Tears of Vampires
by Black Dragon Lady
Summary: HPSSSlash I really don't have a summary. but this is AU. Severus wants harry for keeps. Harry finds confort in Severus and starts to fall in love with him.
1. Beauty

Tears of Vampires

Chapter 1: Beauty

Warning and Disclaimer: I don't any of this except for the OC's. And don't sue a poor high school student who doesn't even have a job. Oh, and this is slash. So if you don't like it, same sex relations, then go away. The author doesn't want to hear that crap.

A/N: Oh, this is an AU. This has a plot. I'm making it as I go. So enjoy. And a lot of people will be OOC. So just try to cope with me. This is by me and only me. I have decided that a co-author wasn't going to work this time.

BDL: Okay. So here's a different story. I'm working on the others but it's taking a while and it's so much faster without co-author's right Drake.

Draco grumbles

Draco: I was chained to a fucking wall because of you. Stupid bitch thought she could find that fucking key. Ha!

Harry sighs as he rubs his wrist.

Harry: Thanks for getting us out Blacky

BDL grumbles.

BDL: How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!

Draco and Harry laughs. Draco pulls on the chain connected to BDL's neck.

Draco: We'll call you whatever we want.

BDL: Ah, shit. Oh well here's the story.

The sky was black and had white dots in it. The air was soft and smelled of wild flowers. Clouds drifted in from the east and headed west towards the horizon. Trees rustled as the wind blew trough the trees. A lake surface rippled when the water was blown by the wind with such gentleness that each ripple was small in size. A dirt path on the ground was the only thing that indicated that people have been trough here as it was a park.  
A young man walked this path. His unruly raven hair shifted when the wind blew softly. His tanned skin was not that dark but dark enough to see that it was exposed to the sun long. His body was lean and firm. Each muscle showed and defined in a tone it could only hold. His pink lips were parted as he walked on the path. Emerald green eyes shifted to adjust to the poor lighting. His face shone beauty in its sharp features and smooth texture.

His mind waved from events that had happened in his life. The consent battles for his life from family members and a man with no sense in mind. It was all so trivial to him and he hated being the object for others to believe when the time came.

In the shadows a tall figure stalked the confused young man. His skin was soft and smooth, pale in color. He stood at a height of 6'2" while his prey stood at 5'8". His eyes were a color of the deepest black and hair long and fair. Its length could only be controlled by a braid it was tied in. It shifted like a pendulum swaying in a grandfather clock way as he moved form tree to tree. He watched the beauty continue to walk. He's been watching him for two days now. And he wanted him, now.

"Now, that I've tried to understand this messed up life I live again. It's now to return to my hellhole of a home. That old man thought I would be safe there. What was he thinking? Some father figure he turned out to be."

The young mans voice was smooth and soft. He turned on his heel and headed out of the park that was close to his so-called home.

The braided haired man smiled as he followed his beauty to his home. He walked slowly and far away so as not to gain attention from the youth. His eyes ranked over each part of his clothed body. Wishing the boy was under him withering with pleasure.

The pants the boy wore were too big and covered much of his ass. The large shirt that looked twice the youth's already thin body hid the perfect body underneath.

The young man walked up to a house with the number four nailed into the wall beside the door. He entered and was bombarded with shouts and yells. The braided man ran to the window to look what was going on. What was happening to his emerald beauty?

A large fat man smack the youth to the floor yelling, "You useless piece of shit. I can't believe you thought that if you escaped for an hour or two you'd be sparred. You are sadly mistaken my boy." He sneered at the youth. "Dudley grab me my whip and bring it here. The four ended one."

The braided man made for the door but was thrown from it. It was warded off form dark creatures. He sure as hell was a dark creature. He ran back to the window when he heard a scream.

The youth was on his stomach with the back of his shirt ripped open. The four-ended whip made contact again and again. The large man was merciless. When it came to torturing someone. Blood was coming from what looked like a mixer of old and new wounds. Each wound gushed out small amounts of blood. But each strike splashed blood all over.

The large fat boy known as Dudley stood behind his father was smirking as the whip came down hard on the youth's back. A woman who resembled a horse stood with a sad face in a doorway. She had a black eye and had resentment in her eyes. It looked like she was making herself watch the horror.

The braided man banged on the window but it didn't shatter. The ward made sure of that. He continues to pound the invisible wall to try to get to his beauty. But then he stopped once he saw the large man stop.

"That should be enough. Dudley, go to your room and get ready for bed. Petunia, clean up the kitchen. Leave the boy there. If he manages to make it back to his room then he will be good for something." The large man said and walked upstairs.

The braided man then remembered that he couldn't enter the home with out being invited in. He cursed at his forgetfulness in his tense state. He was told by his dead teacher to always to remain calm. But this time it had caused him more suffering than before.

Dudley kicked the youth before (trying) running upstairs. Petunia watched the youth and walked over to him. She put a hand on his shuddering body. She spoke softly to him; braided haired man looked in hope. He watches her leave the young man. He looked like he was about to cry. He stayed there.

The pale man that stood outside was breathing as he had heard what the woman had said. 'I'm sorry Harry. I'll be back and take you to your room. Ok. Relax here until I return. Be strong, please.' Her voice had been soft and full of sorrow. But she couldn't hide any of her resentment. He pitied her for her weakness. But now he knew his beauty's name.

Harry rolled onto his side after his aunt had talked to him. Her new attitude towards him did nothing for his emotional state being broken and falling fast into the 'dark', he liked to call it. He closed his eyes trying to block out the pain. But to no avail. So, he let his senses fly away with his mind. He listened to his aunt in the kitchen, the sound of crickets outside plying they're cricking music. The bullfrog crocks as he listened to the crickets.

Harry didn't know how long he was there but he heard his aunt come in and pick up his light body and took him to his room, making sure not to touch his back. The braided haired man watched for an hour as his beauty lay on his side. The youth wasn't asleep but the pale man listened to his breathing from where he stood outside. Then the horse like woman came in and picked up the youth.

He gasped as he noticed that she had no problem carrying him.

She had walked up the stairs. The braided haired man floated his body up to the second floor. He looked in the first window. He saw the woman bring him in and lay the youth on his stomach. He heard the young man sighed. She pulled off his glasses and ripped off what was left of the shirt.

He heard her say, "Soon you won't have anymore shirts left Harry. Happy 16th Birthday Harry. It is well past midnight." Her voice was sad and hollow as she said this. A tear came down her face. The woman known as Petunia walked out turning off the light.

The braided haired man looked at his beauty. He was crying. Those words she spoke had an effect on the young man. He turned away from the sight. It broke his heart. He was glad that the child wasn't rapped. Or he'd been really angry and would've hunted the large man instead of that girl he took tonight.

He sighed and Apparated as he felt a call. He appeared in a courtyard to a large castle. He felt his father's call stronger now and made haste to reach him he ran to the throne room. He stopped in front of the large mahogany doors. He straightened his clothes and walked in.

His father was an old man that looked like he was in his early thirties. That was because he was turn at twenty-nine. He was the king to all of his clan. Their kinds had different clans. His where the Snipers. But since he was a prince he had a lot of duties.

"My son, how was your hunt?" His father had a soft voice.

"It was good father. I enjoyed it. Thank you." His face showed no evidence of what he felt. But his eyes and voice showed it. His father took this into account.

"What troubles you my son?" He asked knowing he would get his answer no matter what.

The braided haired man swung his braid to his front. He knew his father would just read his mind if he didn't tell him. So he told him of his beauty named Harry. He told of how he first saw him sitting in the park by the lake. How he memorized his every move and every moments of sadness. He spoke all that he saw in the house up till the point in the bedroom and left when his father called him.

"So, where does this boy live? His name is Harry right." His father asked softly. He didn't want his son in this kind of pain.

"Yes, father. That's his name. He lives on. I think it was 4 Privet Drive. Not too far from London." He said remembering the walk he took to follow the boy to his home.

The king rested back as he saw the place in his mind. He recognized the address. His eyes flew open once it came to him. "AH, shit. It's that boy. For Christ shakes can't you have someone else?" He said in an almost yell tone.

The braided man looked at his father. "What is it father? Is this youth some kind of royalty?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Far from it my son. He is the savior of the Wizarding world and Dumbledore's toy at the present moment." The king's voice was hard and cold.

"Father we have to help him. I can't leave him there and I will not choose another. I want him and I don't see way a mortal with such innocence as his should suffer." He semi yelled at his father.

"You're a Vampire my son. You're supposed to not fall for someone with such innocence. I thought your teacher taught you better." His father growled back.

"Your one to talk father." He gave his father a hard glare.

The king sat there silent in all his beauty. He reconsidered his son's wishes to save the youth. He thought about how Harry would make a strong addition to his family. And his son would keep him close in the circles of his world and the Wizarding world. This would help a lot. But the child has been abused so his son would have to support the child a lot. If not his fragile mind would brake and they'd lose him forever. He'd have to play his cards right. He knew his son would want to change him. But to do that...

He looked into his son's eyes. "We will help the boy. But you look after him and don't change him. Dumbledore would have my head. And the last thing I need is for you to lose that new job as the Potions Master there, Severus." His son's name rang in the room as it echoed off the walls. Knowing this would tick off his son and doing exactly the opposite made him happy.

"Yes, Father." He hated when the old man said his name to make him not do something he really wanted to do. It's not like he listened any ways. He turned and walked out. He was exhausted.

Severus went straight to his room. The room was all black. Everything was black except the bed sheets, which were blood red. A roaring fire was in the fireplace. He fell on his bed and dreamed of the youth named Harry in his arms.

Harry awoke from another Voldemort Vision. He hated all the crap he had to go through just to help the Wizarding World be safe. Well, what about him. He needed to be safe too in some one's arm that would protect him and love him.

At the beginning of summer it was horrible. Dudley decided that he was his punching bag again. Since his Uncle took all his school supplies. Except for Harry's wand and invisibility cloak that now lay under that lose floorboard. Everything else was locked in the cupboard.

It was a hellhole when he was getting a beating everyday for no fucking reason at all. This was all bull to him. And Dumbledore thought he would be safe here. Maybe he should take his head out of his ass and look around.

It was still pretty early. Harry sat up trying not to hurt his back and looked out the window. The street was quiet and deserted of any sign of human life. The streetlights were bright in their yellow color. Harry looked up to watch the sunrise. Its pretty colors of purples turning red, red-orange, and pink and then its sky color was something Harry loved to do.

A sound came form his relative's room once the sun was finally in the sky. He carefully moved into the bed trying not to move so much so it wouldn't hurt.

His uncle came in too see if he was alive and once he saw that he was he went to work mumbling on how lucky he was to survive. Dudley went with father to be dropped off at a friend's house. Harry was grateful for all this. He wished it only happened more often.

Petunia was glad no one was home when she brought Harry breakfast. It was a beautiful day and also Harry's birthday. Maybe a walk in the park will do them both some good. It wouldn't be bad or wrong. She smiled as she knocked on Harry's door.

"Come in."

Harry was sitting on his bed looking out into the world. He knew it was his aunt since she was the only one who knocks on his door anymore. It made him feel welcomed. She sat on the edge of the bed and handed a plate of food to him.

Emerald green eyes looked up and took the plate. He was going to saver this since it was his birthday morning breakfast. And it too will probably be the last time he'll eat for days as his uncle loved to starve him. He looked at his aunt readying the medicine for his back. He turned his back to her and started to eat. This always kept his mind off the pain.

Petunia started to disinfect and clean the wounds. It was a routine now for them. After a hard beating she would bring food and fix his back. He got a meal and she got the relief that he would heal quickly but not too quick. Cause the next beating would open both old and new wounds.

"Happy Birthday Harry." The horse like woman said.

"Thank you aunt Petunia." Was what the dark haired youth said.

"Why don't we go for a walk in the park and I'll bake a cake later." She smiled when he jumped and hugged her. This made her feel good.

At the beginning of summer Petunia's parents had sent her some of Lily's belongings saying that she should have them. She had found Lily's diary in the box and got curious and read it. It detailed on how Hogwarts looked and drawings of teachers, friends and Hogwarts grounds. She memorized each drawing in detail and memorized each of Lily's friends. There were so many commits on how Lily had missed home and the friends she use to have but left. Cause once they heard Lily was going to another school they didn't try to keep in touch with her also a lot on how Lily had missed Petunia and how much she had envied her on her simple life. Lily had known why she hadn't gotten an invitation to Petunia's wedding. But she had gone to watch her little sister handed off to Vernon who was Petunia's husband. She cried as she continued to read how life had turned bad for Lily and her husband James. How Lily didn't know what to do and was alone with James and hardly ever saw the light of day without trying to keep herself guarded every single moment of the day. How she had to make sure that her newborn child should have all and everything to grow up into a good and trust worthy man. Petunia read how Lily would always wait for James to come home and make him sleep with her and Harry. The last entry was the day before she had died. It had read:

October 30, 1986 It's a warm fall day. Harry sleeps in his crib as I read a book. It's been over a month since we did the spell that keeps us confined to this Goddamn house. James gets so nerves at times that I have to make him play with Harry to calm him. He doesn't mind though. I love to watch them play patty cake, or horseback ridding. They're both babies that I love to look after.

At this I wonder how the rest of my family is doing and wishing them luck in not getting in this war. Petunia must enjoy being a good housewife while I'm second in charge of the Order of Phoenix.

Oh, no Harry's crying and James is still asleep. I coon him and he hugs me with his little arms around my neck. He always does that and I just hold onto him like it was the last time I would be able to do this. He is such a good child.

I hope Peter is all right and in hiding. He was the least conspicuous person that we know and was the only other choice than Black. But Black said this would be better. I hope so; Peter isn't a very strong wizard.

I'm wishing that when all this is over maybe I could go and give Petunia a surprise visit. Mom and dad said they had a child the same year I had Harry. It would be good to see her again. I really do miss her.

James is awake now. And takes Harry from me and starts to play with him. Harry is so beautiful. He is my beautiful child and that could never change. I call him my beauty at times and James teases me about it. I just smack him over the head and tell him to go over the mail.

Well, look at the time it's seven and I need to make dinner. So I must stop my think/writing and go cook for my loving family. Bye-bye to me.

Petunia couldn't believe the irony in the entry. She had cried so hard when she had read the last page. But now she knows that her sister loved her and she was going to take care of Harry now. Since her sister is now unable to perform such a task.

Harry had stood up and went to his wardrobe to fetch a shirt. "Can we go now Aunt Petunia? I like to listen to the morning birds."

Petunia snapped out of her thoughts. "Uh, yeah Harry. Yeah, just let me change and we'll leave together." She rose and went to go change.

Harry sat on the couch waiting for his aunt. He remembered how the summer started. It was the second or third day and he heard a woman scream from downstairs. He thought it might have been Voldemort. But the instant he was downstairs did he realize he was so wrong. It was his uncle that had hit his aunt. She was on the floor saying something about that it would be important to her now if they took care of him better. Harry didn't know why she wanted that but the second he gasped he was grabbed by the collar and thrown to the floor. His uncle was yelling at him saying that the young man had brain washed her. His uncle had beaten him until he was unconscious. His aunt had brought him upstairs and told him not to worry. But it was his birthday now and nothing had stopped. The youth's aunt would get beat every so often and he was beat like every other day.

Emerald eyes rose to the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Once they saw the occupant of the steps he stood. His aunt wore jeans and a shirt. Which he thought was unusual for her but shrugged it off as they went out the door and walk down the street to the park.

Severus was sitting by the lake in the park when he first saw his beauty. His father was doing some research to get past the wards but they still needed to be invited in. His father told him that he was a complete idiot for forgetting that. Laughed and walked away from him.

The braided haired man loved the sun. His family was one of few that could be able to stay awake during night or day and not be harmed by the sun's rays. And can change someone to have the same ability. The family had strong blood that still ran strong in the vampire world. Vampires would kill to have one of his clan for power. But not many had defected or were dishonor for others to take advantage.

The dark-eyed man sighed as he heard a sound. Hoping it was father to tell him that they found a way in, but it wasn't his father. Instead it was his beauty Harry. The youth was with his aunt and walking around then toward him. He just sat there as they continued they're treading.

The youth looked fine but Severus could smell the blood that seemed to be cover by medicine. The young man's aunt seemed content and happy this time. Yet her eyes held regret and resent in them. But other wise she seemed totally happy with the youth walking in front of her looking at the sky.

The woman talked. "Harry I'm going to see if there is a bathroom here."

Harry said, "It's over there next to the playground." He smiled at her knowing the park by heart. Severus smiled as he too memorized the park because of the beauty.

Emerald eyes watched his aunt leave as he continued walking to his favorite spot by the lake. But once he reached there it was taken by someone no more than twenty-five. He was gorgeous. If the man stood he would very taller than he looked as he was sitting. His eyes were so dark they were black. The man's hair was long and in a braid above the man's ass.

Severus just sat there staring into those green eyes that he seemed to be lost in. He lost the gaze once it looked away. He blinked and spoke.

"Hello."

Harry looked out into the water. "Hi." Was all he answered.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it? Things just seemed so pretty when you don't notice them eh." His voice was soft and gentle. He didn't want to scare the youth away.

"Yeah, they do. People just take it for granted. But I take only what I'm given. I can't take anything for granted anymore." The youth sounded distant and lost.

"Yes you can. You just haven't noticed it."

"What?"

"It's the way things work. Beauty." Severus purred out the nickname that he gave his youth.

Harry blinked a couple of times then answered. "I don't understand."

"Your not suppose to understand. Just live life. It's the simple things that people take for granted. But you look like you treasure them. So keep treasuring them and things might turn out that you too will take them for granted." The braided haired man stood and brushed himself off. "I must be off."

Harry looked up at him. He's so right. But he's leaving. I wish he could stay so he could tell me more. His thoughts ran as he watched the older man.

The tall man looked at Harry. Hmmm. Maybe if I offer. Wait did he just think that he wanted me to stay. He grinned at the thought and made a face to show that he saw a look on Harry's face.

"Unless you want some company that doesn't take things for granted like others." He smiled showing his white teeth.

Emerald green eyes looked up and the youth smiled. "That would be nice."

Severus sat back down and patted the seat next to him. He watched his beauty move and sit next to him. He breathed in his scent. Oh God. Maybe this was a bad idea. He thought as Harry's scent invaded his nose. A mixer of blood and roses filled his nose. It wasn't the woman's as hers was so faint on the youth. He rethought about this. Ah, I don't give a shit right now just enjoy yourself Sev. He smiled to himself and looked at the water.

Emerald eyes looked the man over then went to the lake. This is a good day. And it'll get better. I just know it. He treasures that he found someone he could talk to that would understand him. Beauty. He thought.

BDL: There it's finished. You happy NOW.

Draco: Yes now get over here and give us a back rub.

Pulls chain to drag BDL closer.

BDL: Fucking Hell!


	2. Freeing from the Cruse

Tears of Vampires

Chapter2: Freeing from the Cruse

Warning and disclaimer are in chap. 1.

A/N: I would like to thank you all for your reviews. It helped me finish it. There's to many people to name but I thank you all. OH AND PEOPLE THIS IS ANOTHER STORY. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH VAMPS AND DRAGOONS. It is a totally different one. K. So enjoy it.

BDL: damn it. It took to long to type this shit up.

Draco: that's not our fault is it?

Harry: Yeah. He's right.

BDL grabs an axe

BDL: It is now.

Both Harry and Draco run out the door.

The wind blew soft on the cool summer day. The morning sun was turning into noon. A large park is quiet of children and adults watching them. A lake with a deep blue color is still till the wind blows and small ripples roll on the surface. The sun so high blazes the summer heat yet cools to the touch of skin. The lake is free of ducks and geese.

Harry looks at the older man beside him. The man's dark black eyes watched over the water. His face is smooth and sharp to look hair fair and long in a braid. There seems to be a piercing his ear but it could be a clip. The older man's clothes did nothing to hide his firm muscled body. Each defined to show its strength.

"Who are you?" the youth asked as he looked back out to the water.

Severus looked over at his Beauty. It was not everyday that someone ask that kind of question. /He has a reason to mistrust me. Its not every day you meet someone that understands you. / His thoughts ran as he tried to make an explain nation of himself.

"I haven't been asked that in awhile." The vampire stretched and lay back on the grass. It was a clear sky as he continued. "I'm just someone who was like you a long time ago." He smiles at the youth that sat next to him.

Harry looked down at the dark haired man. The smile that was given was genuine. It was one that reassured you that all was right. It gave Harry a sense of safety in his heart. It never occurred to him that this just someone he just met.

Severus was just watching the sky move as clouds rolled in and out of view. He wanted nothing to break this moment but as life is so cruel it happened.

"Harry lets go. I want to bake that cake now." It was the youth's Aunt Petunia.

"I'll be there in one sec." He yelled back to the woman. He then turned his attention back to the man that lay there next to him. "I'm sorry but I have to go. My name is Harry." His green eyes looked into the deep black ones.

"I'm Sev." The vampire didn't think it would be a good idea to give his full name right now.

"Well I hope I get to see you again Sev." With that Harry got up and walked away with his aunt.

They got to the house and Harry went to lie there on the couch. He was on his stomach as the numbing cream his aunt had put on him started to where off. He groaned as the pain began to return.

Petunia saw this and walked over to him. She looked at all the pain he was in and asked, "Do you want some numbing cream?" her voice was soft and gentle.

The youth just nodded his head as the pain came to him quick as it was given. He heard her leave and go upstairs to retrieve the medicine.

Who was he? Was he some kind of shrink? No he wasn't. His hair was too long to be a respectable person. Was he someone that just knew how I felt? It could be possible. He thought as he continued thinking on the couch. There has to be one strange reason to this. Harry ponders as he waits for his ant to come back with the medicine.

Severus continued to watch the sky as his senses kept the scent of the youth on his nose. A small pop told him that someone from the castle was there. He did not move.

"Do you enjoy the sky that much Sev?" a woman's voice came. It sounded American with a bit of a Spanish accent that sounded like it was disappearing.

"What do you care? You only show interest in things that could only help you." His voice was cold.

"I'll have you know Sev that I too am helping you get into that house to get that boy!" she exclaimed to his hard voice.

"How much did he pay you Zackarya?" the vampire said as he sighed.

"Nothing."

Severus sat up to look at the woman properly. She wore tight blue jeans with a tight black shirt that had one long sleeve and a collar that was connected to the shirt. Her left shoulder was bare of the fabric showed a tan line of a bikini top. Her tanned skin was dark and contradicted her red ruby eyes. Her face was sharp and round. But she was short at about five feet.

"Nothing." Severus stared at her in disbelief.

"Nothing Severus. I did it because you're my friend Sev." Her voice was soft and her ruby eyes were full of friendly love.

The vampire stood up and hugged his friend.

"Ok, ok." The short woman tried to pull the older man off.

"So, how do I get in?" the vampire asked like a kid getting his birthday present.

Zackarya gave a chuckle. "This is what happens when a Hunter finds out she was born a vampire." She joked manly to herself. "Well, all you have to do is say 'Lutos Antos Bankos Nakasumante. And the wards will be down for about an hour. All you have to do is get invited in my friend." She said the last part cloy.

The older vampire growled at her. But thanked her anyways. Then his mind started to work in slow motion to make a plan. But it stopped when Zackarya said something that made him angry.

"Oh, and you have two days to do it. Your dad thinks Dumbledore will take the boy back to Hogwarts soon." Her voice was soft and sweat as to not to anger the older vampire. "Their old Potions Master John Marxian wants to talk to you soon. To tell you were all his classes are."

"Thank you Zack but my father will not be pleased when I bring him home tonight."

"You're bringing him home tonight!" the young vampire's eyes bugged at his statement.

"Yup. And if you ever so mind as to inquire your help for free. We can do it later tonight. I still need to feed." Deep black eyes smiled at the ruby red ones.

"I can't believe this. You owe me one for this. And I need to eat too. So I'll go hunt with you." Zack gave a grin and they popped to London to find food.

Harry sighed as he was still on the couch and his back was numb again. It was becoming really annoying to him. He hated the feeling of pain that was brought on when he was beaten. All he wanted to do was get out of the house.

"Harry the cake will be ready in an hour. Ok. If you want to go for another walk is fine with me." Petunia said from the kitchen.

Harry hoped out off the couch and made for the door. He took the key off the hook and went out the door.

Harry practically ran to the park again. He went to the spot he Sev shared but he wasn't there. Harry walked around the park but couldn't find him. Ah shit. He's not here anymore. I wished my back wasn't hurting so badly when Aunt Petunia put on the numbing cream. He thought as he went back to his spot by the lake and sighed as he watched the ripples on the blue surface of the lake.

The sun was shining brightly in the afternoon and almost transparent clouds rolled over the clear blue sky. It wasn't too far from noon. The water moved slowly faster as the wind kicked up a little and ducks started to gild down onto the lake.

My life sucks so badly it's not even funny. The youth chuckled at his statement. He went home so he could eat his cake that was made by his aunt.

"Ah. I feel so much better now. How bout you Sev." Zack stretched as she leaned against a wall. They were in the middle of London. It was night by now and lamplights shone brightly.

"Yeah, we should go now that it's night." The older vampire said as he looked up at the night sky.

"Yeah well let's get this over with." They left with a pop.

They appeared in the park by the lake. It was dark and no sign of human life. Not a one. Severus looked at his watch. His Beauty was usually out here by the lake or walking around to kill some time. He stared to worry.

"He's not here Zack." His voice was a little higher than a whisper.

"Well, maybe he's at home. Let's see if we can..." the younger vampire quieted as she heard a foot crush some grass. Severus turned around with her. There was a man standing behind them.

"Looks like you came here in time old friend." A tall man with black hair that looked like it needs to be washed stood before them.

"Sirius Black, I thought you were still on the run." Severus said as he walked over to the man.

"Hn, that's what you think. I was cleared yesterday because they caught Peter. I went to talk to your father before I left to collect my godson. He told me about how you feel for him." His coal eyes were looking into deep black eyes.

"He's your godson?" the vampire asked eyes bugged.

"Yes he is. And I wanted to help you. As you did, when you saved James life and mine all those yeas ago. School was hard for you, you know." Sirius smiled at the vampire. "It will do Harry good to have me around who cares for him. But a lover might be even better." He turned away from the vampires to look at the night sky. "Tell me why you wanted to go trough school again when you had already gone trough it two hundred years earlier?"

"I was bored."

Sirius stumbled for a moment. "You were bored!" his coal eyes bugged.

"Yup."

"Damn vampires get bored to easily."

Zack laughed at the adults. "If you two don't mind we have to save a very distressed kid who might be getting the beating of his life." She put her hands on her hips. Then turned away and started walking toward the house. The two men followed her through the streets to the house on number four.

"Well what are you waiting for Sev? Do it." Zack said as she waved an arm for the older vampire to move forward.

Severus moved forward and stared at the house. He could hear the yelling form with in the house. It was the same words form the other night yelled by the same man. He took a deep breath a said, "Lutos Antos Bankos Nakasumante."

A green flash and a small green dome fell down. "Let's go." Sirius said as he walked in front of them and rang the doorbell.

Breaths were coming out harsh and his head spun as he lay on the kitchen floor. A frying pan was dropped next to his head. He now had a broken wrist and broken rib, definitely a fractured arm and a concussion. His emerald eyes were glazed over as they stared at the floor as he tried to get up.

"You piece of shit! I give you a home, clothes and food. And what do I get. Nothing at all." Vernon yelled at ear piercing level. His large face was purple due to his screaming.

Petunia lay on the floor and was unconscious. Her body was spiraled on the floor behind Vernon. Blood ran down the side of her face. Her breathing was unnaturally steady.

Harry looked at the floor still trying to get up. The pain was unbearable and it felt like his breathing would give up soon. I'm going to die at the hands of this muggle. Ha. Voldemort will be more than surprised at this. He thought bitterly.

The doorbell rang and Vernon looked up. He turned his head turned back over to the frail form at his feet. "Don't move or make a sound." He growled and walked out.

Like if he will ever be able to move again. That was the youth's last coherent thought before he passed out on the floor.

Vernon walked to the door and opened it. There were three people standing outside his house. A girl that looked American about Harry's age and two men in there early thirties. It was strange and so late wasn't it?

The large man's head turned to look at a clock that hung in the living room. It was about eight. Not that late but he wasn't expecting anyone.

"Can I help you sirs?" Vernon addressed the two men.

The man with his hair in a long braid spoke. "We're from social services in London. I know it's late and we probably haven't visited in a while." He smiled. "But might we come in to talk to about... who was the boy again?" he asked the other man.

"I think it was Harry Jameson Potter. No, wait it was Harry James Potter. The kid two days ago was a Jameson." The dark haired man said as he smiled at his companion.

"We would like to see the boy if you ever so don't mind." The braided man said.

"He's asleep right now. Why don't you come back tomorrow?" Vernon's voice shook a lot. He had the boy and his wife on the kitchen floor beaten badly. He was thinking if the boy needed any serious medical attention. He wouldn't as much take him to a hospital but one of those small clinics that didn't ask questions.

The two men looked at each other and turned back to the large man.

"I'm sorry but if we don't at least see him in his bed tonight then we'll have to take him with us." The longhaired man said with a harsh tone. "If you hadn't notice we already had to do this once tonight and we so do hate these late night visits."

Vernon was about to say something when he heard a scream from the kitchen. It was Harry's voice and it sounded like he was in pain. He could hear his wife say, "Harry what's wrong. Let go of your head and let me see. I'll take you to the hospital just calm down." The sound echoed trough the entire house. He looked back at the two social workers.

"My we be invited in now." The braided haired man commanded and Vernon gave a weak yes and stood aside.

The trio ran inside to the kitchen. They saw Harry in his aunt's arms and holding his forehead. He was a bloody mess and looked like he was having trouble breathing even without the screaming. Sirius slides on the floor next to Petunia and took the youth in his arms.

"Harry its ok. Sirius is here. Calm down." His voice cracked and looked up at Severus who had Vernon pinned to the wall. "SEV! Do you have a claming potion on you?" his coal looked scarred.

Severus dropped Vernon and pulled out a small vial from his jacket. He handed it to Sirius. He wanted to hold the boy but he didn't think he would be strong enough to hold him without crying. His heart ached as he watched Sirius pour the liquid down his Beauty's throat.

Harry swallowed the liquid and coughed as the pain subsided. He opened his eyes and looked up. He saw a face he hadn't seen in a long time. "Hi Sirius. I've missed you." His voice was hoarse and cracked with the effort of talking.

Petunia examined the man. "You're in Lily's photo album." She sighed in relief and ran a hand trough her hair.

Sirius just looked at the boy ignoring the woman. "Everything will be alright ok Harry. Sev do something. I can feel at least two broken ribs." His calmness was wearing thin as his godson started to cough up blood.

"Zack."

"Gotcha ya Sev." Zack said and kneeled in front of the youth and the coal eyed man. "Give him to me."

Sirius nodded and handed the youth to the young vampire girl.

Zack took the frail form and cradled it against her chest. She sighed and let her fangs extend out. A pink tongue came out and licked the skin on the neck. Then long white fangs came down on where the lick was administrated.

The godfather had eyes bugged as he saw this happen. He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Severus. He was going to ask but the old vampire stopped him with his words.

"She is one of a very few that has the gift of healing within her fangs. She can turn, kill, feed, and heal anything in anyone." His voice was soft to reassure the godfather. "I wouldn't put him in danger when you know how I feel for him. My old friend."

Sirius nodded and watched the healing.

Zack was feeling a little woozy and her eyesight started to bluer. What's going on? This never happens. What's this in his blood? Ah. Her mind was taken from herself and she saw things like death, sorrow, pain, and grief. And one she hated the most, loss. She struggled to stay focus but the youth's mind was becoming too much for her. The young vampire felt his body was fully healed but it didn't want to let go of her. Then she noticed it wasn't the youth. But someone else that has taken refuge in the mind and body. This was killing the youth inside and out. She didn't know who it was but now she was determined to rid the young youth of it. And so she did.

Harry felt the pain leave. But the pain in his mind wouldn't go away. He knew Voldemort was still in there. But he couldn't get him out. And he didn't know how. But the soft pain in his neck seemed to reach in his mind and was trying to drive it out. Please release me from it. Take away what doesn't belong. He thought.

Severus looked at the pair on the floor. Zack's eyes were glazed over. They looked as if they were looking at something far, far away. He sat next to the other two adults.

"Is something wrong?" Petunia asked as she moved closer to Sirius.

"I don't know. Severus?" Black asked the other man.

"I don't know either Black." He sighed. "She's never done it this long before."

Horror struck Black's face. But he trusted his old friend. He knew that the old vampire wouldn't let the ones he cared for die.

Petunia just watched her nephew in the arms of the youthful vampire. His face was calmer now. But on his forehead something seemed to fade a bit. She looked closer and it was his scar. It was fading away. Her eyes bugged. "Oh my GOD! It's fading!" her voice wasn't a scream or a yell. But it still was loud for the other two look at her.

"What's fading Petunia?" They both asked a little frightened.

"The scar, it's fading." A bony finger was raised and pointed at the youth's forehead as the woman said it.

They both looked and saw it was true. The lightning blot scar was fading in and out of existence. It was as if Zack was the key to all their answers to release the young man from his pain that started this.

Almost there. Just a little more and it'll be gone. Zack thought as her healing fangs continued to put their magical potent inside the youth's neck. It was making her weak. Sev better have a big thank you for this. And I mean a big thank you. She thought as it was coming close to release him. Only a bit more… and there. The vampire dropped the youth and fell back unconscious on the floor.

Harry felt it all leave. The pain of everything that Voldemort had left for him. It was all gone and he could live a simple life. But he felt exhausted from the entire ordeal. So he let his mind sleep and fade into a nightmare free world.

Severus went to Harry's side to see if he was all right. He was and seemed to be in a deep sleep. He sighed in relief. His Beauty was breathing normal and had no more broken bones in his body.

Sirius went over to the girl that was on the floor. She seemed to have normal breathing and her heart was normal.

"Are they all right?" Petunia asked as she crawled over to where Harry and Severus were.

"Yes."

"Sev. Let's take them to the castle and put them to bed. Petunia you can come along if you wish." Black said as he lifted up the unconscious vampire youth. All the woman did was nod her head.

Severus picked up his Beauty and followed Black out of the kitchen. With Petunia following him close behind. Black then picked up a small statue of a clown and turned it into a port key with his wand. They told the woman that resembled a horse to just touch it. They left an unconscious Vernon on the floor.

Draco: Ok. Ok, will you stop chasing us? We're sorry. The story was worth it.

BDL: Bullshit.

Harry hides behind Draco.

Harry: No really. Please just start the next one ok.

BDL drops axe and runs to computer.

BDL: Oh, shit. I forgot to start the next chapter.

Tap. Tap. Tap.


	3. The Warmth of Embrace and the Shaman

Tears of Vampires

Chapter 3: The Warmth of Embrace and the Shaman

Warning and disclaimer are in the first chapter dumb asses. Also I don't own any of the vampire terms in this. I got it from Trisha Baker's Crimson trilogy. I loved those books. So don't sue me. I'm just a very poor high school student.

Harry and Draco yawn as the sound of tapping on the computer started to slow.

Harry: are you done yet. You gotta post this shit you know.

Draco: yeah. Everyone's been bitching at you to update bitch.

BDL: HEY! Don't over work the writer here. I've been so good damn busy if you hadn't notice asshole.

They looked at each then watched her finish. Then Harry grabbed his bat and Draco picked up the axe. When BDL looked back she gave an eep and posted the story. Then bolted out of the room with Draco and Harry following.

Thanks to: 

Mame

Jessyka

Serapotter

Sylyanus Snape

Tati Suji

Silver

Blackunicon

Katy999

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledore

Asha Dreamweaver

Myk

Mystandmemory: thanks for your reviews on both stories. It helps me to keep it up.

/Thoughts/

/Telepathy/

Three figures popped into a room with a very high ceiling and many windows that was letting the moon light shine trough. It had a large table with at least twenty chairs. The table was round and made of a red maple.

"He's not here." Severus said aggravated at the moment. "What kind of father is he anyway?"

"One that loves you my dear son, whom seems to be very busy at the moment." A woman's voice said from behind the trio.

Severus still had Harry in his arms, as did Sirius with Zackarya. Petunia stood by Sirius' side. All three of them looked at the woman who talked. She looked no more than twenty-two. As her son looked no more than eight-teen. She wore a long black dress with no straps. It had slits on both sides of it and was skintight showing off her perfect figure.

"Mother!" the vampire gasped at the sight of his mom. "I thought you went to America to deal with the Yankoners tribe?"

"Well, my son. It seems that they were no sport really another desk job for me." The older vampire smiled and scanned her guest. She notices Zack unconscious in the Marauder's arms. "What happened to her? Her father will have my head if she is dead my son."

Severus shook his head. "She used too much of her healing powers to heal the Beauty in my arms." His voice was soft, as he looked the sleeping youth in his arms.

His mother shook her head as well and sighed. "As long as she's not dead I don't give a rat's arse. So that's what your father seems to be so pissed about. The savoir." She was in front of her son in the blink of an eye.

Severus was use to his mother doing this to people. She had so much fun scarring the crap out of people. But found no fun in doing it to Severus as he gotten immune to it to quickly at an early age. Let's just say about since he was five.

"He looks too much like his father wouldn't you say Black." She said as she examined the frail youth.

"I really don't give a rat's arse about that. Only if he's ok, well and alive Mrs. Snape." His tone was mono.

Snape's mother growled at Black but didn't commit it. She turned away and stalked over to the door and pulled it open. "Your father said that if you had returned tonight to go see him in the morning. I'm afraid that he his much too busy to speak with you. Because of the rising treat my son. Get some rest before you decide to speak to him. You'll need the energy." With that said she left without a sound.

Severus just let out a breath and walked out of the room with the others following.

They came up to a large oak door. There was a design on it that looked like a vampire hiding behind a tree with a bow and in the distance was someone on the floor with an arrow thorough their heart. It was detailed to the point that the blood looked like real blood on the door. It probably was.

Severus opened the door. "This is Zack's room."

Black walked in and put her on the large queen size bed. Then he walked out to the duo at the door.

"Black, you know where your guest room is right." The vampire's voice was nothing but friendly.

"You know I won't leave him until I know he's in a bed." The coal eyed man said.

"That will not be necessary Black." Snape turned to leave.

Sirius stopped the older man with his hand on the vampire's shoulder. "I know you're trying to get rid of me to take him in your room." He smirked.

"I won't deny my intentions but I must tell you to take heed in here." Deep dark eyes looked into the coal ones back with authority. "This is my home. And I suggest that you take a bath because you probably haven't bathed since your release in your haste to get to your godson."

Black glared at the vampire but all he did was snort and went to shower.

"My dear you may follow me for the time being." The braided haired man said and started walking down the opposite hall that Black took.

Petunia followed close behind and looked around as if she was a kid in a candy store. The walls were cave like but were beautiful due to the tapestries on the on the walls. Each showed vampires either feeding, sitting in there beauty, taking charge of an army, or royal families in the throne room in all there glory. She couldn't see how this made her feel safe at all but it did. Lily's stories of vampires in her journal allowed her to fall in love with their life style and creative culture as she put it.

They continued to walk down the hall. Severus noticed the woman watching each tapestries in all their beauty. He looked down at the bundle in his arms. His Beauty slept peacefully and nothing would wake him if the vampire had anything to say about it. They stopped in front of maple double doors.

"This is one of the many guest rooms close to my room. You my use it." He turned and left her.

"Thank you!" the horse like human shouted after him.

Severus sighed as he shook his head. /Incompetent mortal/ He thought as he continued to his room five doors down. As he entered the dark room he sighed as he saw someone sitting in the armchair by the fire. He knew exactly who it was without actually knowing.

"Hello, father, I thought mother said you were busy?" His voice was monotone and he walked over to the bed to deposit his Beauty.

The older vampire rose and followed his son. He stood right next to the younger vampire as he watched the teen. Severus' father looked the boy over. It seemed to him that Zackarya had used her powers to heal the boy. /She has out done herself this time. Not a single scar from the past two day beatings. Albus is going to owe me for this big time. / He grinned as he thought of this. To him the youth looked peaceful yet disturbed at the same time. He also wondered if the teen would be stable enough to train him in the arts of vampires before his son turned him.

"So father, did you skip whatever you were doing to share something with me. Or did you come to look at my prize?" the young vampire eyes his father carefully.

"Both. And I wasn't that busy to begin with." He smiled. "I wanted to tell you that lamebrain of an excuse of a Potions Master is coming tomorrow. So be prepared." He sighed this time as he gave the teen one more of a better look. "He is a prize to keep Severus. Keep him close and make sure he doesn't get manipulated by anyone. Not even Dumbledore." His eyes were of a deeper black than his son's was. They held caution and encouragement.

His son gave a nod and the older vampire turned and left the room with the door closing softly behind him.

The young vampire shook his head. He knew better not to mistrust his father's words. They were always true to the core. He looked over at the clock. It was past midnight as he removed his Beauty's shoes. He kicked off his own boots and pulled the youth close to him as he fell on the bed and fell asleep.

Harry felt his body wake up before his mind. Something warm was holding him. He snuggled into the warmth that felt so good to be true. His mind soon awoke as he kept his eyes close. It was a body. A male body. It was firm as its strong arms wrapped around him. It was strange as he felt comfort in them. He breathed in the man's scent that was holding him. It was strong and smelled of wild flowers after it rained for about an hour. It comforted him a lot. He didn't open his eyes for he might lose the warmth that surrounded him.

Severus lay there holding the body close to him. It was magic that he ended with such happiness. It didn't matter if the boy wouldn't want him in a lover's way. But it made no difference to him. He had watched his Beauty for about an hour since he awoke. It was peaceful to him. The rose scent that covered the teen was intoxicating to his nose. He wanted the boy more than anything but he couldn't do that. The boy needed healing of the mind first. He would have to wait to move on his feelings. But his father my have other plans in stored for the teen.

A soft knock on the door told the couple on the bed that someone entering the room. Severus lifted his off the Beauty's head to see his mother smiling.

"He is a nice catch my son. Why did you want to save such an innocent youth?" his mother inquired.

The younger vampire looked at the Beauty in his arms. And tighten the hold on the smaller firm. Pushing back a few bangs that fell across the youth's face he answered his mother's question. "I felt it in him. He needs someone close and so do I. You know I've never had anything or anyone to care for mother. And he has such an innocence that I couldn't resist. I don't care what father's so peeved about mother. But I'm going to take care of this beauty as long as I live. No matter what no one is going to hurt him and no one is going to take him from me. Or they'll have a very horrifying death."

"What? Are you going to do? Castrate them or torture them horribly by giving them no release from their overloading pleasures?" his mother had a big fang grin as she imagined the tortures in her head.

Severus laughed at the look in his mother's eyes.

"Mother you are ever more perverse than I had last perceived." He grinned as he started to slow his laughter.

By now his mother was by his bed and smacks his arm gently. She had a big grin on her face as she spoke in a hurt mocking voice. "I can't believe you would ever say such a thing about your mother in that sense." Her voice was that of a playful child. "In any sense, I have no idea what you're talking about."

He laughed and felt his Beauty laugh too. He looked down at the youth. The vampire smiled at him and spoke softly.

"I knew you were awake a long time ago. You don't have to be afraid."

Harry didn't want to move but by the other man's words he had to move. He looked and gasped as he recognized the face with deep black eyes. He started to pull away from the person he barely knew. But Sev's strong hold on him kept him in place.

"I told you not to be afraid. We saved you from your uncle last night." Severus kept his voice soft and even.

"We have brought yours and your aunt's stuff. And we have taken both your cousin and uncle our custody. A trial in our rules will be in two weeks time. So you can rest now." Severus' mother said to Harry.

Harry had an unsettling feeling at the mention of his uncle. All that had happened last night came back to him. The pain he was in wasn't there but he felt it in his mind. He started to shake and was pulled into the embrace he tried to leave. He let the older man hold him close to his chest. Tears started to fall, as the pain in his mind wouldn't leave.

Severus sighed as the shaking got worse. He looked at his mother.

"Is there any calming potion in my cabinet over there mother?"

The older vampire turned and walked over to a large cabinet that was taller than her. Once she opened the two large doors that kept it closed showed many clear phials. Each phial had a label on it and a substance of colors known and not known to man. It was like a rainbow. The old vampire looked for the one her son wanted. But found it was the only section empty. She sighed and shook her head at her son.

/Fuck! Like I need this. I wanted to do this subtly. / Severus thought as he held his beauty closer.

/Why not do it the mortal way my son. This way he could start trusting you more. / His mother's voice rang trough his head. He looked at his mother and saw the smile on her face.

Harry couldn't stop all the images in his head. Each image was one of the events with his uncle and Voldemort. The beatings, the images of watching others die the pain of curcio. The put downs seemed to hinder his mind more as he had started to believe he wasn't any good to anyone. It was breaking his soul and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

The vampire holding Beauty was starting to worry and started to rub the youth's back. Whispering comforting words it was hard to do this the mortal way but his mother was right in every way. He tightens his hold on the teen. "It's ok. You can cry. It's over now. Let it all out."

Harry broke down when he heard such comforting words that had such a comforting embrace. He cried till it hurt so badly that he couldn't breath. He slowed so his breaths could try and come out slowly. He gripped Sev's shirt out of reflex. He clung to the shirt until he was able to breathe again.

Severus rubbed Harry's back to sooth him. It worked as the crying and shaking stopped. And he was breathing properly again. He looked down at his youth.

"Now, doesn't that make you feel better?" Severus smiled as Harry lifted his head to him. The teen's eyes were red and puffy. His face was wet from the tears and his eyes held something Severus couldn't read.

Harry looked into the black eyes and saw something he thought no one would show him. It was love. Maybe this man had a special place just for Harry in his heart.

Severus' mother smiled and closed the door gently and walked down the hall to her room to where her husband awaited her. She smiled as she entered the room.

"Well? Can there be any chance to keep him close." His voice was a bit stressed out.

The female vampire just looked at him with a big smile and sat on the bad. Then her face became grave.

"He needs a lot of work my love. I'm not sure if our son will be able to handle such a task." She sighed. "He has had a tormented life at home and Hogwarts. It is strange that idiot Dumbledore did not see this. But the boy's memories are filed with death, punishment, torture, and even rape. But I'm not sure if he was afflicted by rape." She looked at her husband. "It's too dangerous to even keep him hear. I don't care about that old hound. But my son's heart will be crush if the boy refuses him."

The King flinched at his wife's hard look and terrifying voice. He knew exactly what she would do to him if things didn't go the way they need it to.

"The boy will not hurt your son milady." An old woman's voice came from behind the duo.

"And what do you mean by this Fate." The Queen's voice was hard and not trusting at this moment.

Both the King and Queen kept their backs to the old woman.

"I am a shaman am I not? And I have lived a lot longer than you or that old goat at Hogwarts." The old woman spoke softly.

"I have foreseen that Harry Ethan Potter will fall in love with your son. But both their lives are in danger if they stay at Hogwarts this year. I suggest that you keep the boy here and send your son to Hogwarts." The woman gave a soft laugh. "I can shield the boy if anyone is looking for him. It's perfect. And the young lord may come on weekends to see the youth or on his planning classes to visit the teen. He will need personal tutors for him to stay.

"It would be your best and only choice for them both. I will help in his tutoring if it pleases you your highnesses." The woman said.

The king had moved to sit next to his wife.

/What do you think my love. It's is better to have both than lose both. / His voice was soft in his wife's head.

/Yes it would be better. And it won't be that much trouble to keep the boy here with us. But once he is well enough, Severus will turn him. / Her voice inquired to her husband.

/I know my love. And that's what I'm hoping for. / He grinned at her stun expression on her face. "We will follow your advice old woman. Now leave as we plan this out."

The woman gave a small sigh and left the room in a wind of dust.

Harry still held onto Sev with all his strength. It was a very intimate feeling that he didn't want to leave the feeling. It made him feel safe and comfortable. He wanted to stay like that forever.

Severus knew that the mortal in his arms was very happy but the events of last night had left him feeling a bit hungry and he needed to make sure that Zack fed too. He reluctantly loosened his hold on his Beauty. He looked into the deep emerald eyes.

"I need to go and feed. I'll send a house elf for you to get food. I also must see if my friend is ok. She used a lot of energy to heal you." He smiled at the distress look on the teen's face.

"Do you have to go? I don't want to be left alone." Harry's voice was low but Sev heard it with his superior hearing.

"I'm sorry Beauty but I must. And I assure you that it will be no more than an hour and half. I'll be lucky if it is an hour." The vampire's eyes were soft and held love for the teen. He slowly let Harry go and moved off the bed and looked down at the youth.

"Don't worry; I'll be back my Beauty. I just need to do this and I'll spend the rest of my day with you." He turned and was about to leave when he heard Harry's voice.

"Thank you for saving me last night. I was alone and my aunt couldn't do anything." The voice was hollow and soft.

Sev turned to the youth and gave a nod and then left. He closed the door behind him.

/Mental note, make sure to keep close to Beauty till sure he can stand it. / He sighed as he headed for his friend's room. /This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. But at least I'll be able to win his heart no matter. I know my charm can work. /

/And what charm would that be. / The voice rang in his head as he neared the door. He gave an aggravated sigh and opened the door that he stood in front of. He walked in and saw on the bed a very pale teenaged vampire that looked hungry as far as he could tell.

"Can't you be subtle my friend." He said as a statement.

The young vampire smiled and laughed at her friend as she sat up. "Nope, it's in my nature to aggravate you and others by my choosing." She grinned at him.

"You're impossible you know that." He growled as he helped her out of the bed. She stumbled a bit but leaned on Severus' side for support. And with a pop they were gone. They landed in a street with hookers and pimps. Sev smiled at this as the girl's eyes grew a bit in hunger.

"Let me go. I'm hungry." She growled and wiggled out of his grasped. She wobbled a bit but steadies her balance and walked off to a man that looked her over.

Severus shook his head as the pimp smiled at the teen and headed for his victim. He walked too a girl in a very high mini skirt with a studded bra. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey, need some company?" she asked not caring at all at his unnatural pale skin.

"Yes, I do. Do you mind a companying me?" his voice was sweet and soft.

The woman smiled and walked down the street with Severus following. She walked to an apartment building and went down the hall on the first floor pulling out a key that looked a bit worn form being inserted more than once a night. It opened to a simple room that had a queen bed, a wardrobe and a kitchen. It was plan as the walls were a faded gray.

The woman walked over to the bed and sat down taking off her shoes. Severus followed and not caring what he was doing. He was as hungry as fuck and this woman wasn't going to keep him from it. He used his hands to gently roam over her body. She shuddered from the not so close contact.

Severus loved the power he had on people and loved to use it. He slowly kissed her neck as it pulsed with life. He pulled up her skirt so she wouldn't say anything about what he was doing. He played with her as he let his Blood teeth come out of his mouth and slowly sank them into the jugular vein that lay beneath the skin. The woman scream out loud as Severus fed off her fear and blood. It always tasted better when the prey was scared. The crimson liquid filled his mouth. He swallowed gulps of the copper tasting life.

The woman trashed under the vampire's superior strength and was losing her vision. Her movements were slowing and she was coming in and out of conscious. Soon it was all black but her breathing was slowing as more blood left her body.

Severus drank letting his Bloodletting get hold of him. It was such a long time since he last fed this good. His mother always did enjoy Bloodletting. But this pure rapture was just as good as sex. As the blood started to slow he sucked hard to get more of the life giving fluid. He dropped the body once he was done. He pulled out a knife and slit her throat across the neck over the puncture wounds. He smiled at his work.

/I feel better. Now I must return to my Beauty. / The vampire thought and left to find his friend.

Harry sighed as he finished eating. /I hate being alone. / He thought as he remembered Sev's words.

'I must go feed'

But there was food here already. Maybe he wanted Harry to eat as he went to go talk to someone.

"The young lord only left to feed child. Don't worry on such unimportant things." An old woman's voice startled Harry.

Harry looked up to see a woman wearing a cloak with a hood over her head. Her hands were as pale as snow and her veins showed trough her transparent skin as she held a small crystal ball.

"I mean you no harm. I just wanted to see if you were alright." Her voice was soft and had firmness in it. "I was wondering if we could talk." She lifted her head to show Harry her face. He gasped when he saw her face.

Draco: Come back and start the next one.

Harry: yeah! We need to know what happens next!

BDL dodges the axe and ran to her room and locked the door.

BDL: then wait your sorry asses. Bwahahahahaha!

(A/N): Please Review! It helps me to write.


	4. Fuck the Old Bastard is here

Tears of Vampires

Chapter 4: Fuck the Old Bastard is here

Warning and Disclaimer are in the first chapter you JACKS!

BDL: there. Done, finally. Now I can get those two jerks off my fucking ass.

Banging on the door informs BDL that they wanted in.

Harry: open the bloody door or where going to knock it down. Draco get the axe ready.

Draco: sure thing Harry.

BDL: Hold it! I just finished you ASSHOLES!

Harry and Draco: OH!

BDL sighs as she lets them in.

BDL: dumbassess. Read!

I would like to take the time to answer some questions and thank some people. Let's start.

Jessyka: thank you for your concern on the draining of people. But I have a love for vampires that I like the idea of a vampire draining people. It's a thing I have.

Selua: your answer is below. So enjoy.

Katy999: I love to leave people on cliffies so Nah.

Mame: thank you so much. I love it when you review. You're the best.

Moonlight: thank you for the review. There will be a lot that happens to Petunia. So don't worry.

Lady Phoenix Gryffindor: damn what a long name. Anyway, I know my story is different. It's why I wrote it. And thank you for the review.

Shizu: thank you for your review. It helps me write you know.

Ut: thank you for your concern. It's just that one person who beta reads my stuff takes a bit too long because she not only reads my stuff but others as well. So I get impatient and put it up sometimes and fix it later. I will inform you guys when I put revised chapters.

Myk: your first question was 'If they already have a Potions Master, then how will Sev tech? Will he tech something else, like Defense, or will they kill the current Potions teacher for Sev.' The answer to that is simple. It's in one of the other chapters. The old Potions Master is leaving. So Sev's taking his place and the old Potions Master isn't going to die. Yet. 2nd question was 'Oh, and what about Dumbledore? Will the manipulative, old bastard be looking for Harry?' the answer to this is in the chapter below. It may take awhile to get to but it's there. 3rd question was 'When is Harry going to be turned?' the answer to that is after the trail for Vernon and Dudley. I didn't forget about them. Which will be in the next chapter or the one after? Goddamn it! You asked too many fucking questions. But anyways I don't care. Anyways, so enjoy the story and review more buddy. It helps me a lot.

Lucius Sikilmituile: what a name dude. Weird and coolers. I like. Anyway, thank you for your reviews. I will keep writing for you guys.

Arianna Moonraven: ok I will answer your questions trying not to give away a lot of stuff. 1st question was 'What will Harry's reaction to Sev's nature be?' understanding at the moment. I can't give out more for that one. 2nd question was 'Will Harry turn from Albus and be apart of Sev's life now?' to answer that I suggest you read this chapter my dear. And do review. I like the feed back from my reviewers.

/Thoughts/

/Telepathy/

/Oh my GOD/ Was all Harry could think.

It was strange but the Shaman looked were exactly like his mother. The flaming red hair, her emerald eyes but there was one thing. The woman was paler than Sev. She was so white that her skin was translucent. All of her veins were showing. But the beauty was the same. She also held a small crystal ball that shined a bit and then went into a gray cloud that floated in the ball.

"Hello, my dear great, great, great... I think it was fourteen greats. But hello my grandson." She smiled at him. Perfect white teeth showed. "I have been watching my family for a very long time. And they had married too many damn muggles for there own good. But it seemed that your mother was lucky." The Shaman sighed as she rolled the ball in her hands. "She had such potential. And then Tom Riddle threw it all away.

"Well, at least she married a wizard or I would've had to step in here. And then my greatest joy was that she had you." Another sigh escaped the pale woman and the ball was now rolling around her wrist of its own accord. "You have so much magic in you that it would be a waste to continue sending you to Hogwarts. AH, don't saw a word. I know you love it there. I did too when they built it and I was a teacher there. But I could teach you so much more than that 'Dumbledore'." The woman moved around and sat on the end of the bed. She placed the crystal ball on the bed. "But I have lived two hundred more years than he."

The teen watched the carbon copy of his mother. It was like looking in one of the pictures in his photo album. Her beauty was something he could never forget. Her sharp face, her straight nose and delicate body that was strong no matter how weak it seemed to look. He moved from the table he sat on and moved to sit on the bed with the old woman that looked no more than twenty.

"Why do you care so much for our family?" Harry's voice was small and soft. He stared at the ball that was rolling around in a circle on the bed.

The Shaman smiled at her grandson. She reached out a pale hand and put it on his head and let it sit there. "Do you remember what Mr. Riddle told you in your first year? And I quote, 'There is no good or evil. There is only power.' Do you remember that?" she smiled more when he nodded. "Well, he's only half right. There is no good or evil. Because a good person still does bad things behind close doors so others don't watch." Her emerald eyes bore into his. "Well, my Grandson, power is much greater with family. He didn't know or realize this. He could've found other family members to help in his power quest. But since he is an idiot he didn't get it."

Harry laughed at this and relaxed more when his grandmother took her hand off his head. He watched the ball move into the woman's lap. "But why do you want us strong? You should be a lot stronger than he is now."

"I am not as strong as you think my dear. My old age is catching up slowly. And I have yet to release the magic in your aunt." The Shaman smiled at him when he dropped his mouth. She looked at the ball in her lap glow again.

"Aunt Petunia has magic."

"Yes she does my dear." She turned her whole body towards him. "But she wasn't as strong as your mother to release it. That is why I'm going to do it and teach her myself. With you if you wish to stay." The old mother copy grinned when she saw him try and make his decision. The ball resumed its gray cloud.

"How much will I learn?" the Beauty asked his grandmother.

"A lot more than that old man will ever teach you." The Shaman placed a hand on his and picked it up. "Not only will you learn the Unforgivables but you also learn how to strengthen your own defenses on the Imperius and resists Cruciatus. That isn't all; I will also teach you spells to corrupt the mind. Make people bend to your will or even make them do things that they won't even remember doing and they get left for the blame. I can tech you how to Apparate. Also the regular stuff you will learn in school and more. I know some of these sounds harsh. But it's far better to know this and use it on people who deserve it. And Severus will teach you your potions. You won't miss anything from your school other than your friends. And there are plenty of people in this castle. Just don't be shy." She kissed the top of his head.

Harry couldn't resist it anymore and threw his arms around her. The crystal ball fell to the floor as he cried hard and wished it were his real mother. The Shaman just held her grandson close.

"I'm not your mother. I can't replace her but I can give you something. I have spells that will let you talk to people's souls that are long gone." She smiled when he looked up. "Yes, but I must train you first. But I know you would feel more comfortable at school so I'll let you borrow the book but you must not show it to anyone." She started to leave but couldn't since Harry still held her tight.

"Teach me. Please grandmother." His voice was corked due to the crying.

"If that's what you want?"

Beauty nod's his head as an answer.

"I hear Severus calls you Beauty. Your mother called you that because you are a beautiful person inside and out." She smiled and stood up. She kissed the top of his head again and leaned down to pick up her crystal ball. She left trough the door.

Harry sighed and wiped his tears away. He laid back on the bed sighing to himself.

/I want to stay here with them. I know my friends will worry but… I want this and that old man isn't going to stop me/ he thought and rolled over and called a house for more food. It was hard not to be tempted by the fact that he could eat a lot now. But he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to keep it down. The reason to order more food was behind this. After ordering the food he went to the bathroom to vomit. It wasn't something he really likes but the effects of being starved were starting to act up on him.

Severus walked down the hall with Zack by his side. They felt good and full of blood. But now they wanted food. They stopped in front of Zack's room.

"Do you want to clean up before you see Beauty? Or are you just going to go there with blood all over your face." The teenage vampire smiled as the older vampire followed her into her room.

"I still haven't told him yet. What should I do? Most of the young vampires, such as your self, sleep late into the night sometimes and can't stay up like my parents and I at times. And you still can walk in the sun." He looked downcast.

"Tell him the truth. It will only hurt more if you don't." She pointed her finger at him and walked over to the shower. She stripped her clothes and walked into the shower as Severus washed his face in the sink.

"You are right my dear."

They both looked over at the door. There stood the Shaman woman with her hood over her head, crystal ball in her hands.

"Oh, goody, it's the Shaman. What do you want old woman?" Zack said sarcastically.

"I'm not here for your amusement child. I merely wanted to talk to the prince." She pulled her hood down to look him straight into his eyes. The crystal ball started to shine once more. "You must tell him what you are or I will. There are no ifs, ands or buts about it child. I do not want to see my fourteenth great grandson to be hurt by a self-conscious vampire who can't tell the one he loves the truth. Do I make myself clear Severus Snape?" Her green eyes where hard and full of cold cruelty.

/Who does she think she is/

/Someone who's a lot older, wiser and smarter than you my dear prince. Now go tell my grandson what and who you are/ her thoughts where loud and unwavering. Her command was followed as the vampire prince finished cleaning up and walking to the door with the Shaman following him.

/Your powers don't work on me old woman. So put that ball away. It's too bloody bright/ Severus told her as they left.

"It acts on it own accord my lord. You should know this by now. Or has your mother kept you in the dark." The Shaman told the prince as he glared at her and they left.

/What a bitch/ Zack thought as she continued to wash her hair.

/I heard that child/

Zack slipped on the tile of the shower and fell on her ass. "Oww!"

Harry ate peacefully again after he cleaned himself. But he wanted Sev back to comfort him. He needed the older man to hold him close. He sighed, as he knew that Sev had left to, quote, unquote, feed. It was weird to Harry that the older man had told him this when he could've ordered something from the house elves.

/How nerve racking and ridiculous. Why am I waiting for a man to return? Ugh. My life is a total disaster/ he thought as he stuffed another pasty down his throat. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. /I can never get away from trouble. It follows me like a dog following its master. Argh. When is he coming back so I can vent/

Then a knock on the door told him that someone was coming in. He looked up from the table he sat by and saw Sev come in with his grandmother.

"Here Harry. Severus needs to tell you something. I need to make arrangements with the King and Queen." The Shaman woman smiled at her grandson and left.

"Uh, she was right about me needing to tell you something. Can you come and sit over here Beauty." Sev smiled as Harry stood up and sat on the bed next to him.

Harry was blushing at the strange nickname from the older man.

"I can't hide this from you. Not long anyway. Cause about more than three fourths of this castle is filled with them." He took the human's hands and looked into those soft emerald eyes.

Harry tried not to look like he was worried. But he was, it wasn't cause of what Sev said but his heart started to act strange. It was a warm and good feeling. It was love as he looked into those deep black eyes he couldn't see the emotion that was in them. For they had turned into black depths that looked trough his soul. He waited patiently for his answer.

"I'm the Prince of the Vampire Clan Snipers. My full name is Severus Snape and I am a vampire." His voice was soft and cautious. He looked away from those green emerald eyes so he wouldn't have to face the rejection he knew was coming.

Harry just stared at the older man. /Does he really think that something like that is going to surprise me much? Christ, people think I'm so ignorant. Assholes/ he thought as he waited for Severus to look him in the face again.

The teen waited for at least five minutes until he finally decided to break the silence. "Do you really think that is going to surprise me in anyway, shape, or form?" he raised a black eyebrow at the vampire.

Severus looked at the human teenager and saw a smile on his Beauty's face.

"I have a werewolf for a friend, my godfather is on the run from the Ministry, and I have another friend who was born half goddess but was killed because of her powers. And another friend who is a vampire from the Logon clan." He grinned at the shock face in front of him. "And you really think you could keep something like this from me?"

The vampire blinked a couple of times. "No."

Harry shook his head and was about to get up. When a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and brought him down into a comfortable position on Sev's lap. His back was touching the firm chest.

"And I don't think your ignorant my Beauty." Severus breathed into Harry's ear.

Now Harry was pretty upset by this turn of event. Not so much as being put into a man's lap but that the vampire had invaded his mind.

"You ever do that again and I'll never ever forgive you." The human turned to face Severus. "I don't like it when others are in 'MY' head!" he yelled at the vampire. It totally went over his head that their faces were inches apart.

"I'm sorry."

Harry stopped trying to get out of the prince's lap and looked at him. He was regretting his actions towards the vampire. The vampire looked sad, very sad and his eyes were filled with sorrow.

"No, it's not your fault. It's just that."

"That Voldemort was messing with your head, right." He smiled and tightened his grip on the smaller waist. "I'll never do it again. Ok, Beauty." He smiled when those green eyes looked at him with nothing in them. "Is there something wrong?" he asked a little concerned.

Harry blinked and shook his head. He turned back around and leaned into the embrace. "No, I was just a little surprise at the look on your face."

Severus leaned against the headboard of the bed with Harry still in his lap. And they sat there happy and content.

Severus' mother told Petunia that everything with Harry was ok. But it was still unsettling that she had not seen her nephew all day. She paced the room with no means to an end. She even didn't notice the person that popped up until they said hello.

"Hello."

She looked up and tripped over herself back words. It was a woman in a cloak.

"Oh, I'm so sorry my granddaughter." The woman pulled down the hood and showed her face. "I did not mean to scare you. Now don't scream. Your nephew was pretty good at not doing that." The Shaman woman tilted her head to the side looked like she was in thought as the ball in her hand started to roll over her wrist once more.

"Lily?"

The Shaman woman looked up and giggled. "No, my dear. I am not your elder sister. But the genes are pretty remarkable at that they had made a carbon copy of me in the thirtieth generation." She smiled at her granddaughter.

"Wait, what do you mean and did you call me granddaughter?" the horse like woman asked.

The Shaman woman sat on a chair next to a round table. She waved her granddaughter over to sit in the chair in front of her. The old woman place the crystal ball on the table and it rolled around in a circle. She told Petunia all of what she told Harry but a bit more than that.

"You got your sister's diary? You did get it, did you not?"

"Yes."

"Well, I had asked your parents to do that for me. They knew me and I had protected them during the war." The old woman sighed. "I knew there was never any real hatred between you and your sister. So I wanted to show how much you meant to her and let you bray all that hatred for her." She took the thin hands in hers. "I see a lot of her in Harry. And he has a lot of magical potential that I can't have him leave the castle. And you too have magic."

Petunia's eyes bugged out. "Are you telling me the truth? I have magic?"

The Shaman woman laughed lightly at her granddaughter's surprise. "Yes, except you couldn't release it like your sister had. I can release it for you and teach how to use it without a wand as I will be teaching Harry. We will be strong as a family. And if you wish to be changed into a vampire as I see it in your eyes from all the stories you read from your sister's stuff. That can be arranged with the King or Queen so you can walk in the sun."

Petunia's eyes lit up even more and asked in an excited voice. "Will, I really be a witch like my sister and a vampire too!"

A nod and the horse like woman got up and went to the other side of the table and hugged her great grandmother. The ball stopped on turned a light blue color.

"Thank you."

"You're more than welcome anything to repay my family. Since Harry has already decided to stay you won't be so alone. But finding someone new to sleep with will be easy. Vampire sex is really good too. A lot better than mortal sex I'll tell you that." The old woman laughed as she dragged Petunia into her lap like a child. The ball stopped its blue hue and went back to its gray clouds.

"Are you a vampire?"

"Unfortunately, I am not." The Shaman sighed. "I had a terrible accident and I ended up living a lot longer than I was supposed to. But I'll tell you and Harry that story later. To tell you the truth, it was Merlin's fault." Her emerald eyes darkened as she got Petunia off her lap and stood.

"I must leave now but do relax and eat something. Ok, dear. You look like a damned stick." She smiled, pick up the crystal ball and walked out of the room.

Petunia jumped around the room like a child would do when playing with a toy plane. "I'm going to be a witch and a vampire. Yes, and I can forget about Vernon and my sorry excuse of a son." She stopped when the door opened. She didn't hear the knock and saw the man from last night. The coal eyes were questioning her.

"You seem more jubilant than last I saw you." Sirius said smiling at the woman as he walked over.

"Hello Black. No, I just found out I have a great grandmother. I think it was fourteen greats. And she said I had hidden magic powers and I can be turned into a vampire." She sat at the table with him.

"Ah, I remember that Lily and James were going to get that honor after they left the safe house. It was supposed to be a thank you gift." He smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, well, she's going to train me and Harry. Oh, the joys of a new life." They laughed at this and talked of Lily and James. The memories kept them happy until a house elf came in with food for them. They ate and talked of past, present, and future plans.

Harry felt as if life was going to freeze the moment he was in. He still was in Sev's lap leaning against that strong hard body. His feelings were fighting with his morals but he just ignored the battle in his head and let his body's feelings enjoy their pleasure they gave him.

Severus loved this moment. It was peace and magical. Life was going good for him. But something was bothering him. /What is that/ He sat up abruptly.

"Oh, shit. I forgot!" the vampire exclaimed. "I'm teaching Potions at Hogwarts. Fucking hell. I forgot I was supposed to meet with that bloody Potions Master John Marxian. Ugh, I'm supposed to meet him in five minutes. Ah, shit." He reluctantly moved Harry off his lap.

"Why the fuck do you have to see that fucker now? Can't you do that tomorrow?" the human crossed his arms.

Severus smiled at the teen. /I think I got him/ he thought as he brought his face eye level with Harry's. "Because my father will kill me if I don't do it today. Anyway it's still early."

Harry looked at the grandfather clock. It read four twenty one. "It's not early. It's mid afternoon." He huffed at missing the warmth badly.

Severus moved his face close to the raven-haired teen. "I think it'll only take about half an hour. So stop acting like someone who was just denied sex, k." He smiled at the shock face and kissed the tip of Harry's nose. "I promise I won't be long." With that said he turned on his heel and left.

/Did that just happen or am I dreaming/ the human thought as he laid down on the bed. He stared up at the black ceiling. /Yup, that did just happen/

Severus smiled as he walked down the hall. He had just kissed Beauty on the nose. How cute, right. /The boy seems not to know that he is gay. I'll give him that; one could be naïve about their sexuality. I'll make sure that he won't feel insecure about it/ he thought as he came to a large oak door five doors away from his bedchamber.

As the vampire entered the room there stood not only the Potions Master of Hogwarts but the Hogwarts Headmaster himself, Albus Dumbledore.

/Ah, Shit/

"Good evening Young Prince Severus. I hope you are ready for this year." Dumbledore said as he walked over to the vampire and shook his hand.

/Mother/

/What is it my son that has you yelling me out in your mind/ the prince's mother answered back annoyed.

/Well, Albus Dumbledore is here with the Potions Master. Come now or I might lose my Beauty forever/ Severus was urgent in his called to his mother.

/Fucking Bloody Hell/ his mother yelled back.

"Well, my young Prince. Shall we start and then we can get to the business on why I'm here." The old man waved a hand over to the table that had stacks of paper, Severus thought that the Potions Master had brought.

They had started on the curriculum when Severus' mother came into the room.

"My son I need to speak with. Oh, my dear, Albus. I did not know you where coming with the Potions Master. If I'd known then you I could have had dinner arrangements made." The Queen was putting so much reserve in her voice.

The old man smiled at the Vampire Queen. "Yes, I am very sorry for not informing you before. But it seems I have lost a certain group of people yesterday. I was hoping that you could help us find them." His voice was more like a command.

Severus was talking with the Potions Master but listening to the two talking. He knew whom the old wizard was talking about.

"Well, I hope we can help you in anyway possible." The old vampire smiled. /This old man is really getting on my nerves. This is going to be hard/ she thought as the old headmaster continued.

"The people I'm looking for are Harry Potter and his relatives the Dursleys."

Harry: wow! That was good. But did you really have to make me so naïve?

BDL ponders as she types the next chapter.

BDL: well, uh. Yes. I did.

Draco comes up with the axe.

Draco: you took so fucking long you bitch.

BDL: SORRY, SORRY!

BDL moves out of the way when the axe comes down.

BDL: HEY! I'm workin here. Unless you want me to stop?

Harry and Draco both looked at each other and then huffed.

Harry and Draco: Fine!

(A/N): Please Review!


	5. Plans

Tears of Vampires

Chapter 5: Plans

Warning and Disclaimer are in the first chapter idiots. Am I getting in trough to you? Must read first chapter for that shit. Oh, and in chapter four for the terms I use for vampire stuff.

BDL: Bwahahahaha! I finished another great chapter. Now everything will be all right. Bwahahahahahaha!

Draco: did she go crazy or what?

Draco hides behind Harry.

Harry: I don't know. But I don't think we should disturb her right now and read instaed.

Draco nods his head and starts to read with Harry.

(A/N): My thanks to: 

darkangelfrmhell

cair

Myk: Hey man. Let the author work here. I might be a little not there when I read my reviews. But they help. I like it when you review. So keep doing it. And a lot of your questions will be answered in later chapters. Well keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.

Eternal radiance

Jessyka: I love cliffs so deal wit it. Bwahahahaha!

Lillie Chan: I don't know what to do wit Draco but something will come up soon.

Lady Phoenix Gryffindor: Death to Dumbledore!

Selua: all questions will be answered in story.

Lucifers Sun: thank you so much. And there will be sex scene on request. I can't really put them up because the story might be taken down.

Lee Lee Potter

Tati Suji: I know I'm good. That's why I do it. Bwahahahahahaha!

DakGohansOnna

/Telepathy/

/Thoughts/

The vampire Queen stared at the old man in front of her. She hated putting up with such annoying people that never gave up. And unfortunately Albus Dumbledore never gave up. Using his manipulations to his best advantages. Too bad it doesn't work on vampires' trough. But the Queen will never tell him that.

"Well Albus. I have never heard of such a request from one such as you. And finding a person such as The-Boy-Who-Lived and his relatives will be a difficult task as I hear the boy has no real scent." The Queen stood still at the entrance of the room. She had no intention of prolonging this conversation.

The Headmaster smiled at the older woman and sighed out a bit. "Yes, that bit of information is true. One werewolf, four mermaids, and even several animagus' have not been able to pick up a scent from Harry. But I believe that it would have been easier to pick up scents from his family members. But a lass the scents only ended at the door." He surveyed the Queen for anything but got nothing. "I was hoping that you or a member of your clan would help us in our search. Your son will not be able to do so for he is much too busy with the task of teaching this year and he must prepare. So if you don't mind in helping us I would greatly appreciate it." He smiles and tilts his head to the side.

The Queen stood still not letting her anger show. She shook inside with anger at the old man. /The nerve of that man. He's not asking but demanding. Well, I will not be put in a position where I will have to actually listen to that old codger. This is as far as you go old man/ her mind said more to herself but her son heard her thoughts and smiled inwardly.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry Albus. But at the moment we have no one at the moment to help you with this problem. You see, with Lord Voldemort coming back we have had little time to help others. My son was not doing anything when you had asked him to stay at Hogwarts this year. But the rest have been either dispatch to spy for us or, went to America or some other country to put up alliances and strengthen our forces." She smiled as this was all true and could not be denied. She herself had come back from a trip to America and wasn't and isn't planning to help someone out since she was back. "I am truly sorry Dumbledore."

Dumbledore watched the woman, as she had said what he could not be given-anyone to help find Harry Potter. It wasn't hard to tell that she told the truth. For this vampire has yet to lie to him. But he wasn't sure if the woman said this to say that she really had no one or was it for another reason. Either way he had no way of knowing anything for he could not read minds. For all his years that's the one thing he could not master.

"I believe this only hinders my search for the boy. I am sorry for the annoyance." He smiled at the Queen vampire.

"Not at all Dumbledore. Not at all. It's just a shame that we couldn't help you. I do hope you find the boy for he is the only one that can win this war, is he not?" the vampire Queen wanted some answers for the reasons the Headmaster wanted the boy back.

"At the moment he is. I was hoping trough there might be another who could do this and not him. His family on both sides has been trough enough pain. I only wish to stop it." He sounded grave.

"Well, its only destiny that the two families put their power together to finish the last hurtle. Good day Dumbledore, Mr. Marxian." The Queen bowed and left the room.

Severus sighed once they were finished. It took at lest another two hours after his mother had come in to finish the curriculum. It amazed him how the Potions Master even survived such a task of doing this. "Is this all I need to know?" he questioned the other man beside him.

The Potions Master nodded his head and shook the vampire's hand. "Yes it is your highness." He stood up and gathered his things and walked to the Headmaster.

"We shall leave now Severus. I will see you the day before school starts yes." The Headmaster said.

The braided haired man only nodded and watches them leave with a pop. He sighed as he crumbled in the chair he was sitting in. "I wasn't born for this kind of stress."

"No you weren't."

Severus raised his head to Zackarya at the door. She smiled at him and walked over. She wore a tight black dress that had no straps and was mid thigh length. Also she had heavy knee high boots.

"A prince like you was never made to fall for a mortal. But a vampire is another story." She giggled as the older vampire glared at her.

"He's not going to be mortal forever you know. I'll keep him for all eternity, even if it kills me." His voice was hard and firm. Severus gave the younger girl a look that made her cringe and take a step back. He picked up the stuff off the table and made for the door. Once there he stopped. "Do you think anyone will be able to stop me?"

Zack swallowed and looked at her prince's back. The long braid shined in the light with all its curves and the metal object that held it together. She started to choose her answer carefully but failed. "Yes, there is."

Severus turned around and gave her a menacing glare. "And who is that?" he demanded to know who his friend thought that could stop him from having what he wanted. "That old man, that fucking Shaman woman, Fate, or is it that snake man, Voldemort. I don't think any of them will be able to stop me from having what I want."

Zack turned from his gaze and stared at the floor. "No one as petty as they but there is just one."

Severus knew what she meant by this. She must have had a vision of the future the way she was talking. It wasn't uncommon for her visions to come to pass. Actually all of them came to pass lately. And the vampire Prince wanted to know what she saw.

"What did you see?"

The ruby-eyed girl looked up with saddened eyes. "Everyone will die. They will all die. Me, you, your parents, Black, even all of Hogwarts will cease to exist. Nothing will be left." She started to shake. "They want his mortal powers and they'll take it. They'll take it and kill him for it to make themselves stronger. Their not like any of us. But they are like us. Or like you at least." Her eyes were grave with fear.

"Who are they?"

No answer.

"Who are THEY?"

No answer again.

"WHO ARE THEY!"

A tear fell from one of her eyes. "Your brother, Dar."

Severus dropped all the papers in his arms. He fell back against the door with his eyes widen. /It isn't true, how can that be! He's dead. It can't be/ he told her trough his mind, as his voice was useless now.

"I don't know but that's what I saw Sev. He wants your beloved and he'll kill you for him. There is nothing we can do." She looked down at the floor.

Severus pulled himself together as he looked at the short girl. "It won't come to pass. Not if I have anything to say about it. I'll transform him tonight." His voice was firm and he turned to open the door. But Zackarya stopped him.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT NOW! HE DOESN'T TRUST YOU ENOUGH! HE'LL HATE YOU FOR IT AND IT'LL ALL BE FOR NOTHING!" she yelled at him and he stopped his movements.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE HIM!" He yelled back at her.

"You will lose him forever if you do this. You know that don't you." Zack's voice was sad and worried. She was warning him and it seemed to finally sink in.

"I need to do something." His voice shook with the effort to talk. He was scared. His brother was one of the many vampires to be born deformed from two vampires. It was not that much of a deformity but his brother had hated him for his beauty and always wanted to have what he had.

Zack watched her friend shake with his hand still on the doorknob. She watched him and then said. "There is always time to change the future my friend." Her voice was soft and reassuring.

"I know, but I can't help this fear I feel within myself. I can't take him to Hogwarts with me now. Not now and not ever. Leaving him here in this castle will provide him all the protection he needs." The older vampire looked over his shoulder to look at the girl. "Help protect him at all times." It was a command.

"Yes my lord."

The King stared down at the human with his black eyes. The human had fallen asleep. Deep black eyes looked over the thin body before him. There was no fat on the bones as the skin clung to them. The clothes hung off the body, other than the fact that the clothes where two or three sizes too big to the King's eyes. The fact was that the boy was too thin for his own good. But the beauty that was held in the human boy's face caught the King's eye. The now scar less face was smooth with its sharp features that showed a boy turning into a man.

"I see now why my son wants you. Your beauty even rivals mine. I'm jealous a bit." His voice was soft and gentle. The dark eyes continue to survey the raven-haired teen as he leaned down and touched a check with his hand. "I hope you'll love him as much as he loves you. And never leave his side." He moved his hand from its place to his own neck.

"This is a gift for you." The King's voice was still soft as he pulled out a silver chain from under his shirt. Dangling from it was a pendent, which had the family crest on it. A snake wrapped around an arrow in the center of a circle standing up vertically. He unclasped it from his neck and then clasped it on Harry's neck. He tucked it inside the teen's shirt and left the room.

Severus walked slowly to his room. The conversation with Zackarya left him feeling on edge. He hated his brother for taking everything he ever held dear. He thought that now since he was dead that he could finally get what he wants. But it might not come to pass.

Once he reached his door he took a deep breath and entered. He noticed that Harry had fallen asleep on his bed. He looked at the table; it still had food on it. The braided haired man walked over and sat down and ate quietly. Trying to think of a way to protect Beauty more efficient. Nothing came to mind other than letting his parents know of Zack's vision. Which wouldn't be a bad prospect? It would help him a lot in the up coming tragedy.

"I can't believe he's back and alive no less. But how?" he asked no one in particular. "Father pulled his heart right out and then decapitated him. How in the bloody hell did he survive that?" It was simple as that. Putting a stake trough the heart could kill a vampire, but it was a slow and painful process, or even having its head taken right off, but that was fast and painless. It was impossible for a vampire to come back after any of that. It seemed illogical to even think that his brother had come back.

A moan made the Prince come out of his thoughts. He looked over at the bed and saw Harry trashing a bit. He stood, finished with his food anyway, and walked over to the bed. Harry had broken into a sweat. His head going from side to side at the internal demons with in the boys head. Severus kicked off his shoes and pulled off his robe. The black eyed man crawled in under the sheets and pulled Beauty into a strong embrace. Harry stopped struggling once he felt the warmth all around.

"It's ok Beauty. Nothing is going to hurt you. Nothing at all." Black eyes became hard and protective. With a sigh Severus fell asleep with his love.

"Of all the shit heads of life. Tell me why we're doing this again Fate?" the Queen vampire asked the Shaman woman while flopping down in a chair.

Fate was in the chair across from her. "Because your son loves him and he's my grandson." She smiled and her chalk white lips turned into a small line. "That's why you put up with shit heads like Dumbledore. Oh, and you want your son to be happy." The red head smiled more.

The Queen rolled her eyes and leaned on the arm of the chair. /Where is my husband/ she asked too lazy to speak.

"He has gone to see what kind of boy Harry is."

The Queen gave a sigh at the thought of the young Beauty. It wasn't that she didn't like him or anything. But he was going to be a lot of trouble. Not that her son wouldn't mind but she hated to deal with the old codger. It was close to eleven at night.

"Well, we can't really do anything until the trial of the uncle and his son. Which is next week so getting to know him shouldn't be too bad? I guess it will make my son happy." The Queen vampire sighed out of relief of knowing her son would be content.

"Your highness, it is not your fault that your teachings have made your son a bit ruthless. But he is not you, and your past is far behind you now. So you can let him indulge in his little fantasies." Fate smiled at the old vampire. /It also helps provide me with someone to teach my grandson a couple of ruthless things I will be sure to exploit/ her mind seemed to of smiled. The Queen did not hear this so she kept staring into the fire.

"Well, no use in worrying in things that don't seem to want to change. Good night Fate. I hope Harry will feel comfortable with the accommodations we have made for him. And yes he my stay in Sev's room so don't even think about saying another word on that fucking matter." The vampire woman raised her head to look at the Shaman. She raised an eyebrow. "I'll see tomorrow my dear Shaman."

Fate stood up and bowed her head and walked out. /I will protect what is left of my family. Even it's the last thing I do. No one will get in my fucking way. Not even Severus. Harry will live no matter what and carry on our bloodline even if it kills him/ she pulled out her crystal ball and smiled. It glowed a deep red showing it had done what she had asked it to do.

Harry had so much time now that he started to study again. Five days from the rescue and they had a birthday party for him. It was a good and fun party for Harry. He was glad that his Godfather and Aunt where there to not only give him gifts but keep him company in the castle. It seemed like everything was going by so fast. He had spent some of his days in the castle gardens with Severus just sitting and thinks of nothing. But there was a catch to it; he had to sit in Sev's lap. It was strange to Harry that a vampire such as Severus would actually let some one as Harry to sit in the older man's lap. But he didn't care. At times like this Sev's mother would join them and talk for a bit and then leave when a servant came to get her for a task she had to do. Talks with his Grandmother never seemed dull. She had already been teaching him things that Hogwarts was going to teach him this year. It didn't seem as to much as she explained on how the spells work and how they could effect other objects if hit by the spell. It all went by so fast since he was learning it so fast that he enjoyed his sessions with his Grandmother. But then it came a week later from Harry's birthday.

There was a knock on the door. Severus looked up from the potions book he was reading. "You my enter."

A servant came in and bowed his head. Harry was on a big armchair by the fire reading a book called 'Crimson Kiss' by Trisha Baker.

"Your highness. The trial for the boy's uncle and cousin is today at one. Your parents wish you to bring him in hall number five for the trial." Severus nodded his head and the servant left. He sighed and looked over at Beauty. He hadn't moved since the servant's announcement. He raised his eyebrows. /I wonder what's he thinking/

Severus hadn't done this since the time he told the raven-haired boy he was a vampire. /This is going to be a long day/ was all he got from his Beauty.

"Beauty?"

Harry looked up at the sound of the nickname that Sev had given him. He was blushing, because he didn't think he was very cute or beautiful at all. "Y...ye...yes Sev."

The long braid that was hanging in the back was moved to the Prince's front. He smiled down at the blushing teen. "Are you alright? You didn't move or say anything when that servant came in. Is something troubling you?" he asked gently and held out his hand. Of course, Beauty took the bait and moved towards Severus. The Prince vampire pulled Beauty into his lap.

"I just don't want to see those two again. And I know Aunt Petunia doesn't want to see them either." He stared at his hands with his head hanging. He was scared of all the memories that would come upon seeing the two people that had hurt him as much as Voldemort.

/So that's what's he's afraid of. Well, I can fix that/ he smiled at the youth and tilted his head up with his index finger and thumb. "You don't have to see them if you don't want to. The court can give you the option of having that duo in there or not, Beauty." Severus' voice was soft as he watched Beauty sigh and put his head on his Sev's right shoulder.

"That makes a lot of difference. Thank you."

Sev leaned back pulling Harry with him and kissed the top of his head. "Everything is alright and will always be alright. I would never let anything happen ok." his voice soft and sweet. Harry only nodded his head staying where he was. Not really wanting to go back to his book right now. Just wanting the warm comfort he was getting. While waiting for his family members impending doom.

Harry: Wow! It is one of the coolest chapters you've ever written.

BDL grins at her success.

BDL: I ain't no loser. I'm the best of the best.

Draco: Well, am I ever going to be in the story or are you going to cut me out bitch.

BDL starts to think of the blond in her story.

BDL: I ain't tellin ya. Cause I'm a bitch. Bwahahahahaha!

Draco picks up the axe and chases her around the room.

(A/N): Please Review!


	6. Trails and Vernon Dursley Dies

Tears of Vampires

Chapter 6: Trials and Vernon Dursley dies

Warnings and Disclaimer are in the first chapter you suing idiots.

"Father, what's going on?" Dudley Dursley asked his father. He was shaking in his seat. He looked around the rounded room and saw no friendly face as he was chained to a chair.

The room looked much like the Ministry's courtroom but two times bigger. The room was filled with people pale as sand and each had an odd eye color. Purple, blue, orange, green, red, and even silver and gold were at least the common colors in the room. There were only a few pairs of blacks at the time. They each wore leather, denim, of cotton material clothes, mostly dark colors.

"Quiet boy! Do you want to die early?" Vernon Dursley hissed to his son. He was nervous and afraid. Not only had these weird people taken him and his son from their home. But his wife was staring at him with cold hard eyes that wanted justice.

The sound of a gavel hitting wood brought the two's eyes to man in a high chair in the top row. He sat in the middle of it. The man wore a black suit with his shoulder length hair in a ponytail at the base of his head. A thin gold crown rested on his head. Three rods intertwining was the design in the gold. A circle in the middle of the crown had a vertical arrow with a serpent twisted around it. Even the circle was two serpents intertwined with each other. His eyes were the blackest of black.

"Vernon Dursley and Dudley Dursley, you are hear by convicted of abuse. Not any other abuse but child abuse. It is against all vampire laws to touch or abuse what belongs to the royal family. How do you plea?" the King leaned in and grinned at the shock faces.

Petunia was sitting in the middle of Sirius and the Queen. Her smile was dangerous and evil. 'There's no way out now Vernon.' She thought and laughed silently. The Queen smiled. 'She'll make an excellent vampire.' She thought.

Vernon blinked twice. 'What the bloody hell...'

"Hell has nothing to do with it Mr. Dursley. You have abused my son's property and I will not tolerate it by letting it go unpunished. Now, how do you plea?" this time the King's voice was harder and colder. He had grown to like the child known as Harry Potter. The emotional damage hinders the child's feelings toward his son. Now he was determined that nothing was going to be in the way of his son's happiness.

"If I knew who you're..." Vernon shut his mouth as Harry and Severus came in. He glared at the boy. "You did this didn't you? You sorry excuse of a human." He yelled out and tried to move out of his chair that he was bound to.

Severus sneered, "Watch your tongue old man. You'll lose it as quick as you can use it." the braided man growled and bared his fangs at the fat man.

"Thank you my son for your commit. It will be taken into consideration." The King smiled showing his long sharp fangs. "Now, I'll ask again and the last time. How do you Plea?"

Vernon blinked and made a disgusted face. "I am innocent for I do not know what or who your son owns." His voice was hard and calm. He looked over at his son who was pale and shaking like a mad man. A deep growl came from the back of his throat.

"Well, then this will be much more fun won't it. If you had pleaded guilty we would've just put you in the stocks." The King grinned evilly at the two. "But now if we find you guilty then you're both dead." With that he hit the gavel on the wood and started.

Vernon's face went pale and his son looked so white you could've thought he was transparent. They both stared at the King whom was looking superior for all to see. Vernon shook his head and glared at his nephew.

"Now, we have the testimonies of four witnesses so far. That was yesterday and now today the prosecutor will call up the child you have abused. I will ask you to keep quite or you will miss you're tongue very much." The dark haired man grins evilly as a tall man in the front row stand up and walk toward the two. He stopped only a couple of feet away from the first row. He wore black pants and a white button down shirt.

"We the vampire people would like to call down Harry Ethan Potter."

Harry looked up at Severus and sighed. The braided haired man leaned down and placed a small kiss on his forehead. The raven-haired teen felt the kiss shake his soul. He felt safe and stood up. He walked down to the stand and sat down.

"Now Mr. Potter I'll explain what we'll be doing with your testimony. Since you are a traumatized victim here we will not make you talk too much. But we will watch your memories if you will allow us. You will be able to show us what you want. It won't matter what you show us as long as you show us Mr. Dursley abusing you." The lawyer smiled at him to reassure him. "You understand?"

Harry sighed and nodded glad that he didn't have to talk. But his memories were something he kinda didn't want to show. But right now he had no choice in the matter now.

/Do not worry Beauty. I'm here to watch over you/

Harry looked up to the braided man. Sev smiled and the youth felt safe from harm. He smiled at his vampire friend and nodded.

The lawyer raised his wand. "Memoria Visiabolea."

Harry slumped in his chair and his eyes clouded with gray clouds.

"Now, can you show us any time Mr. Dursley has abused you. We only need three."

The lawyer's voice was clear in Harry's head and he thought of that time he had dropped his book on the floor. His Uncle started to yell. He slapped Harry to the floor. His face stung and he felt hopeless. Then large man started to beat the teen until he lay unconscious.

A lot of the vampires in the room stared at the duo in the chained chairs. Vernon was pale and Dudley just stared in horror at the next memory.

It was a couple of days after Harry had been given a bad beating. He was making dinner. Bruises covered his arms and a black eyed adored his face. It was hard to work with his body in a somewhat bad condition. Dudley came over while Harry was handling a skillet. He pushed the smaller teen and the skillet burned Harry's hand as its contents covered his arms. Vernon came in and saw the boy on the floor. "Hurry up with dinner BOY. I don't have all day." He stormed out, not caring that Harry was in pain. Dudley smiled and kicked him as he left. Petunia came in later and gasped at the state her nephew was in. she ran over to the teen and started to clean him up. She put ice on his burns to lessen the pain.

"Dad that was a week after he had gotten home this summer." Dudley said to his father. His voice shook with fear. "I know my boy. I know." Vernon said as they watched the next memory come into play.

It was the last time he had beaten Harry. His wife was on the floor unconscious all the while Harry tried to reach for her. But he had been kicked away. Dudley in the background was at the table eating.

Vernon closed his eyes. He was a dead man no matter what. His only wish was that he had never met Harry Ethan Potter.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Reveratare Memor." The lawyer said waving his wand grinning. He turned to the King. "Your highness, it is my great pleasure that the accusations I've made are true. Not only his Uncle but also his cousin has abused this young Potter. I hear by wish that these two be executed immediately."

A loud cheer went through out the room. The King smiled evilly, the Queen laughed and Petunia jumped Sirius, hugging him around the neck. Sirius held onto her and blushed a little.

Fate stood at the door with her crystal ball in hand. Its gray cloud floated around while she smiled. /I hope Harry can handle this/

Severus stood up and went over to Harry holding him. Harry was shaking in his arms. "Shh. It's ok Beauty. It's ok. Everything is going to be alright. I'm here for you no matter what." His voice was soft and gentle as he rocked the teen back and forth.

Harry looked up into those night sky eyes. "You promise." His voice was small and barley audible.

The vampire Prince heard the teen and smiled at him. "Yes, I promise. Always." He smiled and his fangs showed.

Harry sighed and shook his head at the fangs. "You hungry again Sev." He smirked as the vampire eyed him.

"You know what. You tell me that every time you see my fangs. Are you guessing or are you just sensitive to vampires? Cause I am hungry." The braided vampire raised a dark eyebrow at the teen.

"Cause YOUR HOLDING ME TOO FUCKING TIGHT!" Harry yelled out in a playful tone. But took a deep breath to make sure he had enough air to not die. He smacked the others arm to be released.

Severus looked down at his arms to see the he was holding the youth a little too tight. He released Harry and smiled shyly.

The King laughed and smiled. /Maybe the child is not a total loss. Hmmm/ He grinned. "Well, I see that the old man and boy should and are going to be executed immediately."

"Wait!"

His wife cut him off. He stared at her. "What is it my dear?" he asked eyeing her.

The Queen smiled. "Well, my husband." She stood up looking at Petunia next to her. "This woman next to me will be turning, tonight. She is going to be stripped of all her human ties except for Harry of course. And since she will be turning into one of our clan I would like her first kill to be her first husband." She grinned evilly and looked at Petunia over.

Petunia let go of Black and looked over at her so-called husband. She saw nothing in him or felt anything in him. Why she had married him in the first place was a mystery to her. She couldn't remember. Her mind went to all that had happened before she came to Snape castle. Petunia didn't want to go back to being the evil aunt who thought her sister didn't give a shit about her. And on top of all that her son was a sorry excuse of what she had wanted for a son. She was happy here and she wasn't going to let it go any time soon. Now the horse faced woman smiled evilly down at the two in the bound chains. Turing to the Queen, "I'll be more than happy to do as you wish, Milady." She bowed her head slowly.

Everyone cheered out at this turn of events. Harry just stared at his aunt. He raised an eyebrow at her. 'Now that's something I wasn't expecting.' He thought as he and Severus walked up to the top row where the Queen, Petunia and Sirius.

"What's with the face kiddo?" Black asked a little concerned.

"(A/N: If Harry's OOC. Then I'm sorry. But I can't help it now. : x) Nothing really. I don't care if vampires feed off humans. It's their way of surviving. Shiro taught me that." Severus and the Queen both looked up and watched Harry. The King heard the name and leaned in more to listen to Harry. "But I didn't think Petunia would be so willingly to feed off her ex-husband. Oh, well." He shrugged his shoulders.

Petunia smiled and pulled out a very thick black leather bound book. She dropped it in the raven-haired boy's lap. Harry looked up with questioning eyes. "It was your mother's dairy. As you can see it's very big. It took me at least a week to finish. So enjoy, and that's the answer to your curiosity." She smiled at him.

Harry blinked a couple of times and smiled at his aunt. "Thank you. This means a lot to me." Looking at the cover he lightly dragged his finger tips over it. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he found himself once again in Severus' lap. H leaned back into the warmth he cherished so much.

The King banged the gavel on the wooden stub. "Now that we have decided your death Mr. Dursley, your son will be given to either one of the royal family members. Well, we'll have to do rock, paper, scissors for this one." He said leaning back.

"I will not lose Father."

"Ha! Yes you will my son."

"Not unless you two want to end up sick in bed again." The Queen smiled and stood up taking Petunia with her. "He has a disgusting smell one that awaits death. He's been tainted and for that he paid the price for letting another touch his body without knowing who they where." She snorted in disgust. "I say feed him to the dogs. It'll be better than holding him to die a horrible death. That scent will only grow with him." The Queen and Petunia where out the door with Black on their tail by the time she finished.

"Sev?"

Severus looked down. "Hmm?"

"What did your mother mean by that?" Harry asked while he got off the older man's lap.

"Your cousin has AIDS my Beauty. He must've let someone take him without even knowing it. Now his blood is no good to us. When someone has AIDS their blood becomes stale and a hint of death covers it." Severus said as they left the courtroom. "Mother gave me a sip of it once. I felt sick and immediately went to bed. I was fine in a couple of hours but I wished not to ever drink a blood like that again." He pulled Harry into their room.

"Will, I get to see my Aunt be turned?" Harry asked as he sat down and ate what was dinner.

Severus shook his head as he readied to go hunting that night. "No, it is too dangerous for a human. Just sit tight and I'll be back in a couple of hours. Dinner isn't hard to find if you know where to look." He gave a fang grin. Once he got to the door Harry stopped him.

"Don't get those sluts perfume all over you again. I hate their perfume smells. It's disgusting." Harry said not looking up. But a hint of jealousy was there.

Severus grinned at this and nodded to Harry. He left the room and walked down the hall. /Now, I'm getting close. Just a bit more and he's mine/ he smiled as he thought of Harry under him in pleasure only he can give.

/Of course that would be a great accomplishment for you Prince/

/Zack where are you/ Severus asked his friend.

/I'm in the library trying to understand this god damn vision more. After telling your parents, I've been stuck doing research. God, this sucks. So, how was the trial/

/It went good. The old man will be killed by his wife and the boy will be given to the dogs/ he shrugged at the thoughts.

/Oh, well, then I'll leave you to feeding. I'll see you and Beauty soon, ok/

/Ok/ was all he said before he popped out of the hallway.

"Now the process is long and hard. But it can be done." The Queen said to Petunia. "What will happen first is that we will drain you of all your blood-to the brink of death to be exact. Then you will drink from one of us, my son, the king, or me. Now, once you drink one of our bloods the turning process will begin and it is hard and painful. I would be lying to you if I didn't say that. Then you'll have to feed immediately. But it is well worth it. One of us will guide you through it my dear." She smiled at the woman. "Now, which one of us would you like to turn you?'

Petunia looked between the Queen and King and sighed. "I really don't want to have your son as a master and I admire you my King. But I would feel more comfortable with the Queen doing this." She said sitting in a chair.

"Well, there is nothing wrong with the truth. My wife hasn't changed anyone in awhile. It'll be good to see her do that. And the name is Adom." The King smiled taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"Yes and I am Ivana. And welcome to our Clan. Now your old name will not do." The Queen thought as she took Petunia to the bed. "Now, how about… Roseael... Yes, that's a good name for you, Roseael. It fits perfect." Ivana smiled at her and made her lie on the bed.

"It's perfect." Was the last thing before the Queen came down to her neck.

Ivana's fangs shank deep into the jugular vein. The rich blood filled her mother and she swallowed slowly. She looked up to see Roseael's face in pure pleasure. She smiled and continued to drink. Feeling herself get stronger and wanting more of the woman's blood. The Evens where such a powerful family so their blood was sweet and the taste was pure bliss. She felt Roseael's body started to shake with the loss of blood. Ivana stopped and looked down at the woman, her lips where blue and her body shook from being cold with in herself.

"It's time. Now love." She said to the King who was on the other side of the bed strapping the woman to the bedpost.

Ivana cut deep into her wrist with her fangs. She brought the cut wrist to Roseael's lips and made her drink. Roseael drank deeply as she felt her life depended on it.

Roseael drank and felt it hot going down her throat. Once the wrist was removed from her lips she felt hot all over. She was burning on the inside. Then the pain came. It was horrible. She trashed on the bed as the pain started in her stomach and spread out slowly covering her whole body. The pain moved towards her heart and she tried to stop it by pulling her own heart but she couldn't. Pulling on her restraints hard and the headboard cracked from the force. The King and Queen watched Roseael try to stop the pain but failed.

/Listen to my voice Roseael/

/It hurts too much/ Roseael said to Ivana and continued to try to stop the pain that had reached her heart. It felt as if her heart was going to make it burst out of her chest. Her movements on her bed became more violent.

/Concentrate on my voice and the pain will stop. Concentrate on it/ Ivana said a little more forcefully.

Roseael tried to concentrate and the pain started to leave-her mind followed the voice. As the change in her body changed her heartbeat, blood, energy flows, strength, and mind. Her body became more elegant and she no longer looked like a horse but a young thirty-year-old woman that looked as if she was the new kid on the block.

Her body stopped with the pain and she relaxed. Adom walked over and released her wrist. They fell on the bed. Roseael was taking short breaths but they ragged. She looked up and tried to sit up. It was long and hard. She fell off the side of the bed to the ground. No one helped her up she just laid there breathing.

"Get that man in here." Adom told the servant by the door.

The servant nodded and went out. He came back soon with Vernon Dursley, hands tied behind his back. The servant walked up to the royal couple. The King took Vernon from the servant and dismissed him.

Vernon looked upon his wife. Her skin was pale chalk. Her body shook, weak as if she had run ten miles and didn't stop once.

Roseael lifted her head to her husband. Her eyes were blank and emotionless. She licked her lips feeling hungry. The scent that came off the man was fear. She loved it. As her sister had written, 'Vampires love the taste of blood when the victim is scared. They say it taste so much sweeter.' She grinned evilly.

"Are you hungry my dear?" the Queen asked as she kneeled next to her new child. All she got was a slow nod. "Well, I have a gift for you. Food is right there. Adom, I think it's time to feed the child. She looks awfully hungry, don't you agree." She grinned as she turned to her husband.

Adom smiled. "Yes, she does. I hope you like his blood. It'll be good for your system." He said as he threw the shaking man to the floor in front of Roseael.

Roseael looked at the human in front of her. She grinned when she smelled the blood. The blood in his body made her Blood Teeth rip out of her gums. She cried out in pain but it subsided quickly. Licking both ivory fangs she now had the energy to pick herself off the floor and crawl to the man that was no longer her husband. Vernon tried to get away and soon found his feet bound together. Roseael crawled on top with eyes glazed over. Her face was in pure rapture and she licked Vernon's face. Her nose nuzzled the cork of the man's neck.

"Smells so good... Are you scared Verny?" she asked licking his neck, right over the pulse that beat faster and faster.

Vernon nodded at her cause he couldn't say anything.

"Good."

Roseael was quick. She dug her Blood Teeth deep into the jugular vein. The blood flow burst in her mouth and she sighed as she gulped down mouth full after mouth full. It was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted and enjoyed all too much. Her mind left her body and felt all the joy in living with this life giving force. It was all too good to be true. All weakness went away as Vernon's blood gave strength to the young vampire. Vernon's body shook violently in her arms. But she did not care as she took the last of his blood and all movements made by the man were ceased.

The King and Queen clapped at her accomplishment. "Very good my dear… Very, very good. Now, you must rest. It'll take awhile for you to get use to your own body and we must teach you to hunt. Now get to bed and we'll clean this up." Adom said and helped her into bed. He gave a small lick to clean some of the blood. "He tasted good, no?" he smiled down at his new child to the family. Once Roseael nodded he went over to the body.

Ivana went over and did the same. "Sleep well child. I will teach you to hunt tomorrow night. Good night." She kissed the top of Roseael's head and they left with the dead weight. Once the door was closed they gave the body to the servant. "Burn it and the boy; leave him alive to suffer his disease. Put him in the stocks. He should live for a year or two before it kills him." With that said they left for their rooms.

In the shadows Fate watched the King and Queen disappear. "Now to turn Harry, but how. He's too unsure of himself in general." She looked into her crystal ball for the answer. It turned yellow and she smiled. "Of course. Let the vampire handle it. Whatever you say, Dar." With that she turned to her rooms to plan with the next day's events.


	7. Shiro, Beauty and the Weaslys and Hermio...

Tears of Vampires

Chapter7: Shiro, Beauty, the Weasleys and Hermione talk

A/N: Ok, so I've decided to change a few things. I'm not sure if you'll like it but when chapter eight comes out review if you like this change or not. If not I'll rewrite Chapter eight. But this is an only a sort of set up for it. And don't worry, by chapter nine Harry will probably turned but I like having a stubborn Harry not sure to change or not.

Warnings and Disclaimer are in first chapter you Jacks!

Harry spent most of the summer studying with his Great Grandmother and Severus. It was pleasant for him. He saw his aunt a week after the trail. She was pale due to fact that she hadn't fed yet. But her features had changed to that of a beautiful young woman no more than the age of twenty- five instead of her thirty-eight look. Her hair now reached her waist and shone with dull highlights that would cease to exist due to the fact that she needed to sleep for most of the day. Harry soon learned more about Vampires than what he already knew.

'Vampires from the Sniper Clan can walk in the sun with no problem. So they sleep less than any other clan does. This makes it perfect to assassinate some other vampire in the morning. This also did not prevent them from using their full potential yet in using too much could hinder them weak. So either way they win the fight.

Blood doesn't have to be consumed every night. But most in the Sniper Clan do so they can have strength to fight in the day. It also gives them the skin tone back due to the lack of blood in their body. Once consumed the blood runs through the stomach and into the veins which brings them back to full strength. Now, consuming blood from another vampire will not only make them stronger but they will also gain some of their powers. But not killing the vampire while drinking from them will result into a Blood Bond forming. Usually lovers do this but when disturbed while feeding off another could have major consequences.

Vampires that chose a lover usually are another vampire. Most vampires like to mate and Blood Bond with a vampire born from another vampire. Many vampires mate with in their own clans due to their blood is much the same. But made vampires with in the clan have much higher chances of getting impregnated (Male or Female) within the same clan. The Sniper Clan doesn't like too many mortals changed due to the fact they were once human (Too many sentiments).

Vampires made from a vampire and are muggle born are called Vamprills. They contain low levels of any kind of magic and are in greater chances of bonding with someone, such as an enemy, they don't like. Vamprills are not very much liked. Another type of made vampire is the kind made from wizard born humans. They are called vampevan (A/N: Made it up. I pulled it out of my ass. ;)). These types of vampires have a much greater chance of bonding and mating with another due to the fact vampires that mate and Blood Bond are attracted to the magic within the witch or wizard. Also they have a higher chance of getting pregnant on the night of the bonding or mating.

This is not looked down upon due to Veelas that seem to bond with whomever and whatever they are attracted to (A/N: Read Magnetic Attraction by frizzy if you want to know more). But unlike Veelas bonding and mating can be different for vampires. As it is the blood that makes all the difference. If one is bonded then no spell or anything is needed just the blood. But if one is mated then a mating spell spoken in an ancient vampire language must be spoken. The blood will be magically fusing together and will start to merge together and become one. In this process the Blood Bond is already created before anything else.'

Harry closed the book he was reading. He looked down at the black cover. 'Sniper Clan: Best of the Best Vampires' read the title. He shook his head and placed it on the table.

He rose up and looked around the room. Sev had left with Zack to talk about something and his aunt was still getting use to hunting with the queen watching over her. His grandmother was busy with the king. So Harry had nothing to do now. How annoying it was for him.

Harry walked out of the room and down the hall to the garden. He sat on the grass and looked up at the open sky ceiling. He loved this room as he loved the park at his old home. The flowers gave off a sweet scent and the birds sang their songs of the nightlife.

'Why am I always wanting the company of another? One in par is Severus.' He thought as he laid back.

"Because my old friend, you want the love that only this Severus can give you." A woman's voice broke the silence of the room.

Harry sat up slowly recognizing the voice. "Shiro Yakumori, too long it has been. And you know that I don't like you reading my mind." He said the last part coldly to the woman that stood next to him. She looked Asian and wore tight blue jeans with a white shirt that had a silver dragon on it. She had long black hair that was tied at the base of her head. He eyes were a blood red color.

"Then don't think so loudly, idiot." She replied sitting down next to him. She brought her knees up and hugged them. She looked no more than Harry's age. "So, what's new?" she asked smiling at her old friend.

Harry just shook his head and told her all that had happened before and after his birthday. To her this was gold, as she loved to hear stories even if they were as disturbing as this. She smiled at the youth next to her and patted his back once he finished.

"See, you can be strong if you have someone to love you. Now I say you take the chance and get hooked up wit this guy." Shiro smiled at her friend's shocked face.

"Wait a minute." Harry said a bit too fast. "I'm not dating anyone, I'm not in love with him and he and I are the same sex. Its not..." he shut up once he remembered the book and that paragraph on vampevan. He gulped and started to change the subject. "So. Uh. W-w-what are y-y-you doing h-h- here?" he stuttered badly and Shiro laughed deciding to humor her friend a bit.

"Father sent me to talk to the king. But who gives a shit about that. So what's this Severus guy like. Is he handsome, daring, suave, cute, hot, and gorgeous? Come on tell me." She giggled and moved to face him crossed legged.

"You bitch." Harry said as he thought to answer his friend as he was between a rock and a crazy vampire princess. "Well, he's all of the above." He confessed to her and she squealed but let him continue. "He's a Potion's Master and treats me like I'm going to break and... I don't know. He's like the only one I can truly feel the kind of love that makes me want to be with him forever."

Shiro stared bug eyed at her friend. 'Wow that takes the cake.' She thought as she said, "He's perfect for you Harry." She hugged her friend. "So, is he important in this place or is he a servant?" she asked smiling as she let Harry go.

"He's the Prince."

The answer hit Shiro hard and she gasped. "Wow, Har. I didn't think the 'Prince' of the Sniper Clan to fall for you. I bet a lot of people at school are going to be jealous of that."

"I'm not returning."

Shiro sputtered. "W-w-what?" her eyes bugged out of her eye sockets. "You're not going back to Hogwarts?" she asked a little too loudly.

Severus walked toward the scent of his Beauty. When he got to their room Harry wasn't there so he was following his nose. He walked down the dark corridors and came close to the garden entrance. He smiled, as the scent grew stronger. Once he came closer he heard a loud-shocked voice he never heard before.

"You're not going back to Hogwarts?"

Severus stopped right outside the entrance to the open garden. He pressed his back to the wall and looked in through the edge. He saw a woman he never met before sitting close to his beauty. The woman was Asian and wore tight blue jeans with a white shirt that had a silver dragon on it. She had long black hair that was tied at the base of her head. Her eyes were a blood red color. He growled in the back of his throat as he watched the closeness of the two.

"No, I'm not." Harry said to the vampire next to him.

"Why, won't Dumbledore be mad and not to mention, go crazy looking for you. In his words he cares for you a little too much. Like if you where his grandson or something." She eyed the young man next her.

Severus listened to the words very carefully. He wanted to here a conversation close to this with his Beauty.

Harry rolled her eyes at her friend. "I know that. But I kinda don't care right now. Cause I have something here that Dumbledore can't give me at Hogwarts." His voice was soft as he looked into the night sky. "I have a family here and I have no intention of losing it."

Severus smiled at this but his heart also sank. He wanted the reason for Harry's stay more to be because of him.

"Oh ho, is that all you wanna stay for. How about that Prince that you can't get out of your damn fucking mind and don't go yelling at me in your head. I'm the only one who can get away with reading your mind. So there." The Asian stuck out her tongue as Harry gave her a hard glare.

Harry knew his checks where red but he didn't care. This woman had treated him like a brother since they first met. It made him feel secure about her reading his mind because she forgets it in an hour anyway. He smiled as he shook his head at the offending tongue and threw his arms up and fell back onto the soft green grass.

Severus smiled at the teen in the garden. It made him happy that this woman had got something out of him. But now he had to figure out how to tell the child that he loved him.

"You should just tell him."

A soft voice startled the vampire Prince that he gave a soft yelp. This caught the attention of the woman next to Harry. She turned to them and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Hey Har, who are those two?" She said pointing to the two at the entrance to the garden.

Harry sat up and turned to see who it was. He smiled once he saw his Grandmother and Severus.

"That woman is my Great Grandmother, Fate. And the other is the Prince of the Sniper Clan, Severus Snape."

Shiro looked Severus over as he was glaring daggers at the woman next to him. She noticed the tight leather pants and the tight black shirt. She grinned showing her fangs. 'Perfect, good looking and totally hot.' She mused in her head.

Harry watched his friend run her eyes over the vampire prince. He scowled and smacks the back of her head.

"Oww."

"Stop staring at him. It's rude." His green eyes darkened.

Shiro rubbed the back of her head and smirked. "Well, I see that you're jealous."

Severs smirked at this and, ignoring the old woman next to him, walked up to the duo on the garden floor. He smiled down at Harry and sat behind him. The youth looked confused for a minute until he felt strong arms around his waist pulling him into a warm and comfortable lap. He leaned back on the strong chest on reflex.

Shiro smiled as she watched her friend's reaction to the older vampire. Then she remembered why she had gotten smacked on the back of the head for. She smirked showing her fangs. Harry saw this and rolled his eyes.

/Don't drool now/ the youth said to his friend mentally.

Shiro rolled her eyes now. /Well, at least I'll be able to make a move a lot quicker than you will. Slow poke/ her answer got her another knock on the head.

"Bitch."

"At least I know I'm loved. Oww..." Shiro rubbed the back of her head.

Severus smiled hearing the mental conversation.

Fate walked over to the trio now and smiled at her grandson. "Harry I'm sorry but it is time for your lessons. You can play hard to get with Severus later." Her voice was soft but commanding.

Harry blushed and moved to get off Sev's lap but was pulled back into it. He turned to look into black warm eyes.

"I'll see you in our room later Beauty." Severus smiled and kissed Harry's forehead.

Harry blushed and moved off Sev's lap. "Ok, Sev. Bye." He moved slowly not looking back.

Severus smiled to himself and leaned back on the grass forgetting that another vampire was there. Shiro stared at the older vampire and watched him. She watched him for about five minutes before she spoke.

"Will you be able to take care of him?"

The question was so abrupt that Severus shot up and stared into blood red eyes. They were hard and demanded an answer.

"Of course I will. No one will take him away from me. Not even that old cougar or that snake wanna be. Not even any family member or clan member. And if a vampire wants to try to take him I'll kill them." Severus matched the hardness in his to hers. They glared at each other searching each other's souls.

Shiro smiled and looked away first. "Heh. Well, keep your promise or I'll come to kill you." and with that said she got up and went to carry out her father's wishes.

Severus watched her leave. Watching the receding back he thought of the Beauty he loved with his heart and would soon make him his mate. With that in mind he went to go feed before he met with his Beauty.

"Dad, how the hell could the whole entire Dursley family and Harry suddenly disappear at their doorstep." Ron Weasley asked his father at the dinner table.

Author Weasley looked up to his youngest son. The other Weasley's and Hermione watched him for his answer. But the fact that that whole family had disappeared at the doorstep had them all baffled at the Ministry. Even Black had disappeared from the Order of Phoenix Headquarters. It was too strange and it made them all nerves. Lupin didn't have a clue where his old friend could be and that also troubled them.

"Well, Ron, where not sure yet but where trying to find them." He said honestly.

"But, I heard from Remus that Harry had no real scent." Hermione said looking sadly at Ron and then to Mr. Weasley.

Author sighed and looked to Molly for help. All she did was shake her head.

"Well, that is true Hermione but the only way to find Harry is to ask the vampires. They seem, for one reason or another, to have stronger noses than werewolves do. And right now the only vampire clan that we have any good connections with doesn't have anyone to spare for the search." Author rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Hermione watched this and then asked, "What clan is that Mr. Weasley?" it was an innocent question but the older Weasleys turned to look at Mr. Weasley. Ron and Ginny didn't know this so they also looked at their father.

Author Weasley rubbed his temples now that his migraine was starting to worsen. "The bloody Sniper Clan." He moaned out of frustration. "The only clan that has the sense to listen to us and the only one stubborn clan that will do almost anything to annoy us every once in awhile." He looked up. "There is no way in hell to find Harry unless they finally decide to help find him. And Dumbledore talked to Queen Ivana. And they had no one to spare." Another sigh escaped her lips. "But the Prince will be your new Potions Master."

"WHAT?"

The trio at the end of the table exclaimed and Author Weasley continued to try to will away the headache. "Yes, well, Professor Maxine is going to be doing a lot of spying and he needs the free time to work round the clock. So, it was the only way to do so. The Prince has helped the Wizarding world a lot. He invented the Wolfsbane potion that Remus takes and so many others. It's a smart move actually because we could ask him to see if anyone is available to search for Harry."

Hermione thought for awhile and couldn't come up with anything that would make sense. It was well know fact that vampires were strange creatures and to be changed into one is like a gift. And falling into clan would only let you live longer as vampires are always looking for mates and servants. She shudders, as it was only last year that the whole school found out that Draco Malfoy was a vampire. No one knew expect how he kept it a secret but Hermione had her suspicions.

Hermione finished her dinner and left to go outside to sit on one of the benches in the lawn. She wondered if Harry was all right and if he was even conscious to know he's in trouble. She then decided to get to work on finding information on vampires and information on the Sniper Clan.

BDL: Well that took too fucking long to finish. But hey it's done.

Draco: You damn idiot. You had so much fucking free time. What took so long?

Video game noises are heard in the background.

Harry: Hey, what the fuck are you doing. Are you playing video games?

BDL: No, I'm trying to beat Star Fox for the Game Cube. Damn it's so much fun. Just like Metriod Prime.

More video game sounds.

Draco: You lazy high school student. Go get a job man. You need the money any way.

BDL: Yeah, when I beat. AHHHHHHH. no Harry don't do that.

Harry unplugs the game.

BDL: YOU ARE SO DEAD!

BDL grabs a bat and chases Harry as Draco sits down and plugs the game back in and plays.


	8. More Info on the Sniper Clan

Tears of Vampires  
  
Chapter 8: More Info on the Sniper Clan  
  
Warnings and Disclaimer and in the first chapter you big fat idiot. Enjoy the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy walked down the hall of his home. His heightened senses picking up every sound in the manor. He tried to zone them out but found that he hadn't enough training to do so. He growled at this and walked faster. He knew what he was but his body only got stronger when he turned sixteen at the end of last term. His father was so happy due to the fact that now the Malloy Clan will consider having him return into the Clan. Draco snorted at this.  
  
Today he was going to Diagon Alley with his father to pick up school supplies and other things. He had sent a letter to Dumbledore requesting this so as not to have too many Hogwarts students all over him. Their scents would've drove him made as his nose heightened too. Dumbledore had complied and sent him his letter. It was a couple of days before all the letters would be sent out.  
  
The blond walked down the stairs to meet his father in the forye and upon entering he was met with his father and a Death Eater. He really didn't want to become a Death Eater and his father hadn't told him he had to so it didn't matter to him. Draco would've died before he would have to kiss Voldemort's ass.  
  
"Oh Draco, I didn't see you come in." Lucius nodded to the other man and he left with a pop. "Well, shall we go. I'm sure that it will be nice and relaxing to get out of the house breath some fresh air, no.," he said with a smile.  
  
Draco nodded and they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sat next to the fire on his favorite chair and was reading Crimson Night by Trisha Baker. He put it down feeling bored. The lesson with his aunt was good but tiring and he wanted to go out. He looked over to Severus.  
  
The older man had been up all night and most of the morning working on a new potion. Shiro had stayed the night and kept him company but Severus was asleep now so he was now extremely bored.  
  
The raven-haired youth got up and left the room. He went to look for his friend and ran into his aunt. He looked up to see her smiling at him. He hugged her and she hugged back. A dog bark brought them apart and Harry looked down to see a large black dog. He smiled and hugged the mutt.  
  
"Hey, guys. You have no fucking idea how bored I am. I want to get out of this damn castle. I love it and all but getting out of the castle is a better prospect than trying to finish my book right now." Harry said with a sigh.  
  
Roseael smiled and looked at the dog that had turned into Black. The mischief looks in her eyes told Black that they should answer her nephew's plea. Black tried to think of something to say against it cause he knew that for a fact that Severus, the King, Queen and Fate would kill them both if he did follow this woman and his Godson. But the fact that he was too attracted to Roseael he really couldn't say no to her.  
  
Black's coal eyes looked into his godson's green ones. "Where would you like to go Harry. It is mid afternoon and Rosy is use to the sun in her eyes now and the power of the sun on her skin." He spoke, as he knew this would be fun to do anyway. He was a Marauder for Christ sakes.  
  
Harry thought for a moment and then said, "Diagon Alley."  
  
Roseael squealed and Sirius' eyes bugged for a minute. /This is got to be the most stupidest thing I've ever done/ he thought.  
  
//Not unless we get caught// Roseael's voice was sweet in Sirius' mind. He looked over to her and blinked. She was smiling and it was an innocent smile. It reminded him of Lily.  
  
//You're just as bad as Lily you know that// he responded to her. She only smirked at him.  
  
"Ok, Harry, let's go to Diagon Alley before anyone can stop us. Namely Severus and Fate." She rolled her eyes at the name of her Great Grandmother's.  
  
Harry smiled and they all made to leave with little trouble. Going to a fireplace in one of the many living rooms they left by floo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus awoke with a bit of trouble. He felt exhausted from working on that potion. He had gotten a letter from Lupin saying that he was becoming immune to the potion. So of course Severus had to make a stronger potion with fewer side effects and wouldn't hinder the werewolf from changing. He actually managed to lessen the pain of transforming. He smiled to himself cause he was going to be able to test it in two days time.  
  
He sat up and stretched out his arms. Cracking and popping bones all the while having his muscles stretched out and relaxed from stress. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around smelling for his Beauty. But he found that Harry left at least two hours ago. He corked an eyebrow at this. No letter, no messenger, no parents to tell him where Harry was.  
  
"Now this is od." he never got to finish his sentence cause Fate came charging in the room with a face that he never seen before.  
  
"Ok, vampire. Where is he?" she growled at him.  
  
He didn't need to ask whom she was talking about. "If I knew I would tell." He said simply as he stood up in front of her.  
  
Fate wasn't at all happy with this answer. She had come in here an hour ago to talk to her grandson when she couldn't find her granddaughter. But when she went on a hunt for them they were no where in the house. She had fumed at this and then realized that the duo might of left together. If they did they would've told someone. And of course the first person she thought they would tell was Severus.  
  
The vampire sighed and walked over to his dresser to grab clothes and then went to the bathroom to shower and change. Once he came back Fate was now sitting in a chair by the fire with Harry's book in her lap.  
  
"You do realize that the boy is no longer in this castle." Her voice had no feeling.  
  
Severus looked at her with dark black eyes. He rolled them and dried his hair with a wave of his hand. "Yes I do. But since I know his scent by heart I'll be able to find him before he gets into trouble." He picked up a brush and brushed his long hair and then proceeded to tie it in a braid. After tying the end he flipped the braid so now it hung down his back. He looked over at the woman in Harry's favorite chair. He growled at her.  
  
Fate paid no attention to him. She was staring at the crystal ball, which was now a black color. "You do know that I didn't find Black either." She said.  
  
This touched a nerve. /That idiot/ he growled deeply and headed for his fireplace. Pulling out a pouch of floo powder he took a hand full and threw it into the fire.  
  
"Where do you intend to go? You don't even know where they are now." Fate said to his back.  
  
"London. It would be the first place he would want to take Harry." He said back voice full of unleashed anger. He stepped into the fire and left.  
  
Fate smiled. She shook her head and look at the book. "So my grandson likes vampire love stories eh." The ball glowed yellow now. "I know Dar. It's useless to read what mortals write but I've read this trilogy before. It's quite good." She grinned and left the room. Leaving the book where it last sat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco rolled his eyes as his father told the woman in a harsh voice that he wanted these books and a couple of others too. Draco walked out of the bookstore and out onto the street. He leaned on the window listening to all the sounds all around him. He wanted to control his new found senses and he started with his ears and then will move onto his nose.  
  
Watching the other people walk around as he tuned out most of them. It was then that he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Aunt Rosy, lets go to the book store. I'm sure we can find you a good spell book there."  
  
Draco looked to his left to see Harry Potter walking down the street with a very beautiful twenty five year old woman and a very large black dog. He cocked his head to the side as they came closer all the while listening to their conversation.  
  
"Ok Harry. And don't pick up Black's nickname for me. It's very disturbing. The man can never get my whole name right. Jesus." The woman said. The dog barked like if it was mocking anger. The woman stuck her tongue out at it.  
  
/What an immature woman/ he thought.  
  
The woman's head shot up to stare at him. He watched her for a while. Harry looked to see what his Aunt was looking at and caught the sight of Draco Malfoy.  
  
They walked past Draco and he growled.  
  
"Nice to see that you actually have a family now Potter. I was beginning to wonder if you lived in an orphanage." He laughed cruelly.  
  
Harry glared at the blonde. "I would think that your father would drag around his favorite toy to show off." He said back.  
  
Draco took a defensive stance and was ready to pull out his wand when his father came out.  
  
"Draco what are you doing?" Lucius glared at his son then to the others that where there. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Nice to see you in good health. There was a rumor going around that you disappeared from your home." He smirked at Harry.  
  
"No, I just went to go to my other Aunts home." Harry said casually. "Aunt Roseael, this Lucius Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy, my Aunt Roseael."  
  
Roseael eyed the man carefully. "It is a pleasure to meet you my dear sir." She bowed her head and Lucius bowed back. It was a vampire custom for the younger vampires to acknowledge the older ones.  
  
Lucius eyed Roseael and asked a simple question. "What Clan are you from? I don't remember seeing you at the Malloy castle." He said sneering.  
  
Roseael looked like if she was going to laugh. Actually she did. "Well, aren't we the nosey one." She chuckled. "Now that I know you're from the Malloy Clan I don't think I should answer your question. Like if I would've told you in the first place. Good day Mr. Malfoy." And with that she turned her back on him to enter the bookstore.  
  
The older vampire growled at the younger one and placed and hand on her shoulder. Her respond to that was quicker than humanly possible. She flipped Lucius and he landed on his back on the floor. As Roseael caught the books in one hand and handed them to Draco.  
  
"I might be young but I'm not stupid Mr. Malfoy. I suggest that you leave us alone for the day. Or you might be sorry." She grinned showing her fangs and walked inside.  
  
Draco looked at Harry and had to ask the question, as his father didn't move. "Is she really your Aunt or a bodyguard, Potter? Cause last time I checked your family has no vampires in it." he said eyeing the green-eyed boy.  
  
Harry chuckled as he kneeled to pet the dog next to him. "Lets just say fate finally delta me hand that I couldn't handle till they came. I want to keep it that way. So do me a favor and leave me alone for once. Have fun at Hogwarts this year. And tell Hermione and Ron I say hi and I'm sorry." With that he left the shocked blond staring at him as he went into the bookstore.  
  
"Now, that wasn't something I expected from the Golden Boy of the Wizarding World." Draco said with a smirk. /SO, he cracked. And now he doesn't give a shit about anything any more, life has probably got to ruff for him/ he thought as he watched his father pick himself up and they start to walk down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus walked down the London streets and into the Leaky Cauldron. He hated this place for there were too many mortals to begin with. He walked passed everyone and out the back where he opened the entrance to Diagon Alley. He walked down the street trying to find his Beauty's, Roseael's or Black's scent. Instead he ran into a very annoyed Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Hey watch were your going idiot." Lucius said without knowing whom he bumped into.  
  
"I would think you had more respect for a Prince Malfoy. Especially one that is your son's Godfather." Severus growled at the blond.  
  
Lucius looked up wide eye at the Prince of the Sniper Clan. "Your highness, I am so sorry. I did not see you there." He bowed to the older vampire.  
  
"I will take it someone has pissed you off to even offend even me." Sev said raising a dark eyebrow at the man in front of him.  
  
Lucius sighed. "Yes, a young vampire. But I don't know how young she is. An insolent creature such as she should've been place in the stocks by now." He growled in anger.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes at his old friend. He caught sight of his Godson. "Well, Draco seems to be growing nicely. When was the last time I had seen you child? Your eleventh I would presume." He smiled as he pulled the sixteen-year-old into his arms. He was taller than Harry was. About two feet taller.  
  
Draco sighed into his Godfather's arm. It had been too long since he smelled Severus' scent. But he picked up a scent he smelled before. It was familiar. Then it snapped in his head. 'Potter.'  
  
Severus heard the boy say the name and squeezed hard.  
  
"Lucius, if you don't mind I would like to talk to the boy. I'll send him to you later. I'm sure he can find you with his nose." Severus' voice was commanding.  
  
Lucius bowed to the prince and said, "Yes my Lord." And with that he left.  
  
Once he was gone Severus pulled Draco to the side off the street. "Ok, Draco. Speak is on your mind before I rape It." he growled.  
  
Draco gulped. "You smell like Harry Potter. He goes to school with me. And I had just spoken with him. He said he was with his aunt but the woman looked no more then twenty five." He said nervous all the same. He loved his Godfather but the man was scary sometimes. Especially when he's agitated and that would be now.  
  
"Was he with a large black dog as well?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
Severus growled deeply. "Was the vampire's name Roseael?" he asked.  
  
Another nodded.  
  
"Where are they?" the last question came out harsher then he meant it but Draco just answered all the same.  
  
"The last we saw them was Flourish and Bolts." Her said.  
  
Severus nodded. "Tell no one of this. Not even your father. Tell him I wanted to hear what your school life has been like ok." His voice was ordering and left no room for complaints.  
  
Draco nodded and hugged his Godfather none the less. "I'm glad I got to see you again."  
  
"You'll be seeing more of me this year." He smiled at the teenaged vampire. Draco raised an eyebrow at this. "I will be your new Potions Master. Now run along. The Prince said pushing the young blond vampire along.  
  
Draco left with only one thought in his head. 'What does Harry Potter mean to Severus Snape?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione sat on the couch in the Weasley living room. With her nose in a book and not paying attention to anything. She was working diligently on the matter she had set for herself. Finding all she can on the Sniper Clan. She flipped trough the book Ms. Weasley said that was the most updated on the Clans. It discussed about how some vampire Clans are different from each other. It went down the list and there was about over fifty clans in the world. Each with their best attributes the blunt of their survival. Each name had a page number to it as each one was not listed in alphabetical order but in the order each Clans came into full view. The list went down staring with A's:  
  
Aslongs: pg. 95  
  
Asstranges: pg. 400  
  
Atlongers: pg. 506  
  
Atmortals: pg. 496  
  
Hermione raised and eyebrow at this Clan name. Intrigued she turned to page 496 and read on this clan for a bit.  
  
'Atmortals Clan:  
  
This Clan is looked down upon by many of the other Clans in the world due to the fact that most of the Clan members are mortals and tend to not have children with each other. They are in close relations with humans. In America they thrive in the business world and tend to deal with politics to change things to their liking. Atmortals stay away from England to not have conflict with other Clans. It seems that they have a bad reputation in England as the human lovers and many where killed in the early 1800's and then killed once more in the raise of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Atmortals live more like mortal based vampires and sleep in coffins. This is totally ridiculous due to the fact they don't need the coffin. They can bare offspring but the child might have some major defects if the woman has slept with too many mortals. And deformities can happen. Unlike other Clans, such as Snipers and Malloy where deformities come from with in the bloodline, the child will grow up in insulation and then go insane. Thus the conclusion to this is having the child killed.'  
  
Hermione stopped reading there. "If I ever become a vampire it will not be in that Clan." She said more to herself than anyone else. So she didn't know there was someone else there.  
  
"And why would you want to be a vampire in the first place?" a voice asked.  
  
It scared the shit out of her.  
  
"Damn it Ron! You scared the shit out of me!" she yelled at him.  
  
Ron smiled at her. "What an indecent mouth you have there Hermione. I wonder what. Oww." Ron was smacked on the head.  
  
"Will you stop. I'm trying to find out more on the Sniper Clan. And your mother said this was the most updated version on the Vampire Clans there is when we went to Diagon Alley yesterday. Jesus." Hermione said annoyed at her friend as he sat down next to her.  
  
"So you bought the book?" Ron asked rubbing his head.  
  
Hermione nodded showing him what she was reading. He read it and stopped where she had stopped. "You know what. You're right. I wouldn't want to be in this Clan either. So hurry and get to the Sniper Clan. Let's find out what were dealing wit."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to the page where the list of Clans was. She found the Sniper Clan on pg. 108. This surprised her. Only the more dangerous Clans where put in the back. Flipping to the back she found the page and they stared at the large crest on the page.  
  
'The Clan of Assassins' read the title of the page. She looked under the arrow with two intertwined snakes. With the bow and quiver behind it. And began to read aloud.  
  
"The Sniper Clan is one of the most respected Clans in the world today. They alone have survived since the Egyptian times. Gaining a royal bloodline a long the way. They evolve to survive in the world. They control most of the other Clans and rule most of the Clans in England. Their power comes from the fact that they love to have children and these children obtain powers from both parents making them stronger than their parents do. But respect for the elders is the most important of all. If not then the young will be lost and fall to much wiser vampires.  
  
"This Clan has very much love for family and lovers. One of the reason it doesn't fall is due to the fact that they work together to keep the Clan alive. But when asked to kill they kill alone and do extraordinary work on this." Hermione took a breath and continued.  
  
"This is due to the fact that their Clan is one of four Clans that can walk in the sun. Those who are rouge from other Clans come to this one to obtain the power to walk in the sun. This usually never happens, as they must fight for their life to obtain this power and blessing. This blessing is only given to those who deem worthy of such power and the Sniper Clan are very picky on who they take into their Clan.  
  
"They do take in mortals but not many. These mortals usually end up being mates to the one that has chosen them. Most of the time it's a wizard and their magic powers are heightened by the vampire powers. The Sniper Clan has the most collection of Wizards in their Clan. Many in the Wizarding World know this is a great honor. Cause the younger the vampire the more power they have.  
  
"The royal family is the strongest of all in the Clan. Currently the Snape family has rain and has had rain over the Sniper Clan for over eight hundred years. They time and time again had throated their enemies to stay on the throne. And they have the most highest of all respect.  
  
"It was a well known fact they had much to due in the threat that was once Lord Voldemort. And after the Great War they were to bestow their vampirism on the Potter Family. But after their death it was lost. They had demanded that the young Potter boy be turned into their custody to grant their parents wishes but where denied. This angered them and a lot of top Wizards disappeared. Even the Minister of Magic at that time, Aaron McFloy, went missing. Then the new elected Minister, Cornelius Fudge, had asked for Potter to be released into their custody but was denied this as well. As it the boy was moved to a relatives home and that no one knew where."  
  
Hermione stopped reading and closed the book. "What the hell is so great about becoming a vampire. Their blood suckers and they kill for the kill." She threw the book against the wall. And it hit with a bang and slid down to the floor. "If they find Harry they will turn him. I know it."  
  
Ron sighed and went to go get the book. He picked it up and walked over to the bushy haired girl.  
  
"Hermione, if you continued reading then you would know that the Clan would've asked Harry to be one of them. Vampires think it is a curse to turn someone against their will." He said softly. Hermione looked up to look into his eyes. "And it is a great honor to be turned into a vampire by a very respected Clan because not only do you gain more powers but you become strong here." he pointed to her head. "Here." he pointed to her heart and then, "And with in your magic too." He said placing the book in her lap. "Its very hard to get into that Clan. Harry's parents where two of the strongest of their time. And to be asked to into the Clan must've been the greatest honor of life. It will be Harry's decision to join the Clan or not."  
  
Hermione eyed her red head friend. "And since when did you become sincere?" she asked looking down at the book.  
  
"After Bill told me that I have an Aunt in that exact Clan. But she died during the Great War. So I understand why it is such a great honor." Ron smiled and left to leave Hermione to her thoughts.  
  
Hermione looked at the book and opened it again reading more on the Clan in question to find out if there was such honor in the Clan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BDL: Wow!!!!! That took forever to write. And look, it's only been like three or four days since I last updated. COOLERS!!!!!  
  
Draco still sat on the couch playing Star Fox for Game Cube.  
  
Harry was on the floor with a bat next to his head. He moves and rubs his head.  
  
Harry: OWWW.. BDL! Did you really have to hit me that hard.  
  
BDL gives a hard look at Harry.  
  
BDL: Yes. I lost all the work I did on that game cause I hadn't saved it yet. Your lucky you're even alive. Idiot.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. The whooped.  
  
Draco: Ha, Ha. I pasted where you are BDL! Ha, Ha.  
  
BDL looks at the screen with wide eyes.  
  
BDL: That's it!  
  
BDL picks up the axe and goes after Draco with it. Harry shrugged taking Draco's place and starting his own game.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! IT HELPS TO ENCOURGE ME TO KEEP UPDATING OR ANOTHER MOUNTH WILL GO BY WITHOUT UPDATES! 


	9. Fun in Diagon Alley

Tears of Vampires  
  
Chapter 9: Fun in Diagon Alley  
  
Disclaimer and Warnings are in the first chapter you IDIOTS. So leave this poor, and I mean very poor, high school Senior alone. Please.  
  
A/N: Ok. You guys are the best. I knew that commit at the end would get me some good reviews. ^_^ So, this probably is not the chapter where Harry is turned. I'm not sure but I think he will. No he won't this is the one where . whoops! Can't give that away. Well, I'm sorry about my grammar and misspelling but my beta reader went on highades so bare wit me. The stupid bitch went to West Palm Beach. That whore. I'll kill her if she doesn't come down to visit. So anyways, please stop reviewing about that cause I know that and I've been trying to re-read the chapter five or six times to fix them. But I guess that doesn't work. And don't be hypocrite's cause I know most of the other authors out there need help wit their grammar and spelling too. *.* So, that's all she wrote and now onto the story. Muwha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Roseael, followed by a big black dog, walked down to the potion store. Harry needed more potions for his lessons with Severus. He smiled as he watched his Aunt walk around and look at each potion and ingredient with interest and wonder. She picked up a clear bottle with a pink liquid in it.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Roseael looked at the bottle again before looking at Harry. "What does this one do? It says 'Amor Ai.'" She handed the bottle to her nephew.  
  
Harry looked at it for a second to see if there was an explanation on the bottle. But he found none. He handed it back to her and shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, Aunt Roseael. I don't know what it is. But the words I can tell you about. 'Amor' is the way it was use to be spelled. Without the 'U' in it(I got this info out of the 'Crimson Series' by Trisha Baker). And 'Ai' means love in Japanese. Shiro thought me a few words before she went back during the school year." He smiled at her as Roseael held onto the bottle.  
  
Roseael thought of it a unique potion and felt it as one. She wanted to know what it could do so she would buy it and ask Severus what it is later.  
  
Harry picked out a few more things and then went to the counter. There an old man smiled down at them.  
  
"Well, it seems that I've had two Hogwarts students come in today. I guess Dumbledore doesn't want you to be around when the other students are here. Eh, Mister potter." The old man smile as he looked over the stuff they got. Harry eyed him but said nothing. "I know why Mr. Malfoy wanted to bring his son in today but why are you here today." He rang everything up and smiled at the sum. "That will be five galleons and twelve sickles."  
  
/It shouldn't be that much/ Harry thought. "Why is that so much?"  
  
The old man picked up the 'Amor Ai' potion.  
  
"This potion is four galleons Sir." He bowed his head politely at Harry.  
  
Harry turned to look at his Aunt and then rolled his eyes at her shrug. "Fine. But you better make it up to me." He shook his head as he paid the man the gold.  
  
Walking out they saw the ice cream parlor and the dog barked to get their attention. But as soon they were about to leave the old man came out. "Wait, Sir."  
  
Harry and Roseael turned around to look at him. He seemed to be in a wheel chair that magically moved by it self. Harry saw that he was holding a blue bottle in his hand. He handed it to Harry and smiled.  
  
"Take it, on the house Mr. Potter. It might come in handy when you're in trouble. But it will help you make a choice about loved ones." He smiled and wheeled back in.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow as the man disappeared into his shop. He looked at the bottle and read the label. "Amour Tengettsu." He looked at it even more with curiosity. He heard the last word spoken before by his vampire friend Shiro but he couldn't remember it's meaning. He pocketed the potion and they walked over to the ice cream parlor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus walked from the robe shop and growled in frustration. It seemed Harry and Roseael were there only about two hours ago. He was starting to get hungry and human food wasn't what he needed right now. He continued his search but also looking for a Wizard or Witch whores on the street at the same time.  
  
Growling he saw a man to the side with dark brown hair with green eyes. The man was ok but he didn't match to Harry's beauty. At least in Severus' mind. He walked over to the young prostitute. He smiled gingerly at him due to his hunger.  
  
"Hello there." The young man said. The man's green eyes ranked over the vampire's body.  
  
Severus only smiled and put his arm around the young human. He let the man drag them to a dissertated alley. Once they were out of sight from the street Severus pushed him against the wall and smiled. The other man only smiled thinking the vampire liked it rough. He started to push his hips forward into Severus'.  
  
Severus growled and licked the man's ear. He licked his way down as he felt the man grow hard and moan for more. He licked the pulse that was under the skin before sinking his teeth into the untainted skin. The young prostitute moaned deeply at the sensation the Blood Teeth made him feel. He pushed his hips harder into Severus.  
  
The vampire Prince ignored the boy's hard on and focused on feeding. He drank more deeply of the crimson life give liquid. Grinning he bit harder and the prostitute gave another loud moan.  
  
Soon the boy started to go limp. Unlike woman, men tend to feel more in the pleasure than women do. Only a few women can truly feel the pleasure. Severus was told that Roseael was one of those who knew how to feel. He smiled at the thought of his new sadistic stepsister. He only went on a few hunts with her and loved the way she fed on others. She was as cruel and ruthless as he was.  
  
Tonight he wasn't in the mood as Harry was still missing so he indulged the young man in his arms with pleasure instead of the feeling of blood loses.  
  
Soon the young prostitute was dead and limp in his arms. He dropped the dead weight and licked his lips.  
  
The green eyes where dull and the look of pure pleasure where in them.  
  
"Harry, will your eyes have that look of pure ecstasy when I make you into one of us. My Beauty, my love, my child." Severus said softly and walked back out onto the main street. He sniffed the air looking for the rose scent he knew, and was probably the only one that knew, was on the young teen.  
  
Picking it up but faint. He started to walk down the street to the bookstore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the other end of the street Harry was enjoying a triple strawberry and raspberry sundae. Roseael had a double cone ice cream called love potion 31. And the dog had a banana sundae.  
  
Harry finished his ice cream and leaned back. "That was good." He smiled and then frowned when something entered his mind unexpectedly. "Hey, Roseael?"  
  
Roseael took the last bite to her waffle cone and swallowed it. She looked up at her human nephew. "Yes Harry."  
  
The emerald-eyed teen sighed as he lowered his eyes. "What kind of relationship do you think Zack and Sev have."  
  
The black dog looked up and cocked his head to the side. Harry gave a small laugh and patted him on the head.  
  
Roseael on the other hand sighed knowing this was a tough question. She never really thought of the two no more then that of like brother and sister. She herself was told that Severus was her stepbrother. She really didn't care for that but the other two where pretty close. Ivana told her that Zack was the daughter to a noble man back in America. The queen also said that Severus partially raised her as a little sister. The girl was no more than at least fifty years old. That was still young but she was an elder to Roseael.  
  
"Harry." She started. "Those two of been together for a long time. Zacks no more than fifty years old. But the Queen told me that Severus treats her like a younger sister. They're only friends. Nothing for you to worry about sweetie." She placed a hand on his bowed head and patted it a couple of times.  
  
Black put his shaggy black fur covered head in his godson's lap. And whined a bit.  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head at the act. He petted the head a couple of times. He pulled out the bottle and saw that there was a piece of parchment taped to it. He pulled it off.  
  
"What is that Harry?" Roseael asked as she picked up the bowl from the floor and put it on the table.  
  
"I don't know. Looks like a poem from the way it's written." Harry said turning it over to see if there was anything on the back.  
  
"Well, read it."  
  
Harry took a breath and read:  
  
"'Amour Tengettsu'"  
  
"Love for thee is too out of sight Tengettsu find Amour once matched Amour no leave Amour make choice Amour stays Amour will know why to stay If feeling already there Tengettsu love only one One will love Tengettsu All they need is each other Love will hold for all eternity Amour Tengettsu don't lie"  
  
Roseael stared at Harry for a minute after he finished. She then shook her head to come back to reality. "What the bloody hell was that?" she asked taking the paper from him.  
  
"I think it's a clue on how it works. But I don't get it." Harry said truthfully.  
  
Roseael saw something at the bottom of the parchment. "Look here." She leaned over for him to see. "Drink and all love will come to be real." She looked at Harry. "Why would that man give you this?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
They heard a bang on the table and jumped. They both looked up to look into a pair of blood red eyes.  
  
"There you two are. The whole castle is practically looking for you." Shiro was annoyed as hell.  
  
"Shiro, what the bloody fuck is wrong with you?" Roseael growled out. "You scared the shit out of us."  
  
Shiro rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well. Fate was going ape shit and wants the two of you back home. NOW!" she said mocking an authoritative look.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as his friend took a seat next to him. "I would've thought Sev would find us first and not you." Harry said taking the parchment from his aunt.  
  
"Yeah, well. Sev doesn't know your scent as well as I do. As I am one of two who do know. I use to be the only one." She grinned evilly as she leaned back in the chair and placed her boot clad feet on the table. "So, what 'cha lookin at." She said eyeing the parchment.  
  
Harry handed it to her. "The guy at the potion shop gave me this potion. That was attached to it. I don't know but I have a feeling he knows where I live." He said as he leaned back.  
  
"Of course he does. That man is old man Scoopper. One of the best vampire assassins in the Sniper Clan." She grinned. "He was paralyzed by a Hunter. He was great at making potions. I think I heard he was Sev's teacher." She dropped her feet. "Let's see what we got here. 'Amour Tengettsu'. Or 'Lover Vampire.'" She starched her head she read. Once she was finished she stretched out her legs under the table. "Well, basically, it says that a lover of vampire blood will be reveled to you if you drink it. This is one of the most reliable potions out there for vampires. It lets vampires know if the one they love is truly for them. But that's if they even have one." She grinned at Harry. "Drink it Harry. And see if Severus is the one for you."  
  
Harry looked down at the table. The blue bottle sat there staring at him. He bit his lip. "What if it's wrong Shiro? What will happen?"  
  
The Asian vampire sighed. "Well, if it is wrong. Which I highly doubt that." She crossed her arms over her chest. "The worst that can happen is that you tell him the truth and you get shipped to Hogwarts. And Rosy here will stay with your grandmother and continue her teachings."  
  
Harry looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
Shiro and Roseael smelt the charge in Harry's attitude. It was sad and worried.  
  
"Oh, come on Harry." Roseael said.  
  
"Yeah Har. Believe in your heart and everything will be fine. If you truly love Severus Snape of the Sniper Clan. The next in line for the throne. Then all you have to do is drink It." Shiro picked up the potion and handed it to him. "Believe in your heart and it will guide you to true love." Shiro smiled and nodded to him. Roseael did the same.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and threw his head back. Drinking the potion in one gulp. He felt it burn all the way down.  
  
"How do you feel Har?"  
  
He heard Shiro ask but then he couldn't hear. He looked at her and then blacked out.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus walked into the potion store. "Scoopper!"  
  
The old man wheeled out of an aisle. Scoopper looked at the Prince and smiled. "Well, if it isn't Prince Severus. How are you?"  
  
Severus growled at the older vampire. "I don't have time for this. And I'm fine." He walked over to the man and bowed elegantly. Severus prided himself of having high respects for the elders. "I was wondering if you've seen a sixteen year old teen, with a very young vampire, and a large black dog." He said holding and hiding his anger.  
  
Scoopper grinned and moved behind the counter. "I think that trio have left the ice cream parlor twenty minutes ago. And they left for home." Scoopper said as he looked through papers. "There was also another vampire with them. One with red eyes, long straight black hair. And was Oriental." He smirked when he heard Severus growl. "Jealous are we now." He raised his head a bit and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Severus took a deep breath and said, "No Scoopper. I just don't feel too comfortable with the fact that he would let her read her mind where I can't."  
  
"Ahhh." Scoopper said as he flipped trough more papers. "I see. Now that will give any vampire discomfort. But you read his mind anyway. Don't you."  
  
Severus didn't say anything.  
  
Scooper gave a small humph. "Well, if I were you I would get home. You might be surprise when you get there."  
  
Severus gave one last look at the old vampire and left convinced the old vampire wouldn't give him anymore information.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This was stupid a idea. Coming straight into Harry and Severus' room. Are you an idiot or something? What if Sev came in." Roseael growled at Shiro as Black changed back into his human form.  
  
"Yeah, well. I don't think you would want to deal with Fate right now. She's pretty pissed off that you and Black took Harry out of the fucking castle. And don't worry about Sev. He knows the scent but there are so many different versions of it. So it would be hard for him to track it done." Shiro growled back. "And why didn't you guys wake me? It would've been more fun with me." She pouted.  
  
Roseael rolled her eyes as she placed Harry in the bed. Black walked over and looked him over while the other two vampires argued.  
  
"Well, it was a last minute idea. I ran into him when I came back from hunting. So, we thought you were still asleep." Roseael said trying not to yell at the older vampire.  
  
"Well, that's all fine but what are you two going to do when both Severus and Fate get their hands on you." the crimson eyed girl said matter-oh- factly.  
  
Roseael had no argument for this. She shut her mouth trying to see if there was someway that she and Black could get out of getting in trouble with her grandmother. Severus Harry could handle that but their grandmother was another story.  
  
"FUCK!"  
  
Shiro and Sirius shushed her to be quiet.  
  
"Do you want to get into trouble early." Sirius said walking over to the two.  
  
Roseael just waved her hand. "I don't care right this second. How is he?" her voice was worried some.  
  
Sirius sighed. "He's just sleeping and there is nothing abnormally wrong with him."  
  
The two vampires sighed.  
  
"Ok, let's get out of here before Severus gets back." Roseael said taking her packages from the days events with her. Black and Yakumori both picked up the rest of her packages and followed her out. They walked down the halls and trough some passages to get to Roseael's room. They hid from anyone who walked by. They were in her room in ten minutes.  
  
"Shit. I am never doing something like that again." Roseael said as she flopped down on the couch. "Well, maybe." She sighed.  
  
Black smirked and sat down next to her. "You shouldn't worry so much. If you read anything in that diary. It should state that vampires treat the new turned children of the Clan like kids. And all they'll do is give you a slap on the wrist and say don't do it again." Sirius smirked.  
  
Roseael looked up at him with chocolate brown eyes. "You are an idiot you know that." She said sighing and putting her head on his shoulder. "At least it was fun."  
  
Shiro smiled and sat down in the chair across from them. Each waiting for Severus or Fate to walk in and start yelling at them. But their hopes were lying in the King or Queen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus walked out of the fireplace and growled. "I can't believe this. Those three are so dead when I get a hold of them." He picked up a porcelain figure and threw into the fire. This action caused a groan from the bed. Sev turned around too fast for the human eye to see. /What made that sound/ he thought and then gasped at what he saw.  
  
Harry lay on the bed sleeping. He turned over to his side and blinked a few times. Getting the haze out of his eyes. Severus walked over and kneeled in front of the half-awake figure.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" he asked with worry evident in his voice.  
  
Harry groaned once more. "Sev. is that you?" he asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Before Severus could ask another question the human teenager tackled him down to the floor. Harry had wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and nuzzled into its cork. Severus shuddered at this and felt himself harden.  
  
Severus cleared his voice. "Uh, Harry. Could you get off? I.I.I." he couldn't get out what he wanted to say.  
  
Harry on the other hand seemed to know what was going on was going to exploit it. "You what Sev." His voice was seductive. The teen could feel the hard on his thigh. "You hard." He pushed his hips into the older man.  
  
Severus' eyes shot open and he moaned in delight. "Harry."  
  
Harry grinned into Severus' neck. He stuck out his tongue and licked the jugular vein. Severus moaned some more and wrapped his arms around the young man that was on top of him. Harry continued this action not caring of the consequences.  
  
Severus came to his senses too soon. "Harry stop!"  
  
The tone of Severus' panicked voice made Harry stop and turned green eyes up to the man he was on. "What's wrong Sev?" his voice was still seductive.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Sev asked a little scared that he might've ruined the moment where he would finally have this boy.  
  
Harry smiled and tightens his hold on Severus. He put his head in the cork of the neck once more. "I had a dream Sev. And you were the one that I saw. The one I wanted to be with for all of eternity. Please, say I can stay with you. Please Severus Snape. Say I can stay with you for all of eternity." Harry snuggled into Sev's throat.  
  
Severus looked at the raven hair head and smiled. He hugged the boy to him. "Do you really want to stay with me?" at the nod he received he picked up Harry and carried him over to the bed. "If you want to stay with me you know what I have to do."  
  
Harry smiled at him and pulled him down to look into those black eyes. "You have no idea that I would be more than happy and honored to be in your Clan, Sev." He smiled.  
  
Severus licked Harry's lips before he kissed the soft red lips. He licked the bottom lip for entrance and was granted at once. He slipped his tongue in and tasted the sweet cavern within. He loved his Beauty's taste and wanted more but he couldn't. If he was going to do this he was going to do this right.  
  
He pulled away also knowing that Harry needed air. Harry whined but said nothing.  
  
"I need to get you some food. We should have more prisoners in the stocks." He kissed Harry's nose. "I'll call a servant to bring one." He got up as Harry leaned back on the pillows.  
  
Once Severus was out the he took in a deep breath to clear his head. Once his mind was clear reality hit him. He gasped and put his hands over his mouth. "I can't believe I said those." he stopped when he remembered Shiro's words: 'Believe in your heart and it will guide you to true love.' He smiled as he lay back on the pillows of his and Sev's bed. "Well, no use in trying to deny it now. So, I'll be turned into a vampire. So what. I've already read about fifty pages in Mum's diary and she was going to have me turned anyway." He smiled. "At least now I'm doing it cause I love someone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BDL: I'm so evil. Buwahahahahahaha!  
  
Harry: What the hell was that!!!!!  
  
Draco: Yeah! It was getting good. How could you!  
  
BDL: Oh shut it you dicks. It was the best cliffhanger I've ever done. Muwahahahahahaha!  
  
Harry picks up his axe as Draco goes for the bat.  
  
Harry: You BITCH! I WAS GOING TO GET LAID!!!  
  
Draco: It was getting GOOD!!!!!!  
  
They chase after BDL as she runs for her life.  
  
BDL: Sorry! But that was a good spot to leave off on. And I need to find the third spirit in Star Fox. So fuck off you fucking English pansies.  
  
BDL runs sticking out her tongue at them. They run faster to try and kill her.  
  
A/N: Anyway, that was fun wasn't it guys! So keep those reviews coming and I'll tell you if Harry gets laid or not. ^_^ Muwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! 


	10. Rebirth of Harry Potter

Tears of Vampires  
  
Chapter 10: The Rebirth of Harry Potter  
  
Disclaimer and Warnings are in the beginning retards!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fate walked through the halls more annoyed then ever. It had been over three to four hours since she had last seen her grandchildren. The ball in her hands was constantly changing colors. She wanted nothing more than throw it at the wall and watch it brake into a thousand pieces.  
  
"Will you shut up already. Nothing you say will calm me." Her voice was aggravated and annoyed. She paused as the ball turned blue. She looked down at it and cursed it to hell. "I don't give a shit on what you think. The boy must stay in this castle. Anyways, Severus wouldn't stop searching for him even if we took him away. And I don't know who that fucking Asian is so stop asking." She said as she stopped in front of her granddaughter's room. "And don't give me that shit. Harry will soon be where we want him to be Dar. It's only a matter of time."  
  
With that said she opened the door and walked into the room. Her first surprise was that her granddaughter was there. Her second was that Shiro was there as well.  
  
"Well, I see you have finally decided to return. You missed two lessons you know." Fate's voice went from Oh-happy-to-see-you to you-are-so-dead.  
  
Both vampires and the human stopped what they were doing. They had been playing Monopoly. They all turned around slowly to see the woman at the door.  
  
"Fuck!" Shiro whispered and stood up. "Well, I've done my job and returned your granddaughter home. So I'll take my leave." She smiled at the other two.  
  
//Shiro!! You are so dead when we get out of this// Roseael said to her mentally.  
  
//Fat chance!! Ha Ha!!// Shiro thought back walking to the door.  
  
Fate smirked as Shiro was walking by. She grabbed the girls collar and pulled her back. She brought the vampire's red eyes to her own green ones. "I don't think so." She grinned evilly as she pushed her back into the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus wasn't really thinking as he made his way down to the stocks. Most prisoners were fed to the vampires that lived in the castle. If the vampires was to damn lazy to go out and hunt they would just go down to the stocks. But most of the Sniper Clan loved to hunt. The feel of life giving life and then dying in the process gave them a pleasure no other vampire Clan could ever understand or comprehend.  
  
Severus walked past the guard at the door to the stock and walk through the door. The stocks were kept clean at all times. The worst thing any Sniper vampire hated was an unhealthy and dirty prey. Each cell had a bed and a small open bath, which had a sink, toilet, and shower. The prisoners were like prisoners of war under the Geneva Convention.  
  
Severus past a cell that seemed to be the cleanest yet had a horrid scent to it. He walked up to the door and look in. what he saw only made him smirk. It was Dudley Dursley. The boy was lying on his bed coughing like a mad bull. His eyes had bugs under him. There was a plate of food untouched on the floor.  
  
Dudley coughed harder. He looked over at the door and saw the vampire from that trial staring at him with a smirk. He slowly sat up and got out of bed. He staggered to the door falling on it and looked up at the older man.  
  
"Please, let me out. I'm sorry. I didn't know he.(Cough). I'm very sick. My t-cell count was two thousand even. (Cough). Please." Dudley went into a coughing fit as Severus' face turned into a hard one.  
  
"What you did was something I don't think Beauty will ever forget or forgive you for. He thinks your dead and I'll leave it as such. So enjoy your time alive while you can boy. It matters not to me weather you live or die. It only matters that your punishment was fit enough for my Beauty. And it seems it is." Severus smirked evilly. "Good day mortal." With that he walked away and out of Dudley's sight.  
  
Severus smiled knowing only his parents had given such an order as in to keep that boy alive. He looked into the cell five doors down and saw a husky man working out. He shook his head. He continued to the next and saw a man the look a bit crazy. He continued to the next and saw a woman. He smiled as he remembered why she was here.  
  
"Well, Lucy. It seems you have been chosen to do a task I need taken care of." Severus smiled as he called for a guard.  
  
Lucy had black hair with blue eyes. She turned them to the older man and glared. "I don't think I will enjoy this task will I leach." She watched as the guard opened the door and two others came in and shackled her arms behind her back.  
  
"No, but you'll only enjoy what you want. You're going to die so it matters not. You'll be able to see your husband that my father killed." Severus smirked. "That's how you got here in the first place, right. You tried to kill my father. Bad choice since anyone and everyone hardly sleeps here." He laughed as he walked ahead with three guards half-dragging half-walking Lucy.  
  
Lucy snorted her disgust and knocked a guard away and stood up straight. "I can walk you know. That's why I have legs." She growled at them and walked slowly not getting too close to the Prince. "How will I die?" her question showed no malice or fear.  
  
"You will be given to a new born tonight. He's going to be turned tonight and I need a you to feed him." Severus said not bothering to look at the woman.  
  
Lucy had a shock face as she walked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry stared at the ceiling as he lay on the bed. He thought of nothing but a few times the prospect of becoming a vampire was a bit much. It hurt his head too much so instead he thought of nothing. He smiled as he remembered why he had taken the potion. But then he remembered what that man had said. That it would help make a choice about loved ones. He still wasn't sure about it. The door opening interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Severus walks in and heads straight for the bed. He sits on the edge as Harry sits up looking at the older man. Severus watched the young teen sitting on the bed. He sighed; he wanted to make sure that Beauty wanted this.  
  
"Harry, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked a little hopeful and a little worried.  
  
Harry smiled at the Prince vampire. /Why do people think they need to ask questions about decisions/ he thought with a shake of his head. "Of course Sev. I've never been more sure in my life and this will be the only way I can be with you." the youth crawled into the vampire's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Snuggling the neck he said, "I don't care what anyone else says or expects of me. I want this and no one is going to stop me from having it."  
  
Severus smiled as he wrapped his arms around the slim waist and pulled the teen closer to his body. Breathing in the rose scent gave him the strength to give Harry what he wanted. He was going to give Harry a life that will forever be eternal.  
  
"Ok, Beauty. I'll need to explain to you what is going to happen to you." he pulled a little out of the hug. "I will drain you of almost all of your blood. You will be weak and fatigue. All that will go through your mind will probably think that a good rest should cure it. I really don't know since I was born a vampire." He smirked as he got a shake from Harry. "Don't call me an idiot." That commit got him a smack on the arm. "Sorry couldn't help. Anyway, I'll have to put you in restraints to keep you from hurting yourself and me. Then I'll cut my wrist and feed you my blood. Now once that is done the painful process will start. I've only done this once but I had to watch them change. The pain will burn like nothing you've ever felt before. I'll be here. I'll help you no matter what. Ok." He gave a chaste kiss to Harry.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded his head.  
  
Severus smiled back and laid Harry on the bed. He kissed the teen's forehead before kissing the neck on the jugular vein. It pumped hard and fast. He licked its length in the neck. Harry moaned out of pure pleasure and excitement. The Prince smiled before he let his Blood teeth come down and bit into the virgin flesh.  
  
The life giving liquid flowed fast and smoothly into his mouth. Gulp after gulp of the blood almost made him dizzy. The blood was sweet and powerful. Magic covered almost every inch of it. Swirling over his tongue and then down his mouth. It was pure ecstasy and the blood was the drug. His mind waved from reality and fantasy.  
  
Harry was probably in the same boat as Severus. His mind decided to sit on the back burners and enjoy the ride. His head went around in circles but the passion that was given off by Severus was nothing he ever felt before. The man was literally trying to absorb Harry into his body. Harry wanted to be absorbed too. Then everything started to slow down and his mind was trying to warn him.  
  
Severus heard and felt Harry's heart start to slow down. He almost forgot what he was doing. He soon stopped. Leaving Harry in a semi conscious state. He stood up and fell to the floor. The blood was too powerful for him. The drug to all vampires was powerful drug. Same effect as pot and ecstasy at the same time, with a bit a of coke too. The Prince shook his head and slowly stood up and staggered to the door.  
  
"Bring. her. in. now." he breathed out.  
  
The guards looked at him concern but did as they told. One of the three helped Severus to the bed once more. He thanked them and cut his wrist with his fangs. The blood flowed out and he leaned over Harry.  
  
"Bond him."  
  
The order was followed as he put his wrist to the pale lips. Harry was shaking on the inside and outside. He felt like death would finally claim him. He could feel nothing. But he felt something brought to his lips and then a thick liquid was flowing fast into his mouth. He reflexively swallowed and felt it burn his inside. He continues to swallow.  
  
The guards watched the whole thing and see that Severus had yet to more his wrist away. They became concern as the teen continued to drink and try to break the bonds. They pulled their Prince off his as he fought his bonds.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"SIR!"  
  
Severus heard it and jerked his head back up. "What?!"  
  
"He needs you." they said together all looked to see Harry fighting the pain that now reached his heart.  
  
Severus shook his head and stood up and concentrated on the task at hand.  
  
//Harry!//  
  
Harry was on the verge on insanity. The pain was so horrible. //HARRY!// the voice was loud and clear. //Help! It Hurts!// he yelled back. //Help Me!// he was about to give up. //Listen to my voice. Listen to it and the pain will leave your body. Listen to me my Beauty and we'll get through this//  
  
//Severus?!//  
  
//Yes. Come back to me Beauty//  
  
Harry forgot about the pain and followed the voice and that everything was all right then it hit him hard. A power like none he ever felt before surge through his veins. It was a power that felt familiar yet different at the same time. Like it was his own, only combined with another.  
  
Severus watched as his Beauty calmed down. But what disturbed him the most was the power he felt enter the teen. The guards didn't feel it cause they weren't the boys Master.  
  
"You, bring another one. So I can feed as well." He told one of the guards. They ran off as he walked over to Harry. A bit high but fine to walk. "Harry?"  
  
Harry looked over with glazed eyes. "Sev?"  
  
"Release him."  
  
The guards cut the bonds and Harry fell onto the headboard. Severus gathered the newborn vampire into his arms and onto his lap. "Hey Love. How are you feeling?" he asked knowing the answer.  
  
"Hungry."  
  
Lucy was sitting in the chair the whole time watching this. To she was scared was an understatement. She was over the board terrified. She couldn't move and her fate sat in the new vampire that rest in one of the strongest Prince in all vampire history. It was said the Severus Snape was a force to reckon with. But to create a creature that look pure and innocent and yet to be too dangerous for it's own good was also an understatement. She couldn't put a word to what she had saw happen to the sixteen year old but it was something that was going to effect the world forever.  
  
"Of course you are." Severus' voice broke her thoughts.  
  
Lucy growled and stood up and walked over to the two. Ignoring the guards she kneeled in front of the two. "This is a punishment and a gift. You love him and yet you allow this to happen. I'm scared shit less but its my fate and I'm ready to face it. Give me my death so you may live."  
  
Harry stared at the woman who had just offered to suicide. He stared at Severus who smiled at him. The older vampire snuggled his neck.  
  
"This is her choice. Make her never regret it Love. My Beauty."  
  
With that said Harry moved off Snape's lap and crawled over to the woman. The guard released her and she opened her arms wide for the vampire. He moved into her lap and nuzzled her neck. He felt the Blood Teeth rip through his gums but the pain subsided quickly. He smelled the blood that ran through her veins. He loved the scent and the fear that the woman emitted off her body.  
  
Severus smiled as he watched and felt hungry at the same time. The door opened and the guard he sent to get him food was here. It was that excursive freak man. He smirked as the fear was etched on his face. The food was brought to him but he waited for Harry to start feeding before he did.  
  
Harry licked the length of her neck before he ever so slowly bit down. The scream she emitted went on deaf ears as he drank. He loved the taste of it. It was sweet and right. This was what he was born for. It was a life giving force that made him want it all and the flow that went fast as the heart beat pumped harder and faster brought an ecstasy feeling with in him.  
  
Severus loved the way Harry enjoyed the kill and it drove him kill his meal as well. They both finished soon. Harry first then Severus. They both sigh in content and dropped their prey. The guards quickly took the bodies and left the couple to contemplate in what to do next.  
  
Severus could still feel Harry's drug blood run trough his veins. In was exquisite and it made him felt closer to the newborn vampire. Harry was on the same boat but with the blood he just fed on. The power that now coursed through him was like nothing like the turning.  
  
Harry looked up at the man on the bed that seemed to be dazed. He felt all his blood run to his pants. He smiled as he walked over to the older vampire. Wrapping his arms around the neck he sat on the Prince's lap kissing his neck.  
  
Severus felt everything and anything. The boy in his lap was driving him made. His now hardening member was now bothering him so he did the only thing he knew to relieve him of it. Hot and wild sex and he was going to get it. He grabbed the other vampire's hips and rolled him on the bed so the Severus was on top and Harry on the bottom.  
  
"I think we need to finish what you started a couple of hours ago." He smirked as he leaned down and kissed Harry.  
  
Harry opened his legs so Severus could be closer. He opened his mouth to the other man and let him take control. He wanted Severus to take all the control because not only was Severus a Prince, lover and friend but his Master. Which he felt was more important than the others were. Well, other than lover at least. Actually those two where the same in his mind now.  
  
Severus quickly stripped the teen of clothes without breaking contact. Harry did the same to him. So in others words they don't give a shit right now. All that's in their mind is sex and sex with the only one that can give it to them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus was buried deep inside Harry and the pounding was so harsh that if Harry were mortal he wouldn't be able to walk for a week maybe two. They had been going similarly like this for over an hour. Vampire stamina is something others should look into.  
  
Severus looked down at the face that was pure ecstasy and licked it. He bent low to Beauty's ear. "Be mine. Bond with me. And be my mate." He said moving his mouth to Harry's neck.  
  
Harry's eyes were wide but he knew he had a choice or Severus would've bitten him by now. But he didn't care as he smiled and leaned over to Severus' neck. "Yes!"  
  
Severus smiled and they both bent over each other's neck and bite down. Their movements never ceased as they drank. They both let go at the same time and Severus spoke in a tongue Harry never heard before but he felt something cover his soul wrap it self around him. It was warm and loving. Then it was over with a few more harsh thrusts and they came together. It was beyond ecstasy and beyond pleasure.  
  
Severus fell on top of Harry and they stayed like that. Wrapped in each others arms and breathing for breathe. Severus rolled over and pulled Harry on top of him. He couldn't speak so he used another way.  
  
//I love you//  
  
Harry's eyes shot open. He couldn't move his head but he relaxed and smiled. He responded.  
  
//I love you too//  
  
With that they fell asleep content and closer than ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BDL: Wow! That was so good. I want to get fucked so I can't walk for a week.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
Draco: Like anyone would ever do that for you.  
  
BDL gave him a hard glare and threw a hard book at his head. It was Book five. It hit him on the head and he yelped.  
  
Draco: Oww!! What the fuck is wrong with you. I know that Black's death suck but don't take it out on me. And you damaged the book.  
  
He pointed to the book.  
  
BDL: What are you talking about. No one died in the book and the only one that did die was Percy. And you damaged the book so buy me another. Or face the consequences. Anyway, where is Harry?  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
Draco: Probably can't walk now.  
  
They stared at each other as they heard a curse from upstairs. They laughed hard and started to play Super Smash Brother Melee on Game Cube.  
  
A/N: Please Review! This was a good Chapter so don't fuck wit me. Oh, and sorry about the scene. I couldn't elaborate cause I did once and my story was taken off. ^_^ 


	11. Old Man is Back!

Tears of Vampires  
  
Chapter 11: Old Man is Back!  
  
Warnings and Disclaimer are in the first chapter morons!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Four figures stretched out as they played strip poker. It was weird for the four since three if them were in trouble. It was weird and playing strip poker with three fine women and one man could've not been any less eventful.  
  
"I fold." Roseael said as she put her cards in the garbage pile. She wore only her undergarments and her socks.  
  
"I fold too." Shiro said as she dropped the cards. Warring a pair of panties and socks. Her chest was a bit bigger than everyone thought. She had smack Sirius for making fun of her.  
  
"Well Black. What ya got. I'm betting my shirt and bra for this one." Fate said as she wore only a large shirt and bra. How all this game of strip poker came to be she'd never know? And since she looks no more than twenty it was ok she played.  
  
Black smirked, as he was the only in a pair of pants and a shirt. He was the king of poker and the master king of strip poker. He was having too much fun as he had a straight flush in his hand. He smirked at the prospect of winning. "Fine then I bet all my clothes since that is all you got left on."  
  
Fate smirked. "What you got. You called."  
  
"Straight Flush." He said laying down the cards.  
  
Fate grinned and then broke into a full out laugh that made her cry. She whipped away her tears as she threw down her cards. Sirius' eyes went wide as he saw her cards. "Royal Flush! Strip mutt!" all three women yelled out as they laughed.  
  
Sirius was laughing as he stood up and stripped slowly and the women where wooing him. He threw each piece of clothing at them each as he stripped and was left with nothing but a nude body. He sat down and arranged his manhood as it starts to harden.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The queen walked down the halls looking for Fate, her son or the King. And she couldn't find either one. Ivana growled as she turned a corner and bumped into a lean and hard chest. She fell back and growled even more. "Watch were your going idiot."  
  
"Now is that anyway to speak to your husband or is this frustration on Beauty's disappearance with one of your children." Adom said with a smooth voice.  
  
Ivana looked up to stare into black eyes. Rolling her eyes she took the hand that was offered. "Actually it was all of the above." She smoothed out her dress and sighed. "I'm worried about them. What if one of Dumbledore's lackeys is out there and they recognized Harry. It would brake Severus' heart to have to let him leave. I just want everyone happy."  
  
A guard came running up to them.  
  
"Your majesties." He bowed and Adom waved a hand to continue. "Severus has brought back Harry Potter. We think that Fate went to go deal with her Granddaughter and her friends. But I wouldn't want to disturb the Prince and the boy. They seemed to be a little busy at the moment." The guard blushed remembering the sounds he heard once he returned to tell the Prince something.  
  
The King and Queen looked at each other with wide eyes. They couldn't have had sex. Severus wanted more than that and they knew he would've waited for all of eternity for it. And they both knew that the boy was too emotionally unstable for it.  
  
"Very well, you're dismissed." Adom said as he and the queen headed the way to Fate and Roseael's rooms were. They would hit Roseael's before they'd hit Fate's.  
  
Once outside Roseael's room they heard wooing and howlers coming from with in. They looked at each other and opened the door slowly. They saw Black sit down butt naked and stared at the four.  
  
"Ok, Sirius is out of the game so we'll play. Oh this will be fun." Roseael said, as she looked Black up and down.  
  
"Hey, I have to stay like this until you guys finish." Black said a little shyly.  
  
"Well, ya. And you should go take a cold shower. That prick is too happy at the fact Roseael watched you strip." Fate said and Shiro laughs, as Roseael blushed hard.  
  
Roseael growled at her grandmother with a red face. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Do you have to embarrass us every time you see us? In front of the Adom and Ivana I can handle. There like sergeant parents. Severus was ok. You stopped your mouth when we where in front of Harry but in front of a total stranger is just wrong." Her voice was hard.  
  
"Hey, Harry's told me about you. I feel like we've been friends since." Shiro was cut off short.  
  
"Don't be stupid. I know what he thought of me before all this happened. And I'm not the same person anymore so don't assume you know me." The vampire was very angered at these thoughts. "It's hard to know that and still be an Aunt at the same time."  
  
"I find it as growing up." Ivana said as her husband closed the door.  
  
They all froze and turned to look at the couple at the door. Sirius had the decency to pick up his shirt and cover himself up. He groaned as they laughed at his blush.  
  
"Do not be embarrass. It is not our job. It's hers." Adom said pointing to Fate.  
  
Fate glared as she picked up her crystal ball that lay next to her leg. "It seems the royal family wants a word with their child so we should take our leave." She looked at Sirius and Shiro and they both stood.  
  
"No that is not necessary since they both help the other two." Ivana said waving for them to retake their seats.  
  
//Were fucked// Shiro thought to Roseael and Sirius. They both nodded to her.  
  
"What is going on with Harry and Severus?" the king asked.  
  
The three trouble makers looked at each other and then back at the king. Each shrugging saying they had no clue. They actually had a small clue but very small.  
  
"Lets go for a walk then." Ivana said opening the door. All three stood up and tried to put some clothes on. But she stopped them. "Oh no. This will be your punishment. Drop them and come as you are. Even you Black." She grinned as each stared at her in shock and didn't move. "Move it or I'll make you stand naked in the courtyard for all to see the goods." She growled. They each jumped and ran out the door with the other three.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The small group was only a few feet away from Severus and Harry's door when each vampire choked and gagged at the scent in the air. Fate and Sirius looked at each other then the vampires. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and walked to the door.  
  
"What is wrong with you guys?" he asked as he knocked on the door. No answer. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Roseael's breathing became heavy and she was getting hungry. Not only for blood but sex too. It was strange but it hit her bad and she fell to the floor. She tried to stand but found it useless.  
  
"Roseael. get .back to. your. room." Adom said as he picked up his wife. Once he noticed that she had not moved he yelled at her. "NOW!!!" this got the girl out of her daze and stood up leaning against the wall for support. She slowly made it down the hall but the feeling was still there.  
  
Shiro didn't need any order to get the fuck out of there. Even though she was a young and naïve vampire she knew when to leave. Especially when other vampires are involved and their just as hungry and all hot and bothered like her. "I'll just go jack off in my room. Bye." She said as she took the other hall from Roseael.  
  
Sirius watched this and was more confused then ever. Fate was in the same state. As long as she had lived with these people she's never seen them like this. It was interesting but she wanted to know why it happened.  
  
"I think we should come back in a week." Ivana said as she and her husband held each other for support staggering out of the hall.  
  
"A week. What the hell is wrong wit." Black was cut off by the lust and hard glares from the couple. He raised his hands in surrender. They growled and left the two humans in the hall pondering.  
  
"Shall we then." Fate said as she took the handle of the door.  
  
"Are you sure. The others seemed bothered by something." Black said as he eyed the door.  
  
"Their vampires. Their senses seemed to have picked up someth." she stopped short as the ball in her hand turned a bright gold color and shot out of her hand. It rolled down the hall the way to her room. She and Sirius stared at it. "It's never done that before." She said cocking her head to the side.  
  
"Are you really sure we should go in. If your ball thingy doesn't want to go in then I'm not sure I want to go in." Sirius said folding his arms over his bare chest glaring hard at the Lily look alike.  
  
Fate just rolled her eyes and opened the door reveling a very hot room. She walked in pulling a very nude Sirius Black. They stopped in the middle of the room. They stared at the small pool of blood by the bed. They looked at each and then stepped closer to the bed slowly. But stopped when they caught a scent.  
  
"What the hell is that smell?" Black asked as he looked around smelling a faint scent in the air. It was a musty and bitter scent that consumed his senses.  
  
"I don't know but stay here. If anything I don't want to mess with a hyped up vampire. And shut your mouth." Fate said as she walked to the bed slowly. Once there on the edge she looked down and stared. That was something she wasn't expecting for a long time. She backed away slowly and looked at Black. "Let's leave now before we're ripped to shreds." She whispered.  
  
Black nodded since the scent was bothering him. It wasn't effecting him like the vampire but he himself has smelt this before and he really didn't want to know what went on in this room while they were playing games. He reached the door first and walked out. He sighed a sigh of relief as he walked down the hall. He heard a roar from behind him and he ran not looking back. He really didn't want to deal with what ever made that sound.  
  
Sirius ran for dear life and turned a corner crashing into someone. They both fell to the ground. He lay next to the person rubbing his head. Coal eyes looked next to them to see a certain werewolf there.  
  
"Ah, Sirius. It seems you're here as well. Good." A gentle old voice said.  
  
He froze and slowly looked in front of him to see the hem of blue robes that he recognized. He slowly lifted his head and came face to face with Albus Dumbledore. He smiled at the man wishing he stayed with Roseael instead of being nosy with Fate.  
  
"I came to see if the Queen has sent anyone to look for young Mr. Potter and his family." Dumbledore said giving the man a hand.  
  
Black took it and then looked at Remus who was eyeing his state of clothes. He offered the man a hand. The werewolf took it and was about to ask when Sirius said, "Strip Poker." The gray brown haired man said ooh and shook his head. Remembering all the times they had played it, drunk too.  
  
"Well, do you know of anything. We where going to see the King and Queen to ask them." Dumbledore said breaking the silence between tem.  
  
"Well. Ah. I really have no idea. I saw the Adom and Ivana earlier but they where in no shape to talk as they where exhausted from dealing with other Clans today. I think they hunted only once tonight." Sirius said the first thing out of his mouth.  
  
"Well let's see if." he stopped short as a carbon copy of Lily walked down the hall a little shaken and a bit disturbed.  
  
"Mother Fucker. Did he really need to take it out on me? Damn that Prince. I did noth." she stopped as she crashed into Sirius' nude body and fell to the floor. "Hey, what the bloody hell is your problem Black." She glared up at him and stared at the other two.  
  
"Fate." Dumbledore said smoothly.  
  
"Albus." Was returned to him full of malice.  
  
"I the Prince up?" he asked walking a little down the hall.  
  
"Uh." she remembered what had happened when she tried to get out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 Minutes earlier..  
  
Fate reached the door and turned to see if they had disturbed the couple on the bed. And they had. Severus was glaring at her with rage and hate. She gulped knowing she was going to get it. Even though she was a powerful witch she never ever wanted to mess with a vampire that just had sex. And the Prince was the only one up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" he growled out with enough malice to melt the arctic.  
  
"Uh. well. I was. worried about. Harry." She said a little too slowly for a vampire that just had crazy sex and hadn't fed yet.  
  
That was the only down fall for vampires when they had sex. It takes up a lot of their energy. That's why most have sex and feed off others at the same time. It takes care of both ends.  
  
Severus roared and before Fate could blink he had her by the neck and against the door. Her feet dangled as he raised her to eye level. "Did my parents leave after they caught the scent?" he asked growling.  
  
Fate nodded.  
  
"Then you should have gone with them. Now, leave before I take you for a meal." He pulled the door open and threw her out of the room. She landed on the wall and fell in a heap of a mess. The Prince vampire slammed the door.  
  
Fate just picked herself up. "I am never doing that again. I pity the next person to run into that couple after sex." She said as she sped walked the halls for Black. For leaving her to such a fate  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fate shuddered at the thought if he did drink from her. He'd probably given her to his lover. And the boy would've drunk without knowing who it was. But the Prince wouldn't thank him out to hunt yet. Later on the boy would be too hungry to hunt and they would only call for a prisoner anyway till they teach him.  
  
"He's up but he has to feed now. He was a bit uh.hungry and you know how vampires get when they're really hungry." She smiled as she walked past them.  
  
"Very well. We'll wait till he's fed." Albus said softly.  
  
Fate stopped in her tracks. Growling she nodded and asked them to follow her to her rooms. But she told Black to get some clothes on and not to bother Roseael when goes to get them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus smiled as he watched Harry feed off another prisoner. The boy enjoyed the kill and took pleasure in it like he thought he would. He relaxed on the bed and sniffed the air. It was the scent that kept him calm. To him the smell of rose mixed with spices was nothing more than claming.  
  
Harry finished and dropped the man he held. He stretched out and moved to the bed. He climbed on and rested his head on Severus' head. Hearing the steady heart beat of the other vampire soothed him.  
  
"I want to see my Aunt. I'm sure grandmother chewed her out already." Harry said loving the spice scent of his lover.  
  
"Sure, what ever you want Beauty." He said petting the black hair.  
  
Harry rose pulling his Master to go see his Aunt. He had never felt so alive in his entire life. He loved the feel and smell of everything. His hearing was more than magic to him. Severus had helped him tune it down the second he woke up.  
  
They walked the halls heading for his Aunts room. They turned the last hall Harry pulled Severus harder to hurry. He really wanted to see his Aunt. Severus only smiled at his Beauty. He was such a child and he loved it. The sparkle in those green eyes only made him want to keep the child close.  
  
At the door they knocked and entered when they heard a soft enter. Upon entering they saw a body on the floor. It was one of the many prisoners. Severus raised an eyebrow and looked over at his sister.  
  
Roseael sat on the bed smiling at them. "Hi guys." She waved them over. She was putting on a shirt.  
  
Severus walked by a deck of cards and picked them up.  
  
"We played strip poker." Roseael said to her brother. "Sirius lose bad." She giggled.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. He hugged his Aunt. His Aunt held him close sniffing him. She recognized vampire mixed in Harry's own scent. She smiled, as Roseael knew what it meant.  
  
"Well, congratulations. I thought you would hold out till the summer was over Harry. But I'm proud of you." the young vampire kissed the other's forehead.  
  
They sat and talked of her somewhat punishment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fate just sat in one of her large armchairs with a black cup of tea. She hated the man on her couch. She hated him even more cause he was looking at all the books she had left out for Harry and Roseael. Black talked with his friend happily. She growled at him for forgetting the shit they where in. if Dumbledore took Harry away she would have to not only deal with the King and Queen but Severus and Dar. And was very pissed at her right now. She hated when he was pissed.  
  
"It's been hour. He should be back by now. Let's go see if he's back." Dumbledore said and stood up. He walked to the door and waited for the others.  
  
Sirius sighed and stood with Remus. Who gave him a questioning look. Fate growled and picked up her crystal ball. It was a black and purple color. One she never liked it to be.  
  
They walked down the hall and past Roseael's room. But then Remus stopped all of a sudden. He walked back to the door and pressed his ear to the door. Using his werewolf senses he heard a familiar voice coming from the other side.  
  
"Remus, what is it?" Albus asked with his blue eyes twinkling in the dark hall.  
  
"I think I hear Harry in there." He knocked on the door and got an 'enter' from a woman's voice he's never heard before. Upon opening the door he looked at the occupants and smiled at one of them. He walked over and hugged Harry who stared at him with shock eyes.  
  
Dumbledore followed with Fate and Sirius behind him. Fate was red with anger and hate. Now she was defiantly going to loss her grandson now. Sirius had sad eyes as he watches the horror play in Harry's eyes at the sight of the old man.  
  
Severus was seething. With barley contained anger and hate. He wanted nothing more than to rip Fate's and Sirius' head off. But that old man had a tendency to come at unexpected times. He watched Harry stared at the man that would take him back to a place he hardly wanted to see and visit now. Life only became much harder for Harry Potter. By not only being taken back to Hogwarts by force but being a newborn vampire with no training in hunting and controlling his powers. This was bad, very bad.  
  
"Well, it seems the Queen has done as I had requested of her." Dumbledore smiled at Harry and only received a wordless nod. "This is your Aunt Petunia, no.," he said to Harry as he looked at the female vampire in the room.  
  
Roseael understood now on whom this person was and her face turned hard. "Yes, I am his Aunt. Now what do you mean?" she asked a little scared of his answer.  
  
Dumbledore gave a kind smile and spoke. "I have asked the Queen to send out a search party for you and your family. But I see they could not find your husband and son." His face turned sadly for a minute.  
  
Roseael almost laughed out loud at the last commit. "Yes, well. we were separated from them."  
  
//Speak nothing of what has happened here for the past month and a half// Severus thought to her sternly with hard eyes.  
  
//Yes, you highness// she thought back. "So, what now?"  
  
"You will return home and Harry will return to school." Dumbledore said softly as he held out his hand to her.  
  
The young vampire hesitated for a minute but felt a jolt of pain from the Prince in her head and took it. "If you don't mind I would like to stay with Harry for a while. I don't feel safe at home right now." She said knowing that she'll have to try and teach Harry to hunt.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Of course. Well let's be off. Tell your parents that I thank them for everything." He smiled as he watched Harry slowly hugged Severus a sad good bye and stood up next to Roseael.  
  
Severus didn't want to let go but it would've been too suspicious. If all Snipers learned was that never let your enemy know the truth or find the truth out. //Keep close to your Aunt Beauty. There is nothing I can do. I'll see you when I can// he said to Harry.  
  
Harry held back his tears as he held his Aunts hand and followed Dumbledore out the door. He always hated the man's bluntness when he deemed it needed to be showed. They left threw the halls and threw the front gate.  
  
Fate stared at the door as she watched her family go with Remus and Sirius following them. A loud cry of grief came from behind her. It rang through out the castle. She cringed at it and waited for the blow but it never came. She turned to see the proud Prince on the floor crying for his missing lover. She growled and went to the door. She saw a guard and pulled him over.  
  
"Go and find the King and Queen. We have trouble. And the tell the Prince has lost what he had just gained." She watched the man's purple eyes sadden at the mention of the Prince's predicament and then ran off telling another guard to relay the message if he found the other two royal family members.  
  
Fate sighed. The last week of summer will be hell now that the prize has left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BDL: OH MY GOD! That was so mean!  
  
Harry: Yeah! I was just turned! What the bloody hell is wrong wit you.  
  
Draco: I get to come next. Yeah! The train ride will be fun.  
  
Both BDL and Harry gave Draco a hard glare.  
  
Draco: What?  
  
BDL and Harry pick up an axe and bat and chase the blonde around the room for being stupidly and idiot. (That made no sense at all. ^_^)  
  
A/N: REVIEW! It's good that I got this done but shit! It's long. Well tell me how ya like it and I'll continue writing. 


	12. Eventful Train Ride

Tears of Vampires  
  
Chapter 12: Eventful Train Ride  
  
Warnings and Disclaimers are in the Fucking first chapter jackass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a week since Harry had left Sniper Castle. The bond was painfully tearing at the both of them. It was at times almost unbearable. Harry was in the most pain due to the fact that he couldn't go hunting at night with his Aunt. Sirius would have to go with his Aunt and then bring back a person with enough blood to dull the pain. Severus ate five to four people a night. It was dangerous to do anything like that in the vampire world. Too much blood would have the same effect as ecstasy or coke would have a mortal.  
  
Now it was September first. Sirius, Remus (After he was told what had really happen over the summer), and Roseael said that it might be good that he take the train to school. If Severus came and he was still in school then he would've ran to Severus and get the fuck of his life. Even though they thought it would be good to let that happen they couldn't afford Harry being exposed as a vampire yet.  
  
So on the train Harry went. And it was a very eventful ride.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry looked out the window as he sat next to it. He didn't bring any of his stuff but he wasn't in the best of moods. He watched as everyone was talking of good summer and saw couples holding hands. His bond hurt and he looked away. Growling he slammed a fist into the seat next to him. He knew why they had told him to come on the train. Not only did they think it would be good for him but they didn't want him running to Snape the second he smelt his scent. He lost the entire spice scent from his clothes and he had a temper tantrum for that little moment he found out.  
  
"How did this happen? Why did that old codger have to come to and pick me right after I was not only turned but bonded and mated with Sev." He growled and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Hey Ron!"  
  
Harry heard the name and looked out the window. Over the last week he spent it with his Aunt teaching him little things like his hearing sounds you usually don't hear. And with his mind. He had been as bit more I don't care side for people reading his mind. He could hide anything from Dumbledore now so he didn't care anymore.  
  
Looking out her saw Seamus talking with Ron. The usual stuff like his summer events. Quidditch was also in the conversation as well as Harry was there. Of course he just ignored it and thought he really didn't want to deal with his friends at all. He felt a cold face become his new face. Not till he was in Severus' arms would he put it down.  
  
"This is going to such a good year." He said sarcastically to no on in par.  
  
"It should be Potter." A familiar voice said. Green eyes met pale blues ones.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco left his father and got on the train. Ever since his Godfather had told him to never say anything on why he was looking for Potter had got him thinking. So he decided to find Potter first before anything else. Once on the train a strong scent of a newborn vampire filled the air.  
  
He shook his head, as he smelt power with in that young vampire. He was sixteen years older than the vampire. He could tell that he smelt this scent before. It was from someone in his year. Growling he followed it down the corridor. He wanted to know who it was.  
  
Coming close to the scent he saw a compartment door cracked open just a bit but that didn't matter since the scent of roses was one he smelt before. The other must've not sensed or smelt him come. It was either a very dumb and young vampire. Or the young one just wasn't paying attention. Which would usually get you killed.  
  
Upon looking through the glass he watched a very depressed Harry Potter looking out the window. Even vampires give off the scent of their mood. And Harry's wasn't in the best of them. Watching him he edge the door more open for him to fit through.  
  
"This is going to such a good year." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Draco rolled his pale eyes. "It should be Potter."  
  
Green eyes met his. "Malfoy." The voice was calm and no malice was present. Not like the old days. "What can I do for you? And when I'm done answering your fucking question you can kindly leave." Harry said with little emotion.  
  
Draco smirked as he was right about the boy when they met in Diagon Alley. "I was wondering? When did you turn? It's not everyday that the great Harry Potter would want to live forever." He said in the same tone as Harry. He didn't want to be kicked out yet. He closed the door walking more in.  
  
Harry stared at him for a second. Then waved a hand for the other vampire to sit. "Not unless I wanted to live eternity with my lover." He said softly without thinking. And at the moment he could care less.  
  
Draco watched him as the young vampire look as if he was in pain. A pain that was there no matter what. He saw this pain in his mother's eyes once. When he was five. Lucius had been gone for a month and his mother was feeding almost more than she needed to, to ease the pain. Sighing he asked the question he already knew the answer to. "You bonded and mated with them. Right?"  
  
At Harry's nod he bit his lip. "I ran into my godfather that day I saw you in Diagon Alley." He waited for a second. "What's that got to do with me?" Harry asked not looking at him. "My Godfather is Severus Snape. Crown Prince of the Sniper Clan. And next in line for the throne."  
  
Harry stopped all movement. He slowly turned his head to stare at the other. wait. Draco's scent was the scent of a vampire that's how he knew what to ask. Growling he glared hard at the other vampire.  
  
"Get out. I don't need you talk to me. I'm not in the mood for mind games Malfoy." His voice was hard yet still held no malice.  
  
Draco sighed. "I didn't say anything to anyone. I just kept it to myself and thought about why he was looking for you. And now I guess I know why. I'm sorry that you and Sev have to go through this pain. I love my godfather and I guess it's none of my business. But you'll be with him again soon." He stood up and walked to door. He reached for the handle but he was stopped by Harry's voice.  
  
"He took me from him. I think it hurts more being forced apart." His voice was soft and distance.  
  
Draco stopped and just stood there in shock. He couldn't move and couldn't say anything but listen to the lost voice.  
  
"Dumbledore found out I was there the day after I was turned. He took me away from him Malfoy. I didn't know what to do. Roseael and Sirius acted like everything was supposed to happen. Sev told me to just do as I was told." He took as breath. "Once I got to Hogwarts I was had to be brought food. It was very painful. Roseael taught me a few things but I still need to learn how to hunt. But without my Master to teach me I really don't know I'll feel comfortable to learn with another vampire. Roseael had tried to teach me but I ignored her and refused to hunt. I want to have him back." A single tear rolled down the tan check.  
  
Draco turned around to watch the broken vampire. He felt a pain in his heart. He loved his godfather and he was also scarred for the man. The man had guided him through his school years and what to do about his unfriendly relationship with Harry.  
  
Letting out the breath he didn't know he held he walked over to the teen and sat next to him. On impulse he brought he young vampire into a tight embrace. Harry cried in the comforting arms that relaxed him. This year was really going to be a good one. It didn't matter what the two were before but the now it was changed forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zack and Shiro walked onto the platform 9 ¾ and scanned the area. They passed parents and students ignoring them as they scanned each person. Not that they looked different but their clothes where a bit unusual.  
  
Zack wore a high black leather skirt. Her red shirt came up to her midriff. Big knee high leather boots on her feet. Shiro wore tight leather pants with a leather vest that cover her breast. She wore ankle high boots. They caught the eyes of everyone but they were only looking for one person.  
  
"Do you smell him anywhere?" Zack asked her young companion.  
  
Shiro stopped and took a big whiff and looked at the two mortals ahead. "No, but those two might have a clue." They both were cold and had emotionless expression as they walked over to the small family in front of them.  
  
"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Remember me." Shiro said with a small smile.  
  
Both Hermione and Ron glared at the vampire. They had run into her on one of their escapades trying to help a friend. And then she never left their side. Well almost. Their Potions Master almost threw them out of class cause she had started a fight with Pansy in class. They hadn't trusted her that much cause she got them into trouble. She was a real Marauder and Harry found her trustworthy. He and her were close as she stayed at the school cause of some vampire sickness.  
  
"Hello Yakumori. What are you doing here? You're not sick anymore." Ron said a bit uneasy by her outfit. /What a slut/ he thought.  
  
"I heard that Carrot Top." Shiro growled. "I don't care what you guys got against me but I gave you respect last time I saw you guys. Don't you dare not return it to this princess." The other Weasleys gasped as she continued. "Anyway, that's not what I'm here for. As much as I love argue with you. but where is Harry?" she asked staring at the two for an answer.  
  
Hermione watched the other vampire and saw that she was glaring hard at the red head next to her. She then remembered that vampires treasured the royal families with great pride. But she wanted to divert the interrogation from Ron. "We don't know. And where sorry Yakumori but we've been so worried about him since we were informed of his disappearance." She said before Ron opened his big mouth.  
  
"Let's go Shiro. We'll find him on the train. Black said he sent him for the ride to and from the school." Zack grabbed Shiro and tugged. They started to leave but Hermione stopped them.  
  
"Who are you? Maybe we can help look for him." She said carefully. She wasn't really expecting for the other to answer.  
  
"I am a Knight of the Sniper Clan. The name's Zackarya but call me Zack. I'm over fifty years of age." Zack said glaring at the girl in front of her. "And we don't need a mortals help that has no respect for high ranking vampires. I suggest you be nice to your new Potions Master this year or your detentions will last all year." With that she pulled Shiro with her and left them staring with much shock.  
  
//Idiots. Are you sure they're his friends// Zack asked letting go of Shiro.  
  
//Unfortunately, yes. I hate them cause they don't know how to deal with Harry's mood swings. And I do// Shiro sighed as they climbed on the train when the whistle blew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Draco sat there looking out the window watching the scenery go by. It was silent after Harry was done crying in the Slytherin's arms. Draco looked over and saw that the pain was becoming worse. He needed blood and now. Sighing he tired to think of anyone they could kill for him to feed. But it seemed totally out of the question.  
  
/Why the fuck are our kind always put into such positions we can't figure out/ he thought trying to come up with something useful.  
  
"Because people know our weaknesses. It's hard not to attract attention from others. But I don't like attention because when I finally came into the Wizarding World they treated me like a god. And I don't think myself as one. Now, I have to wait this out." Harry said downcast.  
  
Draco now understood why he was rejected on the train so long ago. It was because Draco too put him on a high pedestal. If he were in the same position he probably wouldn't know what to do.  
  
"Life is cruel when you lest expect it to be." Harry said looking at the other boy.  
  
The door slide open.  
  
"And yet we still live in such a cruel and cold nature that tends to let us have the good things in life. Yet you lose so much at the same time." A female voice said that they both knew.  
  
"Zack." They said in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shiro ignored the stares as she walked ahead of the other vampire following her. She caught the scent of vampires on the train. But there were two and she followed the strongest one. Which wasn't hard since both seemed to be in the same direction.  
  
"Shiro, how close?" Zack asked annoyed by the stares. She now was growling at anyone who wouldn't take his or her eyes off.  
  
"Not far. Maybe a hundred meters ahead." The Asian said growling at a leering boy.  
  
They continued on in silence. They listened to the conversations the mortals were having and it looked to them that these people need to live a lot long than an expectance of seventy to eighty years. But then again people like Dumbledore tended to live long than anyone thought possible.  
  
They reach the scent and heard two familiar voices. Smiling they opened them soundlessly and entered as they heard, "Life is cruel when you lest expect it to be." It was Harry and they smiled.  
  
"And yet we still live in such a cruel and cold nature that tends to let us have the good things in life. Yet you lose so much at the same time." Zack said as she watched the other vampire's reaction.  
  
Harry reacted a lot faster than anyone would've thought. He jumped her and held one hugging her to life. Zack only smiled as she returned the hug. She knew it was painful for him. Hell, she had to deal with Severus. She envied Roseael and Sirius for having Harry. The man for her was constantly on her case about the damn vision and he was becoming a blood junky. She actually had to bet the shit out of him one night. He tried for feed for a sixth time that night. And the last thing you want is a drugged vampire.  
  
There were no words on how Harry felt relief in the hug. He could smell his mate's scent and he didn't want to let go but a pair of strong ands pulled him off.  
  
"What, did you forget me?" Shiro asked with a big smile. Smiling Harry hugged his vampire friend.  
  
Draco smiled and stood up to leave. A body came in front of the compartment stopped him from leaving. He sneered at the person putting up his Malfoy face glaring at the red head in front of him.  
  
"Harry?!" ignoring Malfoy Ron pushed the blonde vampire out of the way to reach his friend. Hermione followed him ignoring Draco as well.  
  
The other two vampires saw this and had the most dirty of looks of life. It could cut diamond and they both were growling. Harry watched this and realized that Ron had signed his death wish as the red head mortal embraced him.  
  
"Oh, Harry. We were so worried about you. Thank Merlin you're alive and not hurt." Hermione said hugging him after Ron.  
  
//I'm outta here. Before that poor idiot realizes whom he pushed out of the way// Draco said to the other two vampires. But it seemed to not sink in.  
  
//Hold it// Zack said pulling him back onto the seat sitting down next to him. //Your staying// she smiled as he nodded his head at her eyes. They were hard and said if you fuck wit me your dead.  
  
Shiro smiled as the two bombarded the raven-haired teen with questions she knew he wouldn't answer. And a moment of staring she remember something and pulled a small goblet out of pants. She placed it in the palm of her hand waved her other hand over it. It grew back to normal and she smiled what was in it.  
  
"Harry."  
  
The Asian vampire's voice went over the mortals and Harry looked at her with questioning and pleading eyes. All he got was a smile and a goblet given to him. He examined it and saw that it had no design on it but was made out of gold. The lid kept whatever that was in there in it. The lid hugged the rim as he turned it over to check for anything. He looked up the other vampire.  
  
Shiro only smiled as she spoke. "It'll give you what you need. There's about eight pints in there. It'll give you a high but it'll also give you the strength to relax." She cocked her head to the side and said. "Sev made it just for you."  
  
Harry wasted no time. Ripping of the lid he swallowed eight pints of blood that seemed to have a potion in it. After finishing and feeling better he slumped on his seat and sighed.  
  
Hermione took the and examined the residue from it's contents. Before she made a final conclusion the Sniper Knight snatched the goblet from her. The vampire growled and stared hard at the muggle born witch.  
  
"Don't be nosy muggle born. I usually don't let people in the company of such high noble when they have no respect for vampires at all." Zack growled knowing Harry could hear her. But she didn't care. Her vampire pride was one thing she didn't let anyone disrespect.  
  
Hermione huffed. "I'm sorry but it's not like I grew up respecting vampires like Ron here."  
  
Ron gave a warning glare as he noticed the knight was going to kill her. He said nothing as he watched the confrontation.  
  
"That means nothing as I hear you have no respect for a Malfoy." Zack was going to blow and everyone can see it except Hermione. Draco had tried to leave once again but was force back down by a hard push to his chest. Growling he stayed wishing he left when he had the chance after the other two vampires had joined them.  
  
"Why the bloody hell would we give Malfoy any respect? He's nothing but scum." Ron said not knowing the consequences.  
  
"RON!!!"  
  
Harry yelled but it was too late. Zack had grabbed him around the throat and lifted him off the floor. Growling she made him look into his eyes. "Draco's family has been apart of the Malloy Clan for oven three hundred years. But his father had fucked up one day and was banished from the castle. But he has been a friend of the Prince for a long time. So the Prince is the Godfather of Draco. So now can you figure out why you must give him respect?" her voice was hard and cold. It showed no kindness and held danger with malice in it.  
  
Draco stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. The dark haired girl looked at him with questioning eyes. Shaking his head she released the red head. Ron gasped for air on the floor. Hermione was at his side in an instant. She glared at the trio hard. Draco started to pull the woman with him. Much to Zack's disapproval. Shiro looked at Harry who nodded saying he would be fine.  
  
//Catch cha later Beauty// Shiro told him as she closed the door behind them.  
  
Harry sighed as he felt the blood calm him down. It flowed smoothly through and gave him strength that he had missed for the week. He purred as he watched the window. He looked at the reflection to see Hermione seething. Sighing he turned to his mortal friends. But he guessed he they wouldn't be his friends any more soon.  
  
"Harry, why didn't you do anything to help Ron? She could've killed him!" she said as she had placed a sleeping spell on the said boy. Thinking it would be better to let him rest so she can interrogate their mutual friend.  
  
"Do you think she would've really killed him?" he asked but all he got was her pulling out a very thick book from the large bag that hung on her shoulder. She dropped it on his lap turning to a page in the back of the book. Once she had found her page she pointed to it. Rolling his eyes Harry looked down to see a paragraph titled 'Punishment for disrespect.' He looked at the top of the page to see the Sniper Clan seal. Sighing he started to read the section out loud.  
  
"'With all Clans respect from mortals is always given to all vampires. But in the Sniper Clan it's expected from anyone. Wizards who don't know this will either become a meal or killed on the spot without a second thought. Especially to a royal family member or a Knight. It is less likely to run into them now a days due to that they have no problems with Wizards since the war.'" As Harry finished he raised an eyebrow. Not really caring he just shrugged and handed Hermione the book back.  
  
"Harry, I can't believe you and why do you look pale. You're like an albino or something." Hermione said looking her friend over with worried plastered all over her face.  
  
The vampire sighed feeling wary and looked out the window. He had found out the hard way about not hunting yourself. One reason was that the victim need to conscious when feeding. The blood runs faster that way. Another was that the body needed more exercise than a mortal human and the body turns week and pale even if fed blood from a warm cup or warm blood bag. Harry had also found that he disliked the taste of bagged blood. And most of the live food he was brought was stated and sedative was still ran in the system when he fed.  
  
"You know what?" he asked still looking out the window. "I could care less right now. They did more for me then I'll ever know and I'm just a little sick. When I get back to school I'll be better." He ignored her face and rested his head against the cold window. Welcoming the darkness that consumed his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was pulled into the compartment next to Harry's. Glaring at the occupants he sat down. They looked sacred and ran out of the room while the other two sat down. Sighing the three vampires listened to the conversation next door. Once it was over they looked at each other.  
  
"What is going on here?" Draco asked.  
  
"We gave him a potion that'll make his blood return to its normal state. Which means that when he wakes he's going to need fresh blood. And since those two are in there we don't have to worry about anything for now." Zack said relaxing in her chair leaning back.  
  
Draco nodded his head before it hit him. He jumped and grabbed the knight by the collar and pulled her face up to his. "Are you fucking stupid or are you just demented. Those two are known through out the bloody school. If they go missing they'll search for them and since they don't know that Potter's a vampire they'll go after you two!" he growled out seeing her face turn into realization.  
  
"Fuck me!" she yelled out with her Hispanic accent. Banging a fist on the wall she drifted into the wind to find food.  
  
"I hate when she does that. Cause we couldn't get into Sev's room so she had to do that." Shiro said as she shuddered at the thought. "Do you know how hard it was to make him stop after two kills." Leaning back in her seat.  
  
Draco sighed as he listened to the soft sleeping sound from next door. It was peaceful before Ron woke up. And the conversation went like this:  
  
Ron: Hey 'Mione, what happened to him?  
  
Hermione: He fell asleep after we talked. That Knight could've killed you. What where you thinking.  
  
Ron (Huffs): Not like I knew that that would offend her. I mean I didn't exactly grow up with vampires coming in and out of our home. Merlin, I just don't like people who act like Malfoy. And why was he in here anyways.  
  
Hermione (sighs): I don't know but I showed Harry a paragraph in the book and just shrugged it off. I just don't get it. He's acting strange and he seems distance.  
  
Ron: Maybe, I don't know. maybe that they gave him a hard time there and he's trying to cope wit it.  
  
(Draco snorted at the red head's idiocy) Hermione: Ron! Harry might be a little unstable but vampires like them are most likely feed off him then drive him insane. Anyways he has other things on his mind as well. Don't forget that Voldemort still wants his head.  
  
Ron: What's the matter with you. Don't say that man's name like you say our name. It's not a common thing you know. I don't have the luxury of being born in a world that doesn't know anything of Wizards and Witches.  
  
Hermione: Well, excuse me for being born at all. It's not everyday I'm sent a letter that I could do something else in my life than have to try and make a half arse attempt to live in the world. At least here I know I can do something about taking control in my life.  
  
Draco sighed getting annoyed now. The two were actually having a conversation about this topic. This would be something he would argue them and not the other way around. Hearing a growl he looked over by the door. Shiro looked like she was about to jump out of her seat and best the shit out of someone. Shaking his head he watched the woman that was a princess of another Clan. Not really knowing which one.  
  
"Do those two ever stop fighting?" Shiro growled covering her ears. "There worse than my parents and that should be a compliment to my folks. Kami- sama... can we kill them and say it was a freak accident or something." She leaned back trying to ignore the unstoppable noise coming from the other room.  
  
Draco was going to say something when two bodies materialized in the cabin. The blonde yelped. He hated when other vampires do that to him. Zack look at the young Malfoy and dropped the body in her arms. Stretching she walked out and into the other room.  
  
Draco and Shiro watched her leave and them heard the door open next door. A lot of arguing had been going on. It stopped when the door opened. Then Ron told the knight to leave. It seemed it went unheard as Hermione asked the woman what she wanted.  
  
Silence came upon the room next door. Then Ron burst out saying, "Where are you taking him?! He asleep you know!"  
  
Then footsteps and the slamming of the door and Zack walked through with Harry in her arms. She glared at Draco to get up and he did. Sitting next to Shiro he watched as Harry got up ten minutes later. His green eyes where that of a hungry vampire. Moving closer to Shiro Draco watched as Harry caught sight of the human on the floor and pounced on it.  
  
Draco growled feeling the need to feed grow slowly. Shiro saw this and decided to distract the young Malloy from the feeding. Grabbing his face she forced the blonde into a heated kiss. All thought went blank in Draco's mind as the warm lips massaged his own.  
  
Zack shook her head as she walked out and saw that Hermione and Ron were trying to come in the compartment. She crossed her arms and waited till she heard the last beat of the man's heart. With that she glared hard at the two. From the looks of it they were scarred and went to their compartment again. Not wanting to anger the vampire knight.  
  
When Shiro let go of Draco he slumped in his seat in a daze. Zack came in and took the body away. Harry moved to lie on the other bench so he could sleep. Shiro just sat there for the rest of the ride in silence. It didn't change when Zack came back. So the ride was good till they reached Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BDL: That was too fucking long. Sorry but when I update it's random and I have no set schedule to doing this.  
  
Draco: Yes, school has started on the twenty-fifth of the August. So it's been a little hectic. So please don't bash her on that.  
  
Harry: And her so-called co writer for Demon Tears. MD, you shouldn't talk about things like that. The woman only lives two hours away from you so don't complain. And it's hard to update when BDL is starting her senior year and she needs to study!  
  
BDL: You guys are so nice. (Picks up an axe) and thank you for informing everyone of me needing to STUDY!  
  
BDL chases after the two Wizards swing her axe. Grumbling that she isn't a cat that should be messed wit. Especially when they have panda minds.  
  
A/N: If you don't know then go to the reviews and read the review by Mystic Dragon. And REVIEW! 


	13. Meetings

Tears of Vampires  
  
Chapter 13: Meetings  
  
Warnings and Disclaimer are in the first chapter dick heads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus paced his new room waiting impatiently for his stepsister. She had promised that she would come see him before the feast was to begin. But of course she's late and it was eating him inside. But that wasn't what was bothering him the most. It was the scent of his mate that was bothering. He spent at least an hour wandering the castle for the main source of the scent. But he soon learned that his mate had left hours ago.  
  
Sighing he sat down. The last week for him was hell. After Beauty left he went off the edge. Both Zack and Shiro were receiving the blunt of it, as they were the first ones to get to him after his roar. It shook the whole castle. After his lovely vocal show he beat the shit out Zack and nearly killed Shiro. They were able to sedate the young Prince but everyone in the castle was pissed and scared of him at the same time.  
  
He hunted alone. No one was aloud to go with him. But Severus' parents sent guards with him to make sure that he didn't drink too much. And they were there when he nearly overdosed him self by drinking six in one night.  
  
Both Zack and Shiro were out of the medical lab after three days of bed rest. After that they were put to guarding Severus day and night. But that didn't stop them from getting revenge on him for doing that. He too spent a whole day in the medical lab. It wasn't bad but they had to stop him from drinking after five people. It was hectic for them. They'll never forgive Dumbledore for this. "You never, ever, and I mean ever! Do this to a bonded and mated couple after they just mated." Zack said as she and Shiro had dragged an unconscious Prince to the medical lab.  
  
After a while many of the other Clans where wondering on what was going on with the Prince of the Sniper Clan. Soon all the Kings paid a visit to Adom. He thank them for their worry but told them it was a family problem that would soon be fixed. But the King of the Malloy family said that he had a soon to be Knight at the Hogwarts. He also said that it was Severus' godson and that he'll do anything that they asked him to. Adom thank the Malloy Clan for their help.  
  
Ivana was having a hell of a time missing not only her child but also her son's mate. The two kept her company when she had to deal with Fate. And she loved to watch them practice magic in the training room. She was training Roseael in the room for close combat and she enjoyed those sessions. She and Beauty would have conversations on their lives. It was interesting on how the boy felt like he was at home when he was with her. And talking to the boy calmed her. But now she had no one to talk or play with. She was in as much of a bad mood as the rest of the castle.  
  
The servants loved the two. They would have stories of their home life that seemed to entertain everyone. Even though the abuse was never mentioned it still entertained them when ever Beauty went to the kitchen to get a midnight snack. The two leaving the castle affected everyone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus stopped all thought as the door opened slowly. He didn't care if they knocked or not but he did care on who it was. And he wasn't happy with who it was. Growling at the old man in front of him he turned to stand in front of the fire.  
  
"Well, Severus. It seems you have fitted into your rooms nicely." Dumbledore said walking into the room, smile on his face with the damn twinkle in his eye. "Are you ready for our students?"  
  
Severus watched the fire as he answered. "I'll be as ready as I'll ever be." He said. Voice cold and void of all emotion. "Not like I really care for your struggle against Voldemort. But please never enter my chambers again without knocking, Old Man. If you were a vampire at my home I would've killed you by now."  
  
Dumbledore only smiled. "I will do that next time. In the mean time I'll take my leave and see you at the feast. The children will be here in two hours. Oh, and Ms. Dursley is still here if you wish to see her.  
  
Severus nodded his head waiting for him to leave. And he did. When the door closed he growled and punches the fireplace. A piece of stone fell off when he removed his fist.  
  
"He only mocks me. He wants me to show him what he already knows. He wants me to go to Roseael and expose her and possibly Harry too." He watched the fire. "Well, he can suck his own bloody cock for all I care. She'll come to me. And if she doesn't she'll regret it."  
  
Stretching his limbs out before he walked over to his couch. Relaxing on the soft cousins he sighed trying to rid his mind of all thought. Closing his eyes he thought of nothing and saw nothing in his mind. Riding the empty mind of his head. All was quiet and nothing penetrated his mind. All thought on his Beauty was put on hold so he could relax. It was his comfort in his worst times of depression. And this was one of them.  
  
A knock on the door disturbed his peace and brought him back to earth. Glaring at the door as he said, "Come in." the door open slowly and entered Roseael with a large black dog and Remus Lupin. He growled at the werewolf for obvious reasons.  
  
Remus cringed at the growl his old friend gave him. He felt guilty and regretted ever going with Dumbledore to check on there progress of the search. He remembered the looks on the two faces when he had entered with the old man.  
  
"Hello My Lord. I am sorry we are late but that McGonagall stopped us to have a small chat. That woman has no sense of timing." Roseael said elegantly. She smiled as she bowed gently in the presence of her Prince.  
  
Severus smiled at the respect he was given. Not many of the younger ones did that and it made him feel good. Sighing again the Prince stood and bowed in return. Roseael smiled as she walked over to her stepbrother and gave him a big hug.  
  
"I am never, ever going to be able to survive this year if it was just me and Harry." Roseael took a deep breath and smelled the scent of the castle and the vampires that lived there. She missed her home very much and she wanted to go home more than ever now.  
  
Severus chuckled a little at the young ones whine. Well, he would've done the same if he was taken away from his home as well. He hugged Roseael. "I wish you two never left." His sounded lost. "I nearly killed Shiro and Zack after you two left. It was horrible. I barely slept, and I was feeding off at least five people a night."  
  
Roseael gasped and pulled out of the hug a bit. "You bloody idiot. I know it hurts your bond to be apart. But that gets addicting and you could've gotten yourself killed. Then where would Harry be." Roseael pulled completely out hug his hug and smack his arm hard.  
  
"Ow. what is the matter with you woman." Severus growled.  
  
"Me, what about you. I swear if any of you two do that I will put you both in a cell and starve you for days. Jesus, there's nothing worse than knowing idiots." Roseael's voice was playful and seemed to lighten up Severus' mood. Smiling she fell on the couch put her feet on the coffee table. Ignoring Severus' glare at this action. "So, other than your own misery of your love one, which you where going to see in a week I might add, what else went on there that we don't know yet."  
  
"Mother and Father are severely pissed that that bloody old man had the fucking balls to try that stunt. And they miss you and Beauty. The servants miss you as well. And I've been in depress mode ever since, thank you very much." Severus said sitting across from her sighing out of relief.  
  
Sirius sighed as he pulled Remus over to the couch and made him sit with him. Severus glared but made no move to remove the werewolf. Roseael shook her head, as she knew in her heart that the castle just wasn't the same without them. It sucked for her to leave the home she had gotten use to and the fact that the whole castle missed them was even worse.  
  
"Do not feel bad. The both of you." Severus said staring at the fire watching it go up and the down as the wind blew at it from above. "Remus, you didn't know and I forgive you but I will not forgive that old man, so calm down. And Roseael yes the castle misses you but you must understand everyone understands our positions now. So stop fretting."  
  
Roseael watched him and smirked. "He's near. Let's go!" Roseael hopped over the coffee table with ease and landed next to Severus. She grabbed his arm pulling him up and towards the door.  
  
"Where are you taking me sister dear?" he asked a little annoyed at her joy.  
  
"To the Great Hall. Harry will be here soon and he'll just be so happy to you. Oh, I wanna see what happens when you see each other." She giggled and pulled him out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zack carried Harry into one of the carriages that came up at the Hogsmade train station. She smiled as she sat down with Shiro and Draco following her in. Draco was very deep red form the kiss Shiro had given him. He watched the vampire woman next to him. She seemed unfazed by the kiss and made him think of something.  
  
"Let me guess." Shiro said not looking at the blonde Malloy. "You want to know my sexuality so you can feel better about the fucking kiss right." When she received no answer she continued for the other vampire's benefit. "I'm bisexual but I mostly lean towards the women because they're easier to seduce at times. And it's fun to scare the shit out of the straight ones." She grinned as Draco rolled his eyes at the vampire princess.  
  
Zack chuckled as the color receded from the young Malloy vampire. A shifting in her arms brought her attention downward. Smiling as she saw a pair of glowing emerald eyes opens and blinks a couple of times. They were unfocused at the moment and seemed to slowly focus on her face. The young Sniper vampire smiled at the older Sniper.  
  
"Hi. Where am I?" Harry asked as he stretched and sat up gracefully.  
  
"What a cat man. We should call you Neko-chan from now on." Shiro said as she leaned back in her seat. "He sleeps for the rest of the damn train ride and then wakes up like if it was morning." She shook her head.  
  
Harry glared at the woman who seemed to be his age. But he had a feeling that she had teachers that had years ahead of either of the people sitting around him. He cracked his neck to get the kinks out of them as he watched his surroundings. "How much longer?"  
  
Draco gazed through the window of the carriage at their surroundings. Seeing the Hogwarts gates he answers Harry. "Not much, we're almost there."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zack and Shiro looked at each other worriedly as they gaze at the great hall doors. They were both worried at what would happen when Harry entered through them and the two love birds caught site of each other. Shiro pulled Zack close to her and whispered. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well you could always knock him out."  
  
"WE CAN'T BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF HIM! WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY! HE'S NOT SEVERUS!" practically screamed Shiro into Zack's ear.  
  
Zack slapped Shiro across the head. "Are you slow. Beating the living crap out of him, isn't the only way to sedate a vampire!"  
  
Shiro rubbed her injured head until she finally realized what Zack meant. "Oh! Now I remember."  
  
Zack rolled her eyes at the moronic vampire and thinks to himself. 'And she's a princess?"  
  
Both feel a tap on their shoulders and turns around to see Harry, who gives them a questioning look.  
  
Zack looks at Shiro for help.  
  
"What? I'm not getting myself into this, you're the knight." Responds Shiro as she turns around and catches up with Draco, who was about five feet away from them.  
  
Zack smiles at Harry who is now glaring at her. "Um. Severus is in there. Please don't go horny monkey on us." She watches Harry's eyes widen, a spark of longing ignites within them and ..lust? Zack notices the looks and immediately goes into action.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Try it and I'll sedate you just like I did Severus!" she seethes into Harry's ear.  
  
Harry's eyes widen even more and then become dull at the threat that Zack exclaims. Harry nods, knowing that it would be best if he didn't provoke the knight to go through with her threat. They begin to walk through the doors of the great hall and catch up with Shiro and Draco.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Hermione, who had seen the entire conversation between Zack and Harry, sat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"What do you think they were talking about?" asked Hermione.  
  
Ron shrugged. "I don't know. But it must have been something pretty bad to cause that reaction."  
  
Both suddenly turn towards the head table and noticed that there were two new faces and two familiar faces sitting there. Both smiled as they watched Remus and Sirius arguing over something probably non-intelligible. Then they looked at the two new faces. One looked like a beautiful twenty-year- old and the other was a gorgeous man with a very Victorian like pale complexion and silky raven black hair and the blackest of onyx eyes.  
  
Hermione leaned over to Ron and asked. "Do you think that is the guy who your father was talking about?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Probably, and that's probably his assistant next to him. You know those potions master's are all pretty weird, most of them end up as dark wizards."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus growled at the red head, hearing every word that the two had said. He leaned over to Sirius who was delighting himself by arguing with the werewolf. "Can you stop fighting with your werewolf and answer me this question."  
  
Sirius abruptly stopped and gave him an indignant look. " I know you're sexually frustrated but you don't have to be mean about it."  
  
Remus just stared wide-eyed at the two as Severus' eyes narrowed and became cold as ice. "Watch it mutt."  
  
Sirius realized his mistake and smiled at Severus. "Sorry I didn't mean to be rude or anything your Highness." Severus only raised an eyebrow and asked "Is that boy over there in the far right, the red head, a Weasley?"  
  
Sirius raised his own eyebrow and looked over at the table spotting Ron and Hermione. "Actually yes he is. He's one of Harry's friends."  
  
Realization dawned on Severus. 'Fuck! Arthur never really liked me or my mother. He liked my father to a point. And Beauty is actually friends with them...FUCK!' thought Severus.  
  
'Ah, mind reading is such a useful thing isn't it Severus?' said Roseael into Severus' mind as she snickered lightly.  
  
Severus gave her a 'shi ne' glare. Roseael smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. Knowing full well that he couldn't do anything or Harry would be a very depressed little boy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco walks through the great hall doors with Shiro hanging on his arm. The blond glares at her as they walk in. "Why can't you hang on to Harry or something? Must you annoy me? The whole school practically knows who you are."  
  
Shiro smirked wickedly as she held tighter, starting to cut off circulation. "Oh come on Drakey. Now what fun is there in that?"  
  
Zack smacked the back of her head hard making her fall on her face and dragging Draco down with her. Zack begins laughing, as they try to untangle themselves while, Harry walks in solemnly. She started to slow her laughter to a snicker but Zack couldn't stop it. "Sorry.. I just. wanted.. Shi. ro. to let. you go.. Drake.." She burst out laughing again as Draco finally forced the other woman off of his person. Growling at her he stood up and arranged his robes the right and dusting it at the same time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BDL: How the hell did my muses get into MD's story.  
  
MD: cause you fucking sabotaged my plot bunnies bitch!  
  
plot bunny tearing up story  
  
BDL: Nooooooo! It's an infestation. What have you done MD!  
  
MD: I didn't do jack shit!  
  
Harry and Draco snickering at themselves *  
  
MD and BDL look at them and narrow their eyes pulling out two identical axes.  
  
MD: come here blonde!  
  
Draco: Hey! Eep! dodges axe from MD while BDL starts chasing Harry  
  
BDL: BASTARD! I'll teach you to bring in plot bunnies into this story! GRRRRRRRR!.  
  
MD: SHI NE!  
  
* shi ne mean Die! In expressive form. 


	14. The Prince and His Mate Together Again

Tears of Vampires  
  
Chapter 14: The Prince and His Mate Together Again  
  
Warnings and Disclaimer are in the first chapter you asshole jerks who want to sue a poor high school student.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Severus waited in the Great Hall getting really agitated because his mate's scent was there, but there was no sign that he was physically there. A bang at the doors caught everyone's attention. It was a sight to see but as he tried to get up he felt hands on his arms. He looked down and saw that Roseael was holding him down while Sirius tied his arms to the chair using magical binds that could not be seen. Looking at them both with cold narrowed eyes.  
  
"Oh, your not going anywhere until he sits so don't give me that look fang boy." Roseael said in a too much playful tone. Severus growled at his sister as he leaned back as he watched the small group who tried to control one hyper Beauty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry only took one step at a time but when he reached the doors. Well, you can say that the hinges on the giant double doors could've seen better days. Severus' scent had hit him hard and now he had three very strong vampires around him. But looking up and toward the Head Table was the worst mistake of the night.  
  
Zack waited patiently for Harry to fuck up. And he did. A vampire that young couldn't and would never is able to hold it together when their mate's around. But the second she saw him look towards the Head table she umpped him. The growling youth was no match for the older one. Well fifty years is a lot older.  
  
Shiro sighed as she watched the struggling Harry. /Should have given him a sedative before he entered/ she thought as she walked over to face the teen.  
  
Harry was struggling with all his might but could not get Zack to loosen her hold on him. Growling even more, "Let me go or there will be hell to pay! BITCH! LET GO!" the words echoed through the room.  
  
Zack tightened her hold on the young teen. "Do you want  
  
to spend a good day and a half in the Hospital Wing? By then Severus and you would never see each other till the weekend. Now calm the fuck down or pay the consequences." She hissed into Harry's ear. The stiffening of his body told her that he would rather see his lover tonight than the weekend. But she knew that if Severus heard her she would pay dearly for it. It was better than the Old Cougar finding out.  
  
"Draco, we'll see you later. K." Shiro said as she followed Zack and a very sad and scared Gryffindor.  
  
Draco only waved a hand at the princess and proceeded to his House Table. He knew everyone was watching but he could careless of it. So what if he was seen with The-Boy-Who-Lived, a live Vampire Princess and a Sniper Knight. He had his own problems to worry about. Like if his Godfather would let him help with the lovers problem and his own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus was seething when he heard Zack's threat to his lover. Even though it was true on all levels. But what was to be done about it. It made it all the more harder for him to calm down. He could hear his bonds with Harry breaking and became worried.  
  
//Roseael?//  
  
Roseael looked up as the Sorting finished and now the Head Master gave his damned speech. All his talk of a great year it would and how safe they where from the threat that was Voldemort. She had zoned out till Severus' call brought her back to reality. She looked over at her brother.  
  
//What?//  
  
The Prince took a deep breath. //I will not last like this. I need to get out soon or the bonds will break and there's no telling what will happen// the truth to these words where heard as another crack came from the bonds breaking the arms of the chair.  
  
Roseael paled a bit not realizing that the Prince was much older than she was. She had completely forgotten. She had noticed that the Prince only had humored her for her nephew's shake. The bonds around his arms where a bit powerful but not enough for her three hundred and fifty year old vampire next to her. Now she might pay the price for such an error.  
  
The Head Master clamped his hands together and the food appeared. Severus was in no mood to eat and made it clear to the others. Instead he watched his mate eat very slowly. The young raven-haired vampire was shaking with want and need. He could smell it from where he sat. It drove him crazy and he tugged once more at his restraints. Once the feast was over Dumbledore made his beginning term announcements. And then proceeded to introduce the new teachers.  
  
"Our new Potions Master and Head of Slytherin, Severus Snape." The old man waved his arm over to where Severus sat. The vampire only narrowed his eyes and glared at everyone. Dumbledore continued to introduce this year's new DADA teacher. The surprise spread through only to the people who knew them. "Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is, Zackarya Gracer." He waved his hand over to the Gryffindor Table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shiro had been sorted into Gryffindor after she had told Harry that she was going to go to school here. Her father had no problem with it. As long as she didn't participate in the war. Now, after a very nerve racking dinner they listened to the Head Master. It was all the same to the week old vampire. Harry was bored and he really wanted to get up and run over to his mate but he had a very powerful vampire that would beat the living shit out of him if he did. So he listened to the old man talk of shit he already knew and broke the rules of it anyways. Being a prefect had it advantages at time, at least for him.  
  
When Severus name came up he looked over at Harry who looked up. Smirking at the face, he stared until he heard a name all too familiar.  
  
"Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is, Zackarya Gracer."  
  
"WHAT!!!???"  
  
Harry looked over to the shocked face of the vampire next to him.  
  
Zack was seething. She had never been informed about this and she wanted blood for it. Wanting the Headmaster's the most. And the only words that came out of her mouth were the usual question to things you didn't want to know or need at the moment.  
  
The yell had range out through the entire hall. Everyone stared at the very pissed vampire. She scared the shit out of everyone around her. She slammed her fist on the table and it cracked down the middle. The table fell as she stood up and was about to run up to the Head Table when two bodies tackled her to the ground. Her body fell full force on the floor and pain shot through the Knight's body.  
  
Harry was so sure if her was bad or Zack. But he stared at Draco and Silvia as they pinned the woman to the floor. Harry had no idea how the hell Draco got there so fucking fast but he just watched. He felt Hermione cling to his back as he watched the vampire first howl in pain then try to force to two young vampires off her person.  
  
Severus looked at the Headmaster and saw a pleading look. He only smirked and relaxed in his seat and watched his Knight struggle to murder the old man. /That's what you get for trying to put a fast one on my family/ he thought.  
  
Roseael grinned at the woman on the floor. It too was funny to her to see the older woman try to throw off the two young vampires. It was entertainment that she had missed from her summer. The two vampire women loved to get into fights and this only made her feel more comfortable.  
  
Harry looked up to the table to see Dumbledore rise. He saw the twinkle in his eyes grow dangerously dark and that's when he panicked. He tried to stand but Hermione held him down. He looked back to see her head shake indicating that he shouldn't get involved.  
  
Severus watched the old man stand and tugged at his restraints. He growled. "If you don't get me untied right now I swear that your punishment will be pain you've never felt before." With that said he felt them leave his arms. Rubbing his wrist he stood and walked to catch up with the Head Master.  
  
Sev had to be careful. If not he would lose his mate for sure. The scent of roses caught his nose hard but he ignored it. He would do nothing to jeopardize the situation any further. He walked past the old man and stood in front of his Knight.  
  
Zack caught the Prince's scent and looked up. Her eyes widened in fear by the sight of the Prince. She opened her mouth but couldn't say anything. Her voice was dead to her.  
  
"Off her."  
  
No response.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Shiro and Draco leaped off and retreated to stand by Harry and the other Gryffindors.  
  
Zack swallowed and stood up. "You follow me to my chambers and we shall talk." He glared. "Do I make myself perfectly clear?"  
  
It was under statement to say that Zack was scared. She was absolutely terrified and wished for nothing more than her quick and easy death.  
  
Not waiting for a response Severus walked past her. He waved his hand as he passed Harry and his friends. Zack only turned and followed him. Once the doors shut Harry looked down at his hand.  
  
"I do hope that Professor Gracer hasn't scared you. We where unable to reach her to tell her she was appointed the position." The Head Master said as he smiled at the small group.  
  
Harry nodded for the group. Shiro let out the breath she was holding and looked over at Harry. She growled when she saw that Hermione had yet to let go of him.  
  
"Granger, if I where you I would let go of him before you find yourself missing to two hands."  
  
Hermione let go instantly.  
  
Shiro smirked.  
  
"Shiro!"  
  
Shiro cringed at the tone from Harry.  
  
"Don't do that again." Harry stood up. "I'm going to visit my Aunt. Come with me." With that he turned to leave with Shiro following behind.  
  
Draco watched them and was about to leave when.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron loves to be so stupid at times. "What the hell do you think you where doing?"  
  
Draco rolled his blue eyes. "If I recall I just saved your life from a very pissed Sniper Knight. Now if you excuse me. I must go to my Prefect's room. I'm to exhausted to deal with your stupidity." With his Malfoy smirk he left with out another word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zack followed the Prince of the Sniper Clan quietly. She knew that she had just humiliated herself in front of the whole of Hogwarts. Where as most of them knew what the symbol on her cloak was. Cursing at her own idiocy she watched Severus navigate trough the halls to the lower levels.  
  
Severus continued down to where his chambers were. He knew full well that his mate would soon follow but he had to deal with a very idiotic Knight. He could careless for Zack's actions back there but he must show power or the humans would think him weak.  
  
Coming to a large oak door he said a password that let them through. It sounded a lot like 'Beauty' to Zack. She said nothing as she followed her Prince inside.  
  
Upon entering Severus quickly turned around to glare at his friend. "What the hell in all the seven hells where you doing?" he growled. "I wouldn't have minded that you'd rip out that bastard's neck. But to lose your control when there are mortals around and making a fool of yourself in front of 'MY MATE'! I call that less than appropriate for a Sniper Knight." Prince Severus grinned at the added effect the last comment had.  
  
Zack gritted her teeth knowing this was true. Berating herself for being such an idiot and clutched her fist. "I am sorry my Prince. I haven't fed in two days my lord. I am not as old as you are and tend to not keep control of my Blood Letting."  
  
Severus realized this when the fifty-year-old vampire said this. It was true. Because of his idiocy on drinking too much had put his Knight in a vulnerable position. Nodding his head he waved a hand to dismiss her when there was a knock on the door. He froze in all movement.  
  
Zack smirked as she walked over to the door and opened it as slowly as she could. The bastard made her and Shiro suffer for a week. A little pay back for the hell they went through would be nice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Roseael, Sirius and Remus finally caught up with the young vampire known as Harry Potter. The little one had only sped his pace outside the Great Hall doors and simply speed walked to the dungeons. The scent of his mate was driving him a bit mad but he could live with it.  
  
They walked or ran as it looked like to the lower part of the castle. Past the Potions classroom and door another hall to a large oak door.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and smiled as he nervously rasped on the door. The sound echoed through the hall as the sound of a very slow doorknob turned. Growling at the offending person Harry reached the doorknob and turned it and yanked the door open. He felt someone fall on his chest. Looking down at Zack he growled.  
  
"Get the fuck off and get the bloody fuck out of here." He growled at her.  
  
Zack eeped as she quickly left the room. She knew Harry meant nothing at his harsh tone but she was one not to mess with a sexually frustrated vampire that only slept with their mate once.  
  
Harry walked in and shut the door on the others not caring at all if they wanted to talk.  
  
Roseael only stared at the door. "I hope this never ever happens again. I will not live another moment if it does." She said as she turned to leave. Not before she pulled Zack's ear to follow her. "Now you and I are going to have a talk about physical harm to my nephew a.k.a. Beauty a.k.a. Harry." She grinned as the pained look on the older vampire turned from humiliating pain to down right fear. "Good." Roseael said as they continued to her rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry only leaned against the door as he stared at the man who he fell in love with over the summer. Knowing full well that he wanted him but could only stare at the vampire Prince. Severus smiled at the young beauty's reaction to him. "Come here Beauty or we will have to continue this some other time." He said smirking as Harry instantly closed the distance between them and held the older man in a crashing hug. His only response was to hold Harry.  
  
"I thought I was going to die if you didn't come back soon." The voice was soft, lonely and sad all in one.  
  
Severus smiled as he picked up the small vampire and carried him into his bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Draco sit back and back tied to each other. They both where gagged. BDL laughed as she sat on the floor in front of them.  
  
BDL: That's what you get for sending fucking plot bunnies on me.  
  
MD: Like you care. Really.  
  
BDL picks up her axe. MD sees it and makes a break for it.  
  
BDL: OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU AIN'T GETTING AWAY THIS TIME.  
  
MD: Eep! 


	15. Bond Strengthen and School is Fun

Tears of Vampires  
  
Chapter 15: Bond Strengthen and School is Fun  
  
Warnings and Disclaimers are in the first Chapter so don't sue me. I'm a very poor High School Senior. Leave me be and you get better story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roseael walked into the Gryffindor Common Room with Shiro, Zack, Sirius, and Remus. Shiro was looking for two people in par and she found them sitting near the fire in a loveseat with looks of worry. She walked over to the two and sat on the couch in front of them.  
  
Ron looked at the fifteen-year-old vampire and glared. He really didn't like her and would cut his own tongue out before he would compliment or apologize to her. Still watching as the others came up and stood there. He noticed Harry's Aunt.  
  
"Are you Harry's Aunt Petunia?" the simple question was met with a glare from the woman. She nodded her head. "Wasn't Harry going to go visit you?"  
  
The question went unanswered as Roseael turned to the older vampire on the couch. "When Harry gets back tell him we'll talk in the morning or when he feels like he's up to it."  
  
Shiro only waved a hand at the woman as she leaned back in her seat. Zack sat next to the younger vampire with a sigh. She was going to have a punishment the next day by her Prince and the pain will be well worth it. Not really caring what the punishment was or how much it would hurt she stretched and relaxed in the corner of the couch. She had only hoped that the two vampires weren't going to be out tomorrow. It was the start of term tomorrow and it would be weird if both Golden Boy and Prince Sniper where not there to start the year.  
  
"Zack?"  
  
Zack looked over at the young vampire next to her. "What?"  
  
Shiro had watched the trio leave through the portrait hole. "Why do you think now was the only time you were informed about the job?"  
  
Zack looked over to the fire catching the eye of the annoying human girl across from them. Growling at her unorthodox attempts to kill the Headmaster she watched the fire burn and lick the wood. "I don't know Panda and I don't care right now. I guess we left before the damn letter got to the castle. So, I have to not only teach idiots that I less time than a vampire, 'BUT' I have an undetermined punishment from Prince Severus. So, the fucker can kiss my arse for all I fucking care. It's not going to change anything and we were ordered to watch over the Prince." She sighed and looked at the woman across from her. "What?" she raised a dark elegant eyebrow at Hermione.  
  
Hermione watched the Knight for a moment and then asked her question that had been plaguing her mind. "What kind of vampire is Shiro? Because you're a Sniper but with slight differences. Shiro, since I've known her for a while, has not told us of her Clan and is different to you entirely."  
  
Zack smirked at the smart brain residing in the head of the mortal. "I see your very observant." She let her head fell back to rest on the back of the couch. "She is part of the Yakumori Clan. Their Japanese and they have a different culture than the ones native to Britain. For one they use their birth name for their Clans. As in such Yakumori is Shiro's last name." She cracked her neck. "Second, her Clan is that of Demon vampires. They are unheard of here because they usually don't stray far from the island country. I on the other hand belong to two Clans, the Snipers and the Riddlers. The Riddlers are ones where most of their powers are concentrated in the fangs. My fangs have a healing property to them and as such I am very valuable to any Clan. But since it was my father who was a Sniper I had to stay with him. My mother died in the birth." Zack raised her head to look at Hermione. "Did that answer your question?"  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful and it showed as she was in deep concentration. Everyone in the common room were watching the small group as they found out more about not only one but also two teachers. Shiro only leaned back into her seat wondering if she could get laid soon. She was on serious frustration here and the scent of all the mortals around was making her antsy.  
  
"Partly, but I wanted to know about the two Clans different in they're own right and now I have realized that the Riddlers are not listed in the book I read." The bushy haired mortal said.  
  
"May I see this book Ms.Granger right?" Zack asked and received a nod before Hermione got up and went to her dorm to retrieve a very heavy and thick book. She handed it to the vampire. Zack took it in one hand finding it light for her. Opening it to the first page she frowned. It listed all the known vampires in not only London but in Wales and Scotland and a bit in Ireland. She growled at how much was told in them and also on how the mating ritual was done wrong. She her self had a original copy not only on Snipers but Riddlers as well.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
Zack looked up to see a young boy with a camera aound his neck. Next to him was someone looking like him, only a year younger. Sighing she turned her gaze too Hermione.  
  
"We will talk about this in class. But if you don't mind I'd like to keep this book for a bit. I want to know what the moron author wrote about my race." Hermione nodded and Zack got up looking down at the young vampire that was next to her. "No mating, no feeding and no sex. GOT IT!" the voice rang through the room.  
  
Shiro was crimson and only nodded to the Knight. Knowing full well that she would only get here ass kicked if she didn't do as told. But the young Princess knew where the elders stand not to mess with them. Shiro watched Zack leave to go to her rooms.  
  
"I wonder why she said no mating?" Ron said.  
  
Hermione smacked the back of his head as the spine of a book came flying to his forehead.  
  
"ARGHH!!"  
  
Hermione and Shiro looked at each other and smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was in bliss, as he tried not to climax as his lover moved in and out of him. It had been too long and this was a short escape. But the pleasure of skin on skin. The sounds that they could make each other do with just a touch and the bond re-strengthening as they continued. All that was needed now was one of them to bite the other and it would make everything perfect.  
  
Severus held on to make it last. He wasn't going to let go until he knew he made his lover feel all that he felt for the week that they were apart. He felt the bond pull to bite the neck of his mate. He refused as he continued his movements of the never-ending sex. He breathed in the arousing scent of his mate to only to make want to bite down hard enough for his mate to cry out in pleasure.  
  
"OH GOD PLEASE!"  
  
Harry's yells let the inevitable happen. The bite came down hard and fast. The scream of pure pleasure that erupted from the week old teen's throat shook the room. Severus pushed in deeply as he came hard. Harder than he ever felt before. Drinking the life giving essence of his mate only stood for bliss.  
  
They slumped on the large four poster bed tired and spent. Breathing hard and content. Pulling out Severus reached over to a cabinet just above their heads. Pulling out to bags he ripped one open with his fangs.  
  
"Beauty?"  
  
Blank emeralds looked up to see and smell the bag of blood.  
  
"You must feed. We cannot go hunting tonight. And I must teach you that later."  
  
The young vampire nodded as her opened his mouth and fed as the blood was poured into his mouth and down his throat.  
  
After taking the time to feed his mate the Prince opened the other bag and fed himself. After filling his stomach he pulled the already sleeping vampire in his arms on top of him. They fell asleep for a couple of hours.  
  
Severus felt a beak nudge his head. He growled as dark eyes open to see a snowy white owl on the pillow next to his head.  
  
"What do you want Hedwig?" the Prince yawned out.  
  
Hedwig hooted as she rubbed her beak on Sev's head before hoping over to Harry's head rubbing her head against it as well. Severus smiled at the young one in his arms before groaning. He looked over at the cloak in the room and saw it shining in red, three in the morning. He growled not wanting to lose the closeness of his mate in his arms but he had to let the other be found in his own room. On a normal basis he would've just stayed in bed with Harry all day.  
  
He slowly lifted the young off him and placed him on his side next to him. After that he rose and put on his clothes. Not caring on how they smelt of his arousal early. Sev stretched and then put Harry's clothes on the young vampire. In picking up the young one he went over to his cabinet and pulled out an invisibility potion. Harry swallowed it in his sleep as his mate poured it down his throat. The body disappeared in the strong arms as the Potion Master left his rooms and made his way to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Prince Severus wasn't stopped at all by anyone and anything. Once at the portrait of the Fat Lady he kicked it and it opened for him. Smirking at this he walked into the common room and up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Going to the one that said six years he opened it.  
  
Walking in slowly and quietly he quickly spotted the empty one. Placing his load there gently he kissed the smooth tanned head and ran his long elegant fingers through the dark raven hair before watching green eyes open slowly.  
  
Harry smiled at the man above him.  
  
//How are you feeling love?//  
  
The question was expected and Harry nodded. //Feeling a lot better than I did yesterday and where am I?// Harry looked around the room recognizing it as his dormitory.  
  
//Your dorm. Hedwig woke me so I can bring you here. Sleep well Love. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast.// kissing the scarless head once more he stood up and left the rooms as quietly as he had entered.  
  
Harry smiled as he watched his mate leave before yawning then rolled over to go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be along day. Harry could feel it in his immortal body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sighed as he sat at his House Table early the next morning. He really didn't know what the hell was going on this year. First he finds out that his Godfather has chosen Harry Potter as his mate. And now he has befriended his rival in a sense of close friendship. He would have not comforted the new vampire unless he was a friend.  
  
//Draco, what the hell is wrong with you?// he thought as another voice answered the question out loud.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Mr. Malfoy. But it seems as though you are troubled. Would like to discuss it with your DADA teacher?"  
  
Draco turned around so fast that the ones sitting around him could only blink in shock. The blonde Syltherin looked up to see Zack smirking at him.  
  
"No Professor. I hardly see a reason to console you on such a matter that needs little attention." His elegant voice was smooth and sexy. But it didn't faze the older vampire.  
  
"How is the King if you don't mind me asking then?" Zack smirked as she watched the face turn into pure dread. "We can discuss this later I presume." With that Zack turned and left the pale vampire to ponder on his own.  
  
Harry walked through the door with Shiro, Hermione, and Ron. The red head looked livid as he kept glaring at the foreign vampire next to Harry. Hermione only kept her nose looking in a book that was small and made as a paperback. Shiro only ignored the angry Gryffindor as she watched and heard the conversation with Draco. Harry heard it too once Shiro pointed it out to him in his head. They gave each other a look and walked over to their House Table.  
  
As soon as they sat down Shiro was knocked on the back of the head and her face met the table. Everyone around just stared in shock as a hard voice of a woman growled.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Shiro? I thought I told you to tell Harry to meet me in my rooms before breakfast." Everyone but the people around the group didn't hear Roseael's voice.  
  
Shiro held her face as the voice made the soft headache grow at an enormous rate. Groaning she looked up to come face to face with a very angry two month old vampire. Sighing she said, "Sorry, but Har didn't wake till later and breakfast had started already." the Japanese vampire looked at the jug with pumpkin juice and picked it up, putting it to her forehead.  
  
Roseael nodded at the answer. "I guess I can have a clue on why that would be." She smirked as her nephew went as red as the red head's hair in front of him. "Fine, see me after your classes then Harry. And don't be late." With that she went up to the Head Table to sit next to Black and Lupin.  
  
Harry smiled once his eye caught Severus and turned back to his pained vampire friend. "Daijobu?"  
  
The foreign language brought Hermione and Ron attention to Harry with raised eyebrows. "Hai, demo"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Should have sent an owl this morning. You know how my aunt gets." He pulled the jug off her forehead and saw a big red dot on the middle of it. "It'll go away in a hour or so. No need to worry." He smirked.  
  
"Well, you're in a better mood today, I see. And I don't wanna know. I can smell it." with that they she started to fill her plate and eat.  
  
Harry only shook his head and started to fill his plate when he noticed he was being watched. Looking up he came face to face with blue and brown. "What?"  
  
"What language was that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Japanese. I don't know much but enough to ask simple things like that." He said indicating the dot on Shiro's head that growled at him.  
  
"Oh." Was all the other two said before they started to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sat in the front of potions. It was double today. The whole week he had tried to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. He hadn't gotten a letter from Zack and he really didn't care but  
  
what he did notice was that his Godfather had kept pairing him with Harry. He didn't care really as they were the best team in the class on the first week of term. It was the start of the second week today and he was contemplating Zack when someone sat down next to him. The blonde looked up to see Harry Potter sitting next to him. The smell of his Godfather hit his nose on the dot.  
  
"Seems you enjoyed yourself last night." The blonde Slytherin smirked as Harry looked up to look at him.  
  
"Well yeah, not that you want the finer details." Harry raises an dark eyebrow at Draco.  
  
The Malloy vampire stuttered a bit. "N-n-no thanks." He shuddered. "Great, who knows when I'll get those bloody images out of my head."  
  
Harry laughed at this. He shook his head as other classmates watched them too closely. "Now that would be a great revenge against you would It." he smirked coolly.  
  
Draco raised a blonde eyebrow. "You know what? Your starting to act like him." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Better him than the Dark Lord I guess." He said the last part low for only Harry to hear.  
  
Harry sighed and smiled as he leaned back. "Yeah, well, I would chose to be him over anyone anytime. That is my choice and I will do anything to keep it that way. Even if I have to kill someone to do so."  
  
The neutral tone of Harry's voice only made Draco give him Malfoy smirk. "Now, you're acting like a Slytherin. There is hope for you yet."  
  
"I was suppose to be in Slytherin and why I chose Gryffindor instead is something I'll let you sit on for a while." It was low but not missed by the Malloy vampire. Draco was about to say something when Severus burst through the door and stalked to the board to start the lesson.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In DADA the seats were changed to hold three people to a table. Zack made a seating chart and picked randomly to seat people. Shiro was sitting next to Ron by sheer luck of the card but Draco  
  
and Harry where on purpose. Smiling once she was done seating everyone.  
  
"Ok class. Today we will start to talk of the many Vampire Clans in Britain and a few chosen Clans of foreign Clans." Zack said looking at Shiro before continuing. "I'm sure most of you know about some things on the Sniper Clan as I am a Knight of the Clan. And your Potions Master is the Prince. Now a few basics on the Clan. They have the sharpest eyes of any other Clan. They are killers by nature and show no mercy for their prey at anytime. They are the best for assassination jobs but we have won our place in this Wizarding World by power. I will not lie to you that I have killed for money. Every Sniper has the option of killing for the Clan or for money. It just who we are and there is little we can do about it." she leaned on her desk looking at each face to see if there was shock, fear or curiosity. There was. More curiosity than fear and much less fear but it was still there. Zack would have felt better the other way around. "But we enjoy the kill of the hunt far better. The feel of something living in your arms dying slowly as you drink to survive. You drink to feel the thing was taken from you and wanting to human. But you can't if you're born as one of us." Her voice was a story telling one.  
  
"Many think were cruel in the way we kill. Some play with their food before feasting on it. Others kill quickly. Some just want sex before they kill the prey slowly. Each is different but some have very interesting ways to get the blood out of the body. And I mean that for the boys." Zack smirked as somewhere wearing questioning looks. Actually the only ones who had gotten it where Harry, Shiro and Draco.  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger."  
  
"Well, Professor, I was wondering a bit about the mating ritual. It's not in the book about any of the Clans."  
  
Harry went scarlet as he heard the question. Draco was a bit pink and Shiro growled at the girl three tables in front of her.  
  
/Cleaver girl/ Zack thought as she said, "Well, that is obviously a good question. But I cannot answer it." the class broke into a fit and the Knight gave them a hard glare. They all shut up.  
  
"Why not Professor?"  
  
"Because Mr. Thomas. That information is only for the Clan members and soon to be mates. You need this copy." Zack pulled out two books. "This one's from the Sniper Clan and this from the Riddlers Clan. Each gives every single detail about special aspects of each Clan. This copy must be given to a mate before turning. It is very dangerous to turn a human and anything can go wrong. That is why it's printed in badly written books as this one Ms. Granger had lent me." She slammed the book down on her desk. "This has some truths Ms. Granger but not all. I will correct that once I get permission from the High Council." The bell rang. "Dismissed."  
  
Everyone stood up to leave. "Granger, stay."  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other and then left with Shiro. Harry saw Ron at the door. "Ron, you coming?" what came out of the Weasley mouth wasn't what he had expected for the day.  
  
"No thanks. I don't hang with ferret Slytherins that only want to get me killed."  
  
Shiro growled and so did Draco. The pain that was going to occur stopped at the sound of the door opening. "You three move it or Snip will here bout this you two. And he will be glad to punish you if he doesn't tell me too." Zack slammed the door.  
  
Draco pulled himself together and didn't say anything to the red head as he pulled a shocked Harry with him. Shiro gave one last glare before she followed.  
  
//Let's get him outside// Draco said to Shiro. She nodded at him and they left. Through the large doors and out to the lake. It was a free period so they could relax for a while.  
  
"Harry, what did you expect from a low class idiot like him." Shiro said as she sat next to him.  
  
"I don't know really."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at the supposed Gryffindor. "What did your instincts tell you Potter. Or should I say Snape."  
  
Harry looked up at him. He watched the Malloy sit next to him and he smirked. "Not to bother, why?"  
  
"That's what a Slytherin would've done. Maybe you can get resorted." Draco grinned a bit.  
  
Shiro looked at him. "Is there anything that says he can't." she raised an eyebrow at the two. Harry thought about it for a moment. Draco had read 'Hogwarts, A History' as many times as Granger and he knew there was nothing that said he couldn't. grinning he looked at them both. "No, there isn't."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BDL: Bwahahahahaha!  
  
Draco: Hey! Why the did you leave it like that.  
  
BTICH!  
  
Harry: I got laid, I got laid, I got laidâE¦  
  
BDL rolls her eyes at the idiot Gryffindor.  
  
BDL: You know I could leave you in Gryffindor.  
  
Harry stopped chanting.  
  
Harry: You wouldn't dare. Would youâE¦  
  
Eyes BDL.  
  
BDL: try me.  
  
Draco picks up axe.  
  
Draco: I'll make sure your changed.  
  
Chases BDL with axe.  
  
A/N: Please Review more. It's good for the soul. 


	16. Author Eats Shit Chapter!

Tears of Vampires  
  
Chapter 16: Author Eats Shit Chapter!!!!  
  
Warnings and Disclaimers are in the first chapter losers. Leave this poor high school student alone. Oh, and Harry and Severus belong to me anyway. So, F@#* you all!  
  
A/N: Ok, my Beta read, who happens to be Mystic Dragon 1 had taken about a week and a half fixing the damn story. I got a substitute for her for a while. YamiYume has been so nice to do 16 and 17 and 17 will be up in a few days. I must go over to see if I like it the way it is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the deadly silence of the library Harry and Draco sat at a bench in the back doing their paired potions homework together. The two were assigned to work together to find the very last details of the ingredients of the potion they were assigned to. They were almost done since they were the two top students in the class, and Harry spent most of the summer studying potions with his mate. So, it made it so much easier for him and his partner.  
  
"All done." Harry put down his quill and leaned back stretching his sore arms from they're fetal position.  
  
Draco sighed as he put another word down. "I have at lest another paragraph to go." He groaned. "Why the hell don't I know this ingredient?"  
  
Harry only chuckled as he looked over at Draco's scroll. "Ha, that's easy. It's a cousin to wolfsbane but not the same. It has a different element in it. As it can't be used for werewolves, it can be used in a potion in turning a normal human into a temporary werewolf. But can also be used in the sanity potion which turns the drinker into an insane killer."  
  
Draco watched with big eyes as he heard the explanation of the ingredient he was told to research. He blinked as Harry sat back in his seat. "How in the bloody hell did you know that?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I lived with Sev for the summer. What the hell did you think I was going to do there or learn?" He smirked at the blonde.  
  
Draco only shook his head as he wrote down what he had learned of the ingredient.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you really think I'll be resorted if I just asked?"  
  
Draco stopped writing and leaned back as he contemplated the question. He had been contemplating things lately. Like the whole deal in why he was so keen into befriending Harry all over again. It just didn't make sense or was it because of the boy's eyes that day in Diagon Alley. And his Godfather was another subject to think about. He smelt the vampire Prince all over Harry and it didn't bother him in the least. The young vampire was a Malloy vampire and a Malfoy such things as making love where for only to conceive and nothing more nothing less. He never smelt the scent of sex around his parents no matter what and then it only boggled his mind as to why Snipers did it. He knew a mate would only make him complete but nothing ever came up. Well, his DADA Professor. No, he couldn't think of his teacher that way. And he sure as hell wasn't going to submit to a fifty year old Sniper-Riddler. Now his thoughts ran back to the subject at hand. Could it be done was on his mind more than just asking it.  
  
"Well, Potter, I would think that you can. I see nothing wrong with it and Severus would be happy to have you his house. Make it a lot easier to sneak into his rooms."  
  
To Draco's surprise Harry didn't blush. "Not like I can't hide it from you. It's not like I don't get it from Shiro when I come back late at night. God, she never sleeps." He leaned back stretching again.  
  
Draco smirked as he finished his paragraph and put his quill down. He passed the scroll over to Harry and stood. "Since you lived with a Potions Master over the summer, you get to review it before we turn it in. Now I must make my leave." Draco gathered his things and was about to leave when Harry's voice stopped him.  
  
"Hey Malfoy?"  
  
Draco looked up into those green eyes that grew up so much. "Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think were friends now or is this just a truce?"  
  
The question was simple and yet so complicated to Draco. He didn't have an answer for the young Sniper or even for himself. But he couldn't leave it like that. So he came up with the best thing he had. "I don't know." And with that he left the library to his dorm.  
  
Harry sat looking down knowing that the blonde was gone. He growled knowing that the blonde needed time to figure things out. It didn't bother him but it did bother him that he was losing his other best friend to boot. And now his whole house was refusing to talk to him. Taking a breath he gathered his things and left for his own dorm that had been moved to a prefect dorm now that they found extra dorms for the newly added prefects. All of them as there were now four from each house now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus sat as the homework assignments where placed on his desk. He only barely noticed them as he glared at his students. Now he knew why he never liked this job. He had to deal with insufferable students that weren't as intelligent as his mate. He had no problem teaching him over the summer. But then again it was only his mate and Roseael. Speaking of which, the said woman had just burst through the potions room door. Smiling she sat down in the seat next to her Prince and stepbrother.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow at the younger Sniper. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Roseael only smiled as she answered. "I wanted to see how bad it was." With a smirk she sat back.  
  
The Prince realized what she meant and smirked. "At least you know more than them. Well, except for at least two of them."  
  
With that he started the day's lesson as Roseael started to read some of the essays. Her brow frowned as she picked up a quill and marked the essays with the red ink provided. Smiling as some of the students where way off from the subject at hand.  
  
After Severus had finished explaining the assignment he glared at his sister. He said in a low voice, "What the bloody hell are you doing?"  
  
Roseael didn't miss a beat as she answered, "Checking the essays. You need extra help and Zack asked Sirius and Remus to help her today. The council gave her permission yesterday so she needs help with a few things. I have no idea what the hell she needs help on unless she's using her self as a live guinea pig." She put another essay faced down on the desk giving a soft laugh at the sorry excuse of an essay. "All these kids are going to fail if they can't find basic stuff on these ingredients. They're idiots, well maybe except Harry and Draco."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes as he sat down next to her as Roseael handed him his mate's paper. Black onyx eyes ranked over the scroll in wonder. A small smile spread on his face as he saw that all of it was correct.  
  
"I'm impressed."  
  
"You should be. You were our teacher." Roseael said as she put a big fat F on Neville and Seamus' paper. "So when do I get my lessons?" She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Severus leaned back as he put the paper with the rest. "Soon, Beauty will need to feed off fresh blood soon so a hunt will do some good." He thought for a second. "Two days from now sounds good, no?"  
  
Roseael only smirked as she finished her work. "What ever you say, my Prince."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry only smiled as he worked on the potion with Draco. His Aunt was right on all accounts. A hunt would do him some good. He needed to hunt and feel like a real Sniper vampire. Maybe Draco would join.  
  
Draco ignored the two at the front. He did hear about the hunt. The Malloy vampire hadn't hunted in two weeks and it only made him a bit restless. Sighing he wondered if they wouldn't mind taking him along.  
  
Just then the door banged open just like when Roseael entered. Walking in was Zack. She seemed a bit livid and stressed. Her red ruby eyes seemed like they were going to cry.  
  
"Sev, I don't know how you fucking do this damn job but. it's only been three goddamn weeks and I want to kill someone. The wolf and the mutt just broke a glass seal of Verdant. Well, the mutt, but bloody hell! How much more idiotic can these kids be?"  
  
The whole class had stopped at the sudden outburst of they're DADA teacher. Everyone was shocked, and Harry, Draco, and Shiro were about to burst out laughing. Roseael just moved out of Severus' way as he walked over and slapped Zack off her feet. She hit the now closed door and some of the wood splintered at the impact. The three vampires in the class just froze at the sudden violence from the Prince of the Sniper Clan.  
  
"We will speak of your stupidity later and I had yet to decide a punishment for you before. Now you just made it ten times worse." He growled as his black eyes darken to his father's color. "And tell Black he will have to replace the bloody seal."  
  
"Yes, you're Highness."  
  
Zack picked herself off the floor and left the room silently and briskly.  
  
Severus looked back over the room. "Get back to work! And I don't want to hear a single word form any of you!" the voice was cold and low, but loud enough to hurt the most sensitive ears.  
  
Harry looked at his lover sadly and thought he would talk to him after class.  
  
The other students were becoming more afraid of their potion teacher more and more everyday. Neville Longbottom was having the most difficult time in his life. The old Potions Master was bad enough but this man was just the worst. He scared the poor boy senseless and it made it easier for him to make a mistake on a potion. And it happened in class today his cauldron exploded and made a hole in the desk that he and Seamus were at.  
  
Snape groaned as he sat down looking at Roseael. "Tell me life is good."  
  
Roseael only shook her head and said, "Life's a bitch. But it can be good, if you know where to look." She raised an eyebrow at the Prince and put the last of the essays back on the table. "Got any more?"  
  
Severus pointed to a stack on the corner on the desk and she picked it up with a smile. He glared as he said, "Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finnigan will both get zeros on this assignment, since they can't keep their cauldron together. The rest of you, continue working." Rolling his eyes he leaned back and waited for another disaster to happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The end of class came faster than Harry had expected and he was glad. He and Draco were the only pair done with their potion first and had it done right, thankfully. They had sat there doing nothing for a whole half hour and Harry hated being bored more than ever now. Well, reading Crimson Shadows By: Trisha Baker was a plus. The young Sniper sighed as he slowly packed his books and waited for everyone to leave. But of course this was not to be. At that moment was when Ron had decided he needed to talk with Harry again.  
  
"Harry, can we talk?"  
  
The raven-haired teen just looked at the carrot top teen and sighed. He wanted some time with his lover and see what was wrong with him but apparently, that wasn't about to happen.  
  
Severus saw all this and intervened in the conversation. He had heard from Shiro that the two were being a little hostile towards each other. It didn't bother him but he too wanted some time to talk with his mate.  
  
"Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry looked around Ron. "Yes, Professor Snape?"  
  
Ron turned around to the young Prince and glared. He really hated the man. He only picked on the Gryffindors and took points away from them like there was no tomorrow. Not only that but the only person that seemed to be immune to it was Harry and this pissed him off even more. The mortal watched as the professor sat down behind his desk and leaned back a bit.  
  
"I wish to speak with you about your potion that you made with Mr. Malfoy today."  
  
Harry nodded to his mate. "Sorry Ron. I'll talk to you later if you don't mind."  
  
Ron turned back and glared. "Fine, don't be late for DADA. Even if Professor Zack has a bit of a wounded pride right now, I don't think she'll like you to be late."  
  
"Weasley, if you don't leave so I may talk to Mr. Potter, I will be forced to give you detention. Five points from Gryffindor for being annoying."  
  
The cold stone voice made Ron turn red and he left in a stomping rage.  
  
Once the door was shut close Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to Prince Severus. Smiling he crawled into the older man's lap and sat there. "What's wrong love? Is there something the matter that you had to slap Zack across the room and humiliate her once more."  
  
Severus stiffened a bit as he held his young Sniper lover. Relaxing as the scent in his nose was intoxicated with the rose scent of Harry's. He thought about the question at hand. He had been a bit worried. Both his mother and father went to visit Dar's grave and found that his ashes where gone. Not only that, but his soul ball was gone as well. It's easy to mistake a soul ball for a small crystal ball that you could carry with you (A/N: Fate laughs in back ground in her room. "I'm a special idiot."(). He held his lover tighter as he remembered that when you chop off a Sniper head the body becomes vulnerable to sunlight. He shuddered.  
  
"It's nothing really. Just a small matter that is being taken care of at this moment. Now, do you still have those blasted nightmares about your Uncle? Or are they of Voldemort?" the question was quite personal for Harry but Severus thought it better to ask before he dug into that head of the poor child.  
  
Harry sighed as he placed his head over Severus' heart. "Yes. More of my Uncle than Voldemort. It's like the dreams of Voldemort were only there and more visible because of the scar, and now their gone because it's gone."  
  
Severus only nodded and slapped Harry's ass. "Come now, you need to get to class. And if Zack says anything just say my name and she'll back off."  
  
"Sev?"  
  
Severus looked at the stern look and sighed. "Ok, I was a little frustrated and I took it out on her. I'm sorry, ok? And don't give me that look. She made a fool of herself on her own again."  
  
Harry only shook his head and got off his lap. "Don't tell me that. Tell her." With that he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zack stopped in her lesson to see Harry walk in. Sighing she continued with the vampire lesson she had started. "Ok, since I had gotten permission from the High Council, I can teach only up to an extant of vampires. Like how they fight with others and how their body reacts to going without blood for so long. No mating, no feeding, and any other thing they deem not for the mortal world. So, if there is a question you have for me Ms. Granger, about the personal aspects of any Clan I speak of. I will purposely ignore you. Get it, got it, good."  
  
Hermione frowned at this and sat back when the last statement was made. Shiro, who was sitting next to her, smirked and rested an elbow on the desktop. She knew all of the information so she was going to be bored all semester. Rolling her eyes she watched Zack do what she can't do for the life of her. Teach.  
  
"Today we will learn about Atmortals. These are ones that use Muggles in their Clan. They're not the most popular Clan because this Clan has the weakest vampires around. We usually don't have any contact with them. At least not our Clan, at any rate. Others like to keep them close for the simple fact they know the slowest way to kill a muggle." Zack walked around her desk to the front and leaned on it. "They aren't noble in any thing vampire Clans stand for. And those are also restricted so put that hand down, Granger. Heh. anyway, they tend to get into a lot of trouble with the strong Clans such as the Malloy's. It's a common thing to see them fight for dominance over each other and quite funny, too." She grinned.  
  
"We'll start with the basic things like they're senses, strengths, weakness, making a vampire of they're Clan, and their Mating ritual. This is the only Clan the High Council has given me permission to expose feeding, turning and mating rituals on." She clapped her hands together. "Now, let's start on turning a muggle into an Atmortal.  
  
"Now, they tend to pick humans that are more to the personality to their recently appointed King, which I find to be totally ludicrous, but hey, they *are* idiots. In doing so, finding a meal and turning someone in one of them is hard for their bodies. They can't feed and give blood all in one shot. They have to drain the person for at least four days before they feed them their blood." Zack looked around the class and growled. "I'm not talking for my own health you know. Write notes!" Everyone jumped and got out a scroll. "It seems that Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Yakumori are the only ones that are smart enough to take the notes while I was speaking. Five points for them and two points from each person who didn't have anything out. And I thought you were the best in class Ms. Granger." The Knight smirked as she saw Hermione go red with embarrassment. "I hope next time I don't have to say anything class, or everyone will be spending detention with me. I'm as bad as Filch."  
  
Harry shook his head as he finished his last thought on what he was writing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe I let myself get too into the lesson to not take notes. The bloody hell was I thinking?" Hermione was angry and she wanted an outlet. "That woman is just as impossible as Professor Snape. DO you think it's because they're from the same Clan. Or they just don't like Gryffindors?"  
  
Harry held his tongue as he walked with Hermione to their next class. Shiro only glared and said nothing. They both thought it to be better to let her vent. It was only logical. Ron had left for divination and Draco had gone off to Charms with Hufflepuff. They were going to Magical Runes. The new class was lead by a human that seemed to end up being Remus. They were surprise but even less surprise when they saw that Sirius would be taking over when the good Professor had to take a couple of days off around the full moon.  
  
"Hermione, relax. It isn't the end of the world. It's not like she does it on purpose. I mean, the whole class wasn't taking notes. You shouldn't feel so bad," Harry said, trying to keep his cool.  
  
"Harry that's not the point, the point is that I'm Head Girl and I let something like this happen. And why isn't there a Head Boy this year? God, they think I can do everything alone. Jeez." She huffed and kept walking past them.  
  
//Hey Har, do you think we can shut her up for at least an hour or so? It would be much better on the ears//  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. //No, and anyways, she's probably the only one I can think of right now that won't bother me as much as Ron//  
  
//So, when do you wanna get resorted? I want out of Gryffindor man.//  
  
//Tomorrow will be good. And I see nothing wrong with a change of pace//  
  
Shiro only smirked at this and couldn't wait for tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BDL: Well, here you go. I finished. I think I was eating to much shit when I wrote this. It's just a fill in chapter.  
  
Harry: When do I get sex again!  
  
Draco rolls his eyes.  
  
Draco: My God. See what you did. Can't you do anything right.  
  
Rolls eyes at Draco and Harry.  
  
BDL: Well, next chapter Harry and you get resorted.  
  
Harry jumps up and down like a little kid.  
  
Harry: YAY!!!! I'm going to get laid and Draco's not!!!  
  
Draco growls.  
  
Draco: I will. Zack will come around.  
  
BDL: Bullshit! You do know denial isn't only a river in Egypt!  
  
Draco grabs an axe and chase both Harry and Silvia. 


	17. Worries

Tears of Vampires  
  
Chapter 17: Worries  
  
Warnings and Disclaimers are in the first chapter losers. Go sue someone else. Bastards!!  
  
A/N: Hello!! I would like to point out a story that has been inspired by yours truly! Even if the author had did unconsciously but who the hell cares. It is pretty good and I suggest that my reviews take a peak at it. It might seem the same as mine in the first three chapters but read and give the author their props for being like me. In a way at least. No I'm sounding conceited. SHIT!!! I FUCKING HATE MOOD SWINGS. IS IT MY DAMNED PERIOD AGAIN! FUCKING HELL!  
  
Anyway the story is called "Harry Potter and the Prince of Darkness" by Becca598. Enjoy it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office listening to the fire feast upon the wood. The crackle and snaps would sooth anyone's mind. His was in a terrible mess. Ever since Harry Potter returned from Sniper Castle there were changes in him. The old man was glad that he had made friends with the Malfoy boy. But in what sense he still didn't know. Things where strange as Black and Lupin had stopped worrying so much over Harry and his well being in general. And the boy's Aunt was another mystery. She was as big of a bitch as her sister was when she was in the school. But Albus Dumbledore would never admit that to anyone.  
  
A knock on the door brought his attention back to reality. Looking up he saw the boy on his mind walk in with his best vampire friend from the Yakumori Clan. Smiling he waved a hand and two chairs appeared in front of his desk.  
  
//Is it me or is he always this happy?//  
  
Harry held back his laugh as he sat down. //Yup.//  
  
Shiro smirked and sat in the other chair. They looked up to the Head Master. The silence wasn't bad until Shiro broke it.  
  
"Har and I want to be resorted, old man. So, get to it old man."  
  
The sparkling blue eyes widen in shock and a bit of fear as well. He pushed his half moon glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose, sighing he answered the two. "There is no rule that says that you can't get resorted and this has not happened in over two hundred years." he was cut off by Shiro.  
  
"Old Man, we don't need the fucking history lesson. Just get that old rag and put it on our fucking heads. God damn, a simple request and we get a history lesson. I'm seriously dropping the class as soon as I can." She leaned back and sighed. Grinning, showing her fangs, at the Head Master.  
  
Harry only shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest waiting on Dumbledore. "Sir, we have classes tomorrow and I want to get this done with, now." His voice was smooth and cool. Not a single emotion showed anywhere.  
  
The look on the old man's face was imprinted in both teen vampires' minds. Shiro smirked and Harry only crossed his legs, waiting.  
  
"Are you two sure?"  
  
The question went on deaf ears. "Just get the fucking hat before I do." Shiro growled more annoyed than ever.  
  
Dumbledore slowly stood up and walked over to the shelf where the hat lay. Picking it up he let out the breath he was holding. He first handed it to Harry who gave to Shiro.  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
Shiro smirked, taking the hat; she placed it on her head. It barley touched her head when it yelled out 'Slytherin'. Laughing she handed the hat to Harry. "Nock um dead Har."  
  
Harry shook his head and placed the hat on his head, sighing. It was dark in the hat and Harry knew the hat was doing this for dramatics. He growled at the hat and it gave.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
Dumbledore was shocked beyond belief. He watched as Shiro stood up and Harry took the hat off. They said something to him and left. He didn't catch what they said but it was too late to ask what.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sat on his Godfather's couch. He had been contemplating on the point of his friendship with the three Sniper vampires, Shiro Yakumori, Harry Potter, and Zack. He couldn't remember her last name for the life of him. He hated being left confused and distracted. The blonde sighed as his Godfather walked in and only watched him for a second. Studying him until he turned to walk to the open kitchen that was there in his chambers. Opening a cabinet filled with different alcohol that seemed to do little to a vampire, except a very pure Moonshine.  
  
Severus sighed as he pulled out a 1970 bottle of Moonshine that was given to him by a muggle that was a good friend and saved his life more than once. He smiled when he remembered he had offered him to live forever. But the man refused on the fact that he wanted to live only once.  
  
"So, what brings my young Molloy Godson to visit me? This is totally unorthodox of you. You never let yourself into another's private quarters." He took two glasses out of the cabinet next to the alcohol cabinet. He walked over to the couch, sat down and placed the two glasses on the table. He then poured the Moonshine into each glass and leaned back as he picked one up.  
  
Draco picked up the other glass only to hold it and not drink. "I just don't know what the hell has gone over me. I'm becoming friends with my archrival and his vampire companions. My father would slaughter me if he can't come up with a respectable heir for the King."  
  
Severus was drinking while he heard this. He had an annoyed look on his face. After he stopped drinking he smacked his forehead and glared at the blonde Malloy. "You're an idiot if you really think that the King of the Malloy family will let your father back into the Clan by presenting you." He gave a small 'heh.' "Well, then your both more stupid than I thought. The King of the Malloy family is a lot smarter than your father and he knows of his plan to use you. The High Council has been debating weather or not to kill him. He's a traitor to his Clan and the vampire community. It is an unwritten law by the ones who started the Clans. Never betray your family and Clan and live for eternity." Black eyes looked down to catch blues in a hold. "Every vampire is taught this at a very young age and grows up memorizing it to save they're own life. And so, we live and honor the Elders because they are not only the most open minded but they are the wisest. One day my father or I will be on the High Council and I will have Harry by my side never to leave it." He poured more of the clear liquid into his glass. "Why not talk to Zack? She seems to worry about you a lot. I still haven't decided a punishment for her."  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Does she really deserve a punishment for something she was just thrown into? It seems unfair and Harry and I are fond of her attitude towards the other students. Like you but more expressive." The Malloy allowed a small smirk to play on his lips before he swallowed the drink in one gulp.  
  
"Strong are we." He eyed the boy for any changes due to the strong beverage.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Well, I guess your right. But my authority could. no, it wouldn't. She listens to me anyway. And since when did Beauty become Harry to you dear Godson?" the dark haired man raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Draco sighed as he stood. "I realized that we were meant to be friends for a long time. The only reason he rejected me at first was because he was scared of himself and to prove he was strong to handle friends from each house. It didn't happen cause each house is divided from each other. I'm glad he was strong enough to make the decision he should have made long ago." He stretched out his arms.  
  
The Prince eyed him. "Bullshit. You just had too many fucking days to think on it didn't you. And then you came up with that conclusion once you sat in this bloody room so long to memorize his damn scent that you couldn't get away from him. He wants to be your friend and I don't see you trying to stop it now or in the future any time soon." He growled a little.  
  
"I don't need to try to stop something when I don't want to stop it in the first place Godfather. I like Harry and he's a good friend. He wouldn't be able to betray anyone even if his life depended on it. He would do anything for you and his friends. The only thing that can break him now is your rejection." He looks down at his Godfather who hadn't moved an inch through the whole speech. "I'll tell you this only once. If anything ever happens to him or anything emotional I will kill you. He has told me of his sorry excuse of a family. You are his family now; don't fuck it up like they did."  
  
"Heh. those are pretty bold words from an ex-noble's son. But then again you are a Malfoy. And I will take heed to your words. Good day Godson." Severus watched for any reaction.  
  
"Good day Godfather."  
  
With that Draco left without any complaints.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zack slammed her fist on the desk. The orb of Dar's soul couldn't be found anywhere. She was getting more visions as the days passed. And each was as worst as the last. They kept coming and there was nothing that could stop them. Even a Dreamless Sleep potion was useless to her vision powers. Being born with it was what caused the potion not to work. She remembered Dar well too. That's how she knew it was he.  
  
Sighing she leaned back in the chair she was occupying. Her large desk was filled with papers of useless information about the damn reports. And also essays she had yet to grade. Rubbing her temple she remembered the old days when Dar was alive.  
  
Dar, in her eyes, was a strong person in mind and body. He was intelligent and wanting to know everything to best his younger brother who seemed to be better at logic and better at potions. He was born with a deformity. A person born with no pigment in the skin was considered an albino. But with vampires it was considered a deformity. His soul was twisted and dark wanting his younger brother's beauty and body. Deformity only happens when the bloods didn't mix properly and the child would have problems while growing up. Dar was about three hundred and forty when she had met him, and Severus was only three hundred. Dar not only had no pigment in his skin but his eyes were colorless as well. His nails were claws to with stand any torture. He could drink or eat nothing but water and blood. He became too skinny for his own good and looked like an anorexic.  
  
Zack couldn't believe that she had actually considered the mad man a friend at one point in her life. Forty years ago she would have slept with him. Now, her heart wasn't something she was going to throw away like that. She had hunted her own kind at one time. Dar had betrayed her, so she decided that she would take her revenge on his Clan. This got her in the dungeons of Sniper Castle. The elders decided to do a test on her to check her aura. It had a strange wave in it. That was when they told her she was a vampire. She had cried and yelled, screaming a bloody murder that ended with her own attempt to kill herself. Of course Sev had saved her.  
  
She stopped her memories on what had happened to her personal experience. Severus was the key to this but for what. Harry was only being used here. She knew he was going to die if they didn't watch the boy. His maturity was still a bit iffy and this didn't bother her a bit. But it did bother her for his and Severus' safety.  
  
She remembered the fight the two had in the throne room that day thirty years ago.  
  
It was dark and vacant of any person except four people, Adom, Zack, Severus and Dar. Dar stood tall and wanting blood on his sword, his brother's blood. He wanted it his veins, coursing through the warm blood vessels making them hot and on fire. His heart pumped loudly in his ears as his brother tried to stand from the large wound that was in his gut. It gushed out pints of his vampire blood. Wanting to swallow every drop of blood Dar walked over to his struggling brother. The white eyes smile as they looked down at the creature in front of them. He smirked as he kneeled down gripping the strong chin in a vice grip. Licking a stream of blood from a wound above the eyebrow he laughed.  
  
'So, this is what is to become of my brother.' He laughed again. 'I will take immense pleasure killing you and then devouring all of your blood. Father will only have one son to take the throne. And it will be mine forever.' He was going to bring his teeth down when he felt a sword go through his heart. It was Adom.  
  
'I'm sorry my son, but you must pass on. You are mad and need to be released from this torture you put yourself in.' Adom pulled his son up to his knees with the sword still embedded in the heart. Taking a deep breath he brought the sword down on the neck and severed the head. It rolled off till it was at Zack's feet.  
  
The next day they had held a service for the late son and let the sun burn his ashes. All that was left was the soul orb.  
  
She sighed as she and Severus were the ones who put the seals on it. The seals were strong enough that it almost killed them to make. Nothing could break them. But what worried her most is that someone else knows about it and they must be really strong to break it.  
  
A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. She sighed and said 'enter' to the unknown person. Draco walked in all his Malloy glory. She smiled as she watched him walk over to her desk to stand next to it. He looked over the paper work once with passive eyes.  
  
"What ya want Malfoy?"  
  
The question went unanswered for about a minute. "What the hell is all this?"  
  
Zack sighed. "Stuff from the High Council and data reports from the Castle, oh essays you kids wrote." She chuckle a little, as she looked him over. "What's wrong wit you? You seemed like you finally noticed the world revolves around the fucking sun."  
  
The Malloy gave a small 'heh.' "Well, I finally figured why Harry and I are friends. It was destined that I stand by his side. No matter what."  
  
"Hmmm. even if that side isn't in his pants? Or in his heart?" the questions were glared at.  
  
"Do you really think I'm in love with him?"  
  
Zack looked away not wanting to look into blue eyes. "No, but the way you talked of him sounded like you would rather fight Sev for him than stand at his side."  
  
Draco smirked as he hinted jealousy. "Hmm. well, who is Shiro going after this week?"  
  
Zack growled as she thought of her young friend. "She's a fucking lesbian all the way. She's been doing nothing but complain about the girls and how much it would be to bang a virgin. Shiro might even go after Ms. Granger before Weasley got to hit it. I just want her to shut the fuck up about it already. Roseael nearly killed her for complaining so god damn much. I mean, Christ, she needs a new fucking hobby other than bothering us about her love life."  
  
Draco sat on the desk corner and watched her. He never noticed her fine feminine figure so close. They stood out more as the woman ranted. Her dark hair went with her Blood color eyes. They shone with an undying life that didn't want to die down. Smiling was such an easy task for someone like her. Zack's cold hatred towards the school populace was due to the fact that she never worked with kids before and wasn't able to handle stress. He heard from Harry that she only liked to tutor people to understand things in more than one way. Now, she can't do this with a class. But then again she looked like she wanted to kill someone when they got a curse wrong while they were learning about the Atmortal Clan.  
  
"So, she has decided that she wants only women? Kind of a late bloomer isn't she."  
  
"Yeah, well, so was I. I fucked around for twenty years till I figured out that I liked guys and sometimes a little woman action. Orgies are so much fun. You should try it some time." She winked at her student.  
  
Grinning he stood up and walked over to her. Turning her chair to face him, he put his hands on the armrests and stared at her face. They were an inch apart. "I didn't know Riddlers and Snipers liked to date. I thought they believed the whole must find mate thing. Unlike my Clan were they see sex as useless as love."  
  
Zack made no move and watched her young friend. "That's sad that your father had put such bullshit into your mind now that's engraved in there. Is that why it took so long for you to come to realize that you want to be Harry's friend." She watched his face. Something was there. "I heard the reason that your parents don't want to produce another heir cause you're a default."  
  
Draco stood up and backed away from the older vampire. He had fear written all over his face. "No. It's not true. They said I wasn't."  
  
Zack stood up and followed him. "It's true Draco. The only reason you have blue eyes is because it the deformity in your Clan. I'm sorry but your parents didn't want another fail birth. So they created you into they're weapon to come back to the Clan to show deformity can come out perfect like a born pure blood."  
  
She caught his arm before he could leave. He struggled against the arm and pulled hard. The blond wanted out. He wondered why some of the Malloy Knights he had seen looked at him strange and why the King had a pained looked on his face when he was just ten. //It's not fair! I'm a normal vampire. I'm no different from you//  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
Another tug and Zack kicked his ankle; they fell on the floor, Zack on top with a struggling Draco under her. She pinned his arms to his side looked into crying eyes that hadn't shed tears yet.  
  
"I'm sorry but I thought you knew. But Draco you have to listen to me. You're beautiful the way you are. The King of the Malloy Clan has spoken of you to Severus. He wants you to show everyone that you won't go crazy and climb to the top of his court. He wants you to be strong. He is your cousin you know and he cares. Only two hundred years older but he cares. He loves you; he wants you to be strong. Please, be strong if not for him, for yourself."  
  
Draco calmed down a bit and took a deep breath. He looked up at the Sniper/Riddler on top of his body. "Will he take my father and mother back into the Clan?"  
  
Zack smirked at this. "No."  
  
The blond smiled as he leaned up. "Good." And with that he turned them over and kissed Zack as she was in shock at his strength. But it didn't sink in that she was being kissed till a minute later. She felt pleasure course through her body as the young Malloy made quick work of her mouth. They broke apart for air.  
  
"Want to sleep in my chamber tonight? I knew I wanted something from you but couldn't figure it out. And now I see it's your heart." Zack said as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Well, now we both have our answers. So, let's get to your chambers teach, I want to have some fun tonight."  
  
Grinning they left together to Zack's chambers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry walked into his lover's chambers and saw him on the couch with liquor in his hand. Shaking his head he walked over to pull the cup out of his hand. Sev looked up at him and smiled. Harry smiled back as he took the cup and bottle to the kitchen, putting the cup in the sink and the bottle back where it belonged.  
  
"What's wrong love? You usually put the bottle away before I come in. As if you don't want me to see what's troubling you. And don't tell me there is nothing because you keep a damn barrier in your mind to prevent me from getting in. So spill it." Harry's voice was stern and hard, as he had walked over to stand in front of his lover and glare down at him.  
  
Severus only had two glasses since Draco had left him alone to wonder about his problems back at home. He would have to tell Harry some time. But he didn't feel up to it tonight. Tonight they were going to go hunt together for the first time.  
  
"Beauty," he pulled the raven-haired teen into his lap. "I want to tell you but not now. I don't have enough information and I need to make sure it's true so I don't make you worry so much." His voice soft as he spoke holding onto to his mate like it was going to be the last time in all of his life.  
  
Harry sighed as he wrapped his arms around Severus' head and held it close to his heart. "I'll let you off this time. But next time don't put me on hold. Now, come on Shiro, Roseael, Zack and Draco should be waiting for us at the main entrance. I think Sirius and Remus are coming along too." With that he got up and pulled his mate to his feet. He dragged him out of the chambers to meet up with the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Black sighed as he sat on the steps outside of the main entrance of the school. The wind was a bit nipping and chilly but it was the perfect night to hunt and play around outside. He knew this would mean a lot to Harry if they went with him and Severus on a hunt. He, Roseael and Remus had thought of just hanging out in the forest after the hunt was over. It was a good night as any and he knew that Remus wouldn't mind since it was a full moon. The werewolf currently had head his head in Roseael's lap be petted by a continuously moving hand.  
  
The weird thing about werewolves was that they had a tendency to be subdued by a vampire's scent and would obey them no matter what. This was a greater advantage to them as he had also taken a very recently updated version of the Wolf Banes potion. Severus was trying to perfect every week and Remus didn't mind being a test subject. Each time they tried a newer version he kept his mind for almost the whole night. But tonight would be different.  
  
"No, we'll go later and catch up with you guys! So fuck off Shiro!!!"  
  
"You promised Harry that you two would be with him all the way tonight. You two can't just say fuck that for a little fuck. Owwww... what the hell was that for you old hag. OWWW. stop that already."  
  
"Then shut your fucking mouth and leave us alone."  
  
"I hope you aren't deciding on not joining us tonight Zack."  
  
Sirius heard Roseael chuckle as the voices echoed through the empty lobby. He smirked as the argument between Zack and Shiro where stopped by the Prince. Seeing five figures walk through the open doors he stood up and watched as both Draco and Zack where severely pissed off. The coal-eyed man laughed as he remembered the conversation just five seconds ago.  
  
"Shut it Black!" Draco was pissed beyond belief but he was hungry when Severus pointed it out. He was grumbling about sexual frustration was not the best way to end a day.  
  
"Well, now that the two couples and the wandering sex fiend are here. We can go to London. My god, I thought I would be waiting here for at least three hours before we would actually leave." Roseael said as she patted the werewolf's head to get off and stood up walking down the steps. The wolf followed her as did Sirius.  
  
Harry was blushing; Severus was mumbling curses under his breath as were Draco, Zack and Shiro.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BDL: Next up, Harry gets to hunt for the first time. Awww!!!  
  
Harry: Hey, fuck you!!  
  
BDL: Anytime love.  
  
BDL winks at Harry  
  
Draco rolls his eyes as he plays with a pink game boy advance.  
  
Harry: Hey Drake? What the hell are you playing?  
  
Draco: Golden Sun. it's awesome and I think its BDL's game.  
  
BDL growls as she picks up her axe.  
  
BDL: DIE FOWL BEAST!  
  
Draco drops the game boy on the couch and runs for his life as BDL chases him. Harry chuckles as he takes Draco's place and starts to play.  
  
A/N: Well, I know I haven't updated in a while. My disk got fucked up and I had to get all the chapters from the back ups. And my beta reader has the only copies of 17 and 18. Well I have 17 now and I'm waiting for 18. But 19 and 20 are written up. I'm so sorry but my beta reader has a job now and whenever she has free time she doesn't do shit and reads other shit when she needs to beta my shit! Give your complaints to Mystic Dragon1. Anyway, there was a question a long time ago about the Royal Families Heir and stuff. He's an answer to that.  
  
Severus is the second son of Adom and Ivana. His older brother Dar was suppose to take the throne after sometime but he was killed due to the fact he wanted Severus dead and he went insane (but aren't we insane). Severus is now the next in line for the throne and Harry is like his queen or second in another term. Roseael is like a sister due to the fact that she was made by Ivana and isn't a real blood relative but he calls her sister cause she has yet to leave the control his mother has over her. She is not a princess in anyway. This will be explained later. I just need to remember to get to it.  
  
Insight on next chapter cause my beta read is so slow: Harry finds good prey and feeds. Severus talks with the King of the Malloy's.  
  
Oh! AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	18. The Hunt

Tears of Vampires  
  
Chapter 18: The Hunt  
  
Warnings and Disclaimers are in the first chapters dumbasses! Buwahahahahahahaha!!! Sorry for taking so long. My beta reader took a bit longer on this and I had to read it first before I posted it. Well, have fun and enjoy it. Love you all my wonderful reviewers and reads who don't like to review the author. J/k but have fun with this it's a bit weird but then is always an explanation for everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night air felt great after the port key took them to an alley in London. Each person fell on the floor with someone either on top of them or on some part of they're arm. Severus was on the bottom of course and was starting to get annoyed that Harry hadn't fallen on top of him. Zack had had the honor of doing so. Harry on the other hand was on top of everyone and moved off once he noticed he was on top of Draco. Draco had groaned once the young Sniper was off, while the others complained about him being too slow. He growled and moved off.  
  
Everyone was up and stretching out their bodies from the ruff landing. Looking around, Snape smiled when he recognized it as his usual hunting spot and loved the hookers' blood around here. This street was usually meant for the fresh new girls or men that were in trouble and in need of money quick.  
  
The Prince looked over to his lover and smiled as bloodlust glimmered brightly in his emerald eyes. He watched Harry watched each girl in sight with a calculating looked as in seeing which had a sweet scent to their blood.  
  
Sniffing the air for a good scent was a way a Sniper usually picks they're prey. The sweetest scent usually meant the sweetest blood in the body.  
  
Harry being new at this but felt like he's done it hundreds of times picked a girl with blue hair, red boots that reached her mid thigh, a red leather skirt and a tube top that was red as well. He smiled as he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Damn, you got a good one." Severus said as he leaned to speak into Harry's ear. "Well, remember what we discussed earlier. Wait to feed. Let her take you to a deserted area and then drink. Make sure you hold on tight and don't let her suspect anything. I'll be watching over you." He kissed the soft spot behind the teen's ear. "Now, go have some fresh blood."  
  
With that Harry went straight to the girl.  
  
"Damn it. I want that one. I can't believe he pick a good one on his first night out. That lucky bastard. It took me at least an hour to find a good one." Shiro grumbled as she walked down the alley to the other side of the street.  
  
Zack only rolled her eyes as she spotted a man down the street with a good build. Draco saw another man with a good scent that teased his nose. Roseael told Remus to stay with the other dog as she walked across the street to catch a woman close to Harry's prey.  
  
Severus smiled as he saw Harry wooing the girl to take him to where ever they were to 'do it.' He snorted as the woman touched his mate between his legs before dragging him by the collar of his shirt to go with her.  
  
"I hate humans who think that they can get everything." He sighed as his black eyes rested on a fine young man on the corner. "Well, might as well eat before checking on Beauty." He walked over to the young male and then minutes later followed him to a small hotel room to have fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry's mind was on nothing else but to get this right so he could do this on his own. The girl was no more than two years older than him. She was attractive but totally not his taste. She seemed as if she had only done this job for no more than a week and was still a bit nervous.  
  
The sweet chocolate scent on her was tantalizing and it was almost impossible for him to keep his control over his body's desire to grab her and suck her dry. But after breathing a bit and concentrating on walking he managed some how.  
  
The walk wasn't long and the hotel wasn't all that fabulous to the eyes. It was old and a bit rundown. The color on the building was coming off in different areas and the rust on the neon sigh made it seem it was going to fall.  
  
The girl looked back and smiled at him while pulling him faster to the hotel. Once in the lobby she pulled out an old key that the copper smell reached his nose. He scrunched up his nose to keep from inhaling the strong part of the scent. Watching the same doors go by with different numbers, Harry thought that this girl could've picked a corner closer to the hotel. The Sniper youth shrugged as they stopped in front of a door with the number twenty on it. Sighing as he didn't want to wait so long to feed. He wasn't use to it, so he put a tight reign on his hunger until it was time.  
  
The blue haired girl only smiled as thoughts of getting paid tonight ran through her head. Closing the door behind her costumer she pushed him into the bedroom. A smirk played on her face as she noticed it was his first time with a prostitute. His body movements told her so. When, the real cause of it was his hunger for the girl's blood.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and calmed his ragging blood from pouncing on the woman. He watched her as she sat on the bed and waved him over. Wanting to waste no time he walked over to the girl smoothly as if possessing the grace of a god. Smiling down at the girl he leaned forward and pushed the girl onto her back in the rickety bed. He refused to show any type of affection to his food.  
  
The girl only smiled more as she put her arms around his neck pulling the green eyed god to her. She had liked the way he looked and knew that he would be a good fuck even if he only paid a few hundred pounds. She licked his neck and nuzzled it trying to entice the teen above her. She spread her legs wide for it to be more comfortable.  
  
Harry only sighed as he nuzzled her hair. Smelling the scents of a shampoo that didn't go with the chocolate scent that was on her body. He laid a hand on the tube top and pulled it down to reveal her small breast.  
  
/Both Shiro and Zack have bigger breast than this human/ he thought absently as he nuzzled the left boob. His eyes darkened from their bright emeralds to a deep forest color with no pupil. Each blue, red, green and purple vein showed pumping blood into the breast. Licking the boob and hearing the moan he let his fangs come out slowly and latched onto the small soft mound.  
  
Blood coursed down his throat and the young Sniper swallowed slowly letting the taste roll over his tongue in pure ecstasy. The girl's moans of pleasure only encouraged him to keep drinking. After awhile he got tired of the small amount reaching his lips. Releasing the boob he moved to the throat licking the artery underneath the skin.  
  
The girl smiled and opened hazy eyes to see what he was doing to her to feel so much pleasure in one movement. Watching him she only caught glimpses of the blood on her chest. Bringing her hand down to the red substance she brought it up to her eyes and rubbed it between her fingers. The blue haired human realized what it was all too late. Fear ran through her body and she felt cold. A scream was going to leave her lips when the child vampire bit down hard.  
  
Harry felt the blood flood into his mouth forcing him to swallow the large amount. He felt giddy and wanted more. He sucked and felt pleasure coming from the blood as the girl's fear rose to higher levels causing her blood to pump the blood out of her body and into his mouth faster. The feel of warm fresh blood in his body was almost as good as having sex with Severus. Almost.  
  
His strength was doubled compared to the bagged blood Sev had him on for the mean time. It was beyond anything the teen could comprehend as he continued with the girl clawing at his back telling to spare her life. Smiling around the bite Harry sucked harder and faster feeling the blood letting lose his interest. But the pure fear and terror in the blood drove him out of his mind making him want more.  
  
Every last drop went down his throat, not one escaping his lips. Not one drop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus smiled as he watched from outside the window of the hotel room. Harry was a merciless killer in his eyes. The teen had played with his prey a bit before he fed knowing full well that the fear would intensify the bloodlust within his body. He felt a greater love build in his heart as he knew that Harry was his perfect mate.  
  
Sounds from behind made him turn around with incredible speed. He glared at the tall man.  
  
"Your Highness, I did not know you were feeding tonight. If not I would have left early." The voice was smooth and soft to the ear.  
  
Severus licked his lips, catching what was left of his dinner. "How nice of you to be so considerate Lucian. Nice to see that you left Malloy Castle for better game such as our hunting ground. I hope this isn't a bad habit of your people. I might allow your cousin but I'm not so sure about you my dear friend." Snape smiled a bit looking into orange eyes.  
  
Lucian was as tall as Severus and the same build. But he had short red hair with orange eyes and his face was less sharp which was quite unusual for the king of the Malloy Clan. Smiling, showing his fangs, he answered the Sniper Prince. "I do beg your pardon but I wish to speak to you of Dar."  
  
Severus instantly turned hostile and glared. "What of my dead brother?"  
  
The growl went unnoticed. "Our Seers have seen something that is connecting my dear cousin and I would rather keep him alive when he might lead our people one day. I refuse to take a mate after Loki had died."  
  
Severus relaxed and looked at the floor remembering how the man died. "I'm sorry but this subject is kind of."  
  
"Hard. Severus. you and your family have been friends with mine for generations. You and I and Lucius have been friends since we where in dippers. I know how you feel about your brother I respect it if you wish not to talk about it. But when it concerns my family it's left to the open my friend."  
  
Severus sighed as the recent talk with Zack left him feeling cold and wishing that his fucking brother would stay in his fucking grave. "I am sorry. But you are right. Draco may play a part in the upcoming future but what, I do not know. Even Zack is having trouble figuring it out."  
  
Lucian stared at him. "I see, and she is the best of the best even though she's been around for fifty years. They were impressed with her when she predicted my parents death a year and a half early." He snorted. "Well, keep me posted and say hi to your folks for me." He turned and wave at the Sniper Prince.  
  
"Yeah, and say hi to Lucius for me." He smirked as he heard a hard laugh from the young King.  
  
Sensing that Harry had finished already he pulled the window open and climbed in. Considering the hotel wasn't considered a home. He smiled when he saw Harry in his after math glory. Blood trickled ever so lightly from his lips as he leaned up against the headboard of the bed. The youth was watching him.  
  
"Who was that?" an edge to the calm voice made the Prince smile.  
  
/Jealous/  
  
"I am not jealous!" he growled as he brought a knee up and put his arm on it watching his lover.  
  
Severus walked over to the youth, pushing the body off the bed; he sat down in front of him. "Are you sure? He didn't and wouldn't dare make a move on me even if you weren't there. But I see your suspicion as clear as the sun."  
  
Harry growled refusing to move an inch. This was a game and he would win. He would not lose his cool because of another man out the window to either watch him feed or hit on the tall dark Prince. And the Prince was playing it off like it was an everyday thing. Well, he wasn't going to get off that easy. But all in truth he had wanted to know who he really was from the bits of the conversation he heard.  
  
Keeping his body still only made Severus growl in the back of his throat at the teen Harry should've been in his arms by now but all the young Sniper did was just watch him under dark hair with emotionless eyes. At that instant he knew he never wanted to see those eyes or face again. He wondered what could've made the teen so hostile towards him.  
  
"Did you enjoy the show Severus?" Harry's eye never moved from they're spot.  
  
Severus did nothing to answer the young one. He would rather hear an explanation on what the hell has gotten into his lover to be so angry.  
  
"I see," Harry got up and went over to the door. "I'll see you back at the castle." And with that he left a confused Prince.  
  
Severus looked down at the woman on the floor and saw nothing but death. He usually never saw this kind of death even after he fed or from anyone else. It was death in its rawest form and it baffled him on why his lover would want that kind of death on a mortal since he was only turned a month or so ago. He left the room not liking its feel and would find out what was eating the young vampire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry walked determined to get away from the room. He felt horrible. Like it wasn't him in that room, like someone was talking to him and telling him to show no mercy to the human he fed on-and he listened to it. Then after he realized what he had done the anger swelled up in him and turning it on his lover wasn't the best way to vent.  
  
Growling he punched the wall of the building he was passing. The hole was large and the hand that went through it was bloody. Pulling out his bloody hand Harry walked on staring at his hand as it healed quickly. He sighed and continued feeling very unsure of himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A dark and hard laugh ran through the room. A small crystal ball lay on a table in the empty room. The ball rolled around on the circular table changing colors out of joy. It even hopped a bit as the laugh continued to give sound to the dead room. It stopped when the door gave a whine with its hinges being opened once more.  
  
Fate walked in feeling drained and tired. Adom was asking too much of her and she hated being busy with too many things.  
  
"Dar?"  
  
The ball on the table rolled to the edge and changed to a light blue color.  
  
"How is the boy? I want him here and then maybe those idiots will leave me alone." She flipped her red hair as she marched to the table and sat down. Green eyes looked up to stare at the dark ceiling. "It would be all the easier and then I wouldn't have to lend out my magic powers. I'm old and that blasted Merlin had to fuck me over. This is such shit and now I have to worry about my own family when your just in that blasted ball." She sighed rubbing her temples.  
  
The orb rolled backwards a bit and changed colors. "There is nothing more then the safety of your family in my hands my dear Fate. Time will go by so quick that you won't even notice. And I'm watching your grandson's eating patterns and he has had his first hunt tonight." A sigh came from the orb that sounded more like a chuckle. "If only he could've stayed. When would you like to visit them? I'm sure they will want to see you after two and a half months of being so far away."  
  
Fate eyed the orb with emeralds that seemed to be just formed in the earth. "And why must we go. I love them but the king will never allow me to go. Remember I have duties that will not go unpunished if I don't do them. This isn't a playground Dar. I told a long time ago I will do what I must to stay alive. And I will not risk my life to go see my grandchildren. I would rather stay alive then die for a family that seems to not care so much about old people." Sighing she got up and removed her robes to show an elegant emerald dress.  
  
The orb chuckled at her. "Oh, you do know di nile is not a river in Egypt." It chuckled once more turning red as fate glared daggers.  
  
"You are a nuisance you know that. Why I took you out of that bloody grave is a wonder to me Dar. But mark my words, you ever try to humiliate me again and your ball is broken."  
  
With that the immortal threw her robes on her wardrobe door and went straight into the bathroom.  
  
The orb rolled happily on the table hopping every so often. Turning from blue, to red, to green, to orange, and then to black. "Well, I will have what my brother holds dear Fate. I will take him as my own even if I have to brainwash him from a far. And haunt his dreams to do so." An evil laugh erupted from the ball as it rolled around some more and followed the rim of the round table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zack sighed as she waited for someone to show. Looking around her eyes fell on a very angry Harry. Raising an eyebrow at this she called to him through telepathy. The teen looked over at her and walked smoothly over. Harry looked exhausted and drain even after feeding such a good meal.  
  
"Hey Harry, what's the matter?"  
  
Harry leaned on the wall next to her looking up at the night sky. "I don't know. I felt strange when I fed tonight and I still feel a bit off. Can we go home now?" his emeralds never left the sky.  
  
Zack sighed as she watched Draco come near them. Smiling she nodded as the blonde Malloy stopped in front of them.  
  
"Let's get out of here. I think I saw my cousin around and I really don't want to talk to the idiot." Draco said as he rubbed his temple.  
  
Harry chuckled as he licked his lips, finally taking the small blood that was left there in his mouth. "I guess your not good with family, eh Draco."  
  
Draco chuckled as well. "No, Harry, I am not. I love my cousin but I don't want to get into a fight with him right now. Not in the mood."  
  
Zack shook her head as she pulled out a small tea cup and held it out to them. "It'll go off in ten seconds."  
  
The three vampires held onto it as ten seconds later a pull behind the naval took them away and towards Hogwarts.  
  
Landing none too gracefully on the floor, Harry looked up to see the full moon still out and not hidden behind a cloud. He walked over to the lake that was only a few feet by.  
  
Zack and Draco looked at each other and followed their friend sitting on either side of him. Harry had brought his legs up and hugged them tightly. Watching the giant squid play around in the water and watching the perfect circle reflected in the water. He felt soothed and clamed as he cleared his head.  
  
"I had a fight with Sev."  
  
Both of the vampires sitting on either side of the young Sniper were shocked. They had never known Harry and Sev to get into a fight. But then again they've only been together for only a few months. Zack was the first one to voice this.  
  
"Hey, it's ok to have a fight with your lover. That was going to come up at anytime. Couples fight even if they have been together since summer. Come on, it can't be that bad." Her voice had a false cheer in it. For some reason she just couldn't believe the two had a fight.  
  
Draco only shook his head. "Severus must've done something in order to let Harry's pride stand out so much, right Harry."  
  
Harry only sighed at his frustration. "I guess. I was so cold to him. I didn't think I could be that cold but then again, I am a Slytherin." He huffed and fell back landing on his back. "But I felt different tonight. Maybe it's the excitement of feeding on a fresh prey."  
  
Zack sighed. "Yeah, that does happen sometimes. I hope you guys can figure it out before your both down each others throats." she stretched her small form out. "Are you coming in or do you want some air before you go to your dorm."  
  
"I want air."  
  
"K, night Harry."  
  
Harry listened to the sounds to rustled grass being crushed under feet as he watched the night sky. He was exhausted and tired out of his mind. Sleep seemed like the best prospect to him. Closing his eyes he wondered why he acted the way he did and why he hadn't and couldn't feel anything right now. Not even his bond to Severus. Harry was so confused that he fell asleep thinking to long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BDL: Well, there you go. I know it's shorter than usual but I got lazy and could write anymore.  
  
Draco sighs.  
  
Draco: I didn't get any sex. What the fucking bloody hell is wrong wit you?  
  
BDL shrugs and crawls into bed.  
  
Harry laughs as he reads Silence of the Lambs.  
  
Harry: Give it a rest Drake. She's just too fucking tired.  
  
Draco grabs BDL's axe.  
  
Draco: I want sex and your dead Hannibal boy.  
  
Harry drops the book and bolted out of the room with the blonde after him. BDL laughs as she jumps out of bed and picks up the book and starts to read where she left off.  
  
A/N: Please review me with all your love and no flamers please. Too much of a headache for me. 


	19. Hating for no Reason

Tears of Vampires   
  
Chapter 19:   
  
Warnings and disclaimers are in the first chapter jackasses. I don't got time for your bitchin.   
  
Ok, I know this was a long time ago but this one stayed in my mind. Review Maker or whatever is your name. The hell is wrong with spelling with as wit. I know what wit means something else but that's how my character talks. And I ain't gonna change it because your bitching about how I chose to have my character talk. So fuck off and let a writer write. I got enough problems, like PSM and my GOD DMAN PERIOD! SO LEAVE ME ALONE! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOIN!  
  
Oh and sorry for taking so long. My beta read lost this chapter and then after I gave her another one she sent it to someone else because she didn't want to do it again!   
  
And another note, this will have MPEG so deal wit it. Yeah!!! I finally decided to let them have kids. Go Sev and Har!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Darkness, as far as the eye could see, was all around Harry. His emerald vampire eyes tried vainly to adjust to the darkness to no avail. He turned around to hear a wind blow and nothing more, but darkness was left in its place. Feeling a bit lonely, the young Sniper vampire called out to his lover.   
  
//Sev?//   
  
No answer was given to the call.   
  
//SEV!//   
  
It started to set in, darkness, like his small room under the stairs. Nothing but darkness with the cold feeling of loneliness in his mind and body. Loneliness that never left, even when the light shone through the opening of the small door. Feeling was becoming his only friend in those times. The pain of holding his nail to his skin with enough pressure to draw little blood. The warmth made him warmer in his mind than on his body and the blood was little but much to render him weak for a few days. Even after his return to school, he continued this, and started to wonder if life was still worth living, even when the death of another was rested on your shoulders when others thought otherwise.   
  
Foot steps behind him made him turn to the sound of heavy feet making their way towards him softly. Listening hard to see where they would stop and they stop probably no more than five feet in front of him made him turn to the sound of heavy feet making their way towards him softly. Listening hard to see where they would stop and they stop probably no more than five feet in front of him.  
  
"Who's there?"   
  
His question was met with dead silence and cool air playing on his face. The darkness only made him wish he had never left his dark room for another. His breathing became heavy as the silence brought back unwanted memories.   
  
"I am here with you, little one."   
  
The voice was smooth and sounded a lot like Severus', but different in a way. It sounded too close for comfort.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
The voice chuckled at him. "No one too important for my brother to not tell you about. I only wish to speak with you. If you don't mind, I will be more than happy to oblige to answer any question Severus has not answered for you."   
  
Harry swallowed. "Could we at least talk with the lights on? I don't like pitch black. It reminds me of when I was human."   
  
"Of course young one."   
  
Light filled the room from behind and Harry saw that he was standing in the deserted garden in the castle. It was one of the few that people went to cause it was far away from everything. A fountain of a large snake with an arrow through its head poured water out of its mouth.   
  
"I see you feel more at home with these surroundings."   
  
Harry turned faster than humanly possible and gasped at the person behind him. The man was taller than Severus, at least six five, and had short black hair. His skin was so pale that the veins showed everywhere on his face and arms. Dark pants and a tank top where all he wore. His eyes were like King Adom's, and seemed to fill in most of the eye.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
The other man grinned, showing his fangs, indicating that he was eternal, "I am Darres, at your service milord. It is a pleasure to see the prince happy with someone as caring as you." Darres bowed slightly and smiled at Harry.   
  
Harry shook his head as he walked over to 'his' bench and sat down. "I am of no royalty. Just a lover with no power, and I'd like to keep it that way." He sighed as he leaned back to rest against the back rest.   
  
"Not true milord, you hold the Prince's heart in your hands. That is the greatest power you could ever obtain from him. But why do you think you have no power?" Darres' question hit a soft spot.   
  
Harry growled, knowing he didn't have to answer. To him, power was only a key to death and destruction. He had promised himself, after Cedric's death, that he would only obtain power to kill Voldemort, and then get rid of it after, any way that was humanly possible.   
  
"Well, I see as you are a bit angry at him now. The king of the Malloy's is not someone who would come to see an old friend after so long." Darres said thoughtfully and carefully. He didn't want to alert Harry that he was lying. He brought a chalk white hand to his chin and rubbed it gently. "But then again, love isn't the same as trust. Or is it?"   
  
Harry looked up slowly at the other vampire. He growled deep in his chest at Darres.   
  
"What are you implying? That Severus would leave me for the King of the Malloy's."   
  
Darres shrugged his shoulders and sat on the bench next to the young Sniper. "No, it's just that the thought of the two kingdoms joining together would not only be a wonderful event, but if one of them bore a child, then the power of the two Clans would be combined." He chuckled. "You never know what will happen in the future. Even Severus is unpredictable on how he acts towards others, especially the ones he loves."   
  
Harry snapped and shoved him over the arm rest to fall on the floor. Falling with a loud thud, the young Sniper proceeded to climb over Darres' stomach and grab his throat with one hand and squeezed.   
  
"Never ever speak that way to me again Darres. I will kill you if you ever say or breathe a word about the King of the Malloy's. You'll regret the day you ever met me." He growled at the older vampire under him.   
  
Darres smiled as the air was slowly squeezed out of him. /So much like Sev, but so different. He will be mine, and Severus will go mad with hurt and betrayal that he'll kill himself, and I will live with the boy and his children/ he lifted a hand and brought it to the one holding his neck.   
  
"I beg your forgiveness my lord. I did not mean anything by it."   
  
Harry took a deep breathe and released Darres. Sighing, he got off his stomach and watched the other sit up to look at him.   
  
"Do not trouble yourself with an apology. I should be the one to apologize for attacking you. I shouldn't have over reacted to that. I'm sorry."   
  
Darres smiled and pulled him into a lose hug. "Don't worry about it, and its ok to worry about your lover like that. It's a normal reaction for our Clan. Just stay happy and keep a look out for those who want to take him away from you. K?" he looked into green eyes and smiled at them.   
  
Harry only nodded as he stood up and walked over to the bench and sat down to watch the statue pour its water into the pool under it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Hey Rose."   
  
Roseael turned around to see Black run up to her and the werewolf she had beside her. She smiled at him and waited for him to reach her.   
  
"Yes Black."   
  
Sirius stopped in front of her and Remus. He took a breath a smiled at her. "Well, since your done hunting, I was wondering if you like to go for a fun run in the Forest at the school. It would be fun, and Remus will get a lot of exercise. He seems to be gaining a little weight."   
  
Remus growled as he bumped his head against the other man's knees. It was a playful way of saying idiot. Roseael laughed and nodded her head.   
  
They walked about two feet before Roseael was pulled back and turned around to face a distraught Severus. She gazed at him questioningly.   
  
"I can't find Harry. He ran off, upset about something."   
  
Roseael sighed as she smacked her forehead. /Idiot/   
  
"I heard that..." Sev growled as he scanned the area for the others.   
  
"They went back to the castle, if I recall."   
  
They all turned to see Shiro smiling, showing white teeth turned yellow due to blood.   
  
"Who did?" Sev asked.   
  
Shiro held up a hand with three fingers. "Harry (pulled one down), Draco (pulled another down), and Zack (pulled the last one down). If I was talking about anyone else then I wouldn't be here." She smirked and kneeled down to pet the werewolf.   
  
"Idiots those two are. And why the hell did he leave without an explanation?" Severus asked no one in particular. Looking up at the sky, he turned around and left the group to their own devices.   
  
"What the hell happened?" Sirius asked no one.   
  
"Probably made Harry angry and now he's paying the price." Shiro said as she left to follow the Prince.   
  
"We should go with them. He's going to need us if Harry is that pissed." The ex-convict said, and they all left for the castle.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Draco sighed as he lay on the large four poster bed, naked with Zack snuggled next to his side, nude as well. He thought of his friend that they had left by the lake. Harry had been so down and needed the alone time to relax. But the young Malloy vampire thought that he needed someone out there with him. Of course it was out of his control when Zack seduced him to get into the bed to have a little 'fun'.   
  
Zack felt a little worried that her lover felt vexed on the topic of Harry's emotions. The boy, to her, seemed to not know who he was and that worried her. Her head hurt from thinking so much in the past couple of days. But she couldn't help the feeling of uneasiness around her hunt in London. It was the same as usual, she'd go to the same corner and pick one of the many whores that were there. Then she felt it while she fed, as Draco fed in the room next door. It was a strange and strong force of great power just washed over them and left her feeling cold inside despite the blood flowing in her veins. She knew the Malloy didn't feel since it wasn't something that was from his Clan. But she had two Clans running in her veins. She couldn't tell which the power came from. And this disturbed her greatly.   
  
"Hey Zack..."   
  
Zack's head shot up to look into pale blue eyes.   
  
"What?"  
  
Draco sighed once more before he voiced his thoughts. "I'm worried. Harry has changed since his turning. He was different tonight and it doesn't make sense to me how he changed so fast, and seemed so hostile to Severus. I know he and Prince Severus had a fight, but for what reason I want to know. They never fight, and I know this is probably their first fight, but I can't picture them having a fight." He pulled her prone body on top of his. Her bare breast rested on his chest with a leg between his. Zack looked down at the teen Malloy. "It doesn't seem possible for them to have a fight so big like that. When I think of them fighting, it would be about the scent of a whore's perfume on his shirt. Then they fuck like rabbits."  
  
Zack held back a giggle and smiled down at her young lover. "How long have you been watching Potter?" the question was innocent, to her.   
  
Draco blushed and stuttered. "Well, I... uh... umm..."   
  
Zack giggled and kissed his nose and nuzzled his neck, licking it. "It was a joke. I could care less if you had some kind of sex interest in him. As long as I know that I can have you whenever I want in my bed." She licked the major artery once more. Draco moaned out as he felt electricity flow through his body.   
  
"I'm glad you trust me." His voice was heavy as the Knight continued to lick and nip, never breaking the skin.   
  
"I don't." Zack bit down and broke the skin. She licked the small amounts of blood that leaked out. Draco watched her through careful eyes. "I trust my Prince and his mate not to try to seduce you into their bed for some fun. If they're going to do that then they should at least invite me." She smirked at the face Draco made.   
  
The blonde Malfoy laughed and rolled her under him. "Well, then I think I should enjoy myself now before that party begins."   
  
Zack smiled as she made love to the Malloy for the fifth time that night.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Darres smiled at Harry as he watched the teen watch the sky. He wondered if his brother had felt his presence in the boy. It would make him all giddy if he did. But he knew that his brother was probably more worried about the teen's anger than anything else right now, but Zack was another story all together. It seemed that she had felt his power earlier and usually she could tell whom it was from. Except the look on her face after he had passed through was too priceless to forget, she had looked confused and annoyed being disrupted during her feeding.   
  
Harry couldn't feel anything, or think. His mind was blank of all thoughts as he stared at the fountain.   
  
"Be doubtful of the love you hold so dear."   
  
The voice was close, yet so far. A chuckle was heard and everything faded away like a dream. The fountain dissolved into sand, and so did the garden. Everything fell into sand, and so did the light.   
  
Harry shot up with a start. He looked around and noticed he was at the lake's edge and it was still dark. Growling out of annoyance he stood up and went to his dorm. He hated being fooled by his own head   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
A week later and Harry had yet to talk to Severus about the whole fight. Severus was the only one hurting in this argument. The others had become concerned and asked what the problem was and Harry yelled at them for being stupid. Zack was even yelled at during another lesson on Atmortals. She was upset after that, and made no commentof the out burst directed at her. Shiro tried to talk with him, but he ended up slapping her in the face and stalked off. Ron and Hermione even tried and he just yelled and punched Ron in the face to get out of his damned way.   
  
Harry's mood swings caught the attention of everyone around, and the teachers were more than happy to have him bitch out another student than them. Zack was probably the only one he would bitch at freely.   
  
One morning in the Slytherin dorms for the sixth years, Harry woke up feeling dizzy, and went to the bathroom. Draco had come in a second after him and heard him vomit his heart out. The blonde had run over to him and saw that he was also vomiting up the blood bag he had last night. This was never a good sign for any vampire. He grabbed Harry after the boy was done with the emptyingof his stomach, cleaned him up and carried him to the hospital wing.   
  
Draco knew that a Sniper vampire could be still classified as a human to Wizards, and no spell was ever made to identify them in any way, shape or form. So, he wasn't bothered by bringing him here.   
  
"Well, this is a first in along time. In all my history, I never thought he'd be here for being sick. Heh, go figure." Madam Pomfrey said as she continued her examination on him.   
  
Draco watched a little anticipating that it wasn't the vampire disease 'Helopatoma.' Shiro was one of the first to obtain it and he remembered them racing against an unreadable clock to stop her from dying. It was by a miracle that they had found a potion to counter the virus. What it did was drain you of all strength and prevent the vampire to drink, or become heavily sick and vomit the blood. Turned vampires had the advantage to drink blood from their master's blood. But for born vampires their parents blood combined made them sick, and it threatened to kill many Royal Families. Shiro was lucky because her body never gave way; it kept on fighting to stay alive.   
  
"OH MERLIN!"   
  
Draco snapped from his thoughts to look at the matron. Cocking his head to the side he looked at Harry who had a confused look on his pale white face, he shook his head and looked back at the woman and Draco followed his gaze.   
  
"Uh... Madam Pomfrey... what is it?" Draco asked as he sat on the bed knowing that he wasn't going to like the news one bit. It was in the pit of his stomach and he felt lost and dazed.   
  
"Well, um...he's... well..." she trailed off and it pissed off Harry that he glared at her.   
  
"Madam Pomfrey, tell me before I get up and leave to get changed and have a shower."   
  
The cold tone in his voice brought her and she glared at him with a stronger glare that made him back down. "Well, I've never seen anything like this before, Mister Potter. You are apparently pregnant, not with one child but two. So there, and now you must wait here so I can go get the Head Master. Mister Malfoy doesn't seem he is possible to move at all." With that she walked out and slammed the door shut.   
  
Harry gaped and looked at Draco who was pale as chalk and fell off the bed.   
  
"DRACO!"   
  
Draco looked up at him and sighed from his spot on the floor. "We don't need this right now. It's too dangerous for you to have kids, especially with Voldemort out there and the demands King Adom will have of you once you return to the castle for summer." He glared at the ceiling. "No wonder you where so fucking moody. Arse."  
  
Harry felt like an idiot now. He had over reacted with Severus and had missed his company for the whole week. He now hurt more than ever since he had left Severus' side to think about what Darres had said. He growled at his own stupidity.  
  
"We have to tell Sev."  
  
Draco's voice hit him like at ton of bricks. "I know."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BDL: Well, there you go!!  
  
Draco: Bitch! You just left us there like that!  
  
Harry: You damn whore!  
  
BDL glares at them: No apparition! Ass Wipes!! 


	20. Harry's Pregnant

Tears of Vampires  
  
Chapter 20: Harry is Pregnant!!!  
  
Warnings and Disclaimers are in the first few chapters so fuck off. ASSHOLES DON'T NEED TO NOT SUE POOR HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"DAR!"  
  
The crystal ball rolled on the table happily and stopped on the edge farthest away from the Shaman. It turned from yellow to red with annoyance.  
  
"What the hell did you do?"  
  
The orb glowed and rolled away.  
  
"A dream! A dream!" Fate yelled getting more annoyed now than ever. "What the fuck are you doing in Harry's head? You were supposed to manipulate him from outside of his head not inside it. I can't believe this shit. You can no longer go near Harry. I will deal with it you can handle Severus for all I fucking care." She growled catching the orb and throwing it at the wall. "Never ever try to pull a fast one on me and my family. I said you could have one of the two not both."  
  
Fate stormed out slamming the door as the crystal ball hit the wall and fell to the stone floor. It rolled from left to right a few time. As if it were shaking off a concussion and rolled happily towards the table and hopped up on top. It rolled happily turning from its red to blue, green and then yellow again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco left Harry alone for a bit and ran into Shiro who was trying to court Hermione. He rolled his blue eyes as he walked up to the Yakumori vampire and the human.  
  
"Come on Herm. Just to the Three Broomsticks and I'll leave you alone. Just one drink." Shiro flashed her fangs.  
  
"I don't think so. And Ron is taking me next Hogsmeade weekend. So I'm sorry I have to turn down your nice invitation." With that Hermione gave a sad looked and turned.  
  
"Now come o....OWWWW!"  
  
Hermione turned around to see Draco Malfoy pulling Shiro's head back, exposing her neck. She raised an eyebrow at the action.  
  
"Would you stop playing around and use your senses every once in awhile. Sneaking up on you isn't something you let people do on a regular basis. God, you are really sexually frustrated aren't you." Draco said as he started to drag the princess with him.  
  
"DRACO!" Shiro yelled out. "LET GO OF MY HAIR! I'LL COME JUST LET GO!" She fell to the floor with a loud thud. The Yakumori vampire growled at the Malloy vampire. "WHAT THE HELL!?" she glared at the silent Malloy. Sighing she stood up. "Ok, what has Harry gotten into this time?" she waved a hand off crossing her pale arms.  
  
"He's pregnant that's what."  
  
"WHAAAAAT!"  
  
Shiro's yell rang out through the empty corridor. She fell to the floor once more in a very ungraceful way. Her blood red eyes were wide with shock and her body was very still.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
Draco shrugged not knowing the answer to it himself. He turned and walked determinedly to the dungeons. Shiro found the strength to pick herself off the floor and follow. Not before Draco hear a small curse that sounded like 'kuso' to the ear. Hermione watched on with a raised eyebrow. She had heard her best friend's but she didn't hear what they said that made Shiro fall to the floor in fright. The human decided to follow them very slowly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sound of a whip sounded through the cell like chamber in the dungeon. It met with pale white flesh and made a thin red line. Chains rattled from its force of power. Even though it left a red line the burn was beyond any human comprehension. The power of a whip in a vampire's hand was too powerful.  
  
Zack drew blood from her lip as she bit down hard. Prince Severus had woken her up at three in the morning to commence her punishments. He had first started her on a rack that pulled her bones to the point where they could've been ripped off. He then chained her to a wall with spikes on it. Her feet barely touched the floor, so dangly trying not to touch the wall drew more blood from her. He left her there for breakfast. Severus then brought some food down to eat in front of her while she hung from the chains with an empty stomach. Now she hung from the ceiling, arms in the air and a whip in her prince's hands.  
  
"How ironic that I almost had forgotten to give your punishment." Severus sighed as he cracked the whip once more on her bare stomach. He knew perfectly well that she'll need to feed off a fresh human instead of a bag. He didn't care either way.  
  
"I miss him you know. I should just apologize for whatever the fuck I did." He clutched at his heart. "It burns now that he hasn't been in my bed."  
  
Zack held back a sob as the whip came once more. She was like this for a whole damn hour. Her bar had fallen off with the first few hits. Now her body was covered in red welts burning to bleed. This was Severus' cruelest punishment. He could hit the body numerous of times without making it bleed. The pain would build up and you would end up begging him to let you bleed at least once. The whip or its owner where never kind enough in that sense of mercy.  
  
CRACK!  
  
"AHHHH!" Zack's sudden cry echoed through the room of desolate shadows and blood.  
  
Severus watched her closer and cracked the whip once more. She did it again. Growling he whipped the whip so hard that the blood that guessed out the showered him a bit.  
  
The door burst open and Severus glared at the intruders. His eyes didn't soften at seeing Draco and Shiro.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Draco stopped himself from running to his lover. He shook his head and looked straight at Severus. "It's Harry."  
  
Severus dropped the whip and walked over to the teen and pulled him up to his face growling violently.  
  
"He's in the hospital wing." Draco's blues never left the blacks. "He's pregnant."  
  
Severus dropped the young Malloy in utter shock. The blues were calm and honest in the words they had spoken. The prince fell to the floor not knowing what to do. He wanted children but they couldn't have them now. Not with all the chaos that was threatening to surround the two of them. He took several deep breaths and looked up to see Shiro standing behind the other teen with an empathic look.  
  
"Who else knows?"  
  
Shiro watched the strong prince, even when the vampire had a fight he held up defenses, fall because the danger they had put his lover in. Yakumori looked at the Malloy. The blonde vampire sighed and opened his mouth to the words he knew Severus didn't want to hear.  
  
"Dumbledore will know soon and we didn't go to your sister first cause we thought it best to tell you first. They'll ask him who the father is." He watched Severus' reaction to these words, it wasn't pretty. A fist met with the floor and stone flew everywhere.  
  
Severus felt like weeping, he gave his lover a precious gift he knew that he would regret later for the dangers that it will put on the young Sniper. Earlier the prince had requested that the Shaman come to perform a spell to prevent this from happening while at school. The return letter never came and it was too late to turn back now. No way in hell would he ever have the courage or power to tell his mate he couldn't have the child. This would put them on their guard and the troubles of having a child will be hard on the young Sniper body but Severus knew Harry could care less.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
The prince looked up to look at his knight.  
  
"You can't tell them you're the father. It's illogical and dangerous to put yourselves into that position is not only dangerous but stupid. Have Draco play the father till the child is born." Her voice was calm but scratchy from the cries. She smiled at her prince knowing that her strength to outstand his punishment was by sheer will. The pain throbbed every so often harshly as Zack moved on the chains. "It would put you both in the clear and you two can talk about whatever since Pomfrey would probably suggest he miss class till his morning sickness passes."  
  
Severus stood up and released his prisoner. Sighing he walked to the door. "Shiro take Zack to get something to eat, Draco come with me." He was more than surprised at the fact the woman had been so calm and understanding even when her body was bruised and battered.  
  
Draco followed him not looking at his lover as he heard a pop. He didn't know what to think now that his own lover had suggested what she suggested. But he felt better that his lover had not asked him to stay awhile. Being with her for a week showed him that when push came to shove, her job as a knight always came first before anything else. Snipers usually didn't have this trait but Riddlers did. Zack was more than capable to do her job and be with the Malloy vampire without problems. But he wondered if her job will ever get in the way of their relationship.  
  
The sounds of Black and Roseael fighting brought Draco back to reality. As he walked in he saw the human and a month and half old vampire argue with her love interest and the werewolf sitting next to Harry trying to calm the other two down.  
  
Harry was getting a headache as Dumbledore smiled at the two arguing about who would reveal the father of the child.  
  
"JUST SHUT YOU'RE FUCKING MOUTH BLACK! YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO RELEASE THAT INFORMATION!" Roseael was more than annoyed by the ex-convict.  
  
"WELL, SOMEONE HAS TO DO SO! WOULD YOU RATHER LET HIM HANDLE THIS ALONE!" Sirius shouted at the vampire.  
  
Severus growled knowing that Black was talking about him. He didn't want to know what else the other man thought of him at the moment.  
  
"Do you have any idea... wait there is no brain in that head so you wouldn't would you!" Roseael was beyond angry and beyond sane talk with the man in front of her.  
  
"Now don't you dare insult my intelligence you half witted vamp..."  
  
"Black I think that the woman has a point to say that!" Severus said walking into the room with Draco following behind. "Now, shut your mouth before you give the poor boy a headache. It wouldn't do if his morning sickness got worse now would it?" he raised an eyebrow at the other man. He tried not to look at Harry for he knew he would run to him making a fool of himself.  
  
Sirius opened and closed his mouth as Roseael turn to greet her prince.  
  
"Severus, nice of you to join us." She smiled as she hugged him. He gave a small hug back.  
  
"I came here because the father thought it would be appropriate for me to be here for moral support." His voice was smooth and calm.  
  
Harry had raised an eyebrow at the new information and cocked his head to the side knowing that Severus had forced the words out. He also tried to catch the other's eye but to no such luck.  
  
Draco immediately jumped into his roll as the supposed father. He was at Harry's side in a flash. Harry looked at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"No worries love. My Godfather won't hurt your, at least not yet." //Play along and we'll explain later// Draco said out loud while he talked to Harry's mind.  
  
Harry smiled getting the point and leaned up to kiss Draco on the cheek. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Severus tensed. He smirked inwardly. "No worries and I understand you going to get him to comfort yourself. I was a bit surprised when my Godfather and Aunt entered behind the Head Master." Harry had long since decided not to use the Head Master's name.  
  
Dumbledore smiled with the twinkle in his eye that every vampire in the room hated with a great deal of passion. "Well, I know Mister Malfoy is a Malloy vampire but Harry is still human."  
  
Every one held their breath. Draco mentally kicked himself for not finishing the Malloy family book on his kind. He knew most of it but the part about mating and children he had forgotten to read. Severus sighed as he wished Zack was here. He knew that she prided herself in knowing who her enemies where even if they where allies to the kingdom. She had problems with the King of the Malloys.  
  
Just on time Zack walked in with a healthier glow to her but seemed to find anything but a shirt to put over herself. She still wore the pants she had when she was being punished.  
  
"It is possible for a human and a Malloy vampire to have child. The child would end up being a deformed one but nothing a good turning wouldn't fix." She smiled at them but Dumbledore was the only one to smile back. "It will be hard on Harry's body, human or not. Male pregnancies are never easy and never a happy go lucky thing to tell you the truth. But I think that Mister Potter will have more than enough magic to provide for the baby and himself, Professor." Moving to stand next to her prince, "I think we should inform the king of the Malloy's so his doctors can come in and take him at least a month. A humans body will not be able to minimum the major effects of the morning sickness. Leaving a pregnant human with vampire child in human hands isn't at all smart and the King would strangle us for leaving a possible heir in the hands of a human."  
  
Madam Pomfrey wasn't at all happy. Her lips purse in a small line voiced her opinion on the subject. "I am more than qualified of taking care of Mister Potter and more than happy to work with other doctors, Professor Gracer. But I think it would be best for him to stay so he won't miss..." Zack cut her off.  
  
"The Malloys have more than enough teaches with in its walls and like I said the king will not be happy if he knew the Prince of the Snipers had agreed to this as well. I would rather not have a war on my hands since you already have one with Voldemort to worry about." She growled out making her point clear.  
  
"Zack, stand down."  
  
Zack took a deep breath as she listened to her prince. She bowed to him and walked over to Harry smiling. She wasn't expecting him to have a sour face.  
  
//What's wrong?//  
  
//You, that's what// Harry's cold voice was shot through her head and Zack became instantly worried.  
  
"I would prefer if I wrote the letter and appeal to the King of the Malloys that my family will take care of the boy. This is our land and my castle is far closer than the Malloys and traveling for a long time isn't a smart thing to do with the boy in such early stages of his pregnancy." Severus said catching what Zack had been saying to him. And they didn't even need to talk through any form of communication.  
  
Roseael only smirked at her brother and knight. She walked over to sit in a chair next to her nephew's bed and pulled the werewolf to sit in the seat next to her. She saw Sirius's face fall but she didn't care. Roseael was beyond angry with the ex-convict. Her white pale hand touched Harry's and she smiled at him as the teen gave her a tired one.  
  
Dumbledore looked as though he was contemplating the words that where spoken. It wasn't a sure bet they had put on but at least it was a try to get Harry out of Hogwarts and back into Sniper castle. And Dumbledore wouldn't want another war on his hands which was their trump card.  
  
Dumbledore sighed as the information seemed to make sense. He had been worrying about the teen for some time now and his relationship with the Heir to Malloy throne hadn't caused any problems. So might as well let the two princes have it their way for the time being. "Very well, you may write to the Malloy King and you can take Harry to the Sniper castle. I'm sure he would be comfortable there since he did spend some time there. I will want a report on him and the answer to the letter later my Prince." With that he left.  
  
Roseael sighed and stood up dragging Lupin with her. "Come on wolf boy. Let's get some breakfast." She passed Sirius grabbing his collar from behind. "You too mutt."  
  
Sirius growled at the woman but couldn't get the grip off him. Shiro took the hint and left too taking Zack and Draco with her. "Ahh... were going to have breakfast too... umm... we'll send Dobby wit sometin. Bye. Oh, and Zack will write the letter to your parents." She smiled as she pulled the two vampires with her, which where growling deeply.  
  
Severus sighed and looked up at Harry. He saw the angered face and looked away not wanting to feel the ache in his heart burn more. "Uhh... I'm sorry for the hunt."  
  
Harry watched Severus for a minute before he gave his answer. "Well, I see it as a great personal insult that you'd let others watch me feed. Like if I'm some TV show." Green eyes looked out the window in hope of not seeing his lover.  
  
"Luke wasn't watching." The prince argued. "He was in our territory because he wanted to discus Malfoy. The boy will become King soon and he wanted nothing more to make sure he was in good hands." He sighed. "I am sorry if you thought I was showing you feed to him." He looked out the window as well. "Now that I think about it, he made me miss you kill your prey. I'll kick his ass for doing that. Shit!"  
  
Harry notice that Severus was standing next to him looking out the window. He watched as the sun gave his black hair a blue shade to it. The black onyx eyes seemed mesmerized by the lake water. The pale skin was smooth and taunt over the hidden muscles and sharp face.  
  
"I hope this will make up for it. Taking you home. It was a last minute thing I thought of but I didn't want you in the Malloy castle. Mom would have a fit if I did." Severus smiled at his lover.  
  
Harry blinked and shook his head. "Idiot."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ivana was sitting at a two person table in her rooms when Adom entered mumbling about the castle being so quite and that he needed company other than his wife. Ivana giggled as a white snowy owl flew through the open window to land on the table next to her. She cocked her head to the side as she took the letter and watched the owl fly to the bird stand they had in case of any mailing bird.  
  
Noticing Zack's handwriting on the envelope she ripped the side and let the letter fall out into her hand. Opening the letter she read it once, twice and three times to make sure she had read it right.  
  
Adom watched his wife from the second she opened the letter. Becoming intrigued by her actions from reading the letter he voiced his curiosity.  
  
"Who is it from my dear?" the question had brought his wife to reality.  
  
"Their having a baby." Her voice was too quiet but Adom heard it. He had no clue on whom the queen was talking about.  
  
"Whom is having a child my dear? I'm sure we would've been told before anyone else in the council because they know we have the best doctors around. Lucius should be happy that young Draco wasn't as bad as Dar. Last thing I wanted was for the Malloy's to fight for power." He snorted out. "Poor idiot will never be able to return to his Clan now that Voldemort has returned."  
  
Ivana nodded her head knowing that the once kind man she had helped raised turned out so badly. "Too bad his son and wife are still in the Clan and Draco is the next in line to take the throne. But his knighthood as a first class knight was upped to second class last week. I see that the King wants him at the top before he is crowned King." She sighed knowing that things where happening too fast and she was running on a very thin piece of ice to keep up with it now. "And Dar's soul ball is still missing. How in all the seven hells are we going to not let this spill to the Wizarding public if our own kind are shitting bricks about it." The queen placed a hand over her eyes to try to relieve the stress that was building up there.  
  
Adom leaned over and placed a hand on her one. "We will find Dar and the idiot helping him. Now, who are the lucking couple to get a baby nine months later if human, seven if a vampire?"  
  
Ivana smiled as she read the letter to her husband.  
  
"Dear Majesties, It is my pleasure to annoyance that the unmarried couple that you were so fond of is having a child. Smart move on not marrying them yet but please do it soon. It'll make Harry happy and he needs to stay happy to keep Severus sane and not beat the shit out of me. Anyways, we had a little complication and with Dumbledore finding out and have already devised a plan on making Draco the Father for now. We need you two to inform King Lucian of the Malloys to get this charade going smooth to keep that old cougar from finding out about Harry and Severus and that Harry is a vampire. Will we also be bringing Harry to the castle in about a week or so. The old man's orders and time for you to get ready with Luke, the old man is coming as well so be prepared Ivana. Draco will be coming as well as I will. Only for a week though, the job you had forgotten to tell me is taking up time. Severus will be over that weekend. Thank you my king and queen and we will see you in a week. Your Captain of the Sniper Knights, Zack Gracer"  
  
Adom looked shocked at his wife as the last few sentences hit her. He guessed that the only thing on her mind was Harry having a child. He chuckled as his wife smashed a fist through the table. /Now we need to get another one, again/ he thought as his wife continued to fume.  
  
"I think I'll write to the king of the Malloy's myself. You fume about Dumbledore and get the doctors and a few rooms ready." He smiled when his wife shot him a dirty look and left to do his errands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BDL: Another chapter and I'm finished! Yeah!  
  
Harry and Draco look at each other and roll their eyes.  
  
Draco: that idiot. She has no subtle style.  
  
Harry nodded: Yup, total idiot. Even Mystic Dragon1 will agree with us that she's on crack 24/7.  
  
Mystic Dragon1 in the background laughing hysterically at this true fact.  
  
BDL: FUCK YOU ALL! I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO WRITE IF I WASN'T ON ANY CRACK! (This is a joke. The crack is me working at three in the morning on these chapters)  
  
MD1: Sure Panda we know you just use it for fun. (Continues to laugh at BDL)  
  
BDL picks up her favorite ax and chases MD1 while Draco and Harry play Game Cube, Smash Bros Melee. 


	21. Blah! No name!

Tears of Vampires  
  
Chapter 21: Blah! No name!  
  
Warnings and disclaimers are in the first few fucking chapters. If you got a problem with that than go screw your selves!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucian read the letter several times before he sat down in his large armchair in his chambers. He laughed as he threw the letter into the fire nest to his chair. His rooms were the same as Severus' dark and warm at the same time. The same design because their friendship was far beyond what they could possibly imagine. They respected each other and the only reason they are hostile now is due to the loss of his lover. Dar spared the young vampire no mercy and not only raped but mutilated his body to the point where it was unrecognizable. The only way Luke knew it was him was by tasting his blood. It broke him and the Snipers and Malloys had been distant ever since.  
  
"Trust Zack to come up with something to make it so much easier on us. Not like the council has enough worries with Darres' soul ball missing. God, that son of a bitch won't stay dead." He leaned on the right arm with his elbow on the armrest and his hand cradling his head. Luke watched the fire with much thought. Thinking on why any with any sanity would take the soul ball.  
  
/Ok, the man is a crazy motherfucker and so would the ass who took the ball. But why help a psycho when psychos usually work alone. Well, at least vampire psychos' do/ he thought. /And Dar has connections with the Atmortals which is bad cause they've been a little hunted since his demise and they are multiplying in America. Zack had visited her family in Miami there and she said that the bastards where fucking like rabbits and turning like mad men...hmmmm/ Luke watched the fire looking for answers that weren't there.  
  
"Zack... now what the hell does she have against me to actually make me play along. I guess she hates Lucius that much to make my life a living hell." Luke snorted. "Shit, if there was anyone more stupid as that traitor than my life would be so much harder. Ha, that man really thinks I'm going to let him back into the Clan. At least his wife was smart and asked immunity and that the heir is a knight to earn his right. Heh, my Clan members are fools." He sighed as leaned back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You are a fool." Zack said as she looked at the pink scars on her back as Draco helped remove her pants with a pair of scissors. She had gone to breakfast like that and the whole school was dead silent. She growled at them to stop staring. "I mean you don't have to be a fucking mother hen. My Clans are different from the Malloys. The Snipers have a high tolerance for pain and Riddlers are calm and steady no matter what. So don't..."  
  
Draco stood up faster than the human eye and towered over the five one vampire. "Say it and I'll tie you to the bed." The pointed the scissors in her face. They had a little blood on them.  
  
Zack smirked and licked the little blood off. "Promise?" she raised a dark waxed eyebrow at him.  
  
The Malloy growled at her and threw the scissors on the floor. There they were embedded to the hilt as Draco grabbed her and shook her. "What's the matter with you? We not only have to hide this from Dumbledore but from Voldemort as well and you think sex is going to make me feel better. My father will find this out sooner or later and when that happens I am so screwed. He thinks I'm straight and he would kill me for even falling for a human, and Harry Potter for that matter!" he yelled in Zack's face and let her go to fall to the floor. His blue eyes had turned grey as he raged and glaring down he walked over to the wall and smashed a fist against it. Stone pieces flew all around.  
  
Zack watched the teen as he fell to the floor. /Maybe I should've taken it easy on him/ she thought as she stood up wearing only her bra and thong. She came up from behind her lover and put her arms around his neck to hold him against her chest.  
  
Draco shivered at the contact. The cold he felt in his body left as the warm body holding him drove the cold dark away. "Why do I feel like the worst is going to happen and there is nothing we can do to stop it?"  
  
Zack listened closely. She knew that very few Malloys had the ability to predict danger with their bodies. It was a hard talent to master but the boy under her embrace seemed to feel it but can't understand it. "Is it Voldemort love?"  
  
Draco shook his head as he turned around to hold the other knight in his lap. Zack curled up in his lap as he tightens his grip feeling the cold returning. "No, something else that threaten to tear us all apart and kill the royal families. It will take the one thing that was never accomplished by two vampires on the first try." His voice was distant as where his eyes. The cold began to freeze his body and the cold started to burn his insides. Zack stayed immobile to the changes in her lover. "The blood of his body will flow through the mother and either kill the unborn snakes or make them into something else."  
  
/Snakes.../ Zack understood without thinking. Snakes where the symbols for the Snipers the silent killers that attacked like a snake in the grass. "Harry... Draco, will the blood kill the mother?" her voice calm and collective.  
  
Draco's eyes became even more distant and then his body froze in the moment and fell to the floor taking Zack with him.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
No response.  
  
"DRACO WAKE UP!"  
  
Nothing came from the silent body.  
  
Zack sighed as she lifted the still body and put the Malloy knight on the bed. She kissed his forehead and smiled. "Thanks for putting up with me and understanding my duties. But I want you close and I will not lose what I have built since Darres. I promise that once this is over we will be together. I promise and I never break a promise." She kissed Draco's still lips and left for the bath.  
  
Draco cracked his sapphire eyes open and stared up at the canopy. "You better keep your promises Zack. If not I'm taking you." With that he rolled over onto his stomach and slept.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shiro walked into Gryffindor with all her pride up front. Even though she and Harry had changed houses they had yet to change the password. If not she would just ask Harry for it. He was a Prefect anyway. Scanning the room she spotted her prey. Grinning she walked over and took in the shock faces.  
  
"Hey there, 'Mione-chan. Do you want to go on that date or not. Cause either way you're coming with me." Shiro grinned showing her fangs leaning close to Hermione. "Cause if you refuse not only will your date die but..." she looked at her sharpened nails. "...I will be forced to take you to my bed. I am a Yakumori vampire after all. And we do get very jealous."  
  
Hermione swallowed at the threat and turned to Ron. His face was pale and drained of blood.  
  
Shiro smiled as she took a clawed hand and popped a button from Hermione's button down blouse. She popped another. "I'm waiting mi-chan and I don't take no for an answer."  
  
Ron nodded his head toward his date. Hermione turned back to Shiro knowing that if she was going to let Ron see another day she would have to date the Vampire Princess of the Yakumori Clan. "Ok, Shiro. I'll go with you to the next Hogsmade with you." She looked down not wanting to see the smirk on the vampire's face.  
  
Shiro took a hand and lifted Hermione's face by her chin. "Don't feel shamed love. I get what I want and I don't let go. Feel honored that I even picked you. I'm sure Ms. Brown there is going to be jealous of you." She smiled and leaned forward to give Hermione a kiss.  
  
Hermione froze as she shivered under the kiss. It was warm and gentle; nothing of what Ron had given to her over the summer. The shivering turned into want and she couldn't understand why but then it was gone. She opened her heavy eyes.  
  
"Take care love and watch yourself with Ms. Brown there."  
  
Shiro winked and left with unnatural speed.  
  
A scream and a slap brought Hermione to a harsh reality.  
  
"You slut! First Ron now Shiro. What kind of a whore are you. I wanted her since the second I saw her and now you take her because you're getting tired of Weasley. You make me sick!" Lavender Brown said as she glared at the dazed girl.  
  
Hermione blinked as the pain in her cheek came to her. She put a hand to it instantly and glared up at the girl in front of her. Her brain told her that she should have felt hateful toward the vampire but heart was working the engines as it kicked her brain out of the front seat. "Piss off Lavender. She chose me and that is all. Get over it you Gryffindor idiot slut!" with that she left the room in utter shock to find Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was talking to Severus when Hermione came in with a large red handprint. Harry cocked his head to the side watching as the human girl came to his bed. He watched her as her emotions played on her face. She looked confused and scared. He took her hand like the way he use to when they where in the same house. Hermione broke down instantly and threw her arms around his neck. Harry had managed to keep her from hitting his stomach.  
  
"Oh Harry I don't know what to do. You've changed so much and now I think I'm having feelings for a vampire." She cried into his shoulder.  
  
Severus huffed. "You should be honored. What, was it Zack or Draco the two where looking for another playmate." He smirked but it vanished when she spoke up.  
  
"Shiro Yakumori."  
  
Harry froze as well. They both knew that Shiro only dated if the person was a candidate for her mate. It was unlike her to fool around to just get her kicks out of it. At least that's what Snipers did but not Yakumori. He looked down to look into her chocolate eyes. There was something there that she wasn't showing to herself. Something hidden.  
  
"Hermione, has she kissed you yet?"  
  
Severus watched his mate for a few seconds before he turned to look at the human girl. He watched her and found uncertainty there and want and a need for something. It was all there and he could smell it off her. The vampire prince sighed as he stood to leave.  
  
"You don't have to leave. I mean you're a vampire right." Hermione said looking up at the prince. When he nodded she took a deep breath. "I want to understand this and what I'm going through before I make a decision and hurt someone and myself."  
  
Severus smiled and Hermione was taken back by it. "That is wisdom I hear in you. You are smart to keep me here, as Harry doesn't know Yakumoris as I do." He returned to his seat and watched as she took a breath a rearranged her position to make herself and Harry comfortable. "Well, tell us what happened."  
  
"She came into the common room and went straight to me. I was shocked to see her as she was a Slytherin now." She took another breath. "Well she threatened me to go with her on a date to Hogsmade or my original date would die and then she would have to force me into her bed. I looked at Ron and he agreed."  
  
Severus snorted at the last commit. "That idiot would rather live than sacrifice his life for you. If he were a vampire he would've fought Shiro for you. That is true love in the vampire world."  
  
Hermione gave a small smile as she leaned more into Harry. "Well I accepted and she kissed me." They both looked at her to describe the kiss. A small blush came to her cheeks as she spoke. "It was warm and gentle better than I ever had with Ron and a lot more feeling was in it like a wanting that needed to be filled but couldn't."  
  
Harry looked at Severus and the older vampire gave a small smile. "Well, Ms. Granger, I would think that you soul bound to Shiro."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Severus rubbed his temples. "I forgot that she just finished Atmortals. They only gave her four vampire Clans to talk about." He sighed as his body showed his fatigue. "The Yakumori Clan believes in soul mates and being soul bound. Now being soul bound is far more honored than soul mates. You can lose a soul mate and still live and find another. When a soul bound dies they will die with their bound and be together forever no matter in life or death. Many Yakumori vampires die out because they are soul bound to their mates. Not sure about Beauty and me." Severus said rubbing his chin.  
  
Harry swatted his arm for the last commit. He gave a stern look and turned his gaze down to look at Hermione's face. "I think that it will be good to have a change in your life Herm. Ron is a good man but he gave you up when his life was in danger. I'm sorry but I would never do that for you. If he had stood up to Shiro she would've back down." He felt her arms tighten around his chest. "She would have honored his love for you. But since he did not stand she will take you to be her bride. She only mates for a soul bound because her parents were soul mates and her father is grieving still to this day. He wished that her mother was a soul bound but wishes like these can't come true." Harry smiled down when she looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you Harry. I know why I came here. You're more subtle than Ron is and knows when to listen than yell." Hermione giggled, Harry laughed and Severus snorted. They sat in silence. Hermione watched the two and then a question popped in her head.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
Severus looked up at the human girl.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Hermione looked him up and down once before she asked. "Why are you here with Harry when you have classes today?"  
  
Severus just stared at her then jumped out of his seat to get to his first class of second years of the day. Harry and Hermione laughed as the vampire made his escape.  
  
"At least that was subtle don't you think?" Harry said sighing as he leaned back against the large pillows.  
  
"Yup, subtle."  
  
They laughed again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end of the week came to quick for everyone. Zack had kept the prediction to herself to better understand Draco's powers on her own. Draco was pisst that he was spending more time with Harry than Zack. Harry felt the same as his day to leave for Sniper castle neared. Severus was running up the walls at be apart from his mate and Shiro was in utter anticipation for her date with Hermione. So in others words the week has been weird and totally stressful for the six vampires that currently have taken residence in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BDL: Holly shit!  
  
Draco: Yeah! She posted again!!  
  
BDL: FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!  
  
Harry: Hey, how do I beat the last boss here!  
  
BDL glares at Harry with axe in hand.  
  
BDL: how many times must I tell you not to play my games!!!  
  
Harry dashes out while BDL chases him. Draco just picks up to play the game. 


	22. Shiro’s and Hermione’s Date and Hiding f...

Tears of Vampires  
  
Chapter 22: Shiro's and Hermione's Date and Hiding from the Truth  
  
Warnings and Disclaimer are in the first few chapters idiots!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Believe it or not everyone have things they hide  
  
Believe it or not everyone keep most things inside  
  
Believe it or not everyone believe in something above  
  
Believe it or not everyone needs to feel loved- Feel Loved  
  
But we don't and we won't  
  
Until we figure it out"  
  
-Believe it or Not- By Nickelback  
  
~~  
  
Shiro smiled as she watched a very unsure Hermione make her way to her. The human girl wore her most casual robes and had on a pair of jeans and a black tight shirt with a white tiger's face on it. Shiro had on a light yukata that was black and a pair of rubber soled gettas. She held out her hand for the human to take.  
  
"Come koi. I don't think that dallying at the front doors is something I wish to do often." She pulled Hermione with her as they walked out and onto the dirt road to Hogsmade.  
  
Hermione looked over the short yukata. It was about mid thigh and was a very dark black silk. The dragons that were embedded into the silk were the same color as Shiro's eyes, blood red. They where in different positions and not two dragons were the same. The sash that held the yukata together was blood red as well and it wasn't very wide only enough to hold the flaps in there places. She was surprised that the girl could even walk in it. The color of the undershirt was red as well and the tight hair knot Shiro had her hair in had to been done by someone else. There was no possible way she could have done it all by herself.  
  
They were in Hogsmade before Hermione knew it and she only notice when she had crashed into Shiro's strong back. Shiro looked back and smiled. Butterflies build in Hermione's stomach and she blushed.  
  
"Let's get some food. There is a Japanese restaurant just next to Three Broomsticks. It's really good." Shiro smiled as she walked with the human girl following.  
  
They reached the restaurant which was very oriental. Hermione let out a small 'wow' as they walked in. Shiro bowed to the host in a kimono as well. This was one of the few places that had gone beyond the letter. Shiro took off her gettas and stood on the hard wood floor that was a step up. Hermione watched this and did the same with her open toed shoes. She was glad she had worn those than her regular sneakers or boots.  
  
They went through a door and up stairs and passed a few doors before they reached a sliding door with paper on it to hide its occupants. Once open there was a low table. The host bowed as he turned to leave. Shiro did the same and Hermione followed suit. He smiled at her and left once the greeting was done.  
  
Shiro smiled as she pulled her into the room.  
  
"Ever have Japanese or Chinese before?" Shiro asked as she sat down at the small table where there was already warm tea on the table waiting for them.  
  
"Yes I have. I usually use the chopsticks and study a bit of both cultures but never to an extent." She sat on the pillow across from her date with her legs crossed like she was just sitting for the sake of it.  
  
Shiro shook her head and got up to go around the table to Hermione. "My father would've whipped me for sitting like that. Here, you need your legs under you like this." She sat next to Hermione sitting on her legs and her feet in a wide V. "Like this, we sit like this all the time cause we're nobles and it's proper. You try, I would hope that I could present you to father with the proper edicate." Shiro smiled as she helped Hermione into the proper sitting position.  
  
"Oh, this hurts a little." Hermione said as she sat there with the blood flowing less to her legs.  
  
Shiro chuckled as she poured tea in the large round cups on the table. She had a hand on the handle and a hand on the bottom of the pot with a towel. "The tea ceremonies are brutal cause they sit like that for hours on end. It won't hurt after awhile. But you legs will fall asleep for being in the same position for such a long time. Heheh, it'll get better. You just need to get use to it." She passed the cup of tea with a hand on the bottom and side of the cup. "Grab it the way I'm holding it to you. And drink it the same way."  
  
Hermione nodded as she took the cup with a hand on the bottom and on the side. She took a sip since it was almost filled to the top and marveled at the taste of the herbal tea. "It's really good. What is it?"  
  
Shiro took a sip from her cup and looked up at her human date. "It's called 'Sakura Hime'. It's a very special type of tea that uses both the leave and petals from a sakura tree and also uses another liquid to make it. It's very famous in my Clan as we where the ones who made it. It can get addicting so don't drink so much." She smiled as she took another sip. "I had talked to the manger yesterday and already had a list of food to be prepared for us. You'll like them, very much like home if I do say so myself."  
  
The food soon popped up some time later and a very different culture was born to Hermione. She was taught by Shiro on how to eat each different food and how to hold herself and the chopsticks. Each meal tasted good and she filled herself with room to spare for the dessert an assorted display of sweets that she loved each one.  
  
They finished off the desserts and drank tea. Hermione sighed as her filled stomach made an attempt to put her to sleep. It was working before the host had come in with to sets of bath supplies. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Shiro.  
  
"What? I wanted to give you a complete culture shock of my home so stop with the look and get your ass off the floor. Arigato Hitoko." Shiro stood up and bowed to the host as she took the supplies. He said a few things in Japanese and handed the supplies to her. She turned back to Hermione and smiled. "We got the whole bathhouse to ourselves. Be appreciative they usually don't even let a high classed vampire like me do that. Now get up so we can bathe." She handed the small buck to her human date and walked out of the room with Hermione following her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zack walked back and forth in her rooms trying to figure out what Draco had told her this time. It was the same thing just a bit more and she wanted to know what it all meant.  
  
/Threatens to tear us all apart and kill the royal families. It will take the one thing that was never accomplished by two vampires on the first try... The blood of his body will flow through the mother and either kills the unborn snakes or make them into something else...and now the love that created the snakes will break or be destroyed to save what is the world today... another snake will help the evil but will be trapped inside it self and give power to the evil for the young mother that carries the snakes/  
  
"ARGH... why the hell is this happenin. DAMN YOU DARRES!!!" Zack yelled as she hit the wall making another hole next to the one Draco had left there a week ago. "Shit, why? It doesn't make any sense. Why would he join up with that snake and keep Harry? He'll just kill him when he's done with him. Won't he?" the new questions kept running like that in her mind for another hour or so.  
  
Draco groaned as the world of the living returned to him. He had woken up like this a couple of times spending it with Zack. He was worried that the other knight didn't see it as a sign of weakness. He sat up on the bed and saw Zack with her back turned to him her head down in thought.  
  
"Zack?"  
  
Zack whipped her head around to look at the young vampire in her bed. She smiled and walked over to her lover. "What, are you feeling alright?" her voice was calm and smooth.  
  
Draco sighed as his weary body began to weigh on him. He didn't know why but it could be the stress from pretending to be Harry's lover. He had no clue but it was wearing him down that and the unknown predictions he made for Zack.  
  
"I feel exhausted and feel like I don't want to do this any more. Why the hell was I used? Why not you or Shiro?" Draco sighed once more as he put his head in his hands and took several deep breathes to calm his tense body.  
  
Zack sighed as she watched her lover. /This is taking a toll on all of us. I can't believe that he even asked me that/ she thought as she sat down next to him. "Love, first off if we used me or Shiro we would have to have a serious sex change for that and second you were the only other male vampire in the castle. We are the only vampires in this castle and we have to watch out for each other. Your cousin has already sent a letter to me saying that he'll be here the day we leave for Sniper castle. And I'll take a few days off. Severus is taking time off too and we can relax ok. Truth be told I really didn't want to make the fucking suggestion but what other options did we have." Her slender arms wrapped around the strong torso and she laid her head against his heart.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to lie on top of him on the bed. They stayed like that for two hours thinking of things to come, things yet to be seen and things to expect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus sighed as he sat at his desk grading papers with Roseael sitting next to him. She had been a great help since the day she had come in and just started to grade papers. It was relaxing but they were both tense as well. Roseael had yet to apologized to Sirius and Severus was taking it hard to spend so much time away from his lover since the day they made up on. He was ready to kill someone for any reason and giving Zack another beating didn't seem like a bad idea at the moment.  
  
"Don't even think about it dumbass." Roseael said as she laid another paper faced down on the stack she had made. "She's having problems with Draco and seems not to know what to do. Her duty to your family or love him when it seems right. And if you need a release go terrorize your students." She smiled at him.  
  
Severus gave a scowl and read the paper in his hand giving a big fat F before he even finished.  
  
"She needs to know that doing her duty doesn't mean she has to give up the life she wants. She can manage being my guard, royal assassin, and a lover if she only tried. If she hadn't forgotten she's immortal and has all the time in the world to do these things and Draco is in need of love. I felt it the last time I saw him."  
  
Roseael nodded remembering the tired look she saw in the Malloy's eyes a need and wanting of love. It was powerful and it worried all of them as Zack had not even decided to think of a visit yet to her Prince's lover. She had, to Roseael's knowledge, immersed in the library every other waking moment. She had no idea what the woman was looking for but it shouldn't have been in the library. It should have been in the arms of her lover.  
  
"So, what are you going to do when Luc gets here with your parents?" Roseael said to take their minds off the couple.  
  
Severus stopped reading the paper he was grading and looked into space. There wasn't anything he could do and made this point to his sister. "Well, I can't really do anything. I can't deny him to not come since it isn't my call this time and Zack was the one who suggested this plan in the first place so why fight with something that seems to make no sense. I know Zack doesn't like the king very much but why is still a clue to me." He leaned back in his seat putting his hands behind his head in thought.  
  
Roseael cocked her head to the side watching her brother. "So, why are you hostile to the King of the Malloy's? I don't see any reason or is there some family history or some tragic event I know nothing of?" she put down her quill to lean over with both hands cupping her chin as her elbows rested on the table between them.  
  
Severus watched her a minute before answering her question. "Well, there was a problem but we had managed to take care of it over forty or fifty years ago. I don't keep a count on that event. Not something I wish to remember. But Luc had lost a lover, a mate as we would say in our home. I don't remember what they call their bonded. But he was a good friend to all of us before he died. Then a war started between the man that killed his lover and the rest of the vampires in Wales. We were in the center of everything cause it was a direct descendent to my family." He sighed remembering his brother's reign of terror before Voldemort had come into a small set of power against the world.  
  
"Heh, brother or sister?"  
  
"Brother."  
  
"Older or younger?"  
  
"Older"  
  
"I see, so you looked up to him did you?"  
  
Severus thought of this question and remembered all the times where he wanted to be his brother and wanted to do nothing more but be as strong as that man that had gone mad. "At a time I did. The Clan had respected him for coming over his defects but he hadn't managed to over come the insanity that took over his mind. It destroyed him and everything we had as brothers." He took a deep breath. "My father had killed him by cutting his head off. We let his body burn in the morning sun and then put a seal on his ashes as we made the grave for him."  
  
Roseael watched her prince and it seemed he was hiding more then he was letting on. "What are you hiding from me or Harry for that matter?" she watched him as his body didn't change from the question.  
  
"Nothing. There is nothing and no need for you to worry about it." He went back to his work. "You may go now sister. I will handle the rest. There isn't that much left." His voice had a final tone to it and Roseael didn't want to test him or that temper. So she left without further question.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione relaxed in the large pool after washing herself. It was the most relaxing thing she had ever done in her life. Shiro had asked to wash her back and had decided that the woman have a treat for doing all this for her. She watched through half lidded eyes Shiro wash her self. Her back was already done and so were her legs. Shiro was now doing her chest and arms. Hermione watched ever without blushing at the exposure the other woman gave her. It was a strange feeling and she continued to watch as the vampire rinsed off and did her hair. After Shiro was done she got up and didn't bother to warp herself as Hermione did and got into the pool.  
  
The warm water was good to the sore vampire. She had not only to deal with a very hormonal Harry but a stressed Severus and not to mention that knight that seemed to leave her with guard duty when she herself was a princess. /Why I do things for them is beyond me/ she thought as she looked up to watch Hermione.  
  
"How do you like the bath?"  
  
The question didn't phase the strange mood Hermione was in. "Good." It was a simply answer that seemed to effect the vampire. "Well, uhh... we can stay here as long as you want. The owner said we can have it for a couple of hours."  
  
Hermione nodded as she relaxed more into her warm seat. Shiro took a deep breath before she made a mistake. The girl was affected by her presence and it pleased the vampire princess but it also worried her. The girl was fragile and she didn't want to scare her off. So Shiro decided that she wouldn't let her beastie side effect what she wanted from the girl as in love.  
  
Yakumoris where creatures with a dark side to them that was dangerous to anger them and more dangerous to anger them while feeding or during a heated night with a lover. It wasn't unknown for Shiro to have a bad temper at times but when she was around other vampires who seemed more sophisticated then her, she would keep her anger in check. Unfortunate for those who would piss her off just the sake of pissing her off but the dark side had another purpose than anger and the feeding it had a purpose in the love department as well.  
  
Shiro growled as the scents of Hermione's and her own started to mix with the scents of oils and soap. She had limit on how to control her beast and it wasn't a long time when it was with humans and this could end ugly for her.  
  
Hermione was having a problem with keeping focus on anything at the moment but she felt a shift in the air and looked up with clouded eyes to see what it was. To her it seemed that Shiro was having a hard time breathing. She glided over to sit next to the over hyperventilated vampire.  
  
Shiro's eyes widened when the scent of lilies mixed with the scent of the sunflower scented water. She looked up to see Hermione with a worried expression on her face. She smiled at her and patted her head. "Do not worry about me koi. I'm just not all use to the change of events that have been happening and my father will be here in a month or so." she sighed. "Life is never fair or gentle."  
  
Hermione smiled a genuine smiled and leaned on the Yakumori vampire to offer comfort. "That's because the fates are never kind to those who are meant to live in tragedy. Like Harry and Professor Lupin. They both have messed up lives but they keep living to move forward to the next day. Believe it or not but they are two sides of the same coin." Hermione sighed and felt Shiro tense but ignored it. "It's the Fates that decide what paths they can walk on. And their choices are since they were born."  
  
Shiro smiled at the words of wisdom coming from the human next to her. Taking a deep breath to take in all the scents she wrapped an arm around her koi. "Yes, they are Beauty and Lupin. But fate changes f they don't take the roads that are offered to them. My father once said that "simplicity is only a tool to reach harmony. Harmony is only a guide to reach the peace with in one's own heart. Follow it and it will give you a Fate that gives life." His words where always a friend in my heart. To keep me from falling into despair since my mother died." Shiro said holding tighter to Hermione.  
  
"Life was a cruel tool to those who had seen fate as a why to live in ignorance. But life gives no meaning if that ignorance can't be saved." Hermione returned with a soft voice as she snuggled into the side of the vampire princess and sighed.  
  
"That is true koi. That is true." Shiro said leaning back and thinking of her friend's fate and the old woman that seemed to hold it in her hands even if she was in a castle miles away.  
  
/There is no hope for us. Once the babies come all hell will break lose. I know it. /  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BDL: Yeah! My beta reader finished. Mystic Dragons1 is so slow. (  
  
Draco: Yah! One time she held a chapter for a whole fucking month. We were bitching so bad!  
  
Harry plays his video games.  
  
Harry: Guys, give her a break. She's got college and work to handle you know. She ain't wonder woman.  
  
BDL: I have school too and I don't have that problem. And she lost all the chapters I beta for her. I feel insulted!  
  
Harry rolls eyes.  
  
Harry: watch what happens when you get your job. Watch out now.  
  
BDL: ARGH!  
  
BDL picks up her ax and goes after Harry. Harry runs away while Draco picks up the game boy and plays. 


	23. Escaping Reality

Tears of Vampires Chapter 23: Escaping Reality  
  
Warnings and Disclaimers are in the first few chapters you idiots. OH, AND THERE IS SOME DRUG USAGE FROM NOW ON. I JUST THOUGHT OF IT AND THAT'S HOW IT GOES SO IF YA GOT A PROBLEM WIT THAT THEN DON'T READING THE FUCKING STORY. I'VE GOT ENOUGH FLAMERS ABOUT MY GOOD DAMN SPELLING AND GRAMMER!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smoke filled the room with dark clouds of high life. Five bags of hemp on the floor surround the vampire using them. She couldn't feel good or clean about herself at the moment. The pain of her past crimes were mixing with her current crimes where too much to bare. Life seemed to be cruel to her in every sense. Losing her family because they defected from their respected clans, losing a friend by mental defects and now her love was drifting away from her faster than she lost anything else. Time was too long and her existence was too short for her.  
  
Taking another hit from her joint Zack looked up at the ceiling as she sat on the floor with the bags of weed around her in a circle. One of them was already empty. Her mind span with thoughts of her fifty year life that was too long for her.  
  
A box lay on a table that was from America. It seemed to come from Miami, Florida baring gifts of freedom.  
  
"This is low even for me." Zack giggled out.  
  
A couple of hits don't affect vampires that much. But a bag and a half will do the high flight of your life to them.  
  
"They will all die and leave me and Beauty all alone to handle two kids." Another giggle as she fell to the floor on her back. Her heart beat fast in her head and chest. A comforting sound since she was a child. "Nothing goes anywhere and going nowhere brings nothing but nothingness. What kind of fucked up logic is that Zack?" she asked her self.  
  
The smoke grew heavier as time passed and Zack was done with her second bag. Three bags left and nothing but despair was left since smoking the two bags. He mind ran fast to the future that was soon to come. Two twins laughing as their fifth birthday passed. Her body dead killed by a hunter, Clans falling under the rule of wizards as they were turned into slaves and crucified. Slavery was a new hobby.  
  
Time passed and Harry stood alone once more and death followed him no matter. Losing everything and his only curse would be to live to live forever never finding happiness.  
  
Zack laughed as the images stopped with the teen over a grave in a large graveyard crying for his lost loved. She laughed till she was crying. "Damn powers. The elder told me not to get high so badly. Powers go high wire. Heh, how cruel could the Fates be to us. Killing us all. Even children are not spared to live a life." Tears rolled down her face as the next hit brought nothing but a past long forgotten. "Nothing brings nothing." She repeated. The visions stopped instantly as they had come to her. Knowing that she would have classes to teach in less then twenty minutes Zack got up stubbing out the blunt. She put on a robe to be practical. She never wore them but today she would enlighten her students. The pain was still there and so where the tears but teachers never get a break. Zack could care less. Be what she was she could care less.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was sitting in his usual seat near the front in DADA when Shiro sat down with Hermione next to her. He raised an eyebrow at the two and then glared at Shiro.  
  
"If you don't mind Yakumori. Potter sits there." He said letting his cold blue eyes tell her to fuck off.  
  
Shiro only smiled at him while Hermione ignored them both. "I know. But he's still in the hospital wing ain't he." She smirked at her friend.  
  
Before he could answer her someone else did.  
  
"Mister Potter will be heading for the Sniper castle today Miss Yakumori. A little bit behind schedule. So I suggest you and Miss Granger head back to your assign seats." Zack said a bit gorgy and slowly. A small chuckle escaped her lips. Her eyes are still red but the whites of them where red as well. Draco watched his lover and a strange smell came off her clothes. He couldn't pin point what it was but it made his eyes tear up. Shiro noticed the same thing as well but didn't know what it was either. They both noticed her movements where slow and measured by her critical eye.  
  
"Now, I feel like shit today students. So I want you all to write a five foot long essay on the different aspects that make each Clan on the list. Compare and contrast each and every one of them. Get to it." She smiled as she saw each face held pure horror. Zack's smile grew to impossible size.  
  
Hermione raised her hand. Zack nodded her head to her to ask her question.  
  
"Uh... Professor, we haven't gone over all the vampires. We've only done Atmortals so far and a little into the Macrons." Her voice clear with confusion and worry about the assignment.  
  
"Not my problem Miss Granger. Now get to work or detention with Snape, Me or Filch. Move it humans!" Zack yelled as each student moved from shock to getting to work.  
  
Draco had started doing the assignment before Hermione had asked her question. He was trying to get into her mind to ask what was wrong but her barriers where up and she had some of the strongest barriers for someone her age. Other vampires say it's her Riddler side while others said it was her parents who taught her before they died. The rumors where strong but Zack's mind was stronger.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, I suggest that you do your work or I will be giving you a detention. And Miss Brown, detention with Filch Friday at seven. Now move away from your friend cause she gets detention with me next Saturday at eight. Now, all of you shut your traps and get to work." She leaned back she felt her high leaving her body ever so slowly. /I need another hit. Damn it all/ she thought as she said, "This assignment is due this Friday. Now get work."  
  
Crying could be heard in the background of Zack's mind but she ignored it. Her life was going to take a turn for the worst and Dar was in the middle of it all. She needed to find his soul and destroy it before they all leave Beauty walking the earth alone. She didn't want him to feel the loneliness she felt when she was a hunter living for life and killing just to feed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was having a bad episode when Draco, Shiro, Hermione and Ron came in. He was paler than usual and didn't want to be bothered. His emeralds watched the group wondering how they were getting along. Walking in like if they were all friends.  
  
"Ok, now the end of the world is here. Let Voldemort kill me now." He said stretching waiting for a reaction. He noticed Ron still winced at the name. He snorted and nodded to the vampires to say what they needed to.  
  
"Zack's acting weird." Shiro started off.  
  
"And this is different from normal. I always thought she was a masochist or something of the sort." Harry says as a joke. It was his way of saying that 'I'm annoyed and could care less at the moment.' He's done that with Sev and he gets the point. The four in front of him don't get it.  
  
"Harry, have you ever seen her eyes totally red and her movements slow as a snail?" Ron asks and the Sniper had to stare at him for awhile. Ron had actually said something intelligent.  
  
Draco walked over to Harry. The pregnant teen looked up at his so called boyfriend. The blonde leaned down to talk into his ear.  
  
"She had a strange smell that made my eyes water. I've never smelled anything like it before." His voice was low but could only be heard by Shiro and Harry.  
  
Shiro nodded and Harry leaned back on his pillows. He looks out the window and then something dawned on him. "Wait a minute. Why the bloody are you coming to me with this love? Go to Professor Snape. She's his subordinate. Baka!" The vampire said a little peeved now that he was disturbed in his moment of sickness.  
  
Draco looked at Shiro who looked at Hermione who looked at Ron. Draco and Shiro gave Ron a questioning eyebrow at the new member to their group. They hadn't really noticed before but now it more of a mystery on why he was there.  
  
"What?" Ron asks with an innocent face trying to not flinch at the two different expressive eyes.  
  
Shiro growled and walked over to him. She lifted him by the back of his collar and proceeded to the door. "I said I would be nice to you. She never said I had to enjoy your presence. And since we didn't invite you..." she left the rest of the sentence out. Kicking the door open she threw him out like those Tom and Jerry cartoons where Spike throws Tom out.  
  
Patting her hands together she walks over to the trio at the bed. They were all laughing at the way Ron was thrown out. /At least she's laughing at it instead of biting my head off/ she thought.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and lend back. "Look guys, Ivana and Adom are coming today with the King of the Malloy's. I need to rest till they come. 'Cause I think their bringing doctors with them and I don't need the stress. Talk to Sev." He said glaring at them.  
  
Draco nodded and gave a small kiss on the cheek that had no feeling in it. Shiro sighed at the useless act and they left. Hermione watched Harry for a moment before she left him to his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah, this is good. You've done a good job Fate. Thank you for helping me out." Dar said.  
  
Fate was unconscious on her bed with her arms tied to the post. Her skin a bit paler than before and her red fire hair spread over the pillow. Her body nude had scratch marks and wounds all over, open and bleeding on to the bed.  
  
Dar smirked at his reflection. The vampire Fate had brought him wasn't that powerful but it was changing into his original form. The white hair would soon return, changing the deep dirt color the hair was, white eyes that would replace the deep brown eyes as well. The skin would fade from its tanned color to a white that showed veins under the thin layer of skin. Darres Dragoon Snape would be back to normal in no time flat.  
  
Turning he looked over at Fate and smirked. "I must take my leave." With a wave of his hand Fate's arms came lose and fell to her sides as the comforter rose and covered her nude body. "Now, I need to go and see a very stupid idiot with no wits about him. The idiot who can't even kill a baby not once but five times."  
  
Walking over to the fireplace he took some floo powered and threw it into the fireplace walking in. He was gone in a second.  
  
Dar landed with a grace that no human was capable of doing. He walked out of the fireplace and dusted his person off while looking around the dark mansion with a sneer. "He could've at least dusted."  
  
Knowing that the human wizard that resided in the mansion would not realize he was there, Dar made for the stairs following his nose. The soft footsteps barely disturbed the dust and the light weight made no sound with each step that was taken.  
  
Once at the top of the stairs a hall was presented to the reborn vampire. It was dark and the only source of light was from the closed door where the light leaked out from under the door. The once dead vampire smirked as he walked towards the one lit room.  
  
A pale hand grabbed the handle and turned it ever so slowly. It was locked from the inside so Dar gave it a nice shove to pry it open. It opened with a crack and the sound of metal hitting the flow. The handle was broken now and the light spilled from the room into the hall. Dar looked up to see the shock faces of the Death Eaters and the calm face of the serpent in his chair.  
  
Voldemort glared at the intruder of his dead father's home. The man was a vampire on sight to Voldemort. He knew too many to not know the difference and the way he had broken the door. His eyes roamed the form that was owned to the vampire and noticed that it was slowly morphing into another shape.  
  
"What do you want vampire? And who are you since I can tell you that is not your body." Voldemort said coolly as he leaned back in his high armchair with his snake curled around his feet.  
  
Darres gave an evil smile walking up the man in the chair. The snake rose up from its coiled position and licked the air to taste the scent of the man. It hissed at the scent and returned to its sleeping position.  
  
Voldemort had watched his snake and heard nothing but a hiss from it. The hiss made no sense to him and he was a bit worried with that.  
  
"I could tell you who I am but I chose not to." Dar smirked as he walked up to Lucius. The vampire looked worryingly at the vampire that had come in. He had a weird look about him and the change was becoming more evident in the fire light. The brown hair was filled with white streaks that looked more like highlights with each passing second.  
  
"And why do you chose to not do so?" Lucius asked staring at the other in the eyes they were brown with large white streaks in it as well.  
  
"Because of you." Dar smirked at the younger vampire and put his arms around his neck. Pulling him close he spoke in his ear loud for everyone to hear. "You won't remember very much but I will give you a name. And it is Dragoon." He licked shell of the blonde's ear.  
  
Voldemort smirked at the action and spoke. "And what can we do for you Dragoon. It is most uncommon for a vampire to come to me, other than Lucius. They think it is betrayal to the Clans. But I would have been happy to make an armistice with them. It would benefit us all in this time or war. Do you think not Dragoon?" he leaned forward and placed his elbows on the armrest clasped together.  
  
Darres smirked at the blonde before he leaned onto his chest taking in his scent. "I want Potter."  
  
Voldemort jumped out of his seat faster than a woodpeckers head beating against a tree. "NEVER! HIS HEAD IS MINE!" his angered voice rang out through the whole room. The boom of the raged man made his follows cringe at the sound and back up a bit.  
  
Lucius couldn't move from the vampire hanging on him. The man had a tight around his neck.  
  
"Now, now Tom, you haven't even heard my position here." Darres grinned as he turned his head towards Lucius. He raised a hand to the Malloy's forehead a brought it down smoothing over the face. "I want something from the boy before you kill him. It's inside him and I need it alive before you kill him. So, if I help you to get more help will you leave me Potter till I'm done? You can rape, torture, and play mind games, whatever you want after I get it out. Until then you hold off on killing him." He gazed into those grey eyes that Lucius' family was famous for, they where the same color as a darkening sky in the spring.  
  
Voldemort watched Darres trace Lucius' face with his hand gazing into those grey pools that Voldemort himself found calming to the soul, one reason he took the man to his bed. It was strange to watch the two vampires act so intimate.  
  
"And what kind of help would this be Dragoon?"  
  
Darres smirked as he continued to admire Lucius' face with his hands. "The immortal kind my dear friend. One that has to do with the Clan of Atmortals." His smirked turned into an evil smile that Lucius recoiled from him. "Weak in the workings of minds but strong with their own magic and physical abilities too at the best an immortal could ask for. I'm friends with the Royal Family. I can get you the support you need. All you need to do is promise not to kill Potter and we have a deal."  
  
He threw Lucius into a wall. Lucius crashed into the wall breaking the wood and flying into the next wall. He slid down the wall in a heap blood trickling down from a cut on his head.  
  
Voldemort paid no mind to his second in command on the floor in the next room. "And why should I trust you?"  
  
Darres smiled at the question. "Because, I know a lot more about Potter's situation better than you and I can get close enough to him."  
  
Voldemort watch in fascination as the vampire's body changed into a strong body with white hair and white eyes. The face sharp and soft at the same time almost woman like with sharp narrow eyes. The height had change from the 5'5" looking vampire to 6'3" tall vampire with long lanky strong arms with strong lanky legs.  
  
"Who are you really?"  
  
"No one to be afraid of at least not you." Darres smiled showing fangs of python size.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zack laid on the floor with her pipe in one hand and a lighter in the other. She had been looking at the ceiling for an hour and knew that the King and Queen would be there soon with the King of the Malloys. Zack snorted at the thought of the young king who still grieved over his lost lover.  
  
She rolled over onto her stomach bring the pipe to her lips and lighting it. She took four puffs, held it in then let it out. The vampire knight was half through with her second bag. The sound of her beating heart beating against her rib cage made her smile. She took it as still being human as she only felt human the first fifteen years of her life.  
  
Zack sat up looking around her room. She was hungry and needed to feed on blood anyway. She got up and walk to the frig with a sober walk. Prying the door open she took out two bags of blood and a day old piece of steak. She had lived like a muggle for so long in her early life that old habits like cooking using a microwave became normal to her too often.  
  
Grabbing a plate from the cabinet top of the microwave Zack dropped the dead meat on the china looking glass and stuffed it into the microwave. Hitting a few buttons and pushing start Zack turned around taking up a bag of blood and heating it with a spell. She ripped the top off teeth and let the wine liquid fall down her throat. Throwing the bag in the can the Knight heard the ding from the machine behind and pulled out her food. Taking bites out of it as she sat on the counter top she thought of her lover.  
  
Draco Malfoy was a man she understood to the letter. He would wait only so long for her to be his completely and yet she was reluctant to see the truth. No matter how much her heart bled for the lover and comfort he brought when ever they slept together she couldn't let it be. She knew her future and wouldn't leave Draco like that.  
  
Ever since an hour ago her visions had changed into the darkness of no comfort and the future given to those she would sacrifice it for. If she didn't act then the vision of her and Harry alone for along time would come to pass and graves of those that love once held them together would be too long to wait for death. The visions passed through her mind as she closed her eyes finishing the meat.  
  
Growling she dropped the plate on the floor and letting it crash to shatter into a million jagged pieces. Zack jumped on top of them not feeling the pain as she walked over to the other counter draining the second bag of blood. Then picking up her pipe she took five long hits and held them for a minute. Letting small clouds leave her mouth for release in exchange of the pain in her heart.  
  
Walking over to her spot in front of the fire she fell onto the rug with a huff.  
  
"Why am I the one that has to be one of the strongest Seers in the universe? I did nothing but live and now I will lose everything. ARGH!" the heart beat in her ears beat harder and faster calming her rage with it's subtle easing sound. The mind that held her together waved as she closed her eyes to forget the visions. The only way to rid her of them for a while was to smoke weed to the point where they couldn't reach her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two carriages pulled up to the castle as the students were going to their last class. They stopped what they where doing and stared at the black carriages being pulled by large unicorns of midnight black. The horns at least two feet long were onyx and shined a deep blue when the rays caught it. The manes where darker than the fur and shined a blue as well when the sun hit.  
  
The drivers jumped off and ran to the carriage doors to release the riders. Latter's fell out in silver to await the occupant's foot. The first from the front carriage was an elegant slipper made of the finest materials as a hand was brought out to be caught. The driver caught it and helps a very beautiful woman out of it. She was followed by a large man with the darkest eyes and hair. He was young and strong with his goatee. Out of the second carriage was a man of youth and beauty. His fire hair was something and much more fire red than a Weasley. And that was something to say since they had the brightest red hair in all of the school and perhaps the Wizarding world. The man's orange eyes brought un-needed attention to the young man.  
  
"Lucian, it so nice to see you looking so well." Ivana said as she walked over and gave a kiss to each check before embracing the younger vampire. Adom shook his hand with a smile.  
  
"I am sorry to have to put you two in such trouble for my cousin. He tends to be very idiotic when it comes to using protection." He laugh good heartedly as it was a lie but a good one that made the other two laughs along with him.  
  
"Yes, well then the other one in the foreplay should have kept their legs close to have such an incident at an inappropriate time. But what can you do when you're young." Adom said as he was half true and half not wanting to look like an ass.  
  
Lucian chuckled at it thinking how Severus must be in a very bad mood at the moment.  
  
The three vampires walked up the stairs and into the entrance hall. The students hadn't moved since they pulled up and were watching the trio make their way to wherever they needed to go. The sea of students parted when the trio move in the direction they where standing in. Once they disappeared in the direction of the Hospital Wing the bell rang and the students scrabbled to get to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sighed as he thought of the problem that was presented to him at least an hour ago. Zack acting strange wasn't a good sign to him. Not in the least and he had a bad feeling about it. He stretched as he thought of what could have happened to his healer that was so brave enough to risk her sanity to rid him of the cursed scar.  
  
"Now, now. We shouldn't wonder about how magic works or the abilities of other vampires' son." A strong, familiar deep voice brought Harry out of his musings.  
  
"Adom!" a big smile on Harry's appeared when he saw that it was him but with his wife and the King of the Malloys with him. He eyed the Malloy and shrugged at thought when Ivana came over and hugged him.  
  
"How are you feeling sweetie. I know morning sickness suck arse as I had to go through it twice." Ivana said as she sat on the bed patting his head not trying to tame the hair that lay there.  
  
Harry laughed and lend back on his pillows Madam Pomfrey had put there for him. "Yes it does but Sev comes in from time to time to make me feel better about myself." He grinned as Adom smirked at him.  
  
Lucian gave a small chuckled which earned him a raised eyebrow from Harry.  
  
"I am sorry child but I should introduce myself." Lucian said as he spread an arm out moving his cape out of the way. Bowing a little he said, "I am Lucian Commodore Malfoy. I would hope that we could get along since I am in this as well." He raised his head and grinned at the pregnant man.  
  
Harry gave a small smile thinking he could like the guy if worst came to worst.  
  
A throat being cleared behind the royals brought all their attention to the old man standing at the door. "I am glad you are all here. Shall we make haste to see Harry get the proper medical attention that is needed." Dumbledore said as he walked up to the quartet.  
  
Harry sighed as he nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A knock at the door brought Zack from her dreams of nothingness. She pried open red eyes and look at the door. "It's open!" she yelled as she lay on her back staring at the ceiling.  
  
Adom opened the door to see his knight on the floor high as a monkey on crack and a dildo up his ass. He growled deep in his throat as he marched up to the woman. "I hope you are ready Zack because this is not the kind of conduct a knight would do."  
  
Zack laughed as she sat up. "Well, not all knights are Seers like me." She grinned as he frowned at her.  
  
Adom helped her up to stand perfectly on her feet. "So how bad was it that you had to drown yourself on imported weed from Colombia that got shipped here from Miami?" he asked like if it was an everyday thing.  
  
Zack laughed looking up at her King. "Bad enough that a lot of people will die. Hahahaha!" she laughed a good laugh as Adom helped her out the door. "WAIT!"  
  
Adom stopped and glared at her.  
  
"Baggies and pipe wit lighter, puhwees!"  
  
Adom rolled his eyes at his subordinate's antics. "You sure are happier when your fucked up." He dropped her as he collected the items.  
  
Zack laughed. "No, you should me after I get fucked by Draco!" she laughed again as Adom shook his head once more and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus was holding Harry waiting outside with his mother. Draco and the others stood with him waiting for Zack and Adom. Zack was supposed to go with Harry. Even Ron was there waiting for the Knight.  
  
A series of laughs got their attention to look up to see a very high Zack being carried by an amused Adom. Once at the bottom of the steps Ivana and Roseael laughed as the woman tried to get into the carriage with no help. She fell each time.  
  
Harry and the others, except Severus where clueless on what was wrong with the woman in front of them.  
  
"How many baggies did she have father?" Severus asked laughed as Zack kept laughing as she crawled into the carriage.  
  
"Two and a half. She could've had more before we came here" Adom said as he directed Harry to the other carriage and who ever wanted to ride with the pot head.  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the King of the Snipers. Adom only waved him off as he got in the carriage with Harry leaving Severus and Shiro behind to come on a later date.  
  
Draco climbed in the front carriage with Roseael, Black and Lupin. Severus sighed as he turned on his heel and left for his chamber to sleep off his stress.  
  
The drivers snapped the rains and they were all off to Sniper castle with much hope for Harry and his children.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!! 


	24. Reality

Tears of Vampires  
  
Chapter 24: Reality  
  
Warnings and Disclaimers are in the first chapter assholes. Leave me alone. I'm a loser senior with no hopes of getting into college. Buwahahahahahahahahaha! I'm kidding wit you all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zack sighed as she pulled out her pipe and lighter from the front pocket of her button down shirt. Stretching before she put the pipe in her lips and ignited the lighter. Bring the fire to the pipe she took four deep puffs, held them and then let them out slowly from the confides of her hot moist mouth. She smiled as the smoke rose up to the top of the carriage there to stay.  
  
"Luv?"  
  
Zack giggled a little before she turned her eyes to look at her lover. Smiling she nodded her head at him to continue. She fell into his lap he face down taking in his scent. It reminded her of the roses that grew at Riddler castle.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Draco asked as he placed a hand on her head and pets it while she struggled with an answer.  
  
Zack looked over at the other three occupants with them. She looked over each and laughed a bit then answered him.  
  
"Ever been to America luv?" The shake from her lover's head gave her permission to continue with the explanation of her state of mind. "Let's start as to why I'm like this." A sigh, "I am a great Seer for someone my age. There are times when one has to feel release from that to keep themselves sane. I keep myself sane by doing it the muggle way. So I can escape them when I chose to not want to see it. Usually I get really high until after like four bags. But it also heightens my powers, downside to the effect."  
  
Roseael watched the woman across from her. She knew what the woman was capable of but didn't see the real reasons to anything she ever told her. Zack would goof off to keep her from the subject she hated that the most. Then the times she would cough up some information it would be in fragments and scattered information that she tried to piece together. It never worked even with the help of the other two in the carriage. There was also the time when Roseael had run into the knight in the library reading books about divination by vampires and the meanings of the mind in demon and vampire terms. There were also some muggle books on psychology on the table about insane minds and the drugs to relax them.  
  
"Roseael get your mind out of thoughts that needn't be your concern."  
  
Roseael was startled by the voice she gasped and looked up wide eye at Zack.  
  
"I am fully capable of taking care of myself and you don't need to know everything. Only time will tell you the truth." Zack sighed as she took another hit and blew it into the ceiling smiling at the world in front of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry only stared out the window trying to keep his mind off Severus. The vampire prince would be coming in a week to the castle because Dumbledore needed him there for the week. Harry hated the old man even more for making his lover stay. He wanted rip out the old man's heart and suck out the blood slowly making him watch while he died slowly at Harry's feet.  
  
Lucian chuckled as the unprotected thoughts rained on everyone one in the carriage except for the humans.  
  
Harry turned to glare at the vampire king. "And what is so amusing to you your highness that you must do that." Harry growled a little bit more than intended.  
  
Lucian only smiled as he leaned back in his seat. "Well, aren't we a bit uptight? But I will answer your question. I'm laughing because you need to protect your thoughts better. Or others as strong as us will be able to hear them without being able to stop it." He smiled as he turned to face the young vampire.  
  
Adom and Ivana chuckled at this as well and notices that Harry had a shocked face that started to turn red.  
  
"Harry, dear, he is right." Ivana said as she put a hand on his. "Severus probably hadn't anytime to teach you to protect yourself from this kind of thing but we can. And so can any of the other vampires in the castle. They like you enough to help out." Her smile showed the pearl white fangs that hid in her mouth.  
  
Harry sighed as he leaned back remembering the castle that kept him safe over the summer. All the servants had taken a liking to him on first sight and he knew the entire knight by first name and their rank. It was good to know that a castle as a whole looked at him as a friend more than an idol or an icon that can be used for their own personal needs.  
  
Hermione sitting next to him smiled. "I am sure that things will be all right. But why do you need to protect your thoughts. You're not a vampire."  
  
Harry started at the statement and saw that Adom was about to make a statement when Ron interrupted him.  
  
"Fuck that! Where the hell is ferret face? He should be here if he is the father to that child inside of you Har. I'll kick his arse when we get to the bloody castle."  
  
Ron's voice was most unwelcome and the dirty looks he got from the three royals weren't something to be proud of.  
  
"Watch your tongue boy. My young cousin and heir is in the next carriage taking care of a knight who seems to off her rocker. He too is a knight and has responsibilities that are higher than a loved one." Lucian said with a knife like voice that made Ron shiver and lean back but not stop his mouth.  
  
"What kind of shit is that? A loved one should come first before some drunk vampire."  
  
Harry groaned as the voice of his ex-best friend grew louder.  
  
"It doesn't make sense to you since you are not a vampire." Lucian said softly keeping his cool a lot better than the human boy. "But one's Clan must come before anything else." This was a total bullshit that Lucian made to keep the two humans from finding out that Harry wasn't human anymore and it has to be working till the carriage stopped.  
  
"Ah, here we are." Adom said as the door opened. They step out, Harry being helped by Lucian. Hermione and Ron gasped at the castle. It was twice as big as Hogwarts and twice as wide to cover over one hundred acres.  
  
"Master Harry!"  
  
A servant yelled as he and a couple of others ran down to greet the pregnant teen.  
  
Harry smiled at the vampires as they each hugged him. "Hey guys. I missed you all so much. Hogwarts is such a bore and I want to learn beyond on what I already know." Harry said as the servants guide them in.  
  
"Master Harry, you should stay here then. It was so much fun when you and Shiro would pull jokes on the head Courtan." A vampire servant his height with blue hair and sapphire eyes said.  
  
"Shh, Lukel, the masters are there and you knew that the Courtan has ears in the walls." Another said with white hair and grey eyes.  
  
Harry laughed but stopped his ascend up the stairs. "Where are my aunt and the others?"  
  
Right on cue they had burst through their carriage door falling to the floor in a heap of a pile, with smoke coming out of it. Adom sighed as each one laughed out loud saying intangible things. He ordered the servants to pick them up and take them to their rooms.  
  
"Lukel, take young Harry to his room. He is tired and needs his rest. I will call on the doctors in a minute."  
  
Ivana sighed as she looks at the two humans standing there. "Follow me before you become a meal as well." She chuckled as she smelled the scent of fear on them.  
  
Harry shook his head as he followed Lukel into the castle he called home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dar looked around and sighed as he looked down at the blonde next to him. Making love to him was good and he needed to feel alive once more to show that he wasn't dead and stuck in a ball for all of eternity. He knew the other vampire couldn't remember him but he could care less.  
  
/I love to know how it would be to make love to my brother and his lover. Trapped with my powers and my need for their bodies/ he thought as he stroked the blonder hair.  
  
"Lucius, wakey, wakey. I need more fun and love-in." He said seductively.  
  
The door burst open to show an annoyed Voldemort. "Not now. We have a problem."  
  
Darres looked up to glare at the deformed man that stalked up to his bed. "And what would that be my friend. I don't have time for you and your fucking bitching!" the growl came from the back of his throat.  
  
Voldemort was unfazed by the reactions of the vampire on the bed. "Potter has been removed from Hogwarts and has been moved to where we do not know. Now, how are you going to keep up with your bargain?"  
  
Darres growled at the old man but saw that there was an obstacle in his way. He leaned back. Voldemort moved slowly to his side looking down at his nude lithe form with contempt.  
  
Dar wanted to do something at the moment right now so he could think later but what he didn't know at the moment. Then he thought of something that might help him.  
  
"Tom?  
  
Voldemort growled at the name that was his muggle father's. "What Dragoon?"  
  
Darres smiled at the name that was given to him as a second name. "Do you want your old body back?" he smirked as scarlet eyes grew wide with wonderment and surprise.  
  
Dar laughed out loud waking the vampire next to him as he pulled Voldemort down on the bed.  
  
"I can make you beautiful again and then we can go on from there."  
  
Dar laughed again as he traced the scaly white face that paled even more at the eyes that were whiter than snow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah, shit!" Ron said as he paced the room he and Hermione was lead to.  
  
"I can believe that we were put in here just to stay out of their way." He huffed falling into an armchair.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she looked at the books that hugged the walls. There were three shelves that went from ceiling to floor with books. Her brown eyes roamed each shelf with wonderment and want, wanting to read each and every book that covered those walls.  
  
Ron got up and paced some more only to run into Hermione.  
  
"'Mione, what the hell? What the bloody hell are you looking at?"  
  
Hermione gave him a glare. "Ron, why the bloody hell are you here? I thought you didn't like Harry any more?" she said glaring daggers into his head.  
  
Ron sighed and stared back at the girl he wanted to date but could for he feared for his life. "I do like him. It's just that... well... you know how I feel about Malfoy and Yakumori. I can't stand to think that they might be his new best friends; in Malfoy's case his husband. We're not going to be in the picture anymore. And on top of all that you're dating Yakumori. That lez is looking for nothing but a sucking post."  
  
That hit the nerve more than once. Hermione's face turned to an ugly one as she glared at Ron with more hate than he could ever dream of getting from the one he loved.  
  
"Well, excuse me for being a sucking post as that seems that's all you think of me." And with that she marched out of the room and slammed the door behind her hard enough that one book fell to the floor.  
  
Hermione marched down the hall trying not to cry and looking for anyone that seemed helpful to her. She ended up in a garden that was beyond peaceful and had fresh roses everywhere of all different colors. She walked in and looked at all the colored roses seeing a tree in the middle of the rose bushes. Hermione sat under it and brought her knees up thinking on her relationship with the vampire princess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sighed in his and Severus' room as the doctors looked him over and said he was fine and would need to stay till the babies were born. He was more than happy to oblige.  
  
Ivana watched as Harry's face fell a bit. She dismissed the doctors so she could talk to him. When the click of the door sounded the queen sat on the bed next to her son's lover.  
  
"What is it Beauty? Do you want Severus here that bad?" she smiled once she got her nod. "I see, well, I can't do anything till the end of the week and you have enough people to help you keep your mind off Sev till he gets here."  
  
Harry nodded his head before he asked his question. "What was up with Zack today?"  
  
Ivana sighed as she laid on the bed next to him pulling him into her arms for comfort. "I am glad you worry about your Knight but she seems to have fallen back onto a habit that helps but puts her at a disadvantage at the same time." She pets his head while she talked. "You see, when her Seer powers are either too weak she takes a potion to heighten her powers to make them come faster. But since she is just as stubborn as Sev she has gone back to her old ways. And those are getting high."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"Quick one ain't you." Ivana smiled as a sigh escaped her lips. "She gets weed from a dealer in Miami, Florida who gets it from someone in Colombia. He sends it to her whenever she wants it. She stopped taking it for ten years but I guess now she isn't getting any answers so now she wants to drown herself in drugs again. Now, weed doesn't do anything bad to us, it's just that she is a weird girl when she's high. It's funny but dangerous if she takes a job. She could kill everyone in sight if she's high." Ivana laughed a bit and then sighed, "But there's always a reason for such things like these."  
  
Harry watched his Queen with worry. "What are her reasons for getting high? Escaping reality?"  
  
Ivana smiled at the thought but sighed. "No, if that was the only reason she would do it everyday of her fucking life but it ain't. And if she did then she would have to get through at least four bags to do so. " She turned to look him in the eyes. "You see Harry, Zack's a Seer."  
  
Harry waited for the explanation that would give him answers to the condition of his friend that seemed to not only avoiding him but herself as well.  
  
"Zack, not only can heal the body and soul with her fangs but she can also see the future that has yet to be told. But she's not like every other Seer in this world." A sigh escaped her lips once more. "You see, a regular Seer would have their powers heighten by the drugs. This is because you need to have a sense of calm and steady mind that comes naturally to a Seer. That's why most of them are cold and distant to others. They are scared of the future they see.  
  
"But Zack's the total opposite of that. Bad tempered and no control what so ever on her feelings. This also makes her confused with her emotions as they tend to change drastically. So, her love for Draco will become a danger to them both soon as she tends to think her duties come first and nothing else."  
  
Harry looked away thinking about his friends that seemed to only get hurt just because they live to please a God that doesn't appreciate them for living in the first place. Harry read of the God that rules over the vampires, it was the same god that ruled over the humans but many of the vampires lose faith in it as time goes by. They live forever and vampires see it as a useless thing to cherish as they continue to live on and on as humans come and go with death.  
  
"What are you thinking child?"  
  
Harry's head snapped up to look at the older vampire woman. "Nothing too important. Uhh... could you continue? Why doesn't it do the same for Zack if that was the point you were trying to make?"  
  
Ivana smiled as she saw the worry in the emeralds with the black lining around them.  
  
"Well, that wasn't the point because Zack is too strong for her own good. The only reason that we can think of is that she's of two Clans, the Riddlers and the Snipers. The Riddlers are a bit less emotional than we are but we don't show it that often only to our friends and families. The Riddlers are colder than us but they take pride in their loyalty to the royal family. So, Zack has both personalities in her trying to dominate the other but it's harder than it looks-especially with her healing powers.  
  
"Her mother was from the Riddlers. She was a strong woman who fell in love with one of my personal guards. Once her family found out they killed her saying that the child was a damnation to the Clan. They don't like us very much but hey, what can yeah do about it. Zack grew up learning to kill and she became a hunter when she was eighteen. She was one of the best but in the end she found out that she was a vampire and wanted to kill her father for not telling her about it." A deep sigh escaped Ivana's lips as she leaned back on the bed to get a better position to work the kinks out of it. "Her father is still alive and he is still part of my guard but they hardly talk to each other. It's another reason it's so hard for her to coup with her emotions and powers."  
  
Harry sighed once and leaned back on his pillows as Ivana released him with thoughts going through his head. /Why can't anyone tell her it's alright to love someone and work at the same time? She'll kill herself with the emotional stress and the unneeded sights of the future/  
  
Ivana spoke once more. "She drowns herself in weed to only escape the reality of the future. She hates her powers and wished she had died with her mother. She has cut herself many times but as a vampire she heals quickly. It's so much trouble but then again she is captain of the Sniper Knights and the top assassin we have."  
  
"Why do we hurt ourselves just to feel such pain?"  
  
Ivana looked up at the unexpected question that she felt lost at the words that were spoken. She's asked herself something similar to the question her son's lover just asked. The pain that keeps people going is because it's what they feel. And feeling is a sign that you are alive. Being alive as a vampire is difficult to achieve without a mate. Harry was lucky to have a mate right then and there and to be granted with children. But others like Zack, and at one point in time like her, had to deal with life as it passed by with out any feeling of reality.  
  
"I can't answer that for you Harry. Why not ask the god who put us here when he doesn't even give a damn." Ivana said as she had lost all sight of religion.  
  
"I don't think he'll listen." Harry spoke softly as he stared at the canopy that hung over them. The black color reminded him of Severus' eyes when they were making love.  
  
"Neither do I but there is always time to meet him. If we die we can see him. That's a goal I will see to when I am no longer needed. This is a reality for me." She smiled as she sat up and hopped off the bed. Straitening out her dress she moved to the door.  
  
"Harry, keep the reality that you see it as. Cause if you lose it then everything will be lost and you will fall with you lover."  
  
She left and Harry could only stare at the door. Ivana had a point and he wanted to keep the reality that was his to make but to do that he has to live it first. Severus was a part of it and he was a part of Severus' and he loved the idea of combining the two together and to do that they need to be together.  
  
Harry sighed as he wished that the end of the week would come soon then later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darres smiled as he looked down at the man that once looked as a snake. He had given the mortal a beauty that wasn't real. It was just an illusion but it kept the idiot of a wizard off his back for a while.  
  
Too bad it fades after a year or two. Beauty always comes with a price. Not only that but now Voldemort was his servant. He just didn't know it yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND READ ALSO MINDLESS TEARS! 


	25. Making the Rounds

Tears of Vampires  
  
Chapter 25: Making the rounds

Lukel walked down the stone halls of Sniper castle with a tray of ice and a few meds. He passed a few doors before coming up to Roseael's door. He pushed it open as to not disturb the occupants with a knock. Tough luck with that as a groan came to his ears from the bed. He smirked and shook his head as he walked in closing the door behind him.  
  
"Can't you open that thing more slowly? I feel like I just got pissed. Shit, I didn't know weed could do that." Remus said as he turned on his side trying to get away from the light.  
  
Roseael shook her head as she put Sirius on the couch as he slept.  
  
Lukel chuckled at the werewolf and he set the tray down next to the bed. "I am truly sorry to hear that Sir Lupin but werewolves aren't too happy with mortal drugs. It gives you a high but a splitting headache as an after effect."  
  
Lupin grumbled at the words and growled at the thought of muggle drugs. Doing this made his head ache more. Sad really if you think about. The pain throbbed like a hangover without the nausea.  
  
Roseael only shook her head as Sirius sighed and rolled over. She smiled at the simple human gesture and walked over to Lukel.  
  
"So, how was everything while we were gone? Must've been hard with the Courtan lurking around." She said as she sat on the bed rubbing Remus' back.  
  
Lukel growled at the mention of the Courtan. "That bastard put up a fucking ass fight with the Masters. He started to bitch that a prince shouldn't be teaching humans potions. That it was for our own students and no one else. Then there was that larger ass fight about Harry, I mean fist went flying. He went to the clinic after about three hours of fighting. Adom puts up a good fight when his son's pride is on the line." He growled more as he mixed the medicine for Remus.  
  
Remus groaned as he turned over to look at the two. "Who the bloody hell is the Courtan? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
Roseael shook her head. "He's a delegate from the council. Bad part is that he isn't a Sniper. He's a Kull. They aren't too happy with us. He's a weaker Kull but he tells us what should be appropriate for the family."  
  
Lukel only snorted. "The fucker thought that when Harry and Roseael first got here that he should be fed to the others. 'Good blood for all' as I quote that asshole."  
  
"That idiot said the same thing about me the asshole. I should gut him for saying that about my Godson."  
  
They all look to see Sirius stand up, rub his head and walk over to them. He smiled as he felt better off his high.  
  
"Feeling good?" Roseael asked.  
  
"Yup, all better Rose."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes as he took the cup from Lukel. He swallowed the foul smelling liquid and nearly gagged on it. A hand kept the cup from being pulled away and he glared at Lukel. Lukel gave him a look and he gave and swallowed the rest of honey like liquid. It didn't taste a thing like honey but it was thick like honey and it went down burning his insides. Once done he pulled away from the glass.  
  
Lukel smiled as he continued to hold the glass. He put it down on the tray and sighed.  
  
"So, what was with the two humans?" Lukel wanted to know who the humans were.  
  
Roseael rolled her eyes at the mention of the two humans. "Well, one's Shiro's girlfriend and the other is an idiot Weasley that idiot can't keep his mouth shut. I swear there were more times where I wanted to rip out his throat and drain him of all of his blood."  
  
Sirius grinned at the very disruptive kill. "I know not to piss you off."  
  
Remus chuckled as Roseael gave a glare. He felt better already and stretched out his arms. He sighed as he didn't feel tired or weary with his body in mint condition.  
  
Roseael gave Sirius a look that said 'child' and turned to crawl on to her bed. Sirius smirked as he pounced on her as a dog and bark. She growled and rolled him over and they fell to their sides. Remus only sighed which got him a dog thrown in his lap. He growled at Roseael who only smirked.  
  
Lukel smiled at the three and left them to their entertainment. Hermione sat wondering what had ticked off her friend so bad. He had said that she was a bloodsucking post. What kind of shit is that to tell to a friend? It was wrong especially when you use to date them and was about to give up your body to them.  
  
Lukel walked by with another vampire when they heard a sob. The sob was soft and low but vampire ears are far better than human ones. It made them both stop and look at each other with questioning eyes. Then they heard it again.  
  
"You heard that right? I ain't insane right?" the other vampire asked Lukel.  
  
"Yeah. And I'm hoping it's not human. Cause if it is then we got a problem." Lukel said with a sigh.  
  
"And why is that?" the other gave a raised eyebrow at Lukel.  
  
"Because if it's human and one of Master Harry's friends, which is probably a girl anyway, then we have to either a: take her or him back to their room or b: take them directly to Master Harry. And right now I do not want to deal with an emotionally hormone enraged vampire with a mate about five hundreds miles away. Sorry, but I like my heart where it is." Lukel said as he and the other vampire walked over to the garden opening.  
  
They both looked in and Lukel cursed in his head.  
  
"Your loud you know that." Luke's friend said.  
  
"Shut it."  
  
Lukel growled and walked over to the girl by Harry's tree. He shook his head and let his sapphire eyes turned into concerned eyes. A lie but the human wouldn't be able to tell the difference. He came up to her side and kneeled down next to her.  
  
"What is wrong little one?" Lukel's voice was soft and kind showing nothing of the lie.  
  
Hermione's head shot up and she stared in to blue orbs. She looked behind him to see the other vampire. He had pure white hair with grey eyes. She stopped her tears and rubbed her face to stare at the two in front of her.  
  
"Aren't you the two that where running up to Harry?" Hermione asked forgetting her momentary grief.  
  
Lukel blinked and then shook his head. He would never understand humans as he was never born as one but he smiled anyway to show he meant no harm. "Yes we are. Now answer my question and I'll let you know our names."  
  
Hermione blinked and remembered what Ron had said to her. She growled and leaned back on the tree truck with her arms crossed over her chest. "My so called best friend, ex-boyfriend had insulted me. And I wasn't expecting that from him. So the arsehole can fuck himself at the moment."  
  
Lukel and the other looked at each other for a moment before they laughed at the commit that was filled with hate. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms and glared.  
  
"We are sorry my dear. But it is strange to see a woman as yourself be so frank. We are not use to it." The grey eyed vampire said.  
  
Lukel rolled his eyes. "Humans are strange and yet I can't help wonder the one you speak of is the red head. Is it not." After the nod he smiled. "Ahh, so he has become an enemy to us. Go figure."  
  
Hermione sighed as she leaned back. "So, who are you guys again?"  
  
Lukel bowed his head slightly. "I am Lukel and this is Draven. We are personal servants to Master Harry and Master Severus. It is nice to see that some humans are sane to not judge."  
  
Draven rolled his grey eyes at his friend. "What he's saying is that he doesn't like humans all that much and thanks you for not being like your friend."  
  
Lukel smacked the back of Draven's head and he fell forward at Hermione's feet. She laughed as Draven growled and tackled Lukel. Hermione caught the tray that was about to hit the floor as the two wrestled.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"  
  
The booming voice made all three stop and stare at the new comer. He was dressed in long dress robes of the finest hunter green silk. Black hair that fell around his smooth face to hug his shoulders. Deep blue eyes that were almost black stared out wit a glare at the three. A cane with two snakes intertwined made the handle of the green color with a silver tip.  
  
"Courtan, it is so nice to see you" Lukel said with a sigh. Lukel was trapped under Draven his legs wide open while Draven lay between them and rested on his chest.  
  
"That position is very inappropriate even for a human to see a servant as you in, Lukel, Draven." The courtan said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Draven smiled as he laid his head on top of Lukel's heart. "But we look so good like this Klyst. He has such a nice firm body that I would love to devour."  
  
"Quite. This human, why is she here?" Klyst or Courtan asked pointing his cane at Hermione's blank face. "Shouldn't she be in the prison or even already dead."  
  
The two servants looked over at the girl then back to the courtan. Then back to Hermione and then back again.  
  
"Kind of hard to do that when she's a friend to Master Harry." Draven said scratching his head with his hand.  
  
Lukel smacked his head and he glared down at the other vampire.  
  
"Hardly an excu... wait... did you say Master Harry?"  
  
A nod and Klyst cursed under his breath which brought a growl from the two on the floor.  
  
"Very well. Just get her out of the family garden." With that he turned sharply with a flow of his cloak and it fell heavy back down.  
  
/Snape does that much better/ thought Hermione.  
  
The two servants blinked and laughed out loud rolling on the floor from the comment. Hermione just blink and rolled her eyes at the two vampires.  
  
/I guess life is just a big joke nowadays/  
  
"Yes it is little one." Lukel said as he chuckled some and pushed Draven off of him. Draven was still laughing and needed to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.  
  
"So, Hermione was it. Would you like a tour of the castle?" Draven asked standing. He brushes his legs of leaves. He walked over to Hermione to help her up.  
  
"No, we have work to do and the Courtan wasn't very happy with her in the garden." Lukel said.  
  
Draven waved him off as he led the human girl. Lukel growled as he followed the two to make sure they didn't get into trouble. Zack groaned as she rolled over. Her arm fell onto a hard firm surface. It confused her as she was defiantly laying on something soft. She let her hand roam the surface and was gifted with a low moan. Then it clicked in her head, she smiled as she opened her eyes.  
  
Draco lay there soundlessly sleeping. His chest fell and rose with each breath. His hair made a halo around his head while his pale skin shone as the sun shined on him. He looked like an angel in the rough. He was beauty that Zack had never seen before.  
  
/I want to keep him/ she thought as she gazed at him. /I want to see his eyes/  
  
She ran her nails over his firm chest. Draco moaned at the feel. Zack smiled as she leaned over to lick a nipple. A deep moan erupted from the male vampire and albino pale blue eyes opened to see his lover there watching over him.  
  
"Good morning luv." Draco's voice was deep and groggy.  
  
Zack smiled at him. "And what a morning it is."  
  
Draco smiled at her. "Feeling better I see."  
  
"Waking up next to you always makes me happy."  
  
"Isn't that suppose to be my line?"  
  
Zack smiled showing fangs. "Well, right now I wear the pants and I need some love-in. Do you oppose that?"  
  
"Hell no, get over here." Draco pulled Zack down for a mind blowing kiss that got the couple all hot a bothered. "I have missed you so much." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Me too."  
  
They got down to business and the only sounds that could be heard were moans and yells of passion. Darres growled as he looked up at the ceiling. He didn't think the Atmortals would give him this much trouble. Just one simple request and they go ape shit.  
  
"I don't understand why you vampires are making this so difficult." His voice boomed at the others.  
  
The Atmortals glared at the other. An older one that looked like he was turned in his early forties growled at him. "We are not stupid Darres. We remember you very well and the last time I checked you were dead. Your soul trapped in a soul ball."  
  
Darres laughed at the old man. "Yes a predicament I have remedy thanks to the life of a very pretty Shaman."  
  
The old vampire glared. "So, Fate is dead. Merlin's magic did nothing to protect her. That old man was a fool."  
  
"As is Dumbledore." Darres said with a smirk.  
  
"You are changing the subject. Fate is dead. A fine woman as she was did not deserve to die at your hands." The old man leaned back in his high chair. "I have allowed you into my court so as to listen to you Darres. But what you say is suicide. They will kill us all. They are professionals."  
  
Darres smiled at the old man. "Yes, but we have help."  
  
"And what kind of help will that be?" the old man glared at the younger vampire.  
  
"One by the name of Lord Voldemort, I will kill my family and keep the boy that carries the child. That is all and all I need is your help." Darres smiled showing fangs as the whole court gasped at the dead prince's plans for the Clan of Snipers. "I want them all dead so I can have those that he carries."  
  
Darres stood up slowly away from the table and smiled. "I hope to get a reply from you soon."  
  
He left with no words that could describe the insanity and decision that was left with the court of the Atmortals. A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! AND I WILL BE PUTTING UP MINDLESS TEARS 3 SOON. 


	26. Moving On

Tears of Vampires  
  
Chapter 26: Moving On  
  
Darres walked down the hall with a smile that could melt ice and make the devil give up hell for him. It was strange to even see this insane vampire in such a state. He always had a more of a morbid look to his face as he had walked through the walls of Riddle manor.  
  
The soft sounds of his feet hitting the old wood made now sound and could only be heard by the most sensitive ears. Nangi slithered out of the double doors ahead of Darres and he smirked at the snake as it circled a foot before moving out of the way for the foot that landed there. She hissed and slithered as she followed Darres back to the room.  
  
Darres pushed the room open and walked in like he owned it. Voldemort, a younger and more handsome Voldemort, sat in his throne and looked up at the sound of the door opening. His green eyes kept total stillness as they watched the albino vampire make its way in front of him.  
  
Darres doesn't stop till he's standing no more than right in front of Voldemort. No more than five inches from each other. Knees touched as Darres leaned down to smile at the human like face now on the serpent.  
  
"What's wrong my lovely snake. Worried I didn't get what I wanted." Darres purred out as he moved around to sit on the arm chair rest as he leaned in closer to the dark wizard.  
  
"I hardly car if not but I do need the extra help. So did you get what you wanted?" Voldemort ask as he looked into the pearl eyes with his ruby ones.  
  
Darres smiled and leaned in closer having their noses touch. "Yesssss. And I am happy to say that our plan can go under way in spring."  
  
Voldemort's eyes popped out and he grabbed Darres's collar. "I hope you are joking with me Dragoon because I will kill you in a heartbeat."  
  
Darres laughed. "That only would work if I even had one. But no. I had to kill this body's heart before moving in then taking the shaman's soul to help me stay in this one." He smirked at the saucer eyes. "But don't worry about the whole spring thing. It will give us enough time to have the children develop and I will take what I need."  
  
Voldemort slowly let him go and leaned back into his throne. "Why do you want the children?"  
  
Darres sighed as he stood up. "Because I can't have any and for the fact that my brother can I will make him suffer. I will keep him alive to make him watch his children grow up with out ever knowing their real father." He smirked as the rubies turned into cold evil lustful stones. White lips stretched out and he left a chaste kiss on the red ones. "I will go visit my Lucius now thank you very much."  
  
With that he left the dark lord to his own thoughts.  
  
Voldemort leaned slowly relaxed in his chair thinking about the motives of the vampire that had just left. They were that of a jealous and insane man. It was not the way Voldemort would have made any sibling suffer, even if he had any. He sincerely doubted if his mother or father had any children after him. His father was just a bastard and his mother died soon after leaving him at the orphanage.  
  
"I it only takes one family member to kill another the worst way." Voldemort said as he remembered telling his father who he was before he died by a simple spell.  
  
Adom growled as he continued to bang on an oak door that was carved with a mural. A mural of the last battle King Author had with his son before he died. Each person was carved out from Fate's memory and they looked real enough to boot. It also moved from the beginning of the battle to the end. It was beautiful to stand there and watch it for hours.  
  
The king of the snipers didn't have time for that. He was furious with Fate's absence in the meetings and other things that made the woman important in the Sniper Clan.  
  
BNAG!!  
  
"DAMMIT FATE!! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" Adom yelled as the spell on the door kept out of the room.  
  
A servant passed by and Adom grabbed him by the collar and slammed his against the door he was trying to get into.  
  
"Get someone to open this fucking door. And get Harry and Roseael too. I want them here. I don't want to keep anything from them, even if it will heart their hearts." He shoved the servant away. "And don't tell the Courtan. I had enough trouble with him. He will surely die if he interferes with this matter." His voice was stern and forceful. Adom hated having his pride beaten by someone not only younger than him but with power.  
  
The servant nodded a little shaken by the authoritative commands but he followed them anyway. It took no more than half an hour for the whole castle to know that the king wanted Harry, Roseael and a person to open Fate's doors. It took another half hour to get everything and not inform the Courtan about it all.  
  
Harry and Roseael where there and another vampire too trying to open the door. Hermione and Ron where there as where Draven and Lukel also watching the vampire try to open the door.  
  
The said vampire was trying everything he knew to open the door. He was getting nowhere fast. Adom was losing his patience with the less progress on the door in his way.  
  
"Do you two know how to open the door?" his voice was steady and calm.  
  
Harry hid behind Draven and Lukel stood in front of them. They knew the king well enough to watch for when he was pisst. Roseael glared at the king.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you move aside and let me try." Roseael said and the king moved aside not looking at her.  
  
"Very well, but try me next time."  
  
Roseael rolled her eyes as she walked up to the door and knocked twice. It opened slowly the instant her hand left the door. She turned to look at the king then pushed the door wider.  
  
"I'm not going to say a wor..."  
  
Roseael's sentence ended with her standing ridged on her entrance. The smell of old and dying blood hit the group. Harry gagged on the scent and felt dizzy. Draven held him steady as the king walked in next to Roseael to see what waited in the room.  
  
The king growled at the sight of the dead Shaman on the bed. He took in the room and saw that there was a ritual circle for souls and shards of glass on the floor. The fire was still blazing in the heat.  
  
"Take Harry to his rooms. I will be there shortly Draven. Stay with him till Severus come. I will have him called for shortly." Adom's voice was void of total emotion at the sight before him. "Lukel, take Roseael and tell the mutts of what has happened. The funeral will be in three days."  
  
Draven nodded as he felt Harry shudder in his hold. All of a sudden Harry wailed at the lost of another family member. The whole castle shook with the force of his cry. Roseael wasn't far behind as the pain in her heart broke. Lukel ran forward and took hold of the young vampire forcing her to stand.  
  
Hermione had tears in her eyes as she followed Harry with Ron next to her. Roseael was taken in the other direction.  
  
Adom watched his family leave and felt dread. The feeling of them was too close in the blood that their emotions ran over him in a rush. He didn't think they could have that much power to break his barriers.  
  
Love?  
  
Adom took a breath and sighed. Ivana call our son. Fate is dead and I think Darres has something to do with it  
  
He heard his wife's gasp as he inspected the room further. It seemed that the ritual was done a few days ago and that there was another that helped with the ritual. Blood was heavy in the room and stained the carpet black as he walked over the dead Shaman.  
  
It looked to Adom that she had cried while she died.  
  
/She must have seen what she had done. Or crying for not taking care of family before she let him out/ Adom thought as he walk up to the dead corpse.  
  
He lifted the blank with trouble as it was stuck to the body because of dry blood. Once the blank was off the scene of death was laid before the king of the Sniper clan.  
  
Fate's body was gutted to the point where her mind section was void of anything that could make the body function properly. Her throat was torn out like a ravaged beast attacked. The green eyes that shone with power and respect where closed to the world not showing the horror it seen.  
  
Adom sighed as he covered the body back up with the blanket.  
  
"Not something I want to see for very long."  
  
He turned away from the gore not wishing to see the once proud Shaman that way. The woman was a good friend to the family and it seemed that she has made a stupid decision. The king knew that she wanted her family line to continue and in a way she has done just that. Her family will continue but at what price.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. I had a major ass block and it's a short chapter. I didn't want to do this one and just jump to when Sev comes but then I rethought it and this came out. Hoped you all liked it. Well, I will update it soon. Hopefully. 


	27. Pain of Family Loss

Tears of Vampires

Chapter 27: Pain of Family Loss

Warnings and disclaimers are in the first chapters' jackass!!

A/N: Holy shit I think I'm demented. Wow, I didn't think that would come out like that. Shit I should kill myself but if someone starts to bitch about this chapter please tell me before you report me. I like my place on fan fiction. So if you tell me in an email or a review I will take it down and revise it. But other than that enjoy my story and I will get back to you on Chapter 28!! I luv you buh-bye!!

Severus was teaching a group of fifth years of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw a few days before he left for his home. Their skills in potions was and is horrible, there was no way they could make this potion without at least screwing it up one or five times. Not to mention the real fact that he hated teaching. Why did he take this job again? Right, cause he was bored and now he had Harry there as well.

The prince finished explaining the potion and the brewing precautions making sure that he expresses extreme caution in the brewing. Messing up wasn't an option for anyone today. An automatic zero if any one managed to screw up the potion in any way.

Severus sighed as he leaned back into his chair at the front of the class.

Suddenly he felt pain surge through him and he gasped, the pain circulated around his heart for a good five minutes before leaving.

The students all watched in horror as the scream of despair rang clearly through the room. But they noticed it wasn't the potions master's voice. It was a teen's voice of pain and despair.

The pain started to recede and the prince stood up to breath. Sweat dripped from his face as he bent over a bit to calm his racing and pained heart. His black eyes met the class and he growled.

"GET BACK TO WORK!"

It was louder than he meant but the pain was too much at the moment. It was an indication that his mate was in trouble and he didn't want to know if he was dead or not. Death meant two things. Either he would die in a few hours or go crazy and then die. He would have liked the former much better.

Then the door crashed open making it come off its hinges and falling to the floor. There stood a woman in her early twenties in a dress too tight to be a second skin. She wore pumps the color black to match her dress.

"Severus!"

Her voice was full of worry as she ran over to the vampire prince. She gathered him in her arms as he clutched at her. She patted him as he regained his equilibrium. It took at least a good ten minutes for Severus to regain his composure and able to stand on his own if not unstable feet.

The woman watched the vampire with apprehensive eyes. She took out a potion from her dress. Where she hid it no one would ever know. She handed the bottle to Severus and he took it without any problem.

Taking a quivering breath looked over the woman in front of her. He chose his words carefully in a strained voice to keep from it trembling.

"Ivana, what is going on?"

When the whispers of his students started Severus shut them up with a glare that promised a very painful death that would last a life time.

Ivana sighed as she walked up to her son. She wished the world wasn't so cruel to her family. Even though Fate was an impudent immortal she still was seen as family and Severus enjoyed the woman's company when he grew up. It was not only Harry that was hurt by the untimely death of the shaman.

She leaned over and whispered into his ear. In a low voice to keep the students from hearing her Ivana spoke to her pain stricken son.

"Your lover is in much pain. Go to him and I will cover you for the rest of the week."

Severus gave no second thought when she finished and rushed out the broken door.

Ivana gave a grim smile as she waved a hand to put the door back into its place. When she had arrived she was so worried for her son that she thought of nothing but getting to him. The only comfort he needed would come from his lover and vice versa.

The queen turned around to the class to see them staring at the door their teacher had just left through. She sighed wishing she had taught Severus a better talent than potion making. He was better than her now but still, the stress from watching others mess up on the same potion countless times gave you a headache.

"Ok students!"

The students jumped from their seats from the sound of the voice. They stare up at the woman as she looked over the board.

"It seems that is potion is the one you're working on. Well, you have less than an hour to finish or zeros for every one. Get to it." She glared at them and they continued to work on the potion. A blast sounded and Ivana sighed thinking she was out of her mind doing this.

Draven held the shaking Harry clutching his heart as the pain filled it more. He didn't know what to do. Never being mortal had its advantages. You would never morn the passing of a mortal but the King, Queen and the young vampire in his arms where mortals once. The king was named prince after the Master Vampire of the Clan left to join the council of elders. It was strange to see him there on the throne and a ceremony for him to take the throne after a hundred years of being a prince.

There was knock on the door and Draven looked up to see Adom there looking grim as ever. The man had inspected the room where the shaman once resided and he didn't seem too happy about it. It was either disturbing or he just didn't think what had happened was right.

Draven thought of his king's character. He knew that he could be a cold heartless man with torture methods that made the Elizabethan age a joke to what he could do. Not only did the man come from that time but he was more harden than a diamond after it has been compressed to turn into it's shining natural state. Such a man could possibly have a loving heart. But when this man was named prince he showed nothing but loyalty to the clan and made it true that he was the right one chosen.

The man had chosen a wife carefully before he turned queen Ivana. The woman was the perfect match, with a strong head on her shoulders and knew her place. She too was ruthless in torture and made blood letting an event to be enjoyed every night of a vampire's immortal life. She was cruel to those who turned away from their clan. Offering their blood to other clans is considered traitorous and the torture before the death is preformed by the queen. Her cruel ways of torture made everyone think twice about giving their blood to another. If they knew what was good for them and the queen would always know someway, some how.

Adom walked over to the bed where two of his children where. Even if Draven was older than he a king was like a father to all the clan members. So they were all his children.

"How is he?"

Draven sighed wishing he didn't have to say it. "He's getting worse as time passes. Milord I don't know how much longer he can handle this. The baby will be in danger."

Adom sighed placing a hand over his eyes. Everyone in the castle has seen the king like this which shows how much he cares enough for the clan to trust him.

"Lukel fire called me earlier that he had to subdue Roseael. And also I was sent a message that Klyst is looking for the source of those cries of pain and despair. They where too strong for ever him to feel."

Adom sighed again at the older vampire's words. He always took his words to heart no matter what.

"I fear that I will soon be in trouble with the master and he will punish me for losing his shaman."

Draven smirked a bit. "For losing a woman who has literally mopped the floor with his face?"

Adom gave a small laugh to that. He looked over Harry wondering why he has not made a sound. "He fell asleep."

Draven looked down and smiled watching relaxed and stress lines of the sleeping face.

"So he has. Good, now he can rest."

Adom helped Draven put Harry under the covers and they left the room.

Draven nodded to the king and went to his rooms. There he sighed as he fell onto the bed.

"Do the children as young as he; have that much power to put a crack in the wall?"

Draven's eyes shot open wide as he turned on his bed in a sitting position to stare at Darres. He turned pale as he watched the dead prince stand there with an evil smile on his face. His lips outlined with red lipstick to show he had them or was that blood.

"Why are you here?"

Draven's voice was strong even though the shock on his face told otherwise.

"To see my old lover. Can't I see you or Lukel for a nice visit or maybe even sex?" Darres moved closer as he spoke.

Draven crawled on the bed remembering the many times he had spent with this younger man in a bed. They were painful memories that didn't want to fade away. He couldn't cope with them and it led to him pushing away Lukel who was more than patient with him. Lukel's hopes gave him more comfort than he'll ever tell the other vampire. Now it seems he'll never be able to tell him.

"Why do you move away from me love?"

Draven was almost off the bed before Darres grabbed him making him lose his balance. He fell on the bed on his stomach. Darres flipped him over and straddled his hips. He pinned the older vampire's hands over his head as he leaned down so they could be face to face.

"Are you scared of my love, love?"

Draven growled at the younger vampire on top of him and glared.

"Why did you kill her?"

Darres smirked.

"Ahh, question as an answer very cleaver. But I think that my answer to that is that I wanted to kill her. She knew I was alive so I killed her. It was practical and don't put such a shock face on. I hated her anyway. Always telling me that I would be king one day when I knew that my younger brother was going to be king in my place."

Draven sighed as he turned his face away from the wondering mouth. He felt shivers run up and down his spine out of fright than pleasure. Flashes of endless times of pain and suffering in this very bed made him cower.

Darres smiled as he felt the older vampire shake with in his very grasp. He would rape the poor creature if he had the time. Time was short and he needed to get things rolling. It would only take days to put his family in despair and then kill the master to become more than just a king.

Darres stopped playing with Draven's neck and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry but you must leave now."

Darres's eyes enlarged as he watched the other reach for his neck.

"NO! NO DON'T DO THIS!!! DARRES THEY NEED ME!! NO!! LUKEEEELLLLLL!!!!

Lukel looked up from where he was and thought he had heard Draven's voice. /Must have been the wind/ he looked away as he watched the younger vampire sleep on her bed.

Sirius was curled up around her in his dog form and Remus held her close to him. They had both followed to make sure she was fine. Lukel was wondering if he would be fine too. Fate was a teacher to many of the newborns at the castle. She would be more of a grandmother to everyone. Draven wouldn't know since he was born before she came to the castle but Lukel was there when she started teaching the others.

Lukel sighed as he felt a loss. The news would travel fast in the castle but the courtan mustn't know. It was a typical thing for Adom to give such an order. The master usually wanted to know what was going on in the castle before any council official.

A moan came from the bed and Lukel looked up to see Roseael stirring. She seemed to realize that she was trapped in between two figures. She opened her eyes and smiled. One eye roamed over to the docile figure in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey, how ya feel in?"

She groaned as she snuggled into the warm body holding her.

"I wish I knew. It's strange to know my grandmother just died that way. I'll kill him. He's so dead."

Lukel gave a small smile. "I wish it were that simple. If it's who I think it is then you will have to get much, much stronger to get him for what he did to you and your nephew."

"Who was it?"

Lukel hesitated for a second before answering knowing she would find out later. "His name is Darres Dragoon Snape. He is the older brother of Prince Severus and he is supposed to be dead."

"How did he die?"

Lukel looked up for a moment before he told the tale of a deformed prince of much more beauty than dignity and more pride than Lucifer himself.

Severus ran through the halls of the Sniper Castle at a faster pace than a cheetah. He was worried about his Beauty. The pain had stopped and it must have been from him falling unconscious in the all the pain.

The prince ran past many servants and even managed to knock a few to the floor before continuing on till he came to his doors. He took a deep breathe and opened them slowly with little to no sound. Once his eyes saw his pregnant lover there on the bed immobile he ran to him completely ignoring his father.

Adom sighed with relief as he watched his sun crawl into the bed and hold his lover close to his chest. The boy didn't know why Harry was in such pain but he was far from telling him at the moment. The only thing the two needs was the closeness of each other till the news is broken to his youngest son.

"Son, you must rest too." He smiled at Severus's exhausted face. "Sleep, I will see to everything and after you two wake I will talk to you."

With that he left closing the door slowly behind him. He sighed as he stared at the red doors. "What am I going to do?"

"Not much sir but he will grow strong."

Adom smiled at the familiar voice and turned to see a man about twenty eight holding an eight year old child in his arms.

"Ahh, Amos."

The other man smiled a bit. "Nice to see you too King Adom."

"Do you think the master did that on purpose?" Adom raised an eye brow at the other man.

The Amos just smirked and his head shook it gently. He had brown hair and green eyes that were brighter than Harry's they weren't as deep as Harry's either. He wore jeans and a black shirt. There were a series of weapons connected to certain parts of his body.

"I'm not sure but he has a message for you. Watch your back, one of the dead will rise and wipe out the whole Clan before they wipe out the royal family first." Amos looked saddened by the bleak look on the king's face. "I'm sorry."

Adom shook his head to clear it. "It's ok but this means that he has risen from his grave. My son."

Amos looked taken back by this and shook a bit. The movement caused the girl in his arms stir. The little girl had fire red hair and a blue dress with blue slippers on. Bright blue eyes opened to look up at him.

"Love, what is it?"

"Darres is alive."

The girl took her head off the other man's shoulder quick and turns to look at the king. "Father, is this true?"

"Yes. He killed Fate. I don't know whose next but I don't my oldest dying. I want you to leave now Tori. Amos will look after you like always. Go to America."

"But father!"

"Do not back talk to me young lady. You are from my mortal life and I want to keep you alive. And you cannot survive without his aide. So, go now before I render you unconscious far longer than a cat nap."

The sharp tone made the eight year vampire nod her head and the two turned. They left without another word.

"Now, to get some rest."

Darres looked down at the gasping vampire under him. He smirked as blood trickled down his chin and on to the mattress.

"You look beautiful my lover." He licked the wound he drank from. "But it seems father is going to bed now so I can torture you now a bit."

Draven's eyes where large no longer could you see the pupil. He was scared and wanted to get away from this made man. But he couldn't because he drank everything he had. It hurt all over.

Darres smiled as he took out a knife. He cut open Draven's black shirt to reveal pale creamy skin. He smiled and leaned down to lick a pink nipple before putting his knife to it. He outlined the outer circle with the tip of his knife making a deep cut that was a small circle. The mental vampire loved the sound of Draven's cry of pain. He revealed in it as he cut the whole nipple off with easy. Darres leaned down and drank from the wound. After a few gulps he looked up to see the pain etched on the beautiful face. A cruel smile formed on the blood stained face. He was in his primal force that made him cruel. Taking the knife he cut a thin line from the base of Draven's neck to his navel making a circle around the bellybutton. Painful cries filled the room as the knife was redirected to skin the vampire alive.

Draven blacked out for a mere second before Darres jolted him awake. He looked into evil white eyes that had mirth in them like a child wanting to show him his new toy.

"Look, you're more beautiful than when I fuck you to the point of unconsciousness."

Draven swallowed a bit trying to not to feel the pain and wonder why he was still alive after so much blood loss. He lifted his head knowing that if he didn't Darres would just force his to look. And look he did.

Draven paled so much that there couldn't be anymore blood left in that pain encrusted body. Bloody pink muscles shone in the fire light and his breathing became raged. He watched as his muscles went up and down and then spas from his lungs expanding.

Darres smiled looking like he won a free trip to Hollywood. "Want to see under. Maybe we could break that breast bone to see if the ribs will be easier to take out."

Draven cried out as the knife plunged into his breast bone. It shattered the whole thing and the young vampire's voice went ragged with more pain than the whole event of giving birth. With no more voice he could scream as the knife cut off the muscles that covered his chest and the breast bone pieces where taken out one by one. Slowly the pieces left his body and his eyes rolled back. Another jolt brought his attention to the knife that broke each rib.

Darres stopped to admire the beating heart and expanding breast within the chest cavity. He had actually put a sleep on the poor vampire to replenish about one pint of blood for every two pints missing. It nice to see the vampire cry out from the pain and the fact that he hasn't died yet was making him all giddy inside side and arouse. Darres looked down to see that he truly was hard and needed some release. So he decided that he would let Draven take care of it.

Draven was too dazed and too in pain to feel his pants and boxers come off but he did feel the intrusion with no prep come. His voiceless voice would have ringed throughout the whole of the room if he had a voice left. That's when the knife made its presence once more.

Darres brought the knife down and cut out a lung as he continued to pound into the body beneath him. Once the lung was out he threw across the room and it hit the wall with squash sound and fell to the floor with that same sound. After that he looked at the innocent heart that was pounding harder than he was at the moment. Trying to pump blood into parts that where no longer there. Draven would be too weak to survive if that was Darres let him.

Darres grew angry wishing that the heart belonged to his younger brother. He pounded harder as he brought his blood teeth down on the pounding heart. Draven screamed in agony as the blood was drained from his heart and an image of Lukel entered his mind as everything went black.

Darres let out an animal cry as he felt the heart stop and his release. He smiled as the still body was forever poised in pain.

"Thank you lover. Now, rest. You have a big day tomorrow."

With that he left without another word but leaving his demented death behind.

A/N: PLLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE ALL IF YOU DO!!!


	28. Death Only Brings More Death

Tears of Vampires

Chapter 28: Death Only Brings More Death

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so fucking long. School was taking a lot of my time and I wasn't sure how I was going to write this anyway. I wish I had finished this sooner but I can understand if you all hate me for taking my sweet ass time. But here it and I hope you all like

Zack groaned out as the pounding got louder as the time passed. She rolled over spooning on top of Draco. Draco growled in the back of his throat as the noise didn't stop. They both didn't want to move but each had a bad feeling they were going to.

"Drake you get it." Zack snuggled in closer to the pale neck. Loving the scent of blood through the thin sheet of skin.

Draco growled louder. "You're on top so you get it. Anyway I'm a guest and this is your castle. And I'm your lover not your servant."

Zack growled, ranking nails across the pale chest. five red trails leaked out for air. She smiled as she sat licking her nails clean. Draco growled louder warning the mixed vampire to watch her step. Her giggle was a small reprieve from the loud banging . Zack got off the bed with a hop and marched to the door. The jerked the door open feeling a vision coming about. 'Must be the drugs wearing off.' She thought as she glared at the servant of lower rank than Draven or Lukel.

"What is it?", she asked, "My drugs are wearing off."

The servant look sad and worried about something. "Uh-Captain there has been a murder within the castle." his voice was small but it was heard by the other vampire.

Zack just stared feeling the bottom of her stomach give out. It was dread that had her standing ridged. The servant was waiting for an order of any kind. However the knight was speechless. All her spells, wards and charms were breeched. Sections were ripped into but only big enough for one person. There was also the matter that it was only an entry and not an exit too. This made her shake as to think who would be stupid enough to stay and get caught. All feeling was coming back to her body. This was how she knew all of that. This was going to be a very bad day for the Sniper Castle.

Draco watched his lover debate on what to do or say. He made the decision for her. "Who was murdered?"

Those words put shivers up and down both high ranking vampires' spines. The servant swallowed hard not wanting to believe his next words. "The Shaman Priestess, Fate Potter, Sir."

Zack fell to the floor while Draco sat frozen on the bed. The shock seeped into them leaving them to wonder how it could have happened. Fate was far too dignified to let herself be killed or die with such ease. It was the last thing on the immortal's mind as far as Draco and Zack knew.

The captain knight took deep breaths and asked the second question she did want to know but hard to know. "Where was she murdered?"

The servant was shaking from head to toe now. He wrapped his arms around his torso while his voice shook to keep control. "In her bedroom. She was partly eaten before she was drained of all her blood."

Zack and Draco swallowed to keep the blood they drained from each other down. Zack knew the investigation would be left in her hands and she was going to find out who and why they did this to her teacher and friend. Zack stood you hugging the servant. Her body was bare of clothes but she didn't care. The servant held onto Zack and let a few tears escape before he moved away from the captain.

Zack let out a breath before she gave her orders. "Close off the room. Seal it with whatever spells you know . It the Courtan asks for Fate tell him she went on a vacation or something. I don't care what just keep him away from that room. I'm sure the king gave similar orders. I will go see him soon. Now go and as soon as your done place inform the staff of it and tell them to stay quiet. Grieve together but not in the open."

With that said the servant gave a light nod and left. The door closed behind him.

Zack took several breaths before she stood up in her birthday suit. It was normal in the castle and there was nothing to hide from the other clan members. Seemed totally ridiculous to hide what your skin looks like to people who don't hide their true selves. She turned to look her blonde lover. Draco had a nurtural look but his body was stiff and ridged. It was really shown but it was there if you concentrated on the small tremors that occurred in spaced out intervals. 'Ever the Malfoy.' Zack thought as she moved away from the door.

"I need to see King Adom, Draco. Then I probably commanded to take care of a few things but I'll be back after all that. If you want, you can go see your godfather but he's probably in bad shape." Zack's words filled the room as she opened her wardrobe. Pale hands pulled down jeans and a white wife beater shirt. She put them on and then took out a pair of sneakers. Zack walked over to the bed and sat on the side Draco was resting on.

Draco watched his lover put her sneakers on and wait for him to speak. The Malloy vampire smiled a bit before warping his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him.

"It'll be ok. I'm sure you'll catch them." Draco said tightening his hold a bit.

Zack sighed leaning back into the hold. "I just hope that it's not what I think it is." her voice held worry and regret.

Zack removed the hands around her waist and left without another word. If she had kissed Draco she wouldn't have been able to leave him. Sex would happen and then she would cry to sleep while Draco held her so it was the best decision to leave.

Zack was about to knock on a pair of red wood double doors when a hand on her shoulder. She spun around so fast that she had to lean against the door not to fall. Her face was blank of all emotion but then again it's all the time someone catches her off guard. Then again it was all the time you could find someone in this castle that would let another live for coming up behind them.

Zack glared at the courtan. His face was blank but his eyes gave away all that something spooked him.

"Zackarya," the name fell on false praise, "so nice to see you in the castle again. Where have you been all this? I missed you when I walked in the gates and didn't see you stand next to Ivana. How have you been" Klyst's voice was less than happy.

Zack shrugged with a look of disgust. She hated this man with a passion. She could count how many times she had to see the high council on one hand. But that was too much already in their book and the master's as well.

"I was well until you showed up. And I wasn't here because no only am I the captain of the guard but I am also Prince Severus' personal guard." Zack said none too gently.

The courtan smiled. "Well, that is interesting," he clapped his hands together to make in echo in the hall. "Now, Can you do me a favor?"

She raised an eyebrow to look the younger man up and down. "Depends on what it is sir. And that would be."

Zack leaned more onto the door feeling relieved that the man would hurt her within the castle. She's known this man long than she knew the royal family of Sniper Castle. That was because she had hunted him once before she was told who she really was. It would have been better if had killed him.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what is going on?" he said.

"Huh?"

"Well, it seems everyone is in a morbid state today and I wondering why."

"Ahh."

Zack was a bit more than unwilling around Klyst. He was always in her business whenever he was around but then again he did have a reason to weary of her. She would finish the hunter job if given the chance.

"I'm not sure. But I am it probably had something to do with you being around. Does the council really not trust our dear king Adom. The master is the one whop put him there." she said while blinking rapidly to innocent. Kind of hard when you're a cold blooded killer.

Klyst huffed. "I hardly think your brain works when it's intoxicated. This is procedure by the way. Every clan must have a courtan visit every few hundred years."

Zack rolled her eyes. "Then why are you here every few months? I hardly think you can push it to the point where the council has to check on us or me that often."

There was a sigh behind the courtan and they turned from each other to see. Adom stood there rubbing his temples trying to drive away the immense headache that continued to pound against his skull. This was something he didn't need.

"Could you two please not argue in front of my study. I have a headache and stress isn't what I need or care for at the moment." Adom ground out.

Zack bowed to her king as an apology and a sign of respect. He waved her off in the study. She left glaring at the courtan. Klyst smirked.

"If you have forgotten Klyst that you are a guest here. Please, let me remind you." adom said grabbing Klyst's throat and shoving against the wall next to the door. He squeezed to make his point. "I do not stand for disrespect my friend. You might think that your position protects you. But my master has given me permission to kill you if you annoy me. Do you understand?"

Klyst nods squeaking an apology. Adom released him to fall to the floor.

"Not only are you young but weak with a high in council. Let me remind you have no power here." adom said before he left slamming his study door.

Klyst huffed walking away turning the threat over in his mind.

"Sir?" Zack said once the door was shut.

"Life is cruel Zackarya. I suggest you feel with your heart instead of your mind. Life will be more enjoyable that way." Adom said as he fell into a large armchair by the fire.

Zack sighed remembering the suggestions of Lukel and Draven when she had first ever laid eyes on the you Malloy Knight. "Sir, I can't."

Adom raised an eyebrow at her words.

"You can't what, Zackarya?" he asked feeling sad for the mixed before him.

"There are some things I just can't do."

"Are you refusing to mate with him, child? Are you mad?"

"Yes and no-" she didn't finish as she was cut off by her king's voice.

"You are a fool then. You are many things child but weak is not one of the finer qualities you possess. Yes, I read your mind so don't give me that look. There are better things than running after the dead, child. There is nothing to save so get over with it. Don't you think this could be the only time in you life that you'll be happy? And what if you die? Lucian has told me that he will produce an heir if possible. He doesn't mind making the sacrifice for his nephew." Adom's words left the air with nothing but intelligence.

Zack looked away from her king. There were times where she wished nothing more than the happiness that she felt with the Malloy. But her powers prevent such things. Giving her eyes to the future was more painful than living. She had seen Darres go mad and refused to see what would happen to Draco if they mated and bonded. Right now she needed her pipe.

"Child, stop hiding behind those damned human drugs. They don't effect your health but they make you harder to deal with. I'm sure Fate's killer would love that of you." Adom said coldly.

Zack stopped thinking about her current problems to the ones she was suppose to deal with within the castle. The Shaman priestess was killed within the castle and the person had gotten through her words no less.

"I am sorry my king but you are right. Has a search of the castle been issued yet?" Zack asked.

Adom raised an eyebrow at this. "Why?"

Zack shook her head heading towards the door. "Because I only felt an entry not an exit sir."

With that said she jerked the door opened and pulled the first vampire she saw and pushed him against the door that was still opened. The vampire was a knight so she didn't have to worry much. He was shocked but was glad it was his Captain Zack and not some other vampire.

"I want you to go to Sgt. Lugo and order a very quiet search of the castle. I don't want the courtan thinking we have something to hide." zack said as she pushed the knight back into the hall. She didn't need any confirmation that he was going to do it he just did it. It was against knight policy to disobey the direct order of a higher ranking order and the punishment was torture by the royal family.

A tall dark figure walked through the halls. He was unnoticed by all around him. He was wasn't sure why they were rushing about but he hardly had the time to contemplate it. He was rushing to Draven's room. He was working with the young man to get over his fears and finally mate with Lukel. The poor boy had to deal with Darres' hard love before he was killed by his own father.

He came before the door and knocked lightly. There was a crash and the sound of breaking glass. The man broke the door opened and took in the room. The smell of a young one dying made him rush to the bed. He looked up to see the window broken and that the killer had knocked over a table with a vase.

He was walking tot he door when he heard a pump from a heart. He rushed over to the dying vampire and closed his eyes. The man concentrated on the servant's body and found that he wouldn't live unless he was given a strong vampire's blood.

The man wasted no time and slit his wrist with a large cut. He let the blood pour into the heart first so it could heal first and close up the puncture wounds. After that he heard a breath and placed his wrist to Draven's mouth. The slide slowly into his mouth but it made it all the way down. The blood regrew everything in its path. Draven's windpipe, lungs, throat, rib cage, and other parts that were but out where growing.

The man sighed and pulled his wrist away but pulled a passing vampire with his powers into the room.

The vampire was a servant of a lower noble that live in the castle.

"Ahh.... sir... what-" the servant couldn't speak as he gazed upon the other.

"Silence. I need to feed this one your blood and I will call another to bring a human from the dungeons to feed him. Once done hurry to me. I will be in Severus' rooms." the man said with no arguments allowed. The servant would listen anyway.

He left the room in search of an servant and hopefully nothing else had happened in his castle while he was gone.

Darres glared up at the window hoping that the other vampire hadn't followed. He felt him when the first knock came to his ears. He jumped out trying to be careful and knock over something as he crashed through the window. He wasn't too happy now but he needed to leave. With that man here there was no telling how long it would be before he would be able to return and kill off his family.

Darres sighed as he walked over to the words and ripped his way out.

Zack shuddered and fell to her knees before her door as she felt the exit. Whoever it was wanted her to know that they had left. When a hand fell on her shoulder she reacted faster than ever in her weak mind. It would count two in one day that someone had caught her off guard.

She spun around grabbing the arm and slamming the owner's body against her doors. Zack glared at the offender but then released them. It was the human Hermione. It seemed like she was scared and of something and it wasn't Zack. That made her confused.

"I'm sorry Hermione but-" her words ended with the door being pulled open.

"You know of us are trying to sleep here." Draco said glaring at the two before him.

Hermione smiled a bit. "I know Draco but I say something trough the window in my rooms."

Zack turned at this and pulled the human inside all the while pushing Draco aside he was still in his birthday suit.

"Love put some pants on and shut up." Zack said dragging the girl to the couch.

"Ow... you can let go you know. I am going to tell you weather you want it or not." Hermione said.

Zack let her go when they reached the couch. She sat down with Hermione next to her waiting for the information she held.

"I saw a man jump from a window from across the castle grounds."

"You can the servant's quarters from anywhere on the side of the castle." Zack said thoughtful.

"Yes, well, he wasn't your regular Sniper. You people are mostly two shades darker than a fair skin and always have dark hair ir even colored. And your eyes and never a sapphire either or ruby. Unless your mortal family had a color of eyes that makes your eyes rubies. No this man was an albino Sniper and he seemed to have been running from something. He ran off before I could tell."

Zack leaned back on the couch. "Do you mean that Ron had took your eyes away from the subject at hand?"

Zack knew for a fact that the girl would have stood there all day trying to find everything about the man from afar. At the nod she was certain that things were dangerous. An albino Sniper was rare but also common in some of the noble families in the castle. Especially the Snapes. But the thing that was puzzling was that the man had jumped out of a servant's room.

"Do you know which room he jumped out of?" Draco asked as he pulled on a shirt and sat next to his lover pulling her into his embrace.

Hermione nodded. "The room had a lot more windows that the others and the arches were different. More of the gothic cathedral than the arches of the others. Actually there were only two sets of those for suites. He came out of the one that was the far right of my window view."

Zack leaned into her lovers arms more to try and remember those arches. They were for the servants that had higher rank than the others. They were only opened for like the king and queen or even the master's servants. But all their servants had died protecting them from a war between them and the Kull over two hundred years ago and refused to take other servants for their place. The only other pair that would be in those suites were-

"Holy shit!" Zack shot out of Draco's arms and stood up pulling her lover with her. "Hermione I need you to run to King Adom and tell him to meet me in Draven's and Lukel's suites. If my guess is right then one of them could be dead."

With that Hermione bolted out the door while Zack and Draco ran down the halls to reach the servant's rooms.

The tall man reached the rooms of his king's son's rooms. They were closed and lock but that didn't mean he could enter. He disappear and then reappeared within the room. He walked over to the bed to see a dark haired youth that wasn't Severus. Before he could go questing for the prince a sword was at this throat.

"It's very rude not to knock.... Master." Severus smirked as the Master Vampire turned to smile down at the short and younger vampire.

"I'm glad that my teaching have reach through one thick skull in this castle." the master said smiling at one of his youngest students.

Severus dropped the sword and hugged his teacher. The man hugged him back holding the saddened man close to his chest.

"Fate's dead."

The master just sighed and held the youngest prince closer to his chest. He wasn't happy that he had to say his next words but they were something that had to be said.

"I'm sorry Severus but Draven almost had the same fate as Fate."

Severus pushed away from his master and stared into those emeralds that reminded him so much of Harry's eyes. Those eyes never lied to him about something that important and he nearly broke down. He fell to his knees while the master held him trying to be some type of comfort.

"I can't believe this. I'll lose everyone before he finally kills me." Severus said in a low voice.

The master vampire sighed and lifted Severus' head to look at him. "There was nothing you could do. Now, get back in that bed and I will watch over you and your lover. I will stay here as long as I am needed. Ok, and stop with the worry gaze I took care of Draven. He'll be fine and bit stronger than before."

Severus nodded. "Thank you Master Drago. I don't what our clan would have been like if we had a different master vampire."

"Hush, and get into bed. You are a grandson to me. So, listen to grandpa and get in that be. I'll be here."

With that Severus went back into the bed to hold his lover close to his heart. Harry sighed in his sleep and cuddling up to the warmth that was offered.

Drago shook his head as he lifted up the sword and returned it to the shelf. He removed his cloak and laid it over the couch. He then picked up a book called Crimson Kiss by a Trisha Baker.

"Hmm-" Drago leaned back on the couch and opened the book and started reading the messed up love story.

A/N: Again I am so sorry for putting you guys on hold for so fucking long. School is hectic and I start again next week. But I will try to get my other stories up like Mindless tears and Demon tears and I will put up a new one after I'm done with this one. So I thank you all for being so fucking paccient with me. And a very, very Marry Christmas, and New Year to all and all those other holidays I can't spell right now.


	29. Time in the Sniper Castle with the Famil

Tears of Vampires

Chapter 29: Time in the Sniper Castle with the Family

You know where all those fucking warnings are bitch. I'm broke anyways. So leave this college student alone. And the Crimson Series belongs to Trisha Baker so please don't sue me Miss Baker. I really love your story but don't hurt me.

A/N: I'm a dumb bitch for making you all wait for so fucking long. I got so busy and no energy to work on any of my stories. Mindless tears will have to wait to be updated next year. Right now I'm on the Disney College Program. If you don't know what that is here is a ruff over view of it. Disney gives cheap fucking apartments to live with a shitty pay for working your ass off for them and then pulls so much shit that you want to kill every fucking person who asks where Fantasyland is. For Christ shakes people, they give you a fucking map for a fucking reason. I don't enjoy smiling every fucking minute of the fucking day fucking dumb ass mother fuckers at Disney world in Florida. Ah, I feel a little better. Now, enjoy the story.

Drago smirked at the story he read. It sounded so familiar to him that he couldn't help but feel content. It also made a raw reminder that human feelings linger far too long in one vampire's life. There would only be one point in a vampire's life to be rid of all human feelings. But that happens late in their age that he had lost many in his clan to it.

Shifting in the bed made Drago watch it, a groan before a head with short black hair was seen. Drago smiled as he stood and walked over to inspect his grandson's mate.

Harry stretched a bit before rubbing his eyes to clear his head. He remembered what had him confused. The sight of Fate's mangled body made tears shine in his eyes. He looked to his left and saw Severus there. Tears fell down his face as he pushed Severus till he woke.

Severus yawned a bit before sitting up to stare at Harry.

"What is it, love?"

Harry only shook his head before throwing himself into his mate's arms. Severus only smiled at the affection before hugging the young vampire close.

A cough brought the attention of the couple to Master Drago.

"I'm sure you're both alright in a physical state. But I'm sure the mind is such a hard thing to handle." Drago said while waving the book in his hand in the air.

"That's my book." Harry said taking the book.

Drago smiled. "Good choice as I think it was written by Meghann. Such a lovely woman from the Baldevar clan, Simon was such a lonely creature before he met Meghann."

Harry looked up with interest. "You mean their real, even Mikal and Elizabeth."

Drago smiled at the youngest member of his clan. "Yes child. I'll even have Meghann send you signed copies."

Harry blushed at his excitement. Drago only waved a hand in the vampire's direction.

"Child, it is no bother to me. Anyway, Meghann and Simon are having trouble planning the wedding for Elizabeth and Mr. Delacroix. It seems Mr. Delacroix and Simon butt heads too often." Drago said in a thoughtful tone.

Harry chuckled a bit. "Jimmy is someone Sirius would like to hangout with."

"Ahh." Severus said resting against the headboard and pulling Harry into his embrace. He took a deep breathe of Harry's scent before relaxing further onto the headboard.

Drago smiled at the sight before him. It has been too long since he'd actually seen his grandson happy. Then again the only members of the Clan he had kept close to his heart were the royal family. Being a master vampire would mean nothing if he didn't actually care for those in his Clan.

"So, what's next Master?" Severus said as he lulled Harry back to sleep with his hand running through Harry's hair. The young vampire was so emotionally drain that he fell right back to sleep.

Drago sat on the bed with his legs crossed. "I will have to take care of Dragoon myself. This should have been through with before but now he has made me become involved."

Severus held Harry tighter to himself as he heard the words his master spoke. It wasn't always a smart thing to get the master involved. Master Drago was far more cunning than the other council members but he knew how to survive and if it meant to kill one of his own he would do it. That's what made the Sniper Clan deadly to begin with. It wasn't survival of the fittest; it was survival of will powers. Severus remembered Master Drago telling him that at one point most of his young where the weakest because they tricked the others into death.

"I want that boy to never leave here. He carries not only your heir but your life as well, Severus." Drago said as he stood up and retrieved his cloak.

"What do you mean Master?" Severus asked with worry and wonder.

"You have given part of your life force to conceive that child. He holds your life in his very hands Severus. It gives the child strength but will make you weak the first month of its birth." Drago said with no feeling or expression as he turned around.

Severus swallowed as he thought of something that would be far worse than anything else. "What happens if I die before he's born?"

"The child will die and Harry will either go insane or die as well. So be safe and stay here. That's an order." Drago said as he left the rooms.

'I just barely started teaching. Oh well, I hope he doesn't tell mother she has to stay in my stead.'

Ivana growled as she tapped a finger on the desk. She looked at the stack of papers left unfinished and the stack she just received. This was one of the many reasons she did not teach in schools. The piles of reports would just stack up till there was no time for a personal time. Teaching her students back at the castle was easy. The ones who got it stayed in the class the ones who didn't were kicked out, simple and not complicated at all.

A knock on the door made Ivana look up with heated eyes. The scent from the other side told her it was Dumbledore. She growled an "Enter" at the offending entrance.

"Ahh, Ivana. You are here but where is your son. I was hoping to have a word with him?" Dumbledore asked as he walked around the desk and sat in the open chair.

Ivana smiled sadly as she rested her chin in her left hand her right drumming atop of the desk. "He was called to the castle for a very important matter. I am filling in till he returns. So, you can ask me what you were going to ask him."

Dumbledore steeple his hands together contemplating if this was a decent answer. He had no other choice then to ask what had wanted to ask her.

"Who is Chaplin the Forcer?"

Ivana leaned back in her seat. "It would have been unwise to have asked Severus this. He does not know who Chaplin is. Chaplin the Forcer was his name when the war between the Snipers and the humans of the town of Songless."

"That is a very old tale. I heard that your Master Drago lost his lover in that war. That had started it in the first place, no?" Dumbledore asked tilting his head to the side.

Ivana shook her head. "I will not speak for my Master in this time of war or any other time."

"Reasonable. You may continue."

"Chaplin the Forcer is now Chaplin the Foreseer. He lives a very secluded life away from people. It was he who has predicted many things in our clan's success and downfalls as well."

"Chaplin is a Seer?" Dumbledore asked as he leaned in his seat.

Ivana nodded. "Chaplin the forcer comes from forcing others into fighting him when he knows he'll win. This gift has come with a price. Although born Muggle he fell in love with a vampire wizard. He saw their death in his vision and he was crushed. He was a friend I cherish and will not divulge in his location."

"How is he still alive after all this time? He couldn't have survived without some grand supernatural help." Dumbledore said looking thoughtful.

Ivana leaned over to the unfinished stacked and plucked off the first essay. She began to look over it as she reached for the quill sitting in the red ink bottle. "He doesn't believe he should have died then and still doesn't think so now. We have nothing to do with his extended lifespan. He's two hundred and thirty and still looks thirty two."

Dumbledore contemplated this with his head cocked to the side. He watched Ivana mark another sheet making it known that he was more then being kicked out. He continued to sit there thinking of the prospect.

"There are rumors going around that you had an elder son and he was murdered by your husband." Dumbledore said.

Ivana stopped for a millisecond in her D- marking and then finished the dash. She put the parchment atop the pile of finished work.

"I wouldn't dwell on rumors. They are what they are, rumors nothing more nothing less Dumbledore. You should know that by now. Or has the prospect of losing the boy to a vampire brought you to reality. Give up your search for Chaplin. He will not be found by the likes of you." Ivana said marking another sheet. With little care if she offended the old man or not.

Dumbledore sat a moment longer before raising and leaving without a word. Ivana only snorted at the audacity of the man but she couldn't expect anything less from him. It was in his nature to irate others to get what he wanted. With a sigh Ivana marked another trying not to dwell on anything else.

A home sat a top a hill. It looked run down and like termites got to it before erosion ever set in. trees didn't his the home but provided privacy from those that would dare be curious enough to enter. The home held a well and out house but looked abounded.

The front door opened to an ungroomed man. He carried a bucket to the well on the side of the home. He stood there looking into the darkness of the well with thought. Stretched and placed the bucket on the wall of the well. He started to pull the rope but jerked violently and knocked the bucket to the ground. Short breathes violently ranked his body as he gripped the rim of the well.

"Severus."

A/N: Ha ha. I'm so mean to leave it like that but hey can't be helped. Sorry for taking so long anyway. I got so busy with work and this whole Disney shit. It is not a dream to work for Disney. The only up thing is that you get in all the parks for free except water parks. And discounts galore, yeah.


	30. Too Many Problems

Tears of Vampires

Chapter 30: Too Many Problems

A/N: I'm sooo sorry to my very faithful fans. I'm trying to finish this but I need to get my groove back. So give me some time and I'll work on this faster.

Darres sat by the fire pondering his next move. He didn't want to mess it up and now that Master Drago had returned things would become much more difficult. It was luck last time that Master Drago had decided to go on vacation in Transylvania to visit an old friend. Now was a different story. Now Darres's life was in danger as well.

He tried finding a way to avoid a confrontation with the older man, but to no avail. It would be much harder if Drago found out how he came back to life. It was becoming harder to deal with each idea was slashed down with Drago just killing him on sight.

"Dragoon, what are you doing?" Lucius asked walking up to him holding his cane at his side.

Darres smiled as he took the free pale hand. He rubbed it lovingly and looked at the Malloy.

"I'm thinking the demise of my family. It has become much more difficult because Master Drago has returned." Darres said rubbing his fingers with thumb and forefinger.

Lucius gasped knowing full well that the Master Vampire of the Sniper Clan was very old and very less tolerant of traitors. He was also a dangerous man to anger if one hurt one of his own and the people Darres were hurting were his own.

"I fear for your safety Darres. Do not think I do not know who you really are. I don't tell the Lord because I value my life and I wish not to lose what I have already lost." Lucius said standing not too far away. He stood just in the edge of Darres's view.

Darres looked deeper into the fire trying to find answers that weren't there. He wondered if the fates had changed their minds about him. He wasn't more than a pawn in their quest for destruction but now he worried if they tiered of this game.

"I fear no one." Darres said never moving.

Amos looked upon the small home on the hill. The sleeping girl in his arms shifted and he adjusted his load. He smiled as the small vampire moaned at the shifting.

"Hush love. We are almost there. I wish there was some way to help the others but your father has forbid it." Amos said walking towards the hill.

The walk was not long and he enjoyed carrying the girl. He spent little to no moments in peace with his love because of the massive assignments they have been given. When Adom told him to leave he though it be best not to argue and take the break they both deserve even if it was in the time of great need to the castle and family. He was sure Master Drago would take care of it.

Amos took a deep breath before knocking on the door with a firm hand. It swung open and a man stood there with soft eyes.

"Been a long time hunter." He said with a smile.

"As well you Seer." Amos said with a smile.

"Bring in the child before you kill her from cold."

He stood aside and let the couple in. Amos sat at the table adjusting his small load in his arms. The man walked over to the screaming pot of hot water and made tea. He placed a cup in front of the vampire and smiled sadly.

"Life is cruel for your family is it not." He said.

Amos sighed after a sip of his tea. He looked down at the one whom held his heart and spoke.

"I cannot pity them for I lost one family to vampires. To lose another to vampires will be the same pain. This time Severus may not survive without being hurt first. He will lose before he gains."

"How precise is his sight to him?" the question made Amos raise an eyebrow.

"My brother-in-law loves the sight of beauty. His young one is his mate and carries a beauty only to match mine if aged the right way. He will be the envy of all when he reaches his early twenties. Tori thinks he will make a fine husband to her younger brother. Why do you ask Chaplin?" Amos asked putting a strain of hair behind Tori's ear.

Chaplin sighed while drinking his tea. "If we leave now we might be able to help him. Maybe even to save his eyes from the darkness that will soon descend on them. I am saddened that such a fate has reached your brother's beautiful eyes."

Amos held Tori closer knowing that he could not and would not let his brother fall upon to such pains. The king and queen had spilt enough blood for the pains they had to pay for to live. Killing those who challenged their powers, sacrificing a son they loved dearly to release him of his madness and begging for forgiveness for it. He refused to let his young friend be scared by the loss of sight of the one he loves.

"We will return at dawn. We must rest. Tori knows something will happen and has been weakened by her family's feelings." Amos said standing and walking over to a bed.

"Then sleep my friend. At first light awake and we leave together." Chaplin said picking up the empty cups.

"There is no hope Zack. Your heart will break if you continue this game with him." Roseael said watching the girl as the humans in the dungeons were being fed one by one to half dead servant.

Draven drank without any conscious and mercilessly drank hard. The humans died in pain and despair. There was nothing in his eyes as the mad need to feed consumed his senses. Lukel watched on as the humans fell to their deaths and he would order another to be sent in. It was hard in the first hours of the massive feeding. Draven couldn't move at first but with the help of a few vampires he was clutching madly to his food.

"Draco is none of your concern woman. I thought you were supposed to be with your mutts anyways." Zack said coldly as she watched on. It hurt to see her friend like this as he was passed another victim.

"Stop changing the subject. You love him and yet you turn him away. Do not throw love away as easily as Darres does." Roseael said gaining the reaction she wanted.

Zack grabbed Roseael by the neck and slammed her against the wall. She growled and glared into the young vampire's eyes.

"You know nothing child."

"I know far more than you let on woman. I may play dangerous games but I do not let the ones I love wait for me. I have already written a letter to Ivana asking her permission to let Sirius into the family. I wait for her reply." Roseael said digging her claws in the arm that held her.

"And the wolf?"

"He will share my blood as Sirius does. They are my mates and I will not be judged by them." The young vampire's tone became hard as a human body hit the floor.

Draven yell as he let the blood flow in his body. He felt stronger with as he took each breath of air. The two women thought it would be a good time to leave. They glanced at Lukel and he nodded.

Once the two were out the door Lukel knelt beside his love.

"How do you feel?"

The question was answered with a kiss and the taste of blood in his mouth. He grasped Draven as his body rang with pleasure and the need to claim what was his. Lukel pulled away with fear of what was not ready of his love.

"You are not strong enough. Rest and we will talk in the morning." He said softly through large breaths of air.

Draven growled, "I will not wait and let the fiend win. I want you to take what is yours. I will not accept a no and I refuse to let that dead soul take what belongs to you. I feel dirty from what he has done to me. I wish for you to clean me with your love."

Lukel watched the other before going forward with the request.

Ivana read the letter over again with a smile. It was a very proper request to add the convict to the family. She couldn't be happier for her young one than this. The girl was a quick learner and knew when to pick her fights. Ivana would let the girl have anything like her real daughter did. A knock at the door broke her thoughts.

"Enter."

Shiro walked in smiling at the queen.

"Ah, Shiro, what do I owe the honor to? I'm sure your bed isn't that cold now is it." Ivana said with a smirk.

"Hush woman. I am faithful to Hermione but I wish for some advice about her. The only human I have dealt with emotionally is Harry and only as a friend. I have thought about Hermione and what she means to me and I think she is the one. I want to make her mine forever. Yet I'm afraid of her not wanting to stay with me." Shiro said truthfully to the older vampire.

Ivana smiled at the girl and waved her hand for the girl to come closer. Once close enough she pulled the girl into her lap and held her closer. Shiro sighed into Ivana's chest.

"Follow your heart. I see your making it her choice to be with you or not. Keep it that way and you will find that she will be the one not letting you go. Now rest child we leave tomorrow for Sniper Castle. I fear more horrors await us but I will not let my family face it alone."

Adom sighed as the fire flared and entered his wife. He smiled as she walked over to him. The fire flared once more and Shiro walked through. She bowed and left the couple to their reunion.

Adom smiled as he pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her deeply. Ivana let her husband do what he wanted and she fell right into desire. She pulled away before she found herself in bed without discussing what was important.

"My love, I know it's been awhile but tell me what's on your mind." Ivana smiled as Adom sighed.

Adom looked away clutching his wife to him. He couldn't live without her and that was why he would rather be in bed instead of talking.

"Darres hurt Draven. He came nearly killed him. Master and a few others had to heal him with blood. A lot of prisoners were sacrificed for him to live. I know he didn't die but what if it was Tori, or Severus. Even Amos's death would kill us my love. I don't want to lose you." Adom said.

Ivana held her husband to her breast kissing the top of his head.

"Death cannot separate us my love. I will always be with you no matter what."

Adom looked into his wife's eyes and kissed her when he found truth in them. There was nothing more special than his love for his wife.

Harry sighed as he sat back trying not to let worry rack him. It had been two days since the incident and yesterday he was informed of Draven's attack, by Draven. He smacked the vampire over the head for being nonchalant about it. Until he saw the mate mark on the vampire's neck. He smacked Lukel on the head for taking so and then smacked Draven for waiting too long as well. The two servants went about their usual business.

Severus watched his love feeling lost. He didn't know what to do. He could lose the person he loves in a split second like Lukel almost lost his. He didn't know if he could survive with Harry gone but he knew he would have to deal with it when that time came.

A knock at the door brought to two out of their thoughts and eyes towards the door. Severus gave permission and the Courtan entered with a smile.

"What do you want Klyst. My mate and I don't have time for your nonsense and Master would think it rude of you to enter my personal chambers so causally." Severus said cold as ever. He didn't want to deal with this right now.

"I just got a letter from the council today stating that an heir must be named in the Sniper house. A new king must arise to the throne and take you father's place." Klyst said coming to sit across from Harry.

Harry glared at the man trying to determine if this was a good situation or a bad one. By the sound of a glass shattering Harry guessed it was a bad one.

"Can't it wait? Master just got home and why is the council making decisions without him?" he asked a little concerned the council was getting full of them selves. It was against the law for the council to act without anyone member missing. Also, it was still early for his father to join the council along side Master.

"Awe, but he came last night. I just got it this morning and wanted to warn you. Tori isn't going to left the position. She may be old but age cannot change her body once its stops growing. She is weak and needs that hunter to protect her. They need someone able to defend themselves in a fight and you are the only left and with children on the way as well."

Severus growled. "Did Master indulge this information to the Council?"

"No, I did." Klyst smiled as he stood and left a contemplating Harry and seething Severus.

"He should have been buried long ago." Severus said.

Harry thought for a moment before speaking. "Isn't Tori in love with Amos?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem of them marrying and have Amos take the throne."

"Amos would rather kill the entire clan than run it. The role of king requires lots of attention and much unneeded cooperation for all the servants. They know their place but one has to enforce rule or others think us weak. I am not ready for this. Amos would be more suited but as I told you he would kill everyone to solve that problem."

Harry looked into the fire resting a hand on his somewhat flat stomach. He thought of the man he barely saw over the summer and remembered the man seemed far colder than Severus was and that was on his good day. Yet, when Amos looked at Harry his eyes softened just like when he gazed at the small girl always by his side.

"Are you sure about this situation Severus?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Severus was about to speak and then stopped short. He tried to answer again but came up short. He hadn't or maybe never spoke with Amos on the touchy subject. Not since before his brother died. Maybe things have changed and all he could worry about was raising his younglings.

"You have a point love. I will have to speak with my elder sister and friend soon. Now, mother got out of bed and escaped father's grasp this morning. She promised a fine cooked meal for lunch by her. Let's join our family and friends love."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I wonder if Sirius is feeling ok by now or what. I mean he was turned yesterday and Remus and Roseael exchanged blood."

"No need to worry love. They are fine and I'm sure Sirius is far lovelier than before."

"What does that mean?"

Severus stopped short of outside the couple's bedroom and tried to speak.

"Well, uhmmmm…..ah look at the time. We mustn't be late Beauty. You know haw mother gets." Severus said pushing the younger vampire towards the hall.

"Severus, wait…. I said hold… just answer… argh." Harry finally gave up as he couldn't turn to face his love and get an answer. He just hoped that lunch didn't end up as an offering to the porcelain gods like his breakfast had.


	31. Problems yet to be Solved

Tears of Vampires

Chapter 31: Problems yet to be solved

AN: I know you all are bitching about Mindless Tears but one thing at a time. I've got about four of five chapters left for this story and then I'll get back to Mindless tears. I'm taking down Demon Tears and putting up a new one because I've got nothing better than give you something new then try to keep a dieing story. Well, enjoy.

Time doesn't stop for anyone not even vampires. The council said they would wait for the king to make a decision but only when all the family members were assembled did he have to make a decision. It was a luxury to be given this amount of time but Adom could have beaten Master Drago with a stick for doing this to him. He had asked why and received an answer.

"I grow tired of this mess that has been laid before us. You are a good king but I think it's time you hand it over to someone else for awhile. I need you by my side at the council. We will wait for Tori and Amos before a decision is made but think long and hard. Even if you choose Darres as your heir I would accept it."

Drago's cold voice and tone left Adom feeling unsettled by the statement. Adom knew that he was a good king but good kings only last so long and he was getting bored with the position. In all actuality Darres was a good candidate for the throne. He hadn't named an heir then but now that he was forced into it Darres would be his first choice.

Darres was strong willed and minded even if insanity made him a bit unstable but the hate towards Severus was still unknown even to Severus. There was something there that he couldn't see. He never left his oldest son out even after Severus was born. He treated him like he did with Tori when was born. There must have been something but what he couldn't figure out. What could have brought such a change on the happy child he remembered?

"Brooding over answers with no questions to them is a sign of insanity Adom." A smooth voice from the door said.

Adom looked up to see the king of the Malloy Clan standing there.

"Lucien, I don't have time for your… wait, who let you in?" Adom questioned as the other king came in and sat down with more grace than a cat.

Lucien smiled at him and sighed. "Your wife. She's worried about you and you know for a fact that my lover was one of her servants before he died. She writes to me every once an awhile. Master came to me and told me to put Draco up on the throne. The poor boy isn't even a full first class knight. How is he going to run the kingdom?"

Adom sighed rubbing his temple with his forefingers. It was becoming too much to handle. First him and now Malloy, next the Riddle clan would be coming knocking on his door for advice.

"I can't say anything if I don't even know what I'm going to do." Adom said frustration lacing every word that left his mouth.

Lucien smiled a bit. "Why not name Darres? It's what he wants. Maybe this way he'll come back into the family."

"With no heir I don't think so. Master wants to keep my line on the throne but with Darres not engage to anyone and Tori is only holding off because she can't carry children. Severus is still too young to take the throne but with an heir on the way the council would want me to put him there." Adom said feeling exhausted by the sheer thought of each sentence.

Lucien thought of the problems Adom faced. Sure he had problems with Draco but that could be fixed if a certain vampire wouldn't hold her feelings back. He actually came to talk to Zack. Running into Ivana in the hallway was luck on her part. All the points Adom laid before him were all valid but there is always a loop hole for everything. This was going to kill to him to ask, literally.

"Has Tori and Amos consummated their love?"

Adom's head shot up so quick Lucien thought it would fall off. The glare he received was nothing more than death worthy. Other than the death in those dark eyes there was thought and then the processing started.

"No, they have not. Amos is not comfortable with taking a child to his bed. He loves her very much but her body isn't what attracted him, it was her mind and soul." Adom said sounding remorse.

"Do you regret letting Drago change her at that age?"

Adom didn't answer. The clenching of his fist was the only answer he received.

Lucien remembered when Tori retold of the time when her parents had gone missing for days. The servants took care of her but also set up search parties every night. A week had passed by the time a servant came back with the couple in the middle of the night. They said they were sorry to the eight year old but then went to bed. They stayed locked up there in the daytime. They only came out at night and she was beyond misery at the absence of her parents. One night Tori had wandered into her parents room because they didn't come say goodnight. She opened the door to see a man dress like a king talking with the couple. The man had noticed the little girl and beckoned her forward. Ivana protested but Adom told her it wouldn't help. Tori came upon the man and noticed his beauty was beyond whatever she had thought in her young made what beauty was. It was then he kneeled down and opened his arms. She smiled and hugged him and all went black. That's how Tori remembered her first meeting with Master Drago. It was her parents' punishment for not returning in a few days time.

"I'm no good as a father to any of my children." Adom said sounding more subdued than before.

Lucien looked away trying not to sub come to the emotions he felt in the other vampire.

"Your children couldn't have asked for a better man to be their father than you. You can't blame yourself for Tori's death or the insanities of your eldest son. Fate tends to roll the ball against you. Either deal with it or go bury yourself and die, because that's all you can do to get away from this." Lucien growled out as he stood.

He stopped at the door when he heard Adom spoke.

"You know she never blamed me for it. My son cried asking for release before I decapitated his head. Severus couldn't speak a week after Darres died." Adom had stood up to look at the fireplace he now stood in front of. "My children are stronger than I. My beautiful children cry alone without answers and I hide in my study away from the pain that is etched on their faces. I'm cruel just like Master Drago is."

Lucien put his head against the door as each word made truth of what was really the problem in the Snape family. Adom pained and carried every guilty sin he ever created and passed the sorrow onto his children.

"Darres will most likely be ascending to the throne but he must be here in one week. I got a letter from Tori and Amos; they will be here by the time he comes."

Lucien looked over his shoulder. "Does this solve the problem you have my friend?"

"No."

Lucien scoffed as he left leaving a broken king to his sorrows.

Zack walked over to the tree where Harry always sat. Harry wasn't there since his morning sickness got worse. Severus stayed with him and even tried to alleviate some of the pain but ended up getting sick as well. Now they were both bedridden and Ivana was screaming about idiotic sons and their mates.

Zack sat right next to the spot where Harry usually sat. She leaned against the tree and looked up into the open ceiling. Her thoughts ran from Darres, to Draven, to Harry and Severus, and landing on Draco at last. She loves the young Malloy but she was scared. The toughest and strongest of the Sniper Clan Knights and Captain of the Castle guards was afraid of commitment. Darres would have laugh at her with all his heart right about now.

"He wouldn't laugh, but laugh, point and make you feel stupid." A voice said from the other side of the tree.

"Shiiit." Zack said slowly trying not to feel like her life just ended right then and there.

"Your highness, what a nice surprise."

"Shut it Zack, I'm not here to pussy foot."

"Of course not." Zack said.

Lucien sighed as he leaned against the tree. "Why are you afraid? It's usually the men who are afraid. Then again Draco never becomes afraid of anything that could make him happy."

Zack gave a small laugh before answering. "I guess I'm afraid that I'll lose him like so many of the other people I lost in my life. Mom, dad, my partner Mikal and Darres."

"Darres isn't lost. Just came back to life by some crazy witch. Of course he's going to think the worst." Lucien said critically. "He was going to make it before something went wrong. What that was I don't know but hold out on my cousin. It's a cruel joke you play at and I'm not enjoying the letters of his massive worry of not being good enough for you."

Zack's head shot up and around the tree. Lucien sat there staring at the sky. She tried to find the lies that might have laid in the king's words, but none were showing. The young vampire moved to sit more comfortably next to Lucien. She stared at the sky feeling like she didn't belong to Draco.

"I think it's the other way around my lord."

"Bullshit. My master wants me at his side and I want to give something to Draco that will make him beyond his happiness could hope for right now." Lucien said looking away from the sky to stare at Zack.

Zack shifted and stared back at him. "What is it?"

"A good wife that has a heart of gold and a mind like no other."

"Oh, well, then I guess I can let him go."

A smack on the back of Zack's head made her yelp.

"What the hell was that for, Lucien?"

"For your idiocy and I'm not being nice about it. I wasn't talking about the hookers you think he enjoys so much. I'm talking about you woman. I'm giving you permission to be the next queen of the Malloy Clan, and with the man you love so very much. So take that duty and shove it up someone else's ass because your duty right now is to your fiancé." Lucien said glaring and trying not to laugh at the total shock on Zack's face.

Once Zack was sure Lucien was finished she stood up in a daze and left without another word. Lucien leaned up on the tree thinking at least he solved one problem. Now, all he had to do was figure out what happened to his friend Darres to make him crack so badly.

Darres shot up awake trying to reorient himself. Once the room became clear pain shot from the bass of his neck and into his brain. He screamed out in pain and fell onto the bed trying to hide in the pillows.

Lucius awoke the moment the scream left Darres's throat. He tried to get his lover to tell him what was wrong and not. Blood started to leak for the deep scratches Darres crawled into his head. Lucius and head the younger vampire's wrist in his hand. The screaming stopped and Darres fell dead in Lucius's lap.

If there was anything that could rattle Lucius's bones and soul the scene that played out would stay with him forever. He sighed as he healed the wounds and held the vampire's body to his. He rocked back and forth saying sweet nothings in Darres's ear.

An owl flew into the open window and landed on the headboard. Lucius pulled off the letter not wanting to delay what could be important. It was addressed to Darres so he placed it aside and continued what he was doing.

Darres woke with a groan twenty minutes latter. He sat up slowly with Lucius's help and clutched his head. Once the cobwebs cleared he stared at Lucius.

"What happened?"

"You were in pain. You clutched your head as if it were you were going to rip it off. I healed your wounds on the surface but whatever it was that attacked your brain I can't heal it."

Darres watched Lucius as he spoke. The man seemed shaken by the experience and it actually scared Darres. He seemed to see more clearly and realized that things aren't what he thought. Then there was the feeling of being dead and being pulled from the land of the dead orb his soul rested in. there was something very wrong and it wasn't his fault for once.

"I must see my father." Darres said as he stood and got out of bed.

"Are you crazy? He'll kill you on sight. I can't lose you." Lucius said before he thought about it. He gasped and covered his mouth.

Darres was stopped by the hand on his wrist, but the words stopped him further. He smiled beautifully and leaned into Lucius and gave a chaste kiss to the blonde's lips.

"Thank you Lucius but it's against the law to kill one of the royal family members. Father will take care of me after I have spoken to him."

"What about Voldemort? He'll be angry."

Darres shrugged. "I could care less. I realized that man is a waste of time. You can come with me if you want. I'm still leaving."

Lucius watched Darres dressed as he tried to place the man. It was like looking at the old Darres. The man he secretly fell in love with but couldn't have since he died. He looked down with a sigh and saw the letter.

"Darres."

Darres stopped putting his hair up to see a letter in Lucius's hand. He walked over and opened it. He read it twice and smiled. He kissed Lucius again.

"Come with me. I promise it won't be the end of your or my life." Darres said looking into those lovely blues.

Lucius nodded and then started to get ready.


	32. Darres Comes Home

Tears of Vampires

Chapter 32: Darres Comes Home

A/N: I didn't know this was coming. I'm telling you all now I didn't plan this story out at all. I just typed and here it is. Not much to tell you guys other than the truth. READ IT! I ain't spilling shit. I don't think I even did it right but trying is the first step to success. And I think I'm high right now so enjoy.

Harry sighed as he wiped his mouth with water. It was too much to ask not to wake up from a nap just to puke out lunch. Severus tried some different type's nausea potions and they all failed. Harry was just immune to the stuff and he hated it. He spent more time with his head in the toilet than enjoying his time there. Even though Shiro, Hermione and Ron were there, there was nothing they could do to help the poor teen.

"I wish I died." Harry said sliding to the wall beside the toilet. He sighed as thoughts of his death would bring a great sadness to the ones he loves. It was a very selfish thought but he didn't need to contemplate if he really should be dead or not. Voldemort's plans for him have changed so many times that even he had lost count and his absences from recent events did not bode well in Harry's book.

'I need to feed soon.' He thought stretching. 'Hopefully I won't throw it up like last time. Maybe I'll feed from Sev.'

Harry stood stretching his arms above his head as his stomach settled. The morning sickness was strange for Harry; at least that's what the healer said. The second his head was in the toilet he didn't have to be in the bathroom like that for the rest of the day. He ate normally as well. The young vampire was a rare case but nonetheless a strong one as the healers told him that the child was stronger than they expected at such an early stage.

Harry rinsed out his mouth before walking out into his and Severus's room. He stopped by his favorite chair looking down at his forgotten book. The red lips with fangs poking out while a drop of blood dripped from them was what greeted him. He liked his paper back but Master Drago had gifted him with a limited collector's edition box set of all three hard covers. He hadn't touched a single one but was greatly happy that the famous author had singed each and every one of them.

The vampire went to lean over to retrieve his book when the fire flared green. Darres Dragoon Snape stepped threw with grace that no other vampire had mastered. He moved out of the way dusting off the ashes as the fire flared again and Lucius Malfoy stepped through.

Harry knew it was Darres the second his eyes saw the sharp features of the high cheek bones, narrow chin and finely shaped eyes spoke of Snape heir.

Darres smiled as his pale white eyes turned to Harry. He smiled as he looked the young beauty before him with his gaze. The youth seemed frozen with fear for his life. Darres couldn't blame him from all the things he had done.

He cocked his head top the side while his inspection focused on the small life within. He reached in with his mind and found the bundle in Harry's womb. Darres smiled once he felt the strong magic and good health the embryo was in.

Harry felt a presence within his body. It wasn't his child's that was always at the back of his mind. He immediately wrapped his arms around his stomach and tried his best to push Darres away from his child.

Darres relented to the young vampire's push. He smiled stretching before he strode over to Harry.

Harry stood frozen to his spot. There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide from the creature before him. He had left his wand on the night stand out of his reach, the bathroom was behind him and that would just lead to a dead end. Darres stopped right in front of Harry. He leaned down a bit to stare into to bright emerald eyes. The albino was taller than Severus; Harry noticed this. The thing that made Harry shift a bit under the gaze was how soft the face seemed, so different from the tales Draven and Lukel wove of the man.

"You're a brave one." Darres said sounding like Severus but not really. His voice was smoother and deeper to Harry's easy.

"I've got nowhere to go. The bathroom would be a pointless dead end and a pregnant person really shouldn't be rolling on the bed like a child. Severus would kill me for that actually." Harry said thinking reasonably.

Darres chuckled thinking that sounded like his younger brother. "Well, you are logical and brave for a snake. That really is an odd mix, yes indeed."

"I was a lion before the snakes took me in." Harry said indigently. He never regretted being in Gryffindor but then he never thought Ron would turn his back on him so fast.

"Ahh…yes, those traits do tend to linger."

"What are you doing here?"

"To discuss the throne with my father."

Harry glared and growled at the same time. "I know that. I meant why and how did you come into Sev's and my room."

Darres chuckled as he stood to his full height looking down at the smaller vampire.

"Severus would have skinned Zack if she warded his fireplace. He has too many Potions Masters coming and going through here. I'm sure they heard he was teaching at Hogwarts so they stopped coming." Darres smiled fondly at his words. "I miss the old days."

Harry saw sadness on the albino vampire's eyes but there seemed to be anger as he noticed the clutched fist. Harry hesitantly placed a comforting hand on Darres's arm. Darres's eyes shot up to look into the soft calming, comforting eyes. His smile grew as he took the small hand into his. He looked at the small hand in his wondering how a hand this soft could make him feel so at peace. He kissed the knuckles softly and smiled widely as Harry gasped and blushed a deep red.

"You are too kind to broken souls."

The soft words made Harry give a confused look. He didn't know what the vampire meant but he felt the hurt of Darres's heart echo in him. It was an ability that he learned a few days ago. He told no one that he was an empath but the secret could be a dangerous one if he didn't control it. He shook his head as he pulled his hand out of the long thinned one. He moved around Darres and retrieved his book. Once seated in a comfortable position he pointed to the door looking through his book for his lost page.

"Their in a meeting, might as well talk to them once instead of five different time."

Darres smiled as he bowed to the youngest member of his family.

"Thank you little one."

Harry waved him off a little annoyed. "Leave, I was getting to a good part before I paid homage to the porcelain gods."

Lucius chuckled as he walked to the door. Darres followed never looking at the pregnant vampire.

Shiro smiled as she and Hermione held hands. They walked through the halls heading towards the family gardens. They tended to spend their afternoons there. Shiro looked down at the joined hands and smiled even wider at the large stone held in gold that decorated Hermione's finger so well.

It was strange how the human girl accepted her hand. She had come crying into her arms the second she opened the door. Ron had continually berated her love and made his disgust of her choosing a vampire over a human known. Shiro held the girl for an hour trying to tell her that she has been gifted with something far more special than a cheap thing like human love that broke so easily. Hermione didn't want to be a human or a muggle born anymore. She had just wanted to be with Shiro. Shiro had than said if she wanted to become something more than human then to take her hand in marriage. She took it in a heartbeat.

"Shiro, who is that?" Hermione asked looking at tall albino walking towards them.

"I don't know." Shiro said stopping to wait for the two to pass. She recognized the blonde behind him and felt Hermione clutched her hand. It was hard not to see a Malfoy from ten miles away. The man with him was another story. He looked like Severus but seemed to be far taller and stronger.

Darres stopped right in front of the foreign princess and smiled at her. Shiro cocked her head to the side looking at the man.

"Hello. Where is the king?" Darres asked.

Shiro shrugged her shoulders pointed behind her. "Their in King Adom's study, watch out for the Courtan though. He tends to make more trouble than do his job. Harry blew up in his face yesterday about him not filling in enough. You can rip his throat out if you want."

Darres laughed as he walked by with thanks. Shiro looked at Hermione to see the woman was all but confused at the situation. Shiro shook her head and started to walk towards the gardens once again.

Amos sighed as Tori stared out the window with a dark look about her face. She was not only angry at him but at the letter clutched in her hand. There was nothing to do but wait for the blow up. Amos knew when to take his when it came and this was one of those times.

Chaplin sat across from the duo. He didn't know how he would help but then again he never believed that his visions ever came true. He was one side of the same coin; Zack was the other side of that coin. The younger seer saw what could happen if one made a certain decision and he saw the other side of that decision. What that decision was they never knew but it always two different out comes.

"What is doing this to us?" Tori said to no one.

"Tori what are you talking about?" Chaplin asked not knowing it was a bad idea. Amos rubbed his temple at the possible burst from the small vampire.

"Darres wasn't always the way you've heard Chaplin. He was the first of any albino vampire to become sane. He even was revered as the new hope to all future first new born. Then after he went to visit Morgan nothing was ever right again." Tori watched the scene as her words fell into the air. "I want my baby brother back; I want both of my brothers to laugh and call me short and say I'm too old to wear girly dresses. I don't think I could do this over again."

Amos sighed more deeply now. It hurt him as well since Darres was his best friend once he reached a more stable age. Watching the boy grow into a man was a favorite pastime for Amos as well as watching Severus bloom. Now something had shattered the image that once lay there. They were hard press to figure if Darres did turn insane or that someone hurt him in a way that only Darres could settle.

"We will find out what is happening love. I'm sure if Zack and Chaplin here combine their powers they will find an answer."

Chaplin snorted. "We can only see the future not the past. Remember."

Amos growled as Chaplin crossed his arms and turned. Tori placed a comforting hand on her love.

"If anything else I will talk with father and mother. They will have answer. Master never seems to give me the right ones." Tori said with a bit of frustration.

Amos snorted this time. "That man is never helpful, no matter the situation."

Tori shrugged her shoulders looking out the window. There was an answer to her problems but where they were was the mystery they need to figure out.

King Adom sighed as he rubbed his temple with his thumb and forefinger. This discussion had been going on for too long. Draco Malfoy was all bait refusing to become King until Zack had accepted a proposal. Of course Zack had an emotional break down from some strange memory that rose to her mind. She's been in a catatonic state.

Lucian had tried many times to enter the young seer's mind but found it impossible to do so. He sighed in his seat next to his heir.

"Draco you have to understand that she's in no way able to give an answer."

Draco clutched his fist together. "I know but I refuse to ascend to the throne unless she's there. Why is the council pushing for all the clans to change kings? It makes no sense."

Severus took the words into account. "Draco has a point father. I know Master hasn't said a word but don't you think this is a bit sudden. Why now and why do we have to be forced into the decision? They never asked you to choose another when Darres died."

Adom studied his son's words. The young vampire's words were true but there was nothing he could do about it. Once Master Drago gave an order he would follow it without question.

"Lucien, did your Master give the same order as Master Drago?"

Lucien studied Adom before answering. "Yes. But he said that Draco must ascend or the clan will be domed. I hardy believe in the folklore the Elders believe but I don't take my chances when they make a special request as this."

"True, too true." Adom said. He wasn't into the Folklore that the Elders believed. They once said that he would only reach happiness when he died before his second son was born. He was still alive and kicking so he held little faith in the council but his Master gave an order and he wasn't one to put his life on the line to say no.

A knock on the door throe their attention from the matter at hand. Adom growled as he wasn't anywhere with the meeting than an hour ago.

"Enter if you dare."

The door opened and a chuckled was heard. The door opened wide to reveal an albino vampire and a blonde vampire standing stiffly. The whole room was deathly quiet as Darres bowed deeply before taking Lucius by the arm and dragging him in with him. Once they stood in front of the group Lucius Malfoy bowed showing his respect for the others in the room.

Draco stood to stare at this father. Lucien took the time to search Lucius's mind for something and the blonde allowed his king this. Draco looked back at the young king and he nodded his head. Draco threw himself in the welcoming arms of his father.

Severus was staring at Darres with hopeful eyes.

"Brother it's been too long has it not?" His soft voice was welcomed with a smile from the albino.

"Too long, baby brother. I have waited in the darkest parts of my mind to hold you like I once did."

Severus walked over to his brother and hugged him. Tears of joy came out of the two's eyes as peace resided over the room.

Adom sighed happily as his tears flowed down his cheeks. "I have all my children now."


	33. Blinded to Everything Else

Tears of Vampires

Chapter 33: Blinded to Everything Else

A/N: OK people! First off I can't tell you what's going on with Darres. He's a special case that…waits… just read the damned thing. Shesh, that's why people write so you can see what's next, Not all that hard to wait a few weeks for the next one. So, sorry if I took longer than I would have wanted.

_He's braking free. I need to find a new host, soon. I can't let Drago go unpunished for what he did to me. He must be hurt. How…._

_That little one with the green eyes is lovely. Too lovely for such a Snape to hold on to. Severus Snape, I remember him fondly. Held a love for beau… hmm, I think I just found my answer. _

Severus rolled over to hold his lover. Last night was quite the excitement. Darres had come home and brought along with the proposal of wanting to talk about the throne. He had returned to what he was before anything had happened. The king and queen spent hours talking to the eldest Snape and found out that Voldemort actually wanted to use the Atmortals to attack their home.

A party was held in honor of Darres return. The Clan pulled out all the stops and severed the entire family their favorites. Dancing and music filled the air as simple games for the children were played. Darres joined the children because even before all of that happened he loved to play with the kids.

Severus smiled at his lover's sleeping face as he remembered Harry and Darres playing with the children. He chuckled as he remembered when Sirius turned into his grim and the kids jumped him. He whined for help but the kids decided to not only dye his fur, but they also put random ribbons and barrettes. When Sirius changed back he sulked in the arms of his lovers while they tried to get the colors off his skin.

The vampire prince pulled the young vampire into his arms taking in his scent. He had missed this smell for a few days. He had been neglecting Harry to handle the decision about the throne. Tori and Amos would be here tomorrow and Severus wanted to make sure his mate was fully relaxed for the discussion that could change both their lives.

Harry shifted against the heat that rose next to him. He shifted to a more comfortable position and felt something hard against his hip. The young vampire's sleep muddled mind didn't catch on so he kept shifting against it. A moan came to his ears and then his nose caught a scent in the air that was musky and heavy with sex. Harry's mind caught up with the rest of him and he jerked his head up to stare at Severus's smirking face.

"I think I have neglected you long enough love. Let me love you." Severus said rolling Harry under him.

Darres sat in front of the fire trying to alleviate his headache but nothing had worked. Lucius had become worried and went for a healer. Darres had denied the need for one but now he thanked his lover for going. The headache was rising and there was nothing he could do. It felt like a sledgehammer was repeatedly smashing his skull.

"Will I ever have peace in my head for once?" Darres asked as he leaned back rubbing his temple.

The door opens and Lukel walked in. He placed a tea tray on the small table before standing next to his chair.

"Sir Lucius said you could use this before he returned. You drink it before it cools master." With that he bowed and turned to leave.

"I don't think my apology would be worth anything to you. I don't have a real reason for my actions." Darres said not looking at the servant.

Lukel stood there thinking that was better than saying nothing at all.

"Sir, no one blames you for what happened. We're just happy your home and wish nothing else to happen to you."

With that Lukel bowed to the vampire prince and left Darres to wait for his lover with the blasted healer.

"I can't believe the bastard is back. Does he think we're not going to take any precautions?" Zack said as she signed a paper and handed it to the waiting soldier.

The war room held a round table that held a map with little figurines on it. On the walls hung victory tapestries of many battles fought. Some desks were there and one had the symbol for head captain but the desk next to it was the general's desk.

The general chuckled as he signed a paper as well and handed it to the soldier there. "Zack, I think the king and queen have there own plans. Just make sure there are more double shifts."

Zack growled as she signed another parchment. She unsettled by the entrance of the older Snape in the training room. She and Draco decided to do something other than sex to relieve stress. She nearly had a panic attack when Darres asked Draco to spare. Lucius laughed in her face as he stated not to worry about his son. The captain wanted to strangle the fool.

"There is nothing that Master Drago won't prevent. He won't let it happen a second time if an heir must be decided." The general said as he singed three documents and handed them to the solider. One solider would come in after another. The general's desk was almost done with his fourth stack. Zack had four more after her second.

"You know he won't meddle in the affairs of their family and rule. That's why most of the castle is in mass mayhem. Even the Courtan is asking for early leave and the council has out right refused him."

"This isn't something you really have a say in Zack. I also hear Lucius is feeling a bit off." The general smirked at Zack's shock face.

"What do you mean?" she uttered afraid of the answer.

"I mean that when I was walking to meet Prince Darres, about a few matters, I saw them in the garden. Lucius had just heaved his morning breakfast with a violent heat flash."

Severus sighed as his lover slept. He knew it wasn't good to exhaust an expectant mother but he couldn't help his hands from roaming that lovely body and mercilessly making that lovely voice scream till it became hoarse. He smiled as he ran his fingers through the damp hair.

A knock made Severus growl, there were few things that he could tolerate. Disturbing his alone time with his mate would be one of them. The voice made him rethink of sending the person away with a very heavy threat.

"Severus open your door little brother. I must speak with you." Darres's voice sounded muffed by the door.

Severus almost groaned at leave the warm body close to him. He was cold because he allowed the youth to feed off him during sex. He slowly let go while rearranging Harry to lie comfortably. The last time he left Harry too quickly he promptly refused to let him go for two hours. Severus stretched out getting his body more relaxed than before. He pulled on a pair of pants he threw off and walked to the door. He opened the door to see his smiling brother trying not to inhale.

"I'm sorry brother. But the scent might leave you unsettled." Severus said truthfully.

Darres sighed and took a breath. The scent wasn't horrible, it was love. Only true mates could leave a scent like it.

"Not at all little brother, not at all. I wanted to speak to you. It seems that I might have made Lucius a bit…"

Severus raised an eyebrow. He moved out of the way so his brother could and they could talk like they use to. Darres thanked him and quickly and quietly to a chair, that Harry claimed his, and sat down. Severus frowned at the choice of the seat. He knew that Harry's scent was all over the chair and he would sit in it if his mate was not in the room till he returned from the visiting his friends.

"Brother I'm sure you are worried about Lucius but you should worry about yourself as well and the healers can tell you what ails your lover." He said as he sat across from his brother.

"When I first met your mate he was afraid. He wasn't afraid for himself but his child." Darres turned his eyes to the slumbering vampire. "I never thought that a heart that pure could bring me so much peace with his presence. I bless you my brother. I feel as though you feel true peace with him."

Severus leaned further into his chair remember when his brother would talk to him like this. The comfort it brought was almost overwhelming.

"Brother what I have found so could you. Lucius was always smitten with you even when I was a child. You don't remember but Lucius would beg his father to let him stay here for his summers. Yet, when he was told he must marry Narcissia he cried in my arms that night. He wanted to be with you and yet he was denied the one thing he truly wanted. When you died he just got worse and made the worst decision in his life. He joined Voldemort.

"We have done everything to protect him from taking his life and disowning him was Lucien's best choice of action. It hurt him far more than anything he had done in his early reign of king."

Darres looked away after hearing the story of the man he knew he was falling for. There was something about the Malloy vampire that made Darres want to be gentle and wish to love him till they died.

"I feel that he is with my child."

Severus couldn't say anything else as his brother's eyes turned from their whites to burning reds. He jumped out of his seat to reach his mate but he was tackled to the floor. He cried out in pain as magic shot through his body. He looked up to see his mate protected by a barrier. Harry's sub concise must have reacted. He hated when it happened because servants would come when he slept and when approaching the bed they would bounce against the wall and the barrier would go up. This made him release his breath through the pain that Harry is protected.

Darres turned him around to stare in his. This was when Severus understood. He understood that it wasn't his brother but someone else.

"Who are you? I would like to know why my brother must suffer with you in him."

The being laughed as he leaned in. "I am someone who hates your father. He let your Master's mate die those long years ago. He also almost killed Amos to keep your sister from the heartache he thought she would face. I am Karlito."

Severus stopped all movement and stared at the creature that took his brother from him. Amos use to tell stories of the very dangerous wizard that cared very much for Amos and his brethren. Especially a young orphan called Michael that helped Amos realize that he loves Tori.

"What are you going to do to me? You have already ruined my brother and I know I have more than enough for you to work with." Severus said glaring at the invader.

"Your brother's soul weeps for his crimes. But what I'm going to do you will leave him with a tear so big that your father will have to kill him again. He will lose his first born vampire son again." Karlito said bringing a clawed hand to the face.

"You can't hurt me physically."

"Oh, I know I can't but your brother, like all vampires, has a unique talent in his body. His claws can emit a very dangerous acid that could take years to centuries to heal from. I know seeing your first child born in the next six months will be the most beautiful thing for you. So I'm going to take that and the sight from your mate."

Severus eyes widen as the claws neared his eyes. As long as his mate was safe he didn't care but his child will never know why his daddy can't see him.


	34. Tragedy can happen more than once

Tears of Vampires

Chapter 34: Tragedy can happen more than once

A/N: Hey Bitches! Looky, I'm almost done. There will be an Epilogue, maybe it could go on to chapter 36. So, be happy, right now. Come on, you know you love me. Anyways, I planned to ignore your entire request on certain stuff. Why, because I'm a bitch and I love to make people suffer. But then again it wouldn't be a good story if there wasn't a horrible thing happening. So, I love you all my great fans. You all should know I started this story when I was in high school and now I'm in college. Damn, this took that long to write and now I can focus and Mindless Tears when I'm done. Well, read and enjoy.

Tori walked beside her lover. She held his hand tight as the anxiety flowed through her like a raging river. Chaplin told her that his dreams last night were flashes of brief moments that he couldn't decipher. All that Tori got was that Severus was in trouble.

Zack groaned as her mind raced with random thoughts. Her body was asleep but her mind, as a Seer, ran wild with images. She struggled with each one coming and the next going. She felt another presence, probably Chaplin the other half of her powers. There were some Seers who had only half of their powers. It was actually common among many Seers and could only tap into their powers were if the other half was born. Chaplin was born years before her but no one but Chaplin knows how he's lived so long.

Draco woke to the shifting in the bed. He groaned as he sat up to look over at his lover to see her struggling with her sleep. He pulled her over as he shook her.

"Zack, wake up."

Zack ignored his call and tried to read her visions. They were too strong and that meant Chaplin was near by.

"Zack wake up! Don't do this to me. ZACK!" Draco yelled trying to calm his nerves as the older vampire shook in his arms. He tried to stay calm as he rocked her trying to bring her back to reality.

Zack tried so hard to see it but what all that she could see was Harry holding his lover and begging Darres to wake. To wake from his shattered soul and return from…

Zack gasped and Draco held her close as she struggled for breath and held on for dear life. Her breaths soon evened out and she came to the world of the living.

"Draco." She rasped.

"Yeah love." Draco said softly running his fingers through the long dark hair.

"I'll marry you but right now Severus and Harry need our help."

Draco stopped short and couldn't say anything as he was dragged out of bed and followed the Seer out to in the hallway naked.

Adom rolled over and felt unease in him. His wife rested peacefully but that didn't ease him. There was unrest in his soul and he wondered where it cried from. If felt like his eldest son but then again he could hardly remember his son's cries in his soul anymore. Too long had he been without it that he had forgotten.

A knock on the door made the king sigh as he stood. He lifted his robe from a chair and out it on. He stole a breath before opening it. Once it opened the portal showed a distressed blonde Malloy vampire. Adom gazed at the vampire but then noticed the shakes and shivers raking the muscular body.

"Lucius, what is it?" Adom asked walking stepping closer to the blonde. He pulled off his robe and placed it on the frail frame.

"Dar…Darres is crying. He could stop him. I can feel it. It hurts in my heart." Lucius said trying to calm himself. "He doesn't want to hurt the boy but the other wants to hurt him. He woke too soon."

Adom was shocked and then the beginning of the last sentence rang in his head. _'He doesn't want to hurt the boy.'_

"Lucius look into my eyes."

Lucius's blue eyes drifted up to Adom's dark ones.

"Wake my wife and told her what you told. Tell her to wait for me to return. Send for Master Drago to meet me in Severus's room. Do not worry, I will not kill my son a second time but I will save my unborn grandson." Adom left with that on his lips as he went to his son's rooms.

Harry held his lover crying while feeling all the pain in the room. The scream woke him up and he saw something he never wanted to see. Blood covered the floor but he couldn't tell who it was from. He jumped out of bed and reached his lover. Severus buried his head into Harry's chest while Darres clutched his head. Harry gazed hard through his tear watered eyes and saw Darres crying.

Darres tried hard to force the other soul out of his body. It took him years to find the door but once he found it he wanted in and it out. He heard his brother cry out to him and the door appeared before him. He didn't know if Severus was hurt or not but now Karlito tried to regain the power over him back. He fought every step of the way.

"Darres." Harry breathed out coking softly on his word. The pain he felt Darres go through was going to make him pass out soon. He looked down at his lover and saw his eyes closed. Red blood poured out of his eyes well did a yellow puss. He wondered what had happened but the matter at hand was his lover was alive and his brother-in-law was in pain.

"Harry…" Severus breathed out. "What's…happening?"

"I don't know love. I don't know."

Adom came to the door where his son and lover lived. He tried not to panic once the scent of blood reached his nose. He heard and smelt Zack and Draco come up from behind and place his hands on the door handle. He turned it to the sight that he wished he could burn out of his memory.

Drago growled as he ran through the walls. Once the servant had mentioned something about Severus he bolted. He felt a presence vaguely familiar earlier but it escaped his mind on which it was. He put it to the back of his mind and would deal with it later. It looked like he would deal with it now.

Running through the halls reminder him of another incident long ago where he ran for his lover that had died in these very walls. He came upon the room to see Adom crying over the dead body and held a sword. The sword did not hold his loves blood but his killers. He never accused Adom of anything but he knew the King felt the guilt down to his very soul.

Drago came upon the room and found the door opened for his entry. He came upon a scene that would haunt him as does that day his lover died.

Harry cried trying to get Severus to open his eyes. It seemed the pain of Darres's soul got to the young vampire and wanted to look into his lover's eyes. Draco held Harry in his arms as Zack tried to see what was wrong with the vampire and why he cried blood. Adom held his eldest as he cried out to his father to be rid of the fiend that did this to their family. To a normal person this would have been something too un-logical but to Drago it shook him to his very soul.

"Adom what happened?" Dago said as he stepped into the room. The cries of the youngest in the room shook him badly.

"I don't know but Darres keeps trying to say a name but he can't." Adom looked into the pale eyes of his eldest. "Help my family Master. Harry could lose his mind if Darres does not calm."

Drago gave a nod and took the albino vampire from his arms. Darres continued to mumble incoherently as the Vampire Master took his face into his hands. The white eyes met with the greens and everything was revealed.

_Rats, I wanted to leave with a big exit._

_How dare you do this Karlito. I will have your soul for this. I should have destroyed it when I had the chance._

_Ha ha ha, Michael would never have allowed it. Now you all can suffer._

_What have you done to my family? I want the answer now before I rip you to shreds._

_I don't know if I got his eyes or not. He fought at the end knowing I would let my guard down. That young Potions Master is strong willed once he realizes what he wants. Maybe one eye._

_You're dead._

_I have no body._

_No, but now you will never be able to cross over. Your soul will disappear from this earth._

_How?_

_Like this._

Once the words left Drago's mouth he tore into wizard's soul without any remorse. He ripped into it till there was nothing left. He heard Harry scream from the pain the boy could feel echo within him. Drago made a mental note to get him a teacher for his empathy.

"You can still think about that while destroying a soul, Master."

Drago looked into Darres's eyes and saw great relief in those lovely pearls.

Drago chuckled. "Yes, because I can still worry about thing important for the future."

"Harry is important?"

The question was out of place but Drago gave his answer. "Yes, and so is Lucius."

Darres smiled at that. "Thank you Master."

"Rest."

Adom cried as his eldest son was placed in his arms. He rocked back and forth running his fingers through silken hair.

Drago walked over to Harry. He opened his arms and Draco released. Harry fell into them and held onto the Vampire Master. He held on tight as he made Harry focus on him. The boy's soul cried out to its mate and Drago was having a hard time trying to make it calm so the boy could sleep. To force sleep on an untrained empath was dangerous and he would rather not have the lovely boy be a vegetable through his pregnancy.

"Shh, Severus is there. If you don't calm down he won't be able to reach you." Drago said into Harry's ear.

Harry's mind soon calmed at the thought that his mate could not hear him. Once calmed he fell asleep at the little push Drago gave.

Draco sighed at the sleeping vampire. He took the vampire as Drago stood and walked over to his lover.

"Zack, I'm glad you and your lover came to help, naked I might add. But what has happened to Severus?"

Zack held a sleeping Severus to her chest. Tears fell from her eyes as she raised them to Drago.

"I can't tell if he can see or not."


	35. King of Ends

Tears of Vampires

Chapter 35: Kings of Ends

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and staying by my side. I really hope that you like this very long process of getting this damned story finished. You have fun with this chapter and I'll see if Mindless Tears can ride once again. Yeah. I love you all and have fun with the story.

Trees rustled in the wind while dark figures communed in a graveyard. The dark figure in the center seemed livid with anger. He turned this way and that throwing angry words and random curses here or there. The ones standing in the circle wondered if they would live to see the sun rise.

"I'm sorry your majesty, that's about all I can do."

"Its ok healer, it was more than I could ask for. How about my son-in-law?"

"He'll live but needs more practice with his powers. He was lucky this time but another incident like that and he could be lost forever."

Three figures sat in the trees surrounding the graveyard. Patches on their arms spoke of where they were from and who sent them. One was a human carrying a large metal case. The other two were vampires with rifles strapped to their backs. They watched the group before preparing for the task at hand.

"I'm not going to continue this argument Adom."

"But Master, they are not married and…"

"Enough! I gave you an extra week because of both of your sons and their mates. Now, I need you at the table with me. Lucian will not be able to handle it alone."

"Master, he's not family I know you picked him because of the promise you made with Michael. But he's not…"

"Silence! I have made the decision and the council agrees. Do as I say Adom or pay the price."

The human cracked his neck while cracking the case open. Lying inside the case was parts of an advance sniper rifle. When his companions asked what model it was he just smirked. He carefully lifted the barrel and center piece and screwed on the barrel. Next a spiral cord and then the process continued with other attachments.

The two vampires huffed at not knowing what type of rifle but then turned their attention to the group in the graveyard. They picked out a few targets and one they chose at the same. They fought for the target by hitting each other and rustling the trees.

The human glared at the two and told them to hush. The leaves rustled and the human hissed at the two claiming the main target. The two began to protest but the human raised his fully loaded and prepared rifle at the two. They stopped instantly.

"No."

"Excuse me."

"I said no Master."

"You have no say in this."

"I am not Michael and won't bend to your whims."

"You will do as you're told."

"Not on my life."

"That could be arranged."

"Fine, but my answer is still no."

"You insolent child."

"Give it to Darres."

"You were chosen Amos not him. You cannot refuse me."

"I will and I Can… I will leave."

"What of Tori?"

"Find her another mate. I will not break for you."

"You would leave your mate over this?"

"The first mark was made but I will not make the second."

"You must."

"I will not. She knows this and it was you fault for doing this to her… and me."

"Take the crown Amos if not for her then the clan. Don't leave this family as they are."

"No."

The human aimed at the center figure that threw a curse at another member. A head shot and heart shot should do the trick. The vampires finished splitting the others between themselves. They loaded and cocked their weapons, waiting for the first shot. The center figure fell in the heap.

"You're leaving me aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Very well, I will not ask you to stay but I will wait for you."

"I apologize. Four hundred years and this is all I can give. That's just pathetic."

"Stop, you have given me what you have given no one else. I will hold on to it till you return."

"I will come back…one day."

"I know."

The two vampires smiled as the body hit the floor.

The circle was in chaos while bodies hit the floor. The circle tried to find out why their fellow members were falling without any curse or hex being thrown.

One by one each fell not knowing who or what instigated the attack. Cries of fear and anger rang through the night. It was over.

"Amos."

"Harry, you should be resting. You had a bad empath attack."

"I'll miss you."

"Hn… figures. You barely know me…did Master put you up to this?"

"No. I just wanted to say bye."

"Good bye Harry. I will miss you as well."

"She's crying for you."

"She doesn't shed tears. She can't."

"No, her soul."

The three assassins laughed at their handy work and pack up their things. The human cracked his neck again and he inserted another piece. The vampires sat for awhile before dropping to the floor. They waited patiently as the human finished his work. He clicked the case shut then dropped it in the waiting arms of one of the duo. The other held out his arms to catch his companion. The human stalled before sliding off the branch and landed safely in the waiting arms.

He thanked his friend and he smiled. He carried the human in his arms as they trekked back to the car.

Amos growled as he stepped into the room. Lukel came to him saying that Severus wanted to speak before he departed. Amos had just opened his car door.

He hadn't knocked and ignored Harry's questioning eyes, making his way over to the seats by the fireplace.

Amos heard about the events leading to the injury of the youngest prince and his mate. Darres was possessed by Amos's former mentor and almost merged with the soul that day. Master Drago came in time to save the family and save Harry's mental state.

Amos, Tori and Chaplin had come two days later and Chaplin had begged forgiveness from Drago. Chaplin had promised to Drago long ago to inform him of any events happening to his family. Drago granted forgiveness at a price. Chaplin now must stay in the castle till Drago saw fit his crime was paid and Amos thought that would take a bit longer than need be.

Severus was left blind in his left eye and in one year's time his right would go as well. The healer said he was lucky but the acid poison was still in his blood for another two months. Harry was banned from drinking it till they were sure the poison had left the young prince's system. His sight would return once it ran its course in his eyes.

Amos sat in the chair adjacent to Severus. He stared at the fireplace not realizing he never had noticed its details before. He had been in Severus's rooms many times before and this particular item had slipped from his radar.

The fireplace was made of black marble but that wasn't what made it beautiful. It was the small statues. There where devils and cherub angels all over, from base to top. Each had details so immaculate and yet each one was different from the other. Of course, they moved like every other beautiful image. Yet, unlike the portraits and tapestries of grand battles this one was free moving. It would not start over again once it was done, it was alive.

The devils were beautiful with the details of each and every sharp curve of the body. The torso was always strong and gorgeous to vampires whom had dealings with the devils. The goat legs were powerful in design and seemed to hold beauty in the fur.

The cherubs were beauty laced with a strange innocence. They seemed to not be very understanding on some level but they were very adventures. The soft face and small wings just added to the innocence. What made them stand out was the level of submissiveness held in the angels and the dominance in the devils.

The thing that intrigued Amos the most was what they were doing. A certain level of intimacy that only lovers held for each other was displayed for all to see. Soft caress, tender kisses and just the pure closeness of partners is what the little figures displayed.

It was also a game of power and the devils had no problem of showing the angels that they excelled in that. They even play with each other and then stop altogether before the game started again. Amos wondered if display was reenactments of Severus and Harry being together in this very room.

Amos's eyes continued to travel the mantle till he found that a couple was having sex. He smirked at this while paying attention to the angel. It was pure bliss on his soft cherub features and the devil showed nothing but love in his beautiful features.

"He loves that angel."

Amos shot his head over to his companion. He hadn't noticed that he had ignored Severus this whole time. He could see the eye patch that now covered the young prince's left eye. It was a hand embroider patch with green stitching in the shape a snake curled around a bow. Amos figured that Harry got it for him.

"What?"

"That devil loves that in his arms." The devil gave a violent thrust to his lover. Severus continued. "When I first had it that devil was the first one to sleep around more than the others. He took pride in his conquest. The angel was shy and stayed clear of the devils and was teased by the other angels."

Amos watched as the angel writhed, clinging to the one anchor he had and thought of himself. Amos was a shy kid and very un-promiscuous in his adult hood. He only felt like himself when Tori had traveled with him before his turning. He remembered when had at first mistaken her for a human child. She insulted him and said he was an idiot. Now all he knew and had was this clan and Tori, and her love.

"When did the devil notice him?" Amos asked feeling tired.

"When Darres died."

Amos scoffed at that. "Did he ravage him the second he saw the innocent angel?"

Severus chuckled. "No, he had found the angel crying and seemed to be drawn to him. He then proceeded to protect the angel at all cost. It was a game to them but they waited so long for that angel to accept his love and desires. He only got it last year actually."

Amos stared at the angel and devil. The angel clung to devil while the devil pretty much pounded into him. Amos would play certain power games with Tori but once it got physical he would stop. It was hard on both of them but her morals were long gone and she was often found between in legs in the morning. He would try to remove her but she would say "I always finish what I started…remember." And did he remember.

It was then that Amos realized that he tried to hold onto the last of his humanity. The morals stayed with him since his turning and it was in this seat that his humanity was all but lost now. Four hundred years as a vampire and the epiphany had just hit him. He growled in frustration.

"I'm running again."

Severus turned to fully face the older vampire. The patch didn't take the beauty away from his face and only add to its features. The right eye was a bit milky around the edges but a human couldn't tell that.

"Do you really think that? You're the bluntest and observant person I've known. Is leaving really the only option left to you?"

Amos looked over the prince's face. He wondered why every family member of the Snape's been that beautiful and yet had the most tragic experiences in their lives.

He turned his green eyes away to see the angel and devil climax together. The cherub collapsed into the waiting arms of his lover and was stroked gently. Amos smiled wondering when the day he held Tori like that would come soon. He truly loves his little bloodsucking angel but felt wrong dirtying that innocent body of hers.

"Amos, have you heard of the first child turning?" Severus asked.

Amos smiled remembering of all the times he heard it from Tori's lips.

"Yes."

Severus smiled at the older vampire leaning on his left armrest.

"Do you believe it?"

Amos turned his eyes toward the fire. Severus spoke of the part of the story were the little vampire trapped in a child's body fell in love with another vampire that was roaming her Master's woods. She had run away with the vampire and they mated. When they awoke from the mating she had her adult body and a few weeks later her master found them and killed them both.

He wanted to believe it but he was hard press to believe in folklore and fairy tales, even though most of the world to believe them to be folklore and fairy tales.

"I must leave, my plane leaves in two hours and customs is going to be a bitch." Amos stood and stretched. "Tell Darres to take over till I return. I will send him a phone number and email address to reach me at. If anything big happens I need to know and I will come to deal with it." He turned to stare directly in Severus's eye.

"This is a direct order from your King."

Amos left and sent a prayer to Severus and his mate and child

"Amos."

Amos growled as he looked up from his keys. Roseal, Remus and a newly turned Sirius Black stood on the other side of his car.

"What can I do for you Rosy?"

Roseal growled at the nickname and glared at Sirius. The convict only smirked.

"We're coming with you."

Amos raised an eyebrow at that.

"You're leaving Harry behind."

Roseal shook her head and waved off the statement. "He has Sev and the rest of the family. We're coming."

Amos smirked as he pushed the unlock button on his key. He silently thanked Ivanna.

_Your welcome your highness._


End file.
